Gadis Pantai
by TheBlackCobra
Summary: EMPAT BELAS TAHUN UMURNYA WAKTU ITU. KULIT PUTIH SUSU. Tubuh kecil mungil. Mata agak sipit. Hidung ala kadarnya. Dan jadilah ia bunga kampung nelayan sepenggal pantai keresidenan Jepara Rembang. Ia tetap kecil mungil bermata jeli. Dan tidak diketahuinya - di antara derai ombak abadi suling angin dan datang-perginya perahu, seseorang telah mencatatnya dalam hati. /ChanBaek version/
1. Chapter 1

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Pertama

* * *

EMPAT BELAS TAHUN UMURNYA WAKTU ITU. KULIT PUTIH SUSU. Tubuh kecil mungil. Mata agak sipit. Hidung ala kadarnya. Dan jadilah ia bunga kampung nelayan sepeng-gal pantai keresidenan Jepara Rembang.

Hari demi hari batinnya diisi derai ombak dan pandangnya oleh perahu-perahu yang berangkat di subuh hari pulang di siang atau sore hari, berlabuh di muara, menurunkan ikan tangkapan dan menunggu besok sampai kantor lelang buka. Ia telah tinggalkan abad sembilan belas, memasuki abad duapuluh. Angin yang bersuling di puncak pohon-pohon cemara tidak membuat pertumbuhannya lebih baik. Ia tetap kecil mungil bermata jeli. Dan tidak diketahuinya - di antara derai ombak abadi suling angin dan datang-perginya perahu, seseorang telah mencatatnya dalam hatinya.

Maka pada suatu hari perutusan seseorang itu datang ke rumah orangtua gadis. Dan beberapa hari setelah itu sang gadis harus tinggalkan dapurnya, suasana kampungnya, kampungnya sendiri dengan bau amis abadinya. Ia harus lupakan jala yang setiap pekan diperbaikinya, dan layar tua yang tergantung di dapur - juga bau laut tanah-airnya.

Ia dibawa ke kota. Tubuhnya dibalut kain dan kebaya yang tak pernah diimpikannya bakal punya. Selembar kalung emas tipis sekarang menghias lehernya dan berbentuk medalion ber-bentuk jantung dari emas, membuat kalung itu manis tertarik ke bawah.

Kemarin malam ia telah dinikahkan. Dinikahkan dengan sebilah keris. Detik itu ia tahu: kini ia bukan anak bapaknya lagi. Ia bukananak emaknya lagi. Kini ia istri sebilah keris, wakil seseorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

Iring-iringan hanya terdiri dua dokar 'kretek', emaknya, bapaknya, dua orang pamannya, ia sendiri, beberapa orang saudaranya, dan lurah kampungnya. Bawaannya beberapa lembar pesalin dan kue-kue buatan kampung nelayan, dan makanan yang diberikan sejak berabad dari laut, berbagai macam ikan dan rumput laut. Bedak tebal pada wajahnya telah berguris-guris mengelimantang oleh air mata.

Dan emaknya selalu memperbaikinya kembali, "Sst. Jangan nangis. Jangan nangis. Hari ini kau jadi istri pembesar."

Ia tak tahu apa yang di hadapannya. Ia hanya tahu: ia kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Kadang dalam ketakutan ia bertanya: mengapa tak boleh tinggal di mana ia suka, di antara orang-orang tersayang dan tercinta, di bumi dengan pantai dan ombaknya yang amis.

"Sst. Jangan nangis. Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di gedung besar, nak. Tidak lagi di gubuk. Kau tak lagi buang air di pantai. Kau tak lagi menjahit layar dan jala, tapi sutera, nak. Sst, ssst. Jangan nangis."

Empatbelas tahun umurnya. Dan tak pernah ia merasa keberatan buang air di pantai, terkecuali di waktu bulan purnama - ia takut ular di waktu seperti itu.

"Sst. Jangan nangis, nak. Hari ini kau jadi istri orang kaya."

Ia terisak-isak, tersedan, akhirnya melolong. Ia tak pernah merasa miskin dalam empatbelas tahun ini.

Pemandangan pantai sepanjang jalan, tumbuhan laut yang jadi semak-semak, kadal-kadal laut yang bercanda-ria dan ketam pasir yang mundar-mandir bermandi matahari, semua tak menarik hatinya. Irama telapak kuda tak terdengar olehnya. Ia mengangkat kepala sebentar waktu dokar berhenti dan bapaknya turun dari dokar di depan, menghampirinya, dan: "Kau mau diam, tidak?"

Tubuh yang kecil mungil itu meriut seperti keong, ketakutan. Ia tahu bapaknya pelaut, kasar berotot perkasa. Ia tahu sering kena pukul dan tampar tangannya. Tapi sekarang, buat apakah penderitaan ini? Disembunyikan mukanya dalam pangkuan emaknya.

"Biarkan dia pak, biarkan." Dan dokar berjalan lagi.

"Bapakmu benar, nak. Mana ada orang tua mau lemparkan anaknya pada singa? Dia ingin kau senang seumur hidup, nak. Lihat aku, nak, dari kecil sampai setua ini, tidak pernah punya kain seperti yang kau pakai."

"Ambillah ini buat mak."

"Aku dan bapakmu banting tulang biar kau rasakan pakai kain, pakai kebaya, kalung, anting seindah itu. Dan gelang ular itu sekarang emaknya terhenti bicara, menahan sedan. Kemudian meneruskan, "Uh-uh-uh, tak pernah aku mimpi anakku pernah mengenakannya." Dan sekarang meledak tangisnya yang tertahan.

"Mak juga nangis." Baekhyun menyela antara sedannya. Emak membuang muka, melalui jendela dokar ke arah laut yang menghidupinya sepanjang umur. Tak mampu ia nyatakan, ia nangis melihat anaknya ke luar selamat dari kampung nelayan, jadi wanita terhomat, tak perlu berkeringat, tak perlu berlari-larian mengangkat ikan jemuran bila rintik hujan mulai membasuh bumi.

"Mulai hari ini, nak," emaknya tak sanggup meneruskan, kemudian mengubah bicaranya: "Beruntung kau menjadi istri orang alim, dua kali pernah naik haji, entah berapa kali khatam Qur'an. Perempuan nak, kalau sudah kawin jeleknya laki jeleknya kita, baiknya laki baiknya kita. Apa yang kurang baik pada dia?"

Dia? Siapa dia? Baekhyun menutup mata. Ia tak bisa bayangkan. Baik manakah dia dari Daehyun, abangnya yang hilang di laut waktu badai menerjang perahu? Baik manakah dia dari Baekboem, abangnya yang seorang lagi, yang waktu angkat jala yang tersangkut pada batu karang, tidak timbul lagi untuk selamanya, dan hanya warna merah yang timbul ke atas? Dan itu adalah darah yang dihisap laut setelah ikan cucut membelah perutnya. Maukah orang itu memberikan dirinya buat hidup seluruh keluarganya? Seperti Baekboem?

"Dia pembesar, nak, orang berkuasa, sering dipanggil Bendoro Bupati besar residen juga pernah datang ke rumahnya, nak. Semua orang tahu."

Dokar mulai memasuki jalanan dengan deretan toko orang Tionghoa. Semua itu pernah dilihatnya dua tahun yang lalu, waktu dengan orang-orang sekampung datang beramai ke kota, nonton pasar malam. Ia masih ingat buaya yang di pajang di atas pintu toko sepatu. Ia masih ingat toko pabrik tegel dengan bunga-bunganya yang berwarna-warni. Ia masih ingat gedung-gedung besar dengan tiang-tiang yang tak dapat dipeluknya, putih, tinggi, bulat.

Waktu dokar sampai di alun-alun, bapak memperbaiki letak bajunya, terdengar mendaham dan menggaruk-garuk leher. Ia lihat ibunya gelisah duduk di sampingnya dan nampak mulai ketakutan. Dokar membelok ke kanan. Ia masih dapat mengingat sekolah rakyat negeri, kemudian masjid raya. Di seberang alun-alun sana gedung kabupaten, di sampingnya sekolah rendah Belanda, di samping lagi sebuah rumah bertingkat. Jantungnya berdeburan. Sekilas ia lihat bapaknya denganbsusah-payah turun dari dokar, buru-buru menghampiri dokarnya. Wajahnya pucat. Suaranya sangat lembut:

"Turun, nak," tapi matanya tertebar ke mana-mana, akhirnya berhenti pada gapura yang hendak dilaluinya. Tak seorang pun penyambut di gapura. "Mari, mari." Tapi ia sendiri tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sewaktu semua sudah turun, mereka menggerombol di pinggir jalan, tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Pagar tembok terlalu tinggi untuk dapat meninjau ke dalam. Emak menyentuh tangan bapak. Seperti dengan sendiri bapak berbisik, "Mari, mari" tapi ia tetap tidak beranjak.

Akhirnya emak yang mulai mengganjur langkah. Melihat tak ada yang mengikutinya, ia terhenti menatap bapak. Dalam kegugupannya bapak meraih tangan Baekhyun - tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya yang terpapah. Dan bergeraklah iringan pengantin itu, selangkah demi selangkah.

Mereka melewati rumah tingkat yang sebenarnya tak lain dari sebuah paviliun gedung utama di sebelahnya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah gang antara paviliun dan gedung utama. Seorang bujang berhenti mengamati mereka dari kaki sampai kepala.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Bendoro ada?"

"Baru beradu," kemudian pandangnya menjamah Baekhyun.

Suasana lenggang, pemandangan di atas dihitami oleh puncak pohon-pohon beringin dan deburan ombak dari kejauhan, membuat hati iringan pengantin menjadi beku. Emak membuka mulut hendak bicara, tapi tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kami datang hendak menghadap Bendoro, kami baru datang dari

kampung ..."

Bujang itu pergi masuk ke dalam melalui pintu yang menganga dari pagar tembok agak rendah. Barang ke mana mala ditujukan, bila tak ke atas, yang nampak hanya warna putih kapur tembok.

Sedang di samping kanan iringan pengantin, di gedung utama, membubung lantai setinggi pinggang, kemudian sebuah pendopo dengan tiga baris tiang putih. Baekhyun takkan bisa memeluknya, bapak pun barangkali juga tidak. Tiang-tiang itu lebih besar dari pelukan tangan manusia. Setiap baris terdiri atas enam tiang. Burung gereja kecil-kecil berterbangan bermain-main di antara burung walet. Dan gagak pada pohon-pohon beringin sana tak henti-hentinya bergaok menyeramkan.

Sekarang seorang perempuan tua muncul di pintu, melambaikan tangan. Dengan sendirinya iringan pengantin menghampiri, kemudian juga memasuki pintu. Mereka mengikutinya berjalan di bawah jendela-jendela besar, melintasi pekarangan dalam yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon delima serta pagar pohon kingkit. Mereka mendaki lantai, memasuki ruang belakang yang begitu besar, empat kali lebih besar dari seluruh rumah mereka. Sebuah meja setinggi 40 cm berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang. Mereka melaluinya, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang panjang. Saking panjangnya ruangan itu sehingga nampak seakan sempit.

Beberapa kursi berdiri di dalamnya dan sebuah sofa yang merapat ke dinding. Di penghujung ruangan terdapat kamar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Nampak di dalamnya sebuah tempat-tidur besi berpentol kuningan mengkilat, kelambunya menganga berkait pada jangkar-jangkar gading. Mereka ditinggalkan di ruangan panjang itu. Tak ada seorang pun bicara. Baekhyun lupa pada tangisnya. Mereka tak berani bergerak, apa lagi meninggalkan kamar. Di luar kadang terdengar suara orang berbisik.

Akhirnya seorang bujang wanita masuk membawa air teh manis sambil menggendong bayi pada punggungnya.

Dan rombongan penduduk kampung nelayan itu pun mengiringkan pandangnya pada segala gerak-gerik bujang, semua mata tertuju pada bujang itu sendiri - mereka-reka siapa gerangan orok pada punggungnya.

"Silakan minum, silakan," katanya sambil membungkuk, kemudian mundur-mundur ke belakang untuk meninggalkan kamar.

"Bendoro Chanyeol belum bangun?" kepala kampung bertanya. "Nanti jam lima."

"Aku kepala kampung..."

"Siapa berani bangunkan?"

"Itu anak siapa?" emak bertanya, suaranya gemetar berbisik. Orok itu diputar dari belakang dan kini dalam gendongan depan. Anak itu berumur dua tahun. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya sedang tertutup tidur. Mulutnya ternganga dan sebaris gigi putih nampak menderet kecil-kecil.

"Sunyi benar di sini?" kepala kampung berkata.

"Sst. Jangan keras-keras. Di sini bukan kampung," bujang memperingatkan.

"Itu anak siapa?" emak berbisik lagi bertanya. Suaranya ragu.

"Anak majikanku, anak Bendoro."

Emak mengigit bibir dan menutupkan selendang pada pundaknya.

"Di mana emaknya?" bapak bertanya.

"Sst. Sst. Dia tak ber-emak, anak priyayi ber-ibu."

"Di mana ibunya?" bapak mendesak.

"Pulang ke kampung."

"Kapan kembali lagi ke mari?" bapak mendesak terus

"Takkan balik lagi. Dia diceraikan."

"Mengapa dicerai? Kapan?" bapak mendesak.

"Mana aku tahu? itu urusan Bendoro. Kapan? Hampir Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi anak ini takkan lebih dari dua tahun umurnya." emak sekarang mendesak.

"Dua tahun belum pernah lihat ibunya." "Mati?"

"Tidak. Pulang ke kampung. Sejak itu tak pernah nampak lagi." Emak terdengar menarik nafas panjang dan mnghembus-kannya.

"Sst. Jangan keras-keras," bujang memperingatkan emak. "Di sini yang boleh terdengar hanya suara pembesar yang datang bertamu ke mari. Dan Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri tentu."

"Jadi...," kepala kampung hendak memulai.

"Sst," dan mundurlah bujang itu. Ia lenyap dari kamar.

Emak mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menatap matanya. Baekhyun mencoba memeluknya. Emak menolakkan tubuhnya. Kemudian dengari setangan membenahkan letak pakaian anaknya dan membedakinya kembali. Emak memandangi bapak. Bapak memandangi kepala kampung. Dan Baekhyun memandangi air teh yang tiada terjamah. Betapa kering ia rasai dalam kerongkongnya. Ia tak berani. Di rumah ia boleh minum sekenyangnya sampai kembung. Dan dari luar kamar terdengar suara wanita, "Lekas mandi, nanti Bendoro Guru datang, Agus masih kotor."

Suara itu mendekat menghampiri pintu. Akhirnya ia masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dengan bayi masih tergendong di belakangnya. Segera ia menampak teh yang tak juga terjamah. Ia mencoba ramah mengucapkan,

"Silakan minum."

Semua yang ada di kamar tersenyum mengiakan. Tapi teh tak juga terjamah. Bapak rasai keringat membasahi sekujur badannya. Ia pun haus. Tapi keringat ini lain, tak sama dengan yang ke luar waktu ia menarik jala dari perut laut. Yang ini tak mengeluarkan bau-bau yang sudah sangat terbiasa baginya.

"Siapa anak tadi?" emak bertanya khawatir.

"Agus."

"Putera Bendoro Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Di mana ibunya?"

"Pulang ke kampung."

"Kapan balik ke mari lagi?"

"Takkan balik."

"Kangmasnya bayi ini?"

"Ya."

Semua mata mengawasi bayi dalam gendongan, tersembunyi di balik punggung bujang wanita.

"Kalau begitu anak itu sebagus anak ini," kepala kampung meneruskan.

"Tidak, ini lebih bagus. Dia dari ibu lain." Kepala kampung menggapai-gapai di dalam baju lasting Inggris berwarna hitam - baju keangkatannya. Ia betulkan destar kemudian mendaham.

"Sst. Jangan keras-keras."

Di meja teh tetap tak terjamah.

"mBok, mBok!" terdengar suara dari luar rumah, suara seorang pria dewasa.

"Sahaya Bendoro Guru," bujang itu menyahut dengan suara tertahan dan tanpa melihat pada para tamu kempung nelayan ia keluar. "Agus Junkook sedang mandi Bendoro. Silakan duduk."

Seperempat jam kemudian terdengar suara Bendoro Guru bicara dalam bahasa yang mereka tak kenal dan suara Agus Junkook menjawab dalam bahasa yang mereka pun tidak kenal.

"Betapa hebat Bendoro Chanyeol mengajar putera-puteranya," kepala kampung berbisik. "Sekecil itu sudah bisa bicara bahasa Belanda. Satu kata pun kita tak paham. Anakmu nanti," kepala kampung menghadapkan mukanya kepada Baekhyun, "juga bakal diajar seperti itu." Baekhyun kecut wajahnya meraih tangan emak dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Di luar matahari bersembunyi di balik puncak-puncak pepohonan kelapa, cemara dan beringin dan deburan ombak makin jelas karena makin merambah pantai. Terdengar suara perlahan dari luar kamar: "Apa mBok bilang?"

"Jangan main bola! Haram! Haram! Tak ingat pesan Ayahanda? Itu perbuatan terkutuk orang-orang murtad. Ingat! Kepala Hasan-Husin yang mereka tendang! Apa Agus mau jadi kafir juga?"

Dan suara anak kecil terdengar memasuki kamar, juga sama pelannya, "Peduli apa? Kami akan bertanding lawan sekolah Belanda. Kami tak boleh kalah."

Di antara deru ombak, percakapan dalam bahasa asing, dan berisik angin yang berkisar-kisar di udara bebas, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi selop kulit berat terseret.

"Bendoro Chanyeol sudah bangun," kepala kampung memperingatkan.

Semua tegang menegakkan tubuh. Pendengaran tertuju pada sepasang selop yang berbunyi berat sayup terseret-seret di lantai. Bunyi kian mendekat dan akhirnya nyata terdengar: buuutt.

"Apa itu?" emak bertanya pada kepala kampung. Ia kenal bunyi itu tapi ia tak yakin. Ia gelengkan kepala. Di sini tak mungkin terjadi. Tidak! Itu bukan bunyi yang biasa didengarnya, bunyi yang biasa membikin ia geram pada lakinya.

Terdengar bunyi selop berhenti, kemudian, "Mengapa aku tak dibangunkan? Suruh ke sini kepala kampung itu!"

Sunyi senyap dalam kamar. Mata pada melotot mengawasi pintu. Tak seorang mendengar nafas kepala kampung yang terengah-engah. Ia bangkit. Sekali lagi menggapai-gapai ke dalam balik baju kebesarannya. Dikeluarkannya keris bersarung kuningan bertangkai kayu sawo tua berukiran tubuh katak. Dan keris diangkatnya tinggi sampai segaris dengan hidungnya.

Seseorang datang menghampiri ruangan tempat tamu-tamu dari kampung nelayan masih tetap gelisah menunggu. Orang itu menilik ke dalam dan tanpa sesuatu upacara langsung menyampaikan, "Bapak kepala kampung dititahkan menghadap!"

Hampir-hampir kepala kampung membuat kursinya terbalik waktu berdiri. Ia seka keningnya dengan lengan baju kebesarannya, kemudian melangkah berat ke luar kamar - keris tetap terangkat setinggi hidung.

"Selamat. Selamat," Bapak komat-kamit berdo'a.

"Selamat," emak menguatkan.

Kepala kampung lenyap dari pemandangan. Dan mereka semua berjuang menajamkan pendengaran. Tapi tak terdengar sesuatu percakapan terkecuali dalam bahasa Belanda antara Bendoro Guru dengan Agus Junkook.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras, "Apa!? Jadi kepala kampung tak tahu?"

"Selamat. Selamat," Bapak kembali berkomat-kamit.

"Selamat," sekali lagi emak menguatkan.

Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun pada lengan emak semakin kencang.

Dan emak berbisik mendesak anaknya, "Bilang: selamat."

"Se-la-mat," Baekhyun berbisik.

"Selamat," emak berbisik dan sekali lagi, "selamat buat kau, nak."

"Jangan aku ditinggal emak."

"Diam. Selamat. Ayoh bilang lagi."

Kamar itu tak berjendela. Sinar matahari hanya bisa masuk ke dalam melalui genting-genting kaca. Ini adalah ruangan pada bangunan paling belakang, tidak terbuat dari batu tapi kayu. Pada dinding-dinding bergantungan pigura dengan kaligrafi huruf Arab. Mungkin ayat-ayat Qur'an. Sebuah cermin besar berbingkai kayu tebal terukir dengan motif-motif Tionghoa tergantung di dekat pintu.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Bapak telah bermandi keringat. Menumbuk jagung 40 pikul tidaklah seberat ini, emak berkata dalam hati. Baekhyun meriut di kursinya seperti tikus habis kecebur dalam air gula.

Terlihat kepala kampung sebentar-sebentar mengintip ke luar pintu. Tapi tak ada terjadi apa-apa terkecuali kaki para bujang yang melangkah mondar-mandir mencoba mengintip.

Dengan wajah pucat kepala kampung akhirnya muncul kembali. Sekarang ia tak membawa keris lagi. Langsung ia menatap emak, "Celaka," desisnya.

Sekaligus emak jadi pucat. "Mengapa?" tanyanya megap-megap.

"Kau tak pernah bilang, gadismu itu sudah haid apa belum?!"

Emak menatap bapak, kemudian pada Baekhyun, "Sudah?" tanyanya.

Dengan kepala masih menunduk Baekhyun mengangkat tapuk matanya, kemudian mengerutkan kening.

"Sudah?" emak mendesak. Ternyata Baekhyun tak tahu apa itu haid.

Dengan amarah tanpa daya bapak mendesak, "Ngerti tidak kau? Tahu apa itu haid?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi emak dalam ketakutannya.

"Ah, nak, barangkali salahku," emak mengacarai. "Jadi tidak ngerti haid.

Itu nak, ah, itu - darah, ah kau ngerti?"

Kepala kampung mengawasi emak dan anak berpandang-pandangan putus asa. Tiba-tiba dengan gesitnya emak bangkit menarik Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke ujung kamar, duduk di atas sofa. Mendadak emak terperanjat dan segera berdiri -empuk sekali kasur sofa itu. Dipegang-pegangnya kasur itu sebentar dan cepat ia menatap anaknya, berbisik. Baekhyun menyusul duduk - ia pun terperanjat berdiri, meraba-raba kasur, tak jadi duduk. Ia tinggal berdiri mendengarkan bisikan emak, menggeleng sambil memandangi emak. Menggeleng lagi. Emak mengerutkan kening, menggeleng menengok ke samping menatap suaminya. Akhirnya dengan pandang putus asa emak berjalan menghampiri bapak, berbisik, "Bilang saja: sudah."

Dan bapak berkata pada kepala kampung, "Sudah. Benar sudah."

Dengan ragu kepala kampung pergi lagi.

"Mengapa kau tak dipanggil?" emak bertanya pada bapak.

Dengan wajah seperti orang menangis bapak hanya membalas dengan pandangnya. Saudara-saudara Baekhyun tak ada yang bicara sejak berangkat dari rumah.

"Kan jelek-jelek kau mertuanya?"

"Kita pulang saja, mak?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Husy!"

Waktu kepala kampung masuk kembali ke dalam ruang panjang, beduk magrib mulai bertalu di mesjid raya, beberapa puluh meter saja di luar gedung. Kemudian menyusul juga beduk beberapa meter di samping kiri ruang panjang itu.

"Nah," katanya pada bapak. "Kewajibanku sudah selesai. Kalian sudah kuserahkan dengan selamat pada Bendoro. Sekarang aku pulang. Baik-baiklah di sini."

Dan kepada Baekhyun, "Kau sekarang tinggal di sini. Beberapa hari ini emak dan bapakmu akan kawani kau. Sesudah itu kau tinggal di sini jadi nyonya Bendoro, menguasai semuanya."

"Jadi kau mau pergi sekarang?" bapak memprotes.

"Lantas? Apa mesti aku perbuat di sini? Kau mertua Bendoro. Kau mesti belajar jadi mertua pembesar. Jangan bodoh. Ajari baik-baik anakmu dalam beberapa hari ini. Ngerti?"

Kemudian ia pergi dan -tak kembali lagi. Seorang bujang masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa emak dan bapak keluar bersama saudara-saudara Baekhyun. Tinggal Baekhyun termangu seorang diri di dalam. Teh di atas meja sudah jadi dingin. Dan lampu listrik tiba-tiba terkejut. Diawasinya lampu itu sampai matanya berkunang.

Dengan tangannya yang kasar ia raba-raba taplak meja yang sepanjang tepinya dihias dengan huruf Arab. Taoge-taoge pendek, cincin-cincin dan berbagai macam titik dan garis lekuk. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari tidak pernah ada angin masuk menero-bosi dinding di sini dan hawa kamar terasa tiba-tiba mencekik nafasnya. Sore-sore begini, selalu ia membalik lesung kecil dari pojok rumah. Dituangnya udang kecil yang telah dijemurnya tadi siang dan ditumbuknya sampai halus. Kalau bapak sudah jatuh tertidur pada jam tujuh pagi, pasti datang orang Tionghoa dari kota mengambil tepung udang itu. Emak menghitung uang penjualan, kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam lubang di dalam tiang bambu.

Di ruangan ini tak ada lesung. Tak ada bau udang kering. Tak ada babon tongkol tergantung di atas pengasapan. Tak ada yang bergantungan di dinding terkecuali kaligrafi-kaligrafi Arab yang tak mengeluarkan bau.

Bujang wanita kali ini tanpa bayi dalam gendongan kini kembali masuk. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi. Bujang itu membungkuk padanya, begitu rendah. Mengapa ia membungkuk? Sebentar tadi ia masih jadi sesamanya. Mengapa ia begitu merendahkan dirinya sekarang? Baekhyun jadi bimbang, takut, curiga. Apakah semua ini? Ke mana aku akan dibawanya? Mengapa tak boleh bersama, emak dan bapak? Ingin ia memekik.

Di dalam kamar tidur bujang meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja rias, membukanya dan mengeluarkan anduk, sikat gigi, pasta, selop jerami buatan Jepang, sisir penyu yang bertangkai perak, berbagai macam minyak wangi, bedak dalam kaleng jelas buatan luar negeri.

"Inilah kamar tidur Mas Nganten," kata bujang dengan senyum bangga sambil berjongkok di permadani yang menghampar antara tempat tidur dan meja hias.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa Baekhyun pun mencangkum, mendekat-dekat ke meja hias. Botol-botol minyak wangi dari berbagai macam bentuk dan bangun, gemerlapan tertimpa cahaya listrik mem-pesonakan pemandangannya. Ia raih sebuah, mengamatinya, mencium-ciumnya, menatap bujang, mengelus jumbai penutupnya yang terbuat dari benang sutera hijau. Begitu halus be-laiannya.

Terlupa ia pada kesunyiannya, "Apa ini?"

Bujang itu tertawa sopan, "Minyak wangi Mas Nganten."

"Mas Nganten? Siapa itu Mas Nganten?"

Bujang itu tertawa terkekeh ditekan. Dipandanginya majikannya yang baru dan terlampau muda itu, dibelainya dagunya yang licin seperti kepala lele. Dan akhirnya dengan empu jari ia menuding ke dada orang yang dilawannya bicara.

"Sahaya?"

Kembali bujang itu tertawa terkekeh ditahan. Membenarkan. "Pada aku ini Mas Nganten tak boleh sebut diri sahaya. Itu kata hina bagi penyebut di hadapan dan untuk Mas Nganten."

"Mengapa?" tapi Baekhyun sudah tak peduli pada keanehan sebutan itu.

Tangannya segera maraih sisir penyu berbingkai perak. Pahatan pada bingkai sisir mengikat matanya. "Bagusnya!" bisiknya. Mengapa dibawa kemari?"

"Semua ini buat Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Sisir di tangannya jatuh di atas meja. Bujang itu nampak begitu asing, mencurigakan. Mengapa barang-barang seindah itu buat dirinya? Orang tuanya sendiri tak pernah memerlukan beli semua itu buat anaknya!

"Buat aku?"

"Mari, Mas Nganten. Ganti pakaian ini," dan dibeberkannya selembar pakaian panjang - baju kurung sutera, halus dan sangat ringan.

"Ganti ini, Mas Nganten. Lantas Mas Nganten pergi mandi."

Seperti sebuah boneka besar Baekhyun dikelupas dari pakaiannya dan seperti kepompong ia memasuki selongsongnya yang baru: sutera biru muda. Ia merasa masih telanjang bulat dalam pakaian seringan itu - ia yang sering merajut dan mengangkat jala 20 kg.

"Di kamar mandi sudah sahaya sediakan air dengan larutan minyak wangi dan bunga-bungaan, Mas Nganten. Biasa mandi sendiri?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pukauan. Ia mundur selangkah, mengawasi bujang itu sebentar, kemudian pada sutera biru muda yang membalut tubuhnya.

Apa semua ini? Teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi yang ke luar, "Mana emak?"

"Di kamar dapur."

"Antarkan aku padanya, mBok."

"Sst."

"Antarkan!" Baekhyun menumbuk lantai dengan kaki sebelah.

"Ceh, ceh, ceh. Itu tidak layak bagi wanita utama, Mas Nganten. Wanita utama cukup menggerakkan jari dan semua akan terjadi. Tapi sekarang ini, sahaya inilah yang mengurus Mas Nganten. Sebelum Bendoro Chanyeol memberi izin, Mas Nganten belum bisa bertemu. Mari, mari sahaya mandikan. Pakai selop itu."

Mendengar nama Bendoro hati Baekhyun menjadi kecil dan meriut.

Dengan sendirinya kakinya yang tak pernah bersandal, tak pernah berterompah, tak pernah bersepatu dijulurkan dan tiba-tiba saja selop rumput buatan Jepang telah terpasang pada kakinya. Waktu bujang itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sendirinya ia terima tangan itu digandeng.

Mereka berdua ke luar kamar, melintasi ruang belakang yang empat kali besarnya daripada rumahnya di tepi pantai. Bendoro Guru dan Agus Junkook ternyata telah menyingkir dari ruang itu. Keduanya menuruni jenjang. Kini di hadapannya berdiri sebuah rumah besar bergenteng hitam. Baekhyun ragu sebentar.

"Itu hanya dapur, Mas Nganten." Keduanya membelok ke kiri, menepi pinggiran dapur dan kini sebuah kamar mandi besar, seluruhnya terbuat dari batu, menganga di hadapannya.

Waktu keduanya masuk ke dalam, seperti dengan sendirinya pintu tertutup. Kemudian terdengar gercik dan kecibak air.

Baekhyun merasa aneh sekujur tubuhnya setelah kembali ke kamar dan ganti pakaian. Bau-bauan harum yang membumbung dari tubuhnya membuat ia mula-mula agak pening. Ia meras asing. Badannya tak pernah seharum itu. Itu bukan bau badannya.

Dan pakaian yang terlalu ringan dan halus itu masih juga memberinya perasaan ia masih telanjang bulat. Tapi selop rumput itu memang menyenangkan tungkainya. Sedang suara bujang tak henti-henti berdengung pada kupingnya: Nah ingat-ingat Mas Nganten, begini atau begitu ...

Dan waktu bujang itu menghias tepi-tepi mata Baekhyun dengan celak buatan Arab terdengar lagi suaranya, "Biar mata kelihatan dalam, biar nampak punya perbawa."

Sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun melihat pada cermin bagaimana wajahnya berubah, sampai akhirnya ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Aku itu?" bisiknya pada cermin.

"Cantik sekali."

Dan inilah dunia Baekhyun untuk selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu jam dinding jauh di ruang tengah telah berbunyi duabelas kali. Sunyi senyap di sekeliling. Dan ketak-ketik itu begitu menyiksa pendengarannya. Namun ia rasai tubuhnya nikmat tenggelam dalam kasur yang begitu lunak seperti lumpur hangat. Sedang bau wangi yang membumbung dari sekujur badannya dan pakaiannya membawa pikirannya melayang-layang ke kampung halaman. Tak pernah ia impikan di dunia ada bau begitu menyegarkan.

Di Kampungnya ke mana pun ia pergi dan di mana pun ia berada yang tercium hanya satu macam bau: amis tepian laut.

Dahulu bapak pernah menolong orang karam di tengah laut. Orang sekampung merawatnya, memberinya makan, pakaian dan juga jamu-jamuan. Orang itu - ah ia tak ingat lagi namanya - bisa bercerita tentang wangi-wangian yang keluar dari bermacam-macam bunga-bungaan. Tapi ia tak pernah temukan bunga yang mengeluarkan semerbak wangi di kampungnya di tepi pantai.

Dan bila ia menengok ke bawah di depan ranjangnya, bujang wanita nampak masih tenang bergolek di atas tikar pandan buatan kampung sepuluh kilometer di selatan kota. Betapa sayang ia pada wanita di bawah itu. Seumur hidup ia baru temui seseorang dan asing pula, mau bercerita padanya dongeng yang begitu indah tentang Joko Tarub menjebak bidadari di tepi telaga, dibawanya pulang dan dikawininya. Betapa senangnya jadi bidadari, jadi idaman semua orang.

Matanya tak juga terpejam. Dan ia sudah lupa, apakah ia senang atau tidak. Malam kian larut. Dari ruang tengah mulai terdengar sekencang tenaga seorang mengaji. Suaranya dalam, merongga, seperti guruh keluar dari gua di bawah gunung. Tak pernah ia dengar orang mengaji seindah itu.

Udara kamar makin sejuk kemudian dingin. Sedang angin laut berkisar-kisar di atas genteng setelah menerjangi tajuk-tajuk pepohonan besar di sepanjang tepi pantai.

Dua jam kemudian suara ngaji itu berhenti. Dirasanya seakan dunia berhenti dan waktu berhenti, jantungnya seakan berhenti. Terdengar olehnya bunyi selop berat kian lama kian mendekat. Didengarnya pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan langkah selop itu kini hati-hati. Matanya dipejamkan sedikit, mengawasi orang yang makin mendekat menghampiri ranjangnya.

Nampak seorang pria bertumbuh tinggi putih bersih bertelinga agak lebar dan berhidung mancung. Ia berkopiah haji dan berbaju teluk belanga dari sutera putih dan bersarung bugis hitam dengan beberapa genggang putih tipis-tipis. Ia lihat orang itu membangunkan bujang dengan kakinya. Dan bujang itu bangun, cepat-cepat menggulung tikar dengan bantal di dalamnya, merangkak mundur kemudian berdiri membungkuk, ke luar dari pintu lenyap dari pandangan.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memiringkan tubuh menghadap dinding. Ia tak rasai lagi jantungnya berdenyut. Sekujur tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin. Dan ia tak tahu lagi apa makna takut. Bahkan mau menangis pun ia takut, berpikir pun takut.

Tanpa melihat dirasainya orang itu membuka kelambu dan didengarnya bisikan pelahan:

"Mas Nganten."

 **tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

* * *

[Oh iya, pada chapter ini banyak sekali unsur yg mengandung tentang ajaran **agama Islam** , jadi bagi yang **non** harap dimaklumi:')]

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kedua

* * *

Rasanya jutaan semut rangrang berkerumun di setiap titik dari kulitnya.

Ia tak menjawab. "Mas Nganten," sekali lagi.

Seperti boneka otomatis ia bergerak memusatkan diri ke arah datangnya suara. Kemudian duduk membungkuk berjagangkan kedua belah tangan di atas kasur.

"Sahaya Bendoro," ia berbisik.

"Akulah suamimu."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Mengucaplah."

Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Syukur pada Allah."

"Syukur pada Allah." Baekhyun mengikuti.

Tak tahu lagi ia apa dia ulangi lagi sesudah itu. Yang ia ketahui ia telah rebah kembali, hanya tidak di atas bantal semula, tapi di atas lengan Bendoro. Ia rasai sebuah tangan halus meraba tangannya dan ia dengar suara lemah sayup:

"Betapa kasarnya tanganmu."

"Sahaya Bendoro," Baekhyun berbisik dengan sendirinya.

"Di sini kau tak boleh kerja. Tanganmu harus halus seperti beludu. Wanita utama tak boleh kasar."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

Entah berapa kali ia harus ulangi dua kata itu. Ya entah berapa kali. Tak mungkin ia menghitungnya, karena ia tak pernah dalam hidupnya menghitung sampai limapuluh.

Waktu subuh datang menjelang ia dengar bunyi burung hantu mendesis dan berseru di atas bubungan. Bulu badannya meremang. Tapi dada Bendoro itu pun ada dirasainya berdetakan seperti ada mercun tahun baru Cina.

"Kau senang di sini?"

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Kau suka pakaian sutera?"

"Sahaya Bendoro."

Dan ia rasai tangan yang lunak itu mengusap-usap rambutnya. Tak pernah emak dan bapak berbuat begitu padanya. Dan tangan yang lunak itu sedikit demi sedikit mencabarkan kepengapan, ketakutan dan kengerian. Setiap rabaan dirasainya seperti usapan pada hatinya sendiri.

Betapa halus tangan itu: tangan seorang ahli-buku!

Hanya buku yang dipegangnya, dan bilah bambu tipis panjang penunjuk baris. Tidak seperti tangan bapak dan emak, yang selalu melayang ke udara dan mendarat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya pada setiap kekeliruan yang dilakukannya. Dan tangan yang kasar itu segera meninggalkan kesakitan pada tempat-tempat tertentu pada tubuhnya, tapi hatinya tak pernah terjamah, apa lagi terusik. Sebentar setelah itu mereka berbaik kembali padanya. Tapi tangan halus ini - ah, betapa mengusap hati, betapa mendesarkan darah.

Waktu bendoro terlelap tidur, dengan kepala pada lengannya, ia mencoba mengamati wajahnya. Begitu putih, pikirnya. Orang mulia, pikirnya, tak perlu terkelantang di terik matahari. Betapa lunak kulitnya dan selalu tersapu selapis ringan lemak muda! Ingin ia rasi dengan tangannya betapa lunak kulitnya, seperti ia mengemasi si adik kecil dulu. Ia tak berani. Ia tergeletak diam-diam di situ tanpa berani bergerak, sampai jago-jago di belakang kamarnya mulai berkokok. Jam tiga.

Dengan sigap Bendoro bangun. Dan dengan sendirinya ia pun ikut serta bangkit.

"Mandi, Mas Nganten."

Ia selalu bangun pada waktu jago-jago pada berkeruyuk, kemudian berdiri di belakang rumah. Dari situ setiap orang dapat melepas pandang ke laut lepas. Maka dari kandungan malam pun berkelap-kelip lampu perahu-perahu yang menuju ke tengah. Salah sebuah dari lampulampu itu adalah kepunyaan ayahnya.

Tapi mandi? Mandi sepagi ini?

Ia takut berjalan seorang diri menuju ke kamar mandi. Tapi Bendoro Chanyeol lebih menakutkan lagi. Ia turuni jenjang ruang belakang berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Ah, kagetnya. Bujang itu telah menegurnya menuntunnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Lampu listrik kecil dinyalakan dan ia lihat lantai bergambar warna-warni begitu indah seperti karang kesayangan di rumahnya. Mau rasanya ia punya sebongkah dari lantai ini, menyimpannya di rumah dan melihat-lihatnya dan mengusap-usapnya di sore hari. Betapa indah.

Air pembasuh yang wangi telah tersedia di jambang porselen buatan Tiongkok, terhias dengan liong begitu panjang. Dan seperti pada sore kemarin, air pun mulai menggercik dan berkecibak. Air pembasuh harum itu dipergunakan setelah ia habis mandi.

Bujang kemudian mengajarnya ambil air wudu. "Air suci sebelum sembahyang, Mas Nganten."

"Apakah mandi dengan air sebanyak itu kurang bersih?" tanyanya.

"Selamanya memang begini, Mas Nganten."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Baekhyun bersuci diri dengan air wudu dan dengan sendirinya bersiap untuk bersembahyang.

Bujang itu membawanya kembali ke kamarnya, menyisiri dan menghiasinya kemudian menuntunnya ke luar lagi melintasi ruang belakang. Ia buka sebuah pintu yang nampak begitu kecil dibanding luas ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi dari lembaran besi berukir dan bercat krem. Pintu itu terpasang pada salah sebuah dinding ruang belakang.

"Ini khalwat," bujang itu berbisik.

"Kalwat?"

"Ia khalwat. Jangan salah sebut - khalwat." Bujang itu tak membetulkannya lagi. Mereka masuk.

Ruang itu luas, sangat luas, persegi panjang. Lampu listrik teram-temaram menyala di dua tempat, tergantung rendah pada tali kawat.

Tak ada sebuah perabot pun di sana - terkecuali dua lembar permadani - selembar di sana, selembar di dekat pintu mereka berdua masuk.

Dari sebuah pojok bujang itu mengeluarkan selembar mukenah putih dan mengenakannya pada Baekhyun. "Duduk sekarang diam-diam di sini. Jangan bergerak, Bendoro Chanyeol duduk di sana. Mas Nganten harus bersembahyang dengan beliau."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Ikuti saja apa Bendoro lakukan."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Wanita utama mesti belajar - mesti bisa melegakan hati Bendoro Chanyeol, ingat-ingatlah itu."

Bujang itu pun ke luar dari pintu semula tanpa meninggalkan bunyi apapun seperti seekor kucing menyelinap di malam gelap.

Tertinggal Baekhyun seorang diri dalam ruangan besar yang tak pernah diinjaknya semula, laksana seekor tikus di dalam perangkap.

Suasana khalwat itu menakutkan, menyeramkan. Sekali-sekali seekor burung walet masuk dari lubang angin jauh pada dinding atas sana, kemudian pergi lagi. Baekhyun tersadar sekarang betapa takutnya ia pada kesunyian, pada keadaan tak boleh bergerak. Ia tersedan – sedan seorang diri. Dan tak ada seorang pun peduli padanya.

Dinding-dinding batu tebal itu bisu-kelabu tanpa hati. Apakah guna hatiku ini? Ia berteriak dalam hati.

Baekhyun telah jadi bagian dari tembok khalwat.

Ia angkat pandangnya sekilas ke depan sana ketika dari pintu samping Bendoro Chanyeol masuk. Ia mengenakan sorban, teluk belanga sutera putih, sarung bugis hitam, selembar selendang berenda melibat lehernya. Selopnya tak dikenakannya. Pada tangan kanannya ia membawa tasbih, pada tangan kirinya ia membawa bangku lipat tempat menaruhkan Qur'an. Tanpa bicara sepatah pun, bahkan tanpa menengok pada seorang lain di dalam khalwat itu, langsung ia menuju ke permadani di depan, meletakkan bangku lipat di samping kiri dan tasbih di samping kanan dan mulai bersembahyang.

Seperti diperintah oleh tenaga gaib Gadis Pantai pun berdiri dan mengikuti segala gerak-gerik Bendoro Chanyeol dari permadani belakang.

Pikirannya melayang ke laut, pada kawan-kawan sepermainannya, pada bocah-bocah pantai berkulit dekil, telanjang bergolek-golek di pasir hangat pagi hari. Dahulu ia pun menjadi bagian dari gerombolan anakanak telanjang bulat itu. Dan ia tak juga dapat mengerti, benarkah ia menjadi jauh lebih bersih karena basuhan air wangi? Ia merasa masih seperu bocah yang dulu, menepi-nepi pantai sampai ke muara, pulang ke rumah dengan kaki terbungkus lumpur amis.

Bendoro Chanyeol di depan sana berukuk. Seperti mesin ia mengikuti Bendoro – di sana bersujud, ia pun bersujud, Bendoro duduk ia pun duduk. Ia pernah angkat sendiri seekor ikan pari dari 30 kg, tak dibawa ke lelang, buat sumbangan kampung waktu pesta.

Ia bermandi keringat dan buntut ikan itu mengganggu kakinya sampai barut berdarah. Tapi ia tahu ikan itu buat dimakan seluruh kampung.

Dan kini. Hanya menirukan gerak dirasanya begitu berat.

Dahulu ia selalu katakan apa yang dipikirkan, tangiskan, apa yang ditanggungkan, teriakan ria kesukaan di dalam hati remaja. Kini ia harus diam - tak ada kuping sudi suaranya. Sekarang ia hanya boleh berbisik. Dan dalam khalwat ini, bergerak pun harus ikuti acuan yang telah tersedia.

Keringat dingin mengucur sepagi itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kemarin, kemarin dulu. Ia masih dapat tebarkan pandang lepas ke mana pun ia suka. Kini hanya boleh memandangi lantai, karena ia tak tahu mana dan apa yang sebenarnya boleh dipandangnya.

Ia menggigil waktu Bendoro Chanyeol mengubah duduk menghadapinya, membuka bangku lipat tempat Qur'an, mengeluarkan bilah bambu kecil dari dalam kitab dan ia rasai pandangnya mengawasinya memberi perintah. Seumur hidup baru sekali ia menggigil. Kenangan pada belaian tangannya yang lembut dan lunak lenyap. Tiba-tiba didengarnya ayam di belakang rumah pada berkokok kembali. Moga-moga matahari sudah terbit seperti kemarin, ia mendo'a.

Dan Bendoro Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan "Bismillahirohmanirrohim", sekali lagi mentapnya dari atas permadani sana.

Ia tak mampu mengulang menirukan. Ia tak pernah diajarkan demikian. Tanpa setahunya air matanya telah menitik membasahi tepi lubang rukuhnya.

 _(rukuh (Jawa), mukenah, telukung.)_

Sekali lagi ia merasa dipandangi begitu lama oleh Bendoro Chanyeol. Ia tahu Bendoro Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya. Waktu Bendoro mendaham, seperti dengan sendirinya ia mengangkat pandang. Dirasainya hatinya jadi ciut waktu diketahuinya benar-benar Bendoro Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dan dengan bilah bambu penunjuk menghalaunya pergi.

Ia berlutut, membungkuk, berlutut berjalan mundur. Sampai di pintu ia berhenti sebentar, menebarkan pandang jauh ke depan, pada Bendoro Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya untuk kedua kali Bendoro menghalaunya dengan bilah bambu penunjuk baris.

Dirasainya tangan yang diangkatnya begitu berat waktu mencari tangkai kunci. Kaki-kaki pun dirasanya kelu waktu hendak berdiri. Tangkai itu berputar sendiri. Ia terperanjat dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di luar khalwat, dalam pelukan bujang, lari masuk ke dalam kamar menghempaskan diri di ranjang.

"Oh, mak ... bapak," panggilnya berbisik-bisik.

"Mas Nganten, Mas Nganten."

"Bawa aku pada emak. Aku mau pulang, pulang ke kampung."

"Mas Nganten, jangan menangis." Baekhyun tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

"Wanita utama mesti belajar bijaksana Berakit-rakit ke hulu..."

"Emak! Aku mau sama emak."

"Sst. Diamlah. Mas Nganten sebentar lagi Bendoro datang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sedu-sedannya tertahan, timbul tenggelam dalam kesenyapan pagi seakan kepingan-kepingan jiwanya sendiri yang pecah belah.

Sejurus kemudian, dengan suara agak reda ia bertanya, "Di mana emak?"

"Di kamar dapur."

"Kalau aku tak boleh ke sana, biarlah dia ke mari."

"Masih tidur."

"Hari begini emak sudah bangun!"

"Ya-ya, tahu sahaya. Biasanya sudah bangun mengantarkan laki berangkat ke laut, ya kan? Tapi tidak bijaksana wanita utama tinggalkan kamar tidak pada waktunya. Ayam pun masih tinggal di kandang Mas Nganten."

Segera setelah suara merongga dari khalwat berhenti mengaji, terdengar bunyi selop berat yang menggentarkan hatinya. Kian lama kian mendekat.

Di saat-saat seperti itu ia takut dan akhirnya takut pada ketakutannya sendiri. Dihapusnya air matanya. Ia duduk diam-diam di ranjang. Ia lihat bujang itu bersi-cepat merapihkan baju suteranya yang telah terbebas dari mukenah, kemudian buru-buru ke luar kamar seperti kucing hitam habis menyambar dendeng di lemari makan.

"Mas Nganten, mari," ia dengar suara Bendoro Chanyeol.

Ia sudah hafal suara itu: lunak, lembut, sopan. Dan seperti ditarik oleh benang-benang baja gaib, ia bangkit berjalan tanpa jiwa menuju ke pintu, Bendoro mengulurkan tangannya sendiri untuk menggenggamnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni jenjang ruang belakang, membelok ke kanan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melihat alam bebas kembali – sejauh pagar tembok tinggi yang melingkunginya. Baekhyun merasa begitu lama tak melihat pohon. Dan dalam rembang subuh, dengan bulan memancar suram di atas, dilihatnya sebuah pohon di hadapannya lebih besar daripada yang lain-lain. Itulah pohon sawo, pikirnya, nampaknya tidak seperti yang kulihat selama ini, mengerikan.

Ia eratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Bendoro Chanyeol. Dengan tangannya yang lain Bendoro mengusap bahunya.

Mereka sedang menghirup udara pagi di kebun belakang. Dan kebun belakang itu jauh lebih besar dari seluruh kampung nelayan tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Seluruhnya terpagari dinding tembok tinggi. Pasir di bawah itu terasa lunak dan buyar kena tendangan. Pohon mangga tertanam berderet seperti serdadu, sedang pohon-pohon pisang yang merana berbaris menepi pagar, seperti tahu akan kekecilannya.

"Kau suka jalan-jalan begini?"

"Sahaya Bendoro,"

Baekhyun ingat, pagi begini biasanya ia kembali merangkak ke balenya setelah melihat perahu bapak kian menjauh bahkan lampunya pun tidak nampak lagi. Ia membiarkan diri terlelap sejenak untuk kemudian dibangunkan emak: Ai-ai, anak ini. Ayam sudah dikasih makan? Jangan suka tidur pagi, nanti disambar buaya. Dan ia pun bangun memberi makan ayam yang telah berlari-larian sekitar rumah.

"Apa yang kau makan di kampung sana?"

Tak mampu Baekhyun menjawab. Ia takut. Ia tak pernah diajar menggunakan bahasa yang biasa dipergunakan di kota. Ia diam saja.

"Jagung?"

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Jarang makan nasi?"

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Bersyukurlah di sini kau selalu akan makan nasi. Insya Allah. Tuhan akan selalu memberkati." Mereka terus berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Itu pohon mangga, dua tahun umurnya. Ditanam waktu orang memasang listrik. Tak ada orang menanam buat dirinya sendiri. Betapa pemurahnya Allah. Dia pun tak ciptakan alam semesta dan manusia buat diriNya sendiri. Kau masih ngantuk?"

"Tidak, Bendoro."

"Kau lapar."

"Tidak Bendoro."

"Berceritalah."

Kembali Baekhyun jadi bisu ketakutan. Ia rasai nafasnya lersumbat.

Mengapa bicara saja tak berani, sedang ia suka memekik-menjerit panggil-panggil si Mongryong, anjingnya? panggil-panggil kawan-kawan bermainnya? panggil-panggil Pak Jongdae tetangganya yang selalu dimintai tolong bila mengangkat barang-barang berat?

"Tak perlulah kalau kau tak suka. Aku tahu kampung-kampung sepanjang pantai sini. Sama saja. Sepuluh tahun yang baru lalu aku juga pernah datang ke kampungmu. Kotor, miskin, orangnya tak pernah beribadah. Kotor itu tercela, tidak dibenarkan oleh orang yang tahu agama. Di mana banyak terdapat kotoran, orang-orang di situ kena murka Tuhan, rezeki mereka tidak lancar, mereka miskin."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Kebersihan, Mas Nganten, adalah bagian penting dari iman. Itu namanya kebersihan batin. Ngerti Mas Nganten?"

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Kebersihan batin membuat orang dekat pada Tuhan."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Apa kau ingin buat hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari dirinya sangat lelah, mengantuk dan ingin rebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lunak, seorang diri di dalam kamar. Tapi ia tak berani mengatakan sesuatu. Bendoro Chanyeol membawanya duduk di atas sebuah bangku di bawah pohon yang ia tak tahu namanya.

Dari kantong teluk belanga sutera Syantung dikeluarkan sesuatu benda.

Dan tanpa menyadari tahu-tahu telah terpasang sebentuk cincin pada jari manis Baekhyun dan sepasang gelang pada kedua belah tangannya yang lampai.

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua orang suami-istri itu telah duduk pada meja makan. Roti hangat yang masih mengepul yang dikirimkan tadi dari bengkel roti, telah tersayat-sayat di atas meja. Botol-botol selai, serbuk coklat, gula-kembang; perasan air jeruk, krupuk udang dan bubur havermouth, telah terderet di atas meja. Kopi mengepul-ngepul dari cangkir porselen buatan Jepang. Sendok-garpu, pisau, semua dari perak putih mengkilat berderet-deret memusingkan kepala Baekhyun.

Sebuah tempat buah dari perak begitu menyilaukan matanya. Otaknya terpilin-pilin dan ia lapar. Tapi apa guna alat sebanyak itu dan serba mengkilat?

"Mana Mas Nganten lebih suka? Bubur? Roti? Atau air jeruk saja?" bujang wanita itu berbisik.

Apa saja Baekhyun mau, asal tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Tapi bujang itu telah berbisik lagi, "Tanyalah Bendoro Chanyeol apa beliau suka, dan layanilah."

Baekhyun menebarkan pandang sekilas pada Bendoro Chanyeol sama dengan mata itu ia bisa bicara, kemudian menunduk lagi. Waktu Bendoro Chanyeol menunjuk pada roti, Baekhyun berdiri, melirik pada bujang. Kembali bujang membungkuk berbisik:

"Tanyailah Bendoro Chanyeol rotinya apa pakai lapis coklat, gula-kembang, selai."

Baekhyun menggigil. Ia tak tahu yang bernama coklat, Tula-kembang dan mana pula selai.

"Coklat," Bendoro Chanyeol berbisik.

Bujang wanita itu menangkap tangan Baekhyun, membimbingnya ke arah botol serbuk coklat, meraihkannya pada sendok perak kecil yang begitu aneh bentuknya dan mengaurkan serbuk itu di atas sayatansayatan roti yang telah dibuat mengkilat dengan mentega Friesland

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dengan perut tetap lapar. Ingin ia makan roti coklat itu barang sesayat lagi. Tapi Bendoro Chanyeol begitu sedikit makannya. Ah, roti itu mungkin yang terlampau terlalu enak ... roti dengan aur serbuk coklat, ia meyakinkan dirinya. Bukan diri yang lapar, cuma perut ini memang tak tahu diri.

Tapi lapar tetap membelit-belit dalam perutnya. Tak pernah ia tanggungkan yang demikian, biarpun pada dua tahun yang lalu, waktu kampung nelayan disapu lenyap oleh gelombang pasang. Perahu-perahu yang tak dibinasakan laut, tertinggal di pantai terkubur lumpur.

Ia masih ingat waktu tong-tong bambu kepala kampung bertalu tanpa hentinya sampai bayi terakhir dapat dilarikan dari kampung yang terkepung maut. Dan dalam gelap itu daun-daun kelapa tua beterbangan cari kepala manusia menjadi korbannya. Waktu penduduk kampung pulang ke tempatnya, tak sebatang rumput pun tinggal berdiri. Batang-batang kelapa silang melintang memagari pantai. Batang kelapa bapak sendiri tinggal satu yang baru saja berbuah, begitu rendah, rasanya bisa dijolok begitu mudah. Tapi seluruh buahnya telah jadi coklat dan dua minggu kemudian pada rontok.

Busuk isinya.

Pada waktu itulah ia menderita kelaparan. Tak kurang dari seminggu. Tebat-tebat lenyap dan tanggul-tanggulnya hilang tanpa bekas. Tak seekor bibit bandeng tinggal di tempatnya. Tapi kelaparan waktu itu hanya kelaparan karena tak makan beras-jagung. Setidak-tidaknya laut masih memberi makan, kerang-kerangan panjang, kepiting dan ganggang laut.

Sekarang, makan tersedia, malah melimpah-limpah. Tapi tak mungkin ia memakannya. Di sini terlalu banyak benang-benang baja, tangan-tangan gaib yang selalu mencegah, roh-roh mahakuasa yang membuat hati selalu kecut.

"Mak, mak," ia berseru dalam bisiknya.

"Mas Nganten ini mak." terdengar suara bujang wanita.

Baekhyun melompat. Waktu dilihatnya emak memasuki pintu, ia lari menubruk wanita tua itu dan merangkulnya, "Mak, emak mari pulang."

"Husy."

"Mas Nganten wajib tetap ingat, mak," bujang itu memperingatkan, "wanita utama harus belajar berhati teguh, kendalikan segala perasaan dengan bibir tetap tersenyum."

"Ya-ya mBok."

"Katakanlah pada Mas Nganten."

"Ya-ya mBok. Diamlah kau nak. Ketakutan ini kurang patut."

"Aku tak suka di sini, mak."

"Segalanya harus dipelajari, nak. Lama kelamaan kau akan suka."

"Mak, bawa aku pulang."

"Apa dia bilang?" terdengar suara bapak. Dan tahu-tahu bapak telah berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan suaranya mengeras membentak.

"Tak ada orang berani berlaku kasar terhadap wanita utama." Bujang memperingatkan.

Bapak terkulai di atas kursi. Tenaganya yang biasa diadu dengan badai dan gelombang, remuk di dalam kamar pengantin ini. Terdengar nafasnya megap-megap. Kedua belah tangannya lunglai di atas kursi.

"Kalau wanita utama suka," bujang itu meneruskan, "Mas Nganten bisa usir bapak dari kamar."

Baekhyun meronta dari pelukannya di dada emak. Ia terisak-isak.

Sekarang ia berlutut merangkul kaki bapak. "Ampuni aku bapak, pukullah anakmu ini."

Dua titik air menggantung layu pada sepasang mata bapak. Diangkatnya dengan tangan kanannya yang layu terkulai, diusapnya rambut Baekhyun. Didirikannya pengantin itu, didudukkannya di atas kursi tempat ia tadi terjatuh layu.

"Selamat untukmu, nak," bapak berbisik.

"Bilang pengestu," emak mendesak.

"Pangestu bapak."

Tanpa menengok lagi bapak meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun makan seorang diri di kamar makan. Bujang wanita menunggunya di pojok kamar makan. Sebentar-sebentar wanita itu menghampiri, membantunya menggunakan sendok, garpu, pisau. Ah, sulitnya setiap baki dan cawan punya sendoknya sendiri.

"Bendoro Chanyeol tidak pulang Mas Nganten. Hari begini biasanya dipanggil Bendoro Bupati."

"Mengapa aku mesti diikuti terus, mBok?"

"Bukan sahaya mengikuti, Mas Nganten. Tugas sahaya hanya membantu."

"Jangan mempergunakan sahaya itu mBok."

Bujang itu tertegun. Ia heran. Baru kemarin Baekhyun datang kini telah berani melarang.

"Sahaya hanya bujang, Mas Nganten."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun tertegun. Ia mulai mengerti, di sini ia tak boleh punya kawan seorang pun yang sederajat dengannya. Ia merasai adanya jarak yang begitu jauh, begitu dalam antara dirinya dengan wanita yang sebaik itu yang hampir-hampir tak pernah tidur menjaga dan mengurusnya, selalu siap lakukan keinginannya, selalu siap terangkan segala yang ia tak faham, bisa mendongeng begitu memikat tentang Joko Tarub, dan bisa mengusap bahunya begitu sayang bila ia siap hendak menangis.

Hatinya memekik: mengapa aku tak boleh berkawan dengannya? Mengapa ia mesti jadi sahaya bagiku? Siapakah aku? Apa kesalahan dia sampai harus jadi sahayaku?

"Makanlah, Mas Nganten! Mengapa melamun saja?"

Baekhyun berhenti makan. Ia bangkit. Tanpa menengok masuk ke dalam kamar, langsung ke kasur kesayangan dan mengucurkan air matanya. Ia rasai bagaimana dirinya seperti seekor ayam direnggut dari rumpunnya. Harus hidup seorang diri, di tengah orang yang begitu banyak. Tak boleh punya sahabat, cuma boleh menunggu perintah, cuma boleh memerintah.

Betapa sunyi! Betapa dingin. Dan iklim sedingin ini tak pernah dirasainya di pantai, betapapun cuaca pagi telah membekukan seluruh minyak kelapa di dalam botol. Ia puaskan tangisnya sampai tertidur.

.

.

.

Belaian tangan halus sahabat yang jadi sahaya itu membangunkannya. Buat ke sekian kali ia dibimbing ke kamar mandi dan dimandikan. Buat ke sekian kali ia dibimbing masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku mau bertemu bapak," bisiknya.

"Sejak tadi siang tak ada. Tak ada yang tahu ke mana. Bendoro Chanyeol akan marah kalau tahu. Marah pada kami semua, tak bisa urus tamu."

"Emak?"

"Emak kelihatan begitu bingung. Dia mau kemari, tapi sahaya larang. Mas Nganten baru tidur tadi."

"Tolong aku panggilkan dia," bisik Baekhyun.

"Biar rapi dulu, Mas Nganten."

"Tolong panggilkan."

Bujang itu pergi dan sebentar kemudian kembali lagi mengiringkan emak.

Dan ia lihat wajah emak begitu muram. "Mana bapak, mak?"

Emak tak menjawab. Ia menghampir, membantu bujang mendandani dan merias. Celak Arab itu kembali memperbawa-kan wajahnya. Dan rouge buatan Perancis itu menyalakan wajahnya.

"Lihat di kaca," bujang menganjurkan.

Baekhyun menatap wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ditutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"Mengapa, nak?" emak bertanya waktu dilihatnya Gadis Pantai berpaling dari kaca. "Nak, nak,... nak."

Dengan tangannya yang kiri Baekhyun menuding pada kaca, memekik,

"Itu bukan aku, bukan aku. Bukan! BUKAN! IBLIS."

Baekhyun lupa pada kesulitannya sendiri serenta mengetahui kebingungan emak yang kehilangan bapak. Ke mana lagi? Pulang, kata bujang meyakinkan. Emak juga tahu bapak pulang. Bujang tak perlu menerangkan padanya. Tapi apa bakal jawabnya pada Bendoro Chanyeol kalau dia pulang tanpa minta diri?

Tak pernah Baekhyun menyayangi bapak seperti sekarang. Bapak, katanya dalam hati, mungkin sekarang sedang memeriksa layar buat nanti malam atau subuh pergi menantang badai, menantang gelombang, menangkap ikan buat keselamatan seluruh keluarga.

"Biar Mas Nganten yang memohon akan ampun," bujang mengusulkan.

Emak bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan matanya dan Baekhyun menjadi ragu sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. Namun hatinya teraduk.

Apakan Bendoro Chanyeol lebih berkuasa daripada laut, sampai bapak melarikan diri? Dua abangnya telah tewas ditelan laut, mereka tidak pernah lari.

Bapak pun tak pernah lari. Mengapa dia sekarang lari? Ia sendiri pun tak pernah takut pada laut. Mengapa takut pada Bendoro Chanyeol? Mengapa? Bapak lebih kukuh dan kuat dari Bendoro. Bendoro Chanyeol bertubuh tinggi langsing, berwajah pucat, kulitnya terlalu halus, ototnya tak berkembang.

Mengapa semua orang takut? Juga diriku?

"Mengapa Mas Nganten melamun? Bapak pasti selamat sampai di rumah."

Baekhyun berhenti membayangkan bapak.

"Dengarkan, sahaya ajari, katakan begini pada Bendoro Chanyeol nanti, 'Ampuni sahaya Bendoro...' hafalkan. Lantas Bendoro Chanyeol akan menegur, 'Ya, Mas Nganten, ada yang kau inginkan?'"

Baekhyun menyimak tanpa mengedip.

"Dan Mas Nganten bilang begini, bapak sahaya terpaksa pergi Bendoro. Ampuni sahaya, bapak dan emak sahaya, dia lupa memohon diri. Dan nanti Bendoro Chanyeol akan tertawa senang. Tak apa, tak apa, Bendoro Chanyeol nanti akan bilang. Kemudian ..."

"Apa kemudian?"

Bujang itu diam. Menarik Baekhyun ke depan cermin.

"Lihatlah itu bukan iblis. Bidadari dari surga itu sendiri!"

Pada cermin Baekhyun melihat wajahnya sendiri: itu bukan diriku! pekiknya dalam hati.

Wajah itu memang bukan wajahnya yang kemarin dulu. Wajah itu seperti boneka, tak ada tanda-tanda kebocahannya lagi yang kemarin dulu. Sari ke-bocahan telah lenyap dari matanya, dan untuk selama-lamanya, Emaknya pun tak ada melihat nyala pada anaknya lagi. Belum lagi 3 x 24 jam, dan kelincahan dan kegesitan anaknya telah padam.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar tawanya sendiri beriak bergelumbang-gelumbang pada setiap kelucuan. Tapi itu tawa bocahnya dulu. Tawa semacam itu tak terdengar lagi olehnya di gedung Bendoro Chanyeol ini, dan mungkin juga tidak buat selamanya.

"Bendoro manapun akan hasratkan wanita berwajah ini," bujang meneruskan. "Lihat," katanya kemudian pada emak.

"Tubuh yang kecil mungil seenteng kapas. Kulit putih susu selicin tapak setrika. Cuma tangannya yang harus direndam air asam, biar cepat jadi tipis. Dan mata lindri _(lindri (Jawa), artinya mata dengan pandang lunak menyerah.)_ terpancar dari tapuk yang setengah sipit: seperti putri Cina. Siapa tak memuji kecantikan putri Cina? Mas Nganten, nanti malam sahaya akan ceritakan kisah peperangan antara putri Cina melawan Amir Hamzah. Ah, berapa orang saja yang telah kucurkan air mata, dengarkan tangisnya waktu anak panah menembus bahunya, ia menggelesot di tanah, berguling mengucurkan darah, tanpa ada orang datang membantunya."

Dan ia pun mulai menggumamkan "megatruh" pada saat dikisahkan putri Cina terjatuh dari kuda di medan perang, tapi liba-tiba, "Ah, mak, mari aku antarkan balik ke kamar dapur lagi. Siapa tahu Bendoro Chanyeol segera tiba?"

Kedua orang itu keluar. Dan Baekhyun tertinggal seorang diri, berdiri tanpa semangat di depan kaca.

Cerminnya di kampung sederhana saja. Makin besar cermin, makin terhormat tempat seseorang di lingkungan tetangga-tetangga. Dan setiap cermin dipasang pada tempat yang segera dapat dilihat orang.

Setiap tamu yang datang mengagumi cermin pada luas dan tebalnya, terutama juga pada pahatan piguranya. Tapi hanya orang dari luar kampung yang mengagumi pahatan. Seluruh kampung nelayan itu sendiri terlalu terlibat kesibukan, mereka hanya memahat di waktu senggang.

Tapi cermin yang sebuah ini sama sekali tidak pernah menarik hatinya untuk berkaca. Ia tatap wajahnya di situ dengan curiga, dengan prasangka. Di sini semua serba lebih bagus dari di kampungnya. Tidak!

Wajah yang lebih bagus di cermin itu bukan wajah yang sering dilihatnya pada cermin di rumahnya sendiri. Cermin di rumahnya memang sederhana tanpa pigura, tapi ia sudah mengenalnya, ia sudah yakin pada kejujurannya. Dengan cermin di rumahnya ia juga bisa membersihkan mukanya dari tahi mata, dan menyeka pipi dari jelaga dapur. Tapi di sini celak Arab berwarna jelaga justru dipulaskan pada sekitar matanya.

Orang-orang bilang, kulit mukanya halus, rata, dan putih. Ia suka menyekanya bila berkeringat. Tapi di sini selapisan rouge menutupnya, hilang putih timbul warna jambu. Sedang satu garis tipis hitam berenang di tengah-tengah alisnya yang lebar, seperti tulang punggung ikan lajur. Bahkan bertemu wajahnya sendiri, di sini tidak diperkenankan!

Ia pandangi kalung, gelang, cincin - semua emas bertatahkan permata. Uh, betapa bencinya, seluruh kampung nelayan pada pak Kintang, yang mengukur segala-galanya dari mutu dan berat emas. Dan waktu orang tertua di kampung meninggal, ia sama sekali tak menyumbang sesuatu pun! Emas bagi kampungnya selalu bergandengan dengan kepalsuan.

Baekhyun tertegun, Ah-ya, siapa pula yang bicara tentang emas dulu?

Ia mulai mengingat-ingat. Akhirnya kenangannya mengangkat sebuah wajah kurus cekung-cekung dengan bibir selalu senyum, orang dari kota - datang ke kampung buat meminjam uang dan mengutangkan emas-emasan.

Ya-ya, orang itu datang ke rumah. Bapak sedang di laut. Dan emak menyila-kannya duduk di bale. Emas, mBok, belilah. Tidak kontan, mencicil juga boleh. Ayoh, mulai kumpulkan emas. Kan punya anak perawan? Dengan emas bisa didapat segala-galanya. mBok dengar?

Segala-galanya!

 **tbc**...


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Ketiga

* * *

Waktu itu Baekhyun duduk pada kaki emak.

Dan ia lihat kakek tertua kampung masuk tertatih-tatih ke dalam bertunjangan tongkat.

Ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Aku dengar, katanya, dan ditunjuknya orang kota itu dengan tongkatnya. Emas? heh-heh-heh, itu dia yang bikin perahu-perahu kita pada tidak punya layar, pada bolong dan karam di tepian. Perahu! Perahu yang perlu! Jangan dengarkan dia.

Perahu datangkan segala-galanya. Emas habiskan segala-galanya. Dan dengan tongkatnya juga ia usir orang dari kota itu dari rumah. Waktu orang kota berwajah kurus cekung-cekung itu sampai di bendul pintu, kakek menuding emak dengan tongkatnya: kalau kau dengarkan dia kau celakakan lakimu. Ngerti? Ingat-ingat, barang siapa lebih banyak bicara tentang emas, itulah iblis keparat. Jauhi dia. Kampung ini harus selamat...

Dan sekarang di hadapannya, di atas meja, tergeletak benda-benda emas bertatahkan permata, gemerlapan kena cahaya lampu. Ia pandangi dan pandangi.

Terkejut.

Sepantun suara berdesis pada kupingnya benar, "Betapa semua orang meng-impikannya." Itulah suara bujang wanita.

"mBok bikin aku kaget saja."

"Mas Nganten suka perhiasan, bukan?" Baekhyun tak pernah punya perhiasan sebelumnya. Ia suka pada keindahannya.

"Halus buatannya," bujang meneruskan, "buatan Solo Khusus dipesan buat Mas Nganten."

"mBok suka? Ambillah."

Mata bujang itu berkilau-kilau. Kedua belah tangannya tegang tergenggam di depan mulut, dan dengan suara gemetar berkata, "Siapa tidak mau? Jangan berkata begitu. Jangan. Sahaya takut, Mas Nganten."

"Apa yang ditakutkan dengan emas ini?"

"Sahaya takut, benar-benar takut, Mas Nganten. Takut khilaf."

Dan dengan suara masih juga gemetar ia meneruskan, "Sahaya adalah sahaya. Kalau tidak ada sahaya, mana bisa ada Bendoro? Takdir Allah Mas Nganten. Kakek sahaya memang bukan sahaya tadinya. Anakanaknya tak ada yang bisa seperti itu. Dan sahaya ini. Inilah sahaya yang ditakdirkan melayani Bendoro, melayani Mas Nganten."

"Ambillah kalau suka."

"Emak dan bapak Mas Nganten sendiri takkan berani menerimanya."

Kembali Baekhyun tertegun. Lambat-lambat dengan pikiran yang tertindas beban, ia mulai mengerti: Di sini semua takut terkecuali Bendoro Chanyeol.

Mengapa semua takut padanya? Juga diriku sendiri?

Dia tidaklah nampak garang, tidak ganas, malahan halus dan sopan.

"Adik sahaya," bujang itu meneruskan dengan suara mulai kehilangan getarannya, "ingin punya sebaris telenan-mas _(uang logam emas yang_ _disebut gouden tientje (Belanda) bernilai sepuluh gulden.)_ buat penitinya. Cantik bukan main dia berangkat ke Lasem mencoba peruntungan memikat hartawan Tionghoa. Pagar-depannya terbuat dari deretan tombak besi. Gedungnya tinggi, gentingnya berkilat-kilat biru, bubungannya melengkung terhias patung barongsai."

"Besar mana dengan gedung ini?"

"Besar sana."

"Bagus mana dengan gedung ini?"

"Bagus sana."

"Dia?"

"Dia masuk ke gedung itu, dan tak muncul lagi buat selamanya."

"Dia dapat sebaris telenan-mas itu buat penitinya?"

"Siapa tahu. Dia tidak muncul lagi. Dua puluh tahun telah lewat."

Baekhyun jadi ketakutan.

Digenggamnya tangan bujang, "Apa aku bakal muncul lagi dari sini? Ah-ah, ambillah emas ini."

Bujang itu menarik meja hias, mengeluarkan anak kunci menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, berkata: "Tiga bulan lagi Mas Nganten bisa muncul sesuka hati, asal dengan izin Bendoro Chanyeol. Masukkan perhiasan itu dalam lemari, Mas Nganten. Sahaya tidak berani."

"Mengapa orang pada suka emas?"

"Karena, ya, karena. Yah, apa mesti sahaya katakan? Karena dengan emas ... karena ... ya, supaya dia tidak kelihatan seorang sahaya, supaya tidak sama dengan orang kebanyakan."

"Apa itu orang kebanyakan?"

"Aah, Mas Nganten ada-ada saja tanyanya. Orang kebanyakan, ya, sahaya inilah."

"Mengapa mBok sebetulnya?"

"Ya, orang kebanyakan seperti sahaya inilah, bekerja berat lapi makan pun hampir tidak."

"Mengapa mBok tak ambil saja, biar mBok tak jadi orang kebanyakan? Tak perlu kerja berat, dan dapat makan banyak? mBok boleh jual, boleh mengenakannya."

"Aah, Mas Nganten, Mas Nganten, itu gunanya ada Bendoro..."

Bujang wanita itu nampak mulai besar hati melihat Mas Ngantennya mulai jadi ramah padanya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Kedua orang wanita itu terdiam ketika suara pang-gilan yang mereka kenal baik:

"Mardi."

Serta jawabnya, yang juga mereka kenal baik:

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Tapi sekali ini perintah yang dijatuhkan lain. Terdengar, "Bendi! Suruh sediakan bendi! Di dalam satu jam mesti sudah sedia."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Terdengar kemudian hiruk-pikuk di jurusan pagar di belakang rumah. Baru waktu itu Baekhyun menyadari di rumah itu lebih banyak orang tinggal daripada yang pernah diketahuinya.

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Kemenakan-kemenakan yang pada dititipkan."

"Apa kerja mereka di sini?"

"Mengabdi, kalau siang belajar."

"Di mana saja mereka selama ini?"

"Di surau."

"Surau?"

"Ya, di samping kiri kan ada surau. Di sana mereka belajar, juga mengaji."

"Aku tak pernah dengar."

"Guru ngaji sudah diusir. Malas. Dan tamak juga."

"Dia mengajar malas dan tamak?"

"Barangkali itu kepandaiannya, mungkin sekali. Ma'af, Mas Nganten, aku tak tahu benar. Tapi mari sahaya rapikan rias-annya."

Kembali Baekhyun menyadari keadaannya. Dan ia meriut kecut. Tapi ia diam saja waktu bujang menyisihnya kembali serta memasangkan sanggul yang telah dipertebal dengan cemara, serta menyuntingkan bunga cempaka di sela-sela.

"Di kampung orang tak berhias bunga pada sanggulnya," Baekhyun memprotes.

"Di kota, Mas Nganten, barang siapa sudah bersuami, sanggulnya sebaiknya dihias kembang."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menyadari keadaan dirinya: istri seorang pembesar.

"Aku lebih suka di kampungku sana." Ia mulai protes lagi.

"Siapa yang tak lebih suka tinggal di kampungnya sendiri?"

"Mengapa mBok tak balik?"

"Bagi orang sudah tua seperti sahaya ini, siapa yang beri makan di sana? Semua pada hidup susah."

"Apa yang disusahkan sebenarnya?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten, Mas Nganten, bocah kecil, kecil juga susahnya. Bocah gede, gede juga susahnya. Orang tua semacam sahaya ini semuanya serba susah, Mas Nganten."

"mBok dipukuli di kampung?"

"Dipukuli? Dipukuli benar memang tidak. Tapi ada saja dan siapa saja boleh pukuli orang-orang kebanyakan seperti sahaya ini," kata bujang wanita sambil membetulkan wiron kain.

"Mardi," kembali terdengar teriakan Bendoro Chanyeol.

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Sudah siap?"

"Bendoro terburu-buru rupanya," bisik bujang, "mungkin ada pembesar

kawin."

"Dengan keris?"

"Ah, hanya orang kebanyakan dikawini dengan keris," tiba-tiba bujang itu terkejut sendiri. "Tidak, kalau pengantin pria berhalangan, juga boleh diwakili dengan keris."

"Mengapa orang mesti kawin mBok?"

Bujang itu tertawa, dan kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan, "Ah, Mas Nganten ini. Bagi orang kebanyakan seperti sahaya ini, kita kawin supaya semakin menjadi susah. Tentu beda dengan para priyayi besar, mereka kawin supaya jadi senang."

"Mengapa kawin juga kalau jadi semakin susah."

"Ya, itulah, itulah, ya, itu gunanya ada takdir, Mas Nganten."

Ia diam sebentar, kemudian meneruskan, "Kakekku dulu bilang, bapaknya digantung waktu tuan besar Guntur _(tuan besar Guntur itu maksudnya Deandels)_ membuat jalan pos yang panjang itu," tangannya menuding ke arah laut, "Kakek lantas lari."

"Kenapa digantung?"

"Dia mandor, Mas Nganten, dapat perintah bikin jalan seminggu mesti jadi. Seminggu kemudian datang pemeriksaan. jalan belum jadi. Rawarawa membuat orang kebanyakan sakit, pada demam. Mereka semua digantung."

"Ha?"

"Ya, begitulah takdir bagi orang kebanyakan. Kakek sahaya lari lantas ikut huru-hara di sini. Waktu Pangeran Diponegoro kalah perang – kakek lari lagi bersama seorang priyayi yang juga ikut huru-hara. Waktu priyayi itu menyerah, kakek juga ikut. Waktu priyayi diangkat jadi pembesar, kakek diangkat menjadi sahayanya, tidak lebih dari sahayanya, seperti sahaya sekarang ini. Setiap kali patroli, kakek sahaya ikut. Pada suatu malam pergi patroli, priyayi itu tewas dibunuh orang-orang jahat. Kakek pulang sendiri, dipukuli dimasukkan ke penjara. Limatahun lamanya. Waktu keluar hilang pekerjaannya sebagai sahaya. Dia bertani di selatan kota. Dan semua anaknya jadi petani, tak ada yang bisa jadi sahaya."

Sewaktu bujang lihat Baekhyun menunduk menghindari pandangnya, ia meneruskan, "Mas Nganten beruntung, patut bersyukur pada Allah. Tidak semua wanita bisa tinggal dalam gedung semacam ini bukan sebagai sahaya,"

"Aku lebih suka kampungku sendiri."

"Tidak benar."

"Di sana tidak ada ketakutan ..."

Bunyi langkah selop berat terdengar kian mendekat menghampiri kamar, Baekhyun mencekam lengan bujang, dan bujang membisikinya, "Senyumlah, Mas Nganten mesti sudah belajar. Sambutlah Bendoro Chanyeol di belakang pintu," dan dipapah-nya Baekhyun menuju pintu.

Tepat pada waktu itu Bendoro Chanyeol memanggil-manggil, "Sahaya, Bendoro," sambut Baekhyun di dekat pintu.

"Hari ini aku tak pulang," dan tanpa menjenguk ke dalam kamar terdengar selop-beratnya menjauh.

Malam itu Baekhyun minta pada bujang untuk tidur dengan emak.

Tapi bujang tak meluluskan.

"Biarlah emak kawani aku di sini, kalau aku tak boleh tidur di kamar dapur."

"Itu tidak layak bagi wanita utama."

"Dia emakku, emakku sendiri, mBok."

"Begitulah Mas Nganten, biar emak sendiri, kalau emaknya orang kebanyakan, dia tetap seorang sahayanya."

"Tidak, tidak, akulah sahaya emakku. Di kampungku aku lakukan segala perintahnya, aku akan teruskan lakukan perintahnya."

"Itulah salahnya, Mas Nganten, adat priyayi tinggi lain lagi. Dan di sini ini kota, bukan kampung di tepi pantai."

"Ah, lantas apa aku mesti kerjakan di sini?"

"Cuma dua, Mas Nganten, tidak banyak: mengabdi pada Bendoro Chanyeol dan memerintah para sahaya dan semua orang yang ada di sini."

"Apa, aku mesti kerjakan buat Bendoro Chanyeol?"

"Apa? Lakukan segala perintahnya, turutkan segala kehendaknya."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mengerti."

"Dengan sendirinya saja nanti bisa, dengan sendirinya juga ngerti nanti."

"Ah."

"Gampang sekali."

"Apa aku perintahkan pada mereka selebihnya?"

"Segala yang Mas Nganten kehendakkan."

"Cuma satu yang aku kehendakkan."

"Cuma satu? Sederhana betul."

"Sama emak pulang ke kampung."

"Cuma itu yang tidak mungkin."

"Cuma satu itu kehendakku."

"Dengarlah sahaya punya cerita," ujang itu membujuk sambil menggelar tikar ketidurannya di samping ranjang.

"Cuma satu yang dikehendaki Allah, Mas Nganten, yaitu supaya orang ini baik. Buat itu ada agama. Buat itu orang-orang berkiblat kepada-Nya. Tapi nyatanya, kehendak Allah yang satu itu saja tidak seluruhnya terpenuhi. Di dunia ini terlalu banyak orang jahat."

"Oh! Lantas aku ini apa termasuk orang jahat yang tak dikehendaki Allah?"

"Ah-ah, siapa tahu hati orang? Iblis sendiri pun tak tahu. Si orang itu sendiri pun tak tahu. Kalau bisa diketahui, mungkin dia tidak ditakdirkan hidup di atas bumi ini, Mas Nganten. Sudah, sudah - tidurlah."

"Dongengi aku."

Dan dengan demikian bujang itu setapak mulai berhasil menyabarkan keliaran Baekhyun dan menertibkannya sebagai wanita utama.

Buat ke sekian kali ia mendongeng. Lebih dari empat wanita telah ia dongengi dengan dongeng-dongeng yang itu-itu juga. Dan diulangnya setiap datang wanita utama baru, tentang pangeran-pangeran yang tergila-gila pada gadis kampung. Tentang gadis kampung yang masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tentang kehidupan yang mewah penuh sahaya. Tentang putra yang dilahirkan. Tentang Allah dengan segala kemurah-anNya dan kepelitanNya bagi orang-orang yang jahat. Tentang tuan besar Guntur dengan tiang gantungannya. Tentang kuburan-kuburan besar sepanjang pantai. Tentang pemberontakan Diponegoro. Dan tentang rumahtangga pembesar-pembesar kota. Tentang perayaan perkawinan Raden Ajeng Kartini beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan tentang upacara pemakamannya juga beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dan bila dongengnya telah selesai, ia bangun melihat ke atas ranjang.

Dan dilihatnya Baekhyun telah tertidur senang di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia pun mengucap kepada Allah, karena telah terbebas dari tugas hari itu dengan hasil yang bisa menyenangkan Bendoro Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Ternyata seminggu lamanya Bendoro Chanyeol tak pulang. Baekhyun merasa senang selama itu.

Dan bujang wanita juga merasa senang, karena pada kesempatan-kesempatan ini - pada saat-saat Bendoro Chanyeol tak hadir beberapa hari - apa yang dilakukannya selama ini atas sekian banyak wanita utamanya selalu berhasil, ia dapat melunakkan hati para wanita utama itu. Seminggu cukup panjang untuk membuat para wanita utama yang berganti-ganti itu ditertibkan melewati persahabatannya.

Dan pada suatu sore, datang seorang guru mengaji mengajar Baekhyun membaca huruf-huruf suci, yang tercetak di atas kertas suci.

Beberapa kali saja ia sudah ulangi kata-kata, suku-suku yang ia tak tahu makna dan tujuannya.

Juga di malam hari waktu bujang wanita sudah terbaring di bawah samping ranjangnya, sedang dengung nyamuk di luar kelambu begitu bisingnya. Ia miringkan badan memunggungi dinding, meninjau ke bawah dilihatnya bujangnya sedang melamun dengan mata terbuka lebar meninjau langit-langit.

"mBok kan pernah kawin, mBok?" mBok terkejut dan buru-buru duduk.

"Pernah, Mas Nganten. Dua kali."

"Tidak punya anak?"

"Mestinya punya, Mas Nganten."

"Mati laki mBok?"

"Ya, Mas Nganten. Begitulah cerita orang kebanyakan seperti sahaya ini. Sahaya kawin, dan karena sudah kawin lantas dianggap dewasa oleh lurah. Lantas sahaya dikirim ke Jepara sana buat kerja rodi, tanam coklat. Suami sahaya ikut. Empat bulan lamanya, Mas Nganten. Anak sahaya gugur sebelum dapat menghirup udara, Mas Nganten. Perut sahaya disepak mandor. Ya, apa mau dikata. Waktu itu kepala sahaya pening, duduk berteduh di bawah pohon. Dia datang, dia - mandor. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pembesar Belanda dengan beberapa orang kompeni. Mandor menarik-narik tangan sahaya supaya kerja lagi. Tapi sahaya sudah lemas. Dia sepak perut sahaya. Pemandangan sahaya berputarputar. Tapi masih sahaya dengar laki sahaya datang berlari-larian, memekik seperti orang gila. Lantas sahaya tak sadarkan diri."

"Ah. Keterlaluan."

"Ya, begitulah orang-orang kebanyakan ini, Mas Nganten."

"Di kampungku tak pernah terjadi semacam itu."

"Memang, Mas Nganten. Laki sahaya tadinya mengajak sahaya lari. Tinggal saja di kampung nelayan katanya. Kita bisa lari ke pulau-pulau kecil. Tapi sahaya bilang itu belum tentu lebih buat anak kita. Tapi nyatanya itulah yang terjadi. Ya-ya, Mas Nganten, Bapak Mas Nganten punya perahu sendiri?"

"Punya, mBok."

"Itu memang cita-cita laki sahaya dulu. Punya perahu mestinya bisa lari ke salah satu pulau. Mas Nganten beberapa kali pernah dibawa naik perahu bapak?"

Baekhyun berfikir, pelan menjawab, "Tiga kali, lebih tiga kali."

"Itu artinya, tiga kali pernah lari ke pulau, ingat?"

"Ya, aku pernah ingat tinggal di pulau kecil. Kalau pagi pesisirnya tertaburi ubur-ubur. Aku belah perutnya. Kukeluarkan ikan-ikan tanggung dari dalamnya. Aku bakar. Tapi bapak tak pernah bilang lari."

"Apalah perlunya dibilang-bilang? Itu dialami semua orang dari kalangan kebanyakan, Mas Nganten."

"Lantas bagaimana, laki mBok?"

"Tidak tahulah. Waktu sahaya bangun, sahaya sudah bermandi darah. Darah sahaya sendiri. Darah bayi sahaya. Darah laki sahaya. Darah mandor."

"Begitu banyak darah?"

"Begitulah orang pada cerita. Sahaya sendiri tidak tahu, Mas Nganten. Orang saja yang bilang: Laki sahaya jadi mata gelap, mandor dibelah pada perutnya. Dia dodet perut itu. Dan dia merubuh-rubuhi saja semua orang yang mau membantu mandor. Kompeni-kompeni yang ada di situ lantas menyergapnya. Dengan parangnya dia amuk mereka. Waktu mereka mengepungnya, dan waktu dia tidak bisa mendekat buat menikam lagi, lantas dia lemparkan parangnya pada seorang kompeni. Kena tapi tidak mati. Ah, laki sahaya sudah begitu kurus kehabisan tenaga, Mas Nganten. Tinggal kulit sama tulang. Dagingnya sudah habis. Kulitnya pun penuh kudis dan baluran cambuk."

"mBok lihat laki mBok?"

"Tidak Mas Nganten. Waktu sahaya bangun sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Yang ada hanya tiga orang kawan wanita sahaya. Mereka coba menolong sahaya, tapi tak bisa, jadi cuma duduk menunggu. Waktu itu sudah agak gelap, lantas datang gerobak. Beberapa orang turun dari atasnya. Ketiga-tiganya kawan sahaya ditendangi disuruh pergi. Dan sahaya sendiri? Setiap orang pegang sahaya pada kaki kanan-kiri, juga tangan kanan-kiri. Jadi sahaya masih ingat empat orang yang datang itu. Mereka bilang satu, dua, tiga dan dilemparkan sahaya ke udara kemudian jatuh di atas geladak gerobak. Sahaya tak ingat diri lagi."

Waktu bujang itu berhenti bercerita ternyata Baekhyun telah tersedan-sedan dalam tangisnya.

"Mengapa, Mas Nganten? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab.

"Mengapa?"

"Kan boleh?"

"Mengapa, Mas Nganten?"

"Menangis buat mBok?"

Secepat kilat bujang wanita itu berdiri, membuka kelambu dan memeluk serta menciumi kaki Baekhyun.

"Ah-ah, Mas Nganten. Kenang-kenangan ini jahat. Di luar gedung. Mas Nganten, yang ada cuma keganasan, keganasan atas kepala kami, orang-orang kebanyakan."

"Ke mana dibawa dengan gerobak itu?"

"Ke mana lagi perginya orang kebanyakan, Mas Nganten? Ke penjara."

"mBok menderita di sana, mBok?"

"Tiga bulan sahaya tidak bangun, Mas Nganten. Masih juga kaki sahaya dirantai. Waktu rantai dilepas, sahaya dibawa -entah ke mana. Sahaya ditelentangkan di lantai dingin, Mas Nganten, dan tiga orang Bendoro menanyai sahaya berganti-ganti. Seorang Belanda melihat pada sahaya, Mas Nganten. Dia tidak tanya apa-apa. Cuma bilang: anjing."

"Kata orang, biar laut kasih kita makan, dia kejam bukan buatan."

"Ya, dia kejam, tapi tidak menyiksa, Mas Nganten."

"Betul, dia tidak menyiksa. Kata bapak dia cuma menagih utang yang mesti dibayar. Lain tidak. Benar! Bapak tak pernah bilang menyiksa."

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun bangun. "Mengapa mBok tidur di bawah? Mengapa tak mau di sampingku sini?"

"Sahaya, adalah sahaya. Dosa pada Bendoro, pada Allah, seperti sahaya begini menempatkan diri lebih tinggi dari lutut Bendoronya."

"mBok, aku tak pernah dilayani sebelum ke mari."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Aku tak tahu apa mesti aku perbuat."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Ah, mengapa aku mesti bicara tentang diriku sendiri? mBok lebih menderita begitu. Bagaimana mBok keluar dari penjara?"

"Ya, begitulah Mas Nganten. Pada suatu pagi orang mengusir sahaya keluar dari penjara."

"Jadi?"

"Sahaya jalan kaki tak tahu tujuan. Sahaya tak tahu di mana, di kota mana waktu itu. Kembali ke kampung sahaya tidak berani, takut kena rodi lagi. Sahaya tinggal beberapa malam di bawah beringin-kurung di alun-alun. Ya di situ."

Bujang wanita itu menunjuk ke arah pantai, "kalau pagi sembunyi di pasar."

Ia menuding ke arah selatan kota.

"Di kota ini juga rupanya sahaya dipenjarakan. Sahaya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki dan kawin. Orang itu tukang bendi Bendoro. Lima tahun sahaya kawin dan tinggal di sini, tapi tak pernah punya anak. Sampai pada suatu sore laki sahaya jatuh dari pohon kelapa, mati."

"Lantas, tinggal terus di sini?"

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten. Sahaya suka pada bocah. Entah sudah berapa bocah saja saya besarkan. Sudah limabelas tahun lebih sahaya tinggal di sini."

Kedua orang wanita itu terdiam. Dan ombak laut berdebur-an riuh.

Sedang angin bersuling-suling tiada henti-hentinya, membuat Baekhyun teringat pada bapak. Tiba-tiba ia bertanya sendiri, "Siapa yang masak buat bapak sekarang?"

Bujang itu diam saja.

Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, "Mestinya aku. Sekarang bapak tinggal seorang diri. Emak ada di sini."

"Jangan pikirkan orang lelaki, Mas Nganten, biarpun bapak sendiri. Lelaki tahu bawa diri, biarpun di neraka."

"Dia, bapakku mBok."

"Sekarang Mas Nganten seorang wanita utama, tinggal di gedung sebesar ini. Tak ada orang berani ganggu bapak, sekali pun bapak tinggal di kampung nelayan di tepi pantai. Bendoro-bendoro priyayi tak berani ganggu, kompeni juga tak berani ganggu. Bapak tak perlu lagi lari dengan perahu, tinggal di pulau-pulau karang anak-beranak. Tidak. Bapak sekarang jadi orang terpandang di kampung. Setiap orang bakal dengar kalanya. Senang-senangkan hati Mas Nganten."

"Bagaimana bisa tahu semua itu, mBok?"

"Sahaya banyak tahu, Mas Nganten. Terlalu banyak. Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri kadang-kadang tanya pada sahaya."

"mBok sayang padaku, mBok?"

"Bukan sayang lagi, Mas Nganten."

"Ambillah gelang itu! Atau kalung."

"Jangan ulangi lagi, Mas Nganten. Kalau sahaya diusir dari sini, ke mana lagi sahaya mesti pergi? Dunia memang luas, Mas Nganten, tapi mau ke mana? Susah."

"Aku juga sayang mBok. Katakanlah padaku kalau aku keliru."

"Tidak ada yang keliru, Mas Nganten, selama hati Bendoro Chanyeol tak dikecewakan."

Terdengar ia membalik bantal dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Kalau kita salah pada Bendoro Chanyeol, di mana pun kita bakal dapat kesusahan, Mas Nganten mengerti?"

Baekhyun telah tertidur.

.

.

.

Waktu Bendoro Chanyeol telah pulang, berhari, berminggu, bujang tak lagi masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Emak telah pulang ke kampung dengan bekal sekarung beras, beberapa puluh rupiah, beberapa pasang pesalin bekas Bendoro Chanyeol buat bapak, satu kilo asam Jawa dan beberapa kaleng bumbu-bumbuan.

Beberapa menit sebelum berangkat, Baekhyun baru dapat menemui emaknya di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tawarkan emas-emasan pada emak.

Tetapi emak pura-pura tak dengar selalu, dan kemudian langsung bicara tentang bapak yang sudah pulang lebih dulu ke kampung, tentang jala baru yang harus di buat, karena yang ada sudah terlalu tua, tentang kain layar yang sedang turun harga, tentang damar yang tiba-tiba meningkat harganya, sehingga sudah agak lama juga bapak segan menambal bocoran-bocoran pada lambung perahunya.

"Ada pesan yang harus kusampaikan pada bapakmu?"

"Ada, mak, tentu ada. Sampaikan permintaan ampunku buat ke sekian kalinya."

"Kau sudah suka tinggal di sini?"

"Bapak dan emak yang menghendaki aku tinggal di sini. Aku lebih suka di kampung kita."

"Setiap perempuan mesti ikut lakinya. Emak sendiri juga begitu," emak menghiburnya. "Biar di pondok buruk, biar dia tak senang, dia harus belajar menyenangkan lakinya."

Baekhyun menyerahkan padanya dua lembar kain panjang. Dan emak menerimanya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

"Maaak!"

"Jangan panggil begitu lagi, kau bukan bocah lagi."

"Ya, mak."

"Sekarang kamu mesti belajar menangis buat dirimu sendiri. Tak perlu orang lain lihat atau dengarkan. Kau mesti belajar menyukakan hati semua orang."

Baekhyun memunggungi emaknya, dan menghindari pergi ke depan cermin.

Waktu dilihat bayangan tubuh, dan wajahnya, mencoba melihat air mukanya, segera ia punggungi cermin dan merubuhkan diri di kasur.

Seakan belum cukup siksaan dalam dua-tiga minggu ini, pekik Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Tapi di sini ia tak punya hak apa-apa, memekik melepaskan duka pun tidak.

Dalam beberapa minggu ini setapak demi setapak ia dipimpin untuk mengerti, bahwa satu-satunya yang ia boleh dan harus kerjakan ialah mengabdi pada Bendoro Chanyeol, dan Bendoro Chanyeol itu tak lain dari suaminya sendiri.

Di kampung ia memberikan jasa pada kedua orang-tuanya, saudara-saudaranya, dan kepada seluruh penduduk kampung. Ada ia rasai sekarang hidupnya dimasukkan ke dalam kerucut yang makin dalam dimasukinya makin jadi sempit seperti memasuki corong minyak, terus ke bawah, tapi dasar itu tak pernah tersentuh.

Sebuah tangan membelai pipinya, dan ia tidak angkat mukanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, waktu ia dapat atasi perasaannya dan mencoba bicara lagi dengan emak, orangnya sudah tak ada. Yang ada hanyalah bujang wanita yang mengawasinya dengan diam-diam dari dekat pintu.

"Emak sudah pergi, Mas Nganten. Mardi yang panggilkan dokar."

Mengapa tidak diantarkan dengan bendi Bendoro Chanyeol?

Tiba-tiba mengerjap tanya dalam pikirannya, tapi ia tidak bicara.

Pagi yang cerah waktu itu. Deburan laut terdengar kian lama kian menjauh, sedang angin darat mulai meriuh tanpa kendali.

"Apa harus kuperbuat sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tambah mulia seseorang, Mas Nganten, tambah tak perlu ia kerja. Hanya orang kebanyakan yang kerja."

"Lama, lama sekali rasanya aku tak kerja. Badanku sakit semua. Boleh aku bantu menumbuk tepung?"

"Menumbuk tepung? Ribuan orang bisa kerjakan itu. Mengapa mesti Mas Nganten sendiri? Tiga benggol sehari, Mas Nganten, kita sudah kewalahan menolak orang."

"Jadi apa mesti aku kerjakan?"

"Benar-benar mau kerja?"

"Tak mungkin mBok, tak mungkin aku terus berkurung begini."

"Sebelum tiga bulan, sebenarnya Mas Nganten tidak boleh berbuat apaapa. Nanti sahaya menghadap Bendoro Chanyeol. Mas Nganten mau kerja apa?"

"Tak tahulah aku," kata Baekhyun, tapi dalam pikirannya terbayang emak yang kini terpaksa menumbuk jagung sendirian.

Dan kalau bapak tidak pergi ke laut, dan jam tujuh pagi mulai tidur, ia harus gantungkan

sendiri jala pada tiang jemuran dari balok berat yang tinggi itu.

Ia harus tarik sendiri talinya, ia harus bikin katrol itu berputar. Tak ada yang bantu menaikkan jala dengan cabang kayu. Sekarang emak harus tumbuk sendiri udang kering buat dapatkan uang beberapa benggol dari orang Tionghoa dari kota itu.

"Apa sesungguhnya dikerjakan di sini?"

"Semua, Mas Nganten, untuk mengabdi pada Bendoro Chanyeol."

Kerja mengabdi! Kerja mengabdi! Baekhyun masih juga kurang memahami.

 **tbc...**

* * *

Disini Baekhyun masih berumur empatbelas tahun, polos tak tahu apapun.

Chanyeol udah duapuluh/tigapuluhan kali ya, Uh-uh.. Bendoro Chanyeol jadi sugardaddy nih:)

* * *

 **byundina630** \- wah kamu jd review saya yg pertama di ffn, jd terhura:'). makasih banyak~


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Keempat

* * *

Baekhyun mulai membatik, seorang guru batik didatangkan.

Di pagi hari, tangannya yang telah diperhalus oleh keadaan tanpa-kerja, mulai memainkan pinsil membuat pola. Seminggu sekali datang guru yang mengajarinya memasak kue. Dan setiap tiga hari sekali, datang guru lain yang menyampaikan padanya kisah-kisah agama dari negeri Padang Pasir nan jauh.

Lambat laun ingatannya pada emak, bapak dan saudara-saudaranya jadi memudar. Dan bila ia terkenang pada mereka, pada kampung halamannya, diajaknya bujang wanita itu bicara tentang cerita-cerita nelayan yang dikenalnya.

Baekhyun mulai terbiasa pada kehidupan yang diperlengkap alat-alat begitu banyak dan menggampangkan kerja. Ia mulai terbiasa dengar suara pemuda-pemuda yang bicara dalam bahasa Belanda setelah meninggalkan surau di sebelah kiri rumah utama.

Suara-suara mereka yang menerobosi dinding kamarnya memberitakan pada banyak hal yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya. Salah seorang kerabat baru saja pulang dari negeri Belanda, tidak membawa ijasah, tapi seorang noni Belanda, sebuah kapal perang sedang berlabuh kira-kira 7 km dari pantai, tebing pantai di utara Lasem gugur, dan banjir besar terjadi:

Tiga buah perahu bajak telah mendarat di sebuah dusun dekat kampung halamannya, membinasakan lebih sepersepuluh penduduknya dan mengangkuti seluruh emas, perak dan barang berharga, beberapa orang pemuda kampung telah masuk kompeni buat berperang di seberang.

"Kalau Mas Nganten meninjau kampung, Mas Nganten benar-benar sudah jadi putri bangsawan."

Kemudian Baekhyun pun belajar menyulam, merenda, menjahit.

Kecerdasan dan ketrampilannya menyukakan semua gurunya.

Beberapa kali ia turun ke dapur, tapi kini tidak lagi. Beberapa pasang mata para bujang di situ menatapnya begitu tak menyenangkan.

"Jangan lagi ke dapur, Mas Nganten. Mereka hanya bujang yang tak suka pada keadaannya sendiri. Semestinya mereka tinggal di gubuknya sendiri. Orang-orang tak tahu diuntung."

Bendoro Chanyeol belum juga kunjungi kamarnya.

"Bendoro Chanyeol sibuk sekali, Mas Nganten. Bendoro Bupati bakalnya kawin lagi dengan putri kraton Solo. Kasihan mendiang Den-ajeng Tini. Begitu berani. Siapa lebih berani dari beliau? Menghadapi Belanda mana saja tidak takut. Pembesar-pembesar sendiri pada hormat."

Juga Baekhyun sekarang tahu siapa Den-ajeng Tini. Kartini yang beberapa tahun yang lalu dalam bendi agung memasuki perbatasan kota, dan semua penduduk disuruh lurah menyambutnya sepanjang jalan, dengan bendera tiga warna kertas berkibaran di tangan coklat hitam mereka.

Sekarang ia mengerti cerita bapak yang pulang dari kota beberapa tahun yang lalu, mengapa dia dan beberapa orang kawannya mesti pergi ke kota, ke alun-alun, ke kabupaten, buat menyatakan hormat pada pengantin dari Jepara itu.

Itulah Den-ajeng Tini? Betapa singkat usia, tapi betapa dihormati. Ia tak suka perkawinan agung itu. Ia tak tahu apa terjadi waktu itu. Dan bila bujang itu bercerita tentang putranya Bendoro Chanyeol, timbul hasrat hendak menggendong dan menyayanginya.

Sedang putra-putri wanita utama sebelum dirinya, dengan sengaja seakan disingkirkan darinya.

Hampir-hampir ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Agus Junkook, biar pun saban sore didengarnya ia berbicara dalam bahasa asing dengan gurunya di ruang belakang.

Hari-hari lewat cepat, dan Baekhyun mengisi dirinya dengan berbagai kecakapan baru. Kulitnya yang tak lagi terpanggang panas matahari jadi putih kemerahan, dan wajah bocahnya telah lenyap digantikan oleh pandang orang dewasa.

Bulan demi bulan lewat. Dan Bendoro Chanyeol hampir tak pernah ditemuinya.

Tak pernah memasuki kamarnya.

Perkawinan Bendoro Bupati semakin menghampir. Dan Bendoro Chanyeol semakin jarang di rumah.

Kota mulai dihias.

Putri dari kraton Solo harus disambut lebih hebat dari putri dari kabupaten Jepara.

Gapura-gapura kabupaten dan pinggiran-pinggiran kota mulai di pajang daun kelapa muda serta batang-batang pisang. Jangkar keramat di pinggir pantai mulai diganti pagarnya.

Setengah tahun lewat, beberapa minggu setelah Baekhyun memasuki gedung ini, kota itu jadi semarak bermandikan cahaya, berhiaskan penonton dari seluruh penjuru. Bujang wanita itu memimpin Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan pelataran tengah, memasuki paviliun di samping kanan, naik ke loteng menyaksikan keramaian di alun-alun.

Ia ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang itu yang telah terbiasa dengannya sejak jabang bayi, tapi kini tidak mungkin.

Kini ia lebih tinggi daripada mereka.

Malam itu ia kembali ke ranjang dengan banyak pikiran. Perkawinannya tak dirayakan seperti itu. Bupati yang kawin jauh lebih tua dari Bendoro Chanyeol. Dan putri kraton itu lebih tua dari dirinya.

Tapi ia tidak disambut dengan perayaan.

Dan jam tiga pagi ia terbangun. Bujang tak ada di bawah ranjangnya lagi.

Tapi Bendoro Chanyeol telah tergolek di sampingnya.

Pada jam 5 subuh, waktu bujang masuk ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Mas Nganten-nya masih tergolek. Ia sedang mendekat, dan didengarnya suara memanggilnya:

"mBok, tolonglah aku."

Bujang membuka kelambu dan menyangkutkan pada jangkarnya.

"Sakit, Mas Nganten?"

"mBok, mBok."

Bujang itu meraba kaki Gadis Pantai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mas Nganten, tidak panas."

"Aku sakit, mBok. Bawa aku ke kamar mandi," diulurkannya kedua belah tangannya minta dibangunkan.

Wanita itu meraihkan lengannya, di bawah tengkuk Baekhyun, mendudukannya, merapikan rambutnya yang kacau balau, membenahi baju dan kainnya yang lepas porak poranda, menarik-narik seprai yang berkerut di sana-sini.

"Ooh! Mas Nganten tidak sakit," katanya bujang sekali lagi, dan menurunkannya dari ranjang.

"mBok," sepantun panggilan dengan suara lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Mas Nganten. Yang sudah terjadi ini takkan terulang lagi."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, mBok?"

Dan setelah Baekhyun terpapah berdiri, bujang menunjuk pada seprai yang dihiasi beberapa titik merah kecoklatan, berkata, "Sedikit kesakitan Mas Nganten, dan beberapa titik darah setelah setengah tahun ini tidaklah apa-apa."

"mBok!" suara yang tetap lembut.

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Aku takut."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Mari ke kamar mandi."

Baekhyun terpapah menuruni ranjang.

"mBok!"

"Sahaya Mas Nganten."

"Kapan emak datang kemari?"

Mereka berjalan terus.

"mBok!"

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Apakah aku cantik?"

"Gilang-gemilang, Mas Nganten."

"Tidaklah mereka lebih cantik?"

"Di dunia ini, Mas Nganten, yang lain-lain harus menyingkir buat yang tercantik."

Mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah pekarangan dalam.

"mBok, apakah mereka manis?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten lebih manis."

"mBok."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"mBok sayang padaku?"

"Apa masih meragukan sahaya, Mas Nganten?"

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukan. Orang-orang lain?"

"Bendorolah yang paling sayang, Mas Nganten."

"mBok!"

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Aku takut."

"Apa yang ditakuti, Mas Nganten?"

"Apakah aku bisa tetap cantik?"

"Mengapa tidak, Mas Nganten?"

"mBok dulu cantik?"

"Tidak pernah, Mas Nganten."

"Aku takut, Mbok."

Keduanya lenyap di balik pintu kamar mandi...

.

.

.

SETAHUN TELAH LEWAT. Kini Baekhyun merasa sunyi bila semalam saja Bendoro Chanyeol tak datang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Bujang itu tak perlu membantunya lebih banyak lagi. Di luar dugaan ia telah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan barunya. Namun wanita tua itu tetap menjadi sahabat dan tempat bertanya yang bijaksana.

Ia telah banyak dan sering meninggalkan kamar, jalan-jalan seorang diri di sore hari di kebun belakang, bicara dengan sanak kerabat suaminya yang mengabdikan diri, dan bersekolah di pagi hari serta mengaji di malam hari, dengan para bujang, kadang dengan tetangga. Dan dalam setahun itu tak pernah sekalipun ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang depan ataupun tengah, apalagi memasuki kamar-kamarnya, terkecuali khalwat.

Ada suatu kekuasaan yang tidak memperkenankannya.

Tak ada orang menyampaikan ini kepadanya tapi aturan dan ketentuan yang berlaku ia rasai dengan sendirinya saja.

Pada suatu sore Bendoro Chanyeol memerintahkan Mardi menyiapkan bendi. Sesuatu terasa menyambar dalam hati Baekhyun.

Paling sedikit seminggu Bendoro Chanyeol akan meninggalkan kota.

Perintah pada Mardi itu dengan sendirinya menyebabkan ia berkemas-kemas dan merapikan diri, kemudian menunggu di kursi dalam kamar sampai suaminya datang dan meminta diri.

Selama setahun ini lebih sekali peristiwa demikian terjadi - kali ini bukanlah yang terakhir.

Setelah dirasanya bendi itu meluncur menjauh, ia pun keluar dari kamar, menuruni jenjang ruang belakang, membelok ke kanan dan memasuki kebun belakang. Langsung ia menuju bangku tempat ia pertama kali duduk bersanding dengan suaminya.

Ia menginginkan sore segar dalam suasana hati tak menentu, keruh dan kacau balau. Ia ingin seorang diri di tengah-tengah alam, seperti hampir selamanya bila ia ada di kampung nelayan dulu. Ia ingin kenangkan segala yang indah dan memadamkan kakacauan hati sekarang ini.

Betapa ia rindukan suaminya yang baru pergi, baru saja, belum lagi sepuluh menit.

Betapa ia sesali nasibnya tak pernah lama tinggal bersama Bendoro Chanyeol, suaminya, terkecuali beberapa malam dalam seminggu.

Apapun yang terjadi Bendoro Chanyeol berpesan padanya: jangan kenangkan yang buruk-buruk, itu perbuatan bodoh. Kenang yang indah-indah, yang baik-baik, biar hati tetap bersih, dan pikiran tinggal segar. Cuma keledai yang selalu renungkan nasibnya yang buruk, karena itu sampai mati ia cuma jadi pengangkut beban orang.

Ia tak pernah tahu apa itu keledai.

Dan bujang wanita itu bilang keledai tak lain dari kuda-kerdil yang saban hari digiring dari dan ke kota, dari dan ke selatan untuk mengangkuti orang dan kapur.

Keledaikah aku? TIDAK!

Tidak layak Bendoro Chanyeolku beristrikan seekor keledai.

Entah berapa kali, ia yakinkan diri bukan keledai. Tapi hatinya begitu keruh. Ia tak mengerti sampai waktu itu, bahwa ia merasa sangat,

sangat cemburu.

Belum lagi seperempat jam ia merenungi dirinya, bujang wanita telah datang menghampiri.

"Guru baca sudah datang, Mas Nganten. Sahaya cari di mana-mana."

"Bilang aku tak belajar hari ini. Kepalaku pening."

"Dia takkan pergi sebelum jalankan kewajibannya, Mas Nganten. Untuk itu menerima nafkahnya, katanya."

"Pergi!" Baekhyun membentak.

Terkejut sendiri, segera ia sambung, "ah, maafkan aku. Pikiranku sedang kacau. Maafkan aku mBok."

Dengan perasaan tersinggung bujang itu pergi.

Kini perasaan berdosa karena telah mengasari wanita tua itu, membuat ia terjerambab dalam kekacauan baru.

Segera ia bangkit dan mengikuti bujangnya.

Dengan lemah lembut sebagaimana biasa, ia sampaikan pada guru baca ia tak belajar sekali ini.

"Mas Nganten," tegur guru itu, "apa akan jawab sahaya bila Bendoro Chanyeol murka pada sahaya?"

"Aku tak belajar kali ini, besok tidak, lusa tidak, sampai Bendoro Chanyeol datang."

Guru itu pergi dan bujang wanita itu dipandanginya masuk.

"mBok sekali lagi, mBok, jangan gusar padaku. Bukan maksudku berlaku kasar padamu."

"Wanita siapakah yang tak pernah cemburu, Mas jangan ajak orang lain merasa tak senang."

"Terima kasih, mBok. Terima kasih. Ke manakah biasanya Bendoro pergi sampai berhari-hari begini?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten, itu urusan pria dengan pekerjaannya, jangan ikut campur, karena wanita tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Kita hanya tahu daerah kita sendiri: rumah tangga yang harus kita urus."

"Daerah kita itu pun aku tahu pasti, mBok. Ke ruang tengah dan depan saja aku belum pernah."

"Mari sahaya antarkan, Mas Nganten."

"Apa ada gunanya?" namun ajakan itu begitu merangsang hatinya.

Ia bangkit.

Bujang itu pun mengantarkannya meninggalkan kamar, melintasi ruang belakang dan memasuki ruang tengah. Sebuah pintu raksasa telah mereka lewati: sekian kali besar mejanya di kampung nelayan dulu!

Sebuah ruangan luas terpampang di depannya. Dan bila pandangnya ditebarkan ke atas tergelar sederetan langit-langit yang rata, berkotak-kotak berbunga, berwarna-warni terbuat dari lembaran besi seluruhnya.

Di tengah-tengah langit-langit terhias lingkaran tebal yang berbentuk ikatan jerami-jerami semacam padi, dengan butir-butirnya kadang tergelar di luar lingkaran. Sedang tepat di tengah-tengah lingkaran tergantung pipa kuningan yang digantungi lampu listrik beberapa buah, terhias manik-manik sebesar kristal, bergantungan seperti berlian-berlian pada kuping wanita.

Di samping pintu, Baekhyun melihat di sebuah meja kecil rendah terletak sebuah stoples di atasnya, berisi air dan benda-benda kehitaman pada mendekam di dasar stoples.

Ia kenal benda-benda kehitaman itu: lintah.

"Mengapa dia ditaruh di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Dengan pertolongan binatang-binatang itu saban bulan Bendoro Chanyeol membuang darah beliau."

"Buat apa darah dibuang?"

"Sinse yang beri nasehat."

"Sakitkah Bendoro?"

"Benar. Beberapa dokter Belanda sudah dipanggil. Dari Jepara, Pati, Semarang, tak ada yang bisa sembuhkan."

"Sakit apa?"

"Tak ada yang tahu."

Gadis Pantai kehilangan keinginan melihat-lihat ruangan tengah lebih jauh lagi.

Ia berdiri diam-diam di tengah-tengah ruang.

Di antara lemari-lemari kaca yang berdiri di sepanjang dinding, hiasan kaligrafi di mana-mana, permadani biru, hitam, merah, putih dengan gambar-gambar pemandangan negeri Padang Pasir dengan onta serta kuda. Antara ruang tengah dan pendopo menganga sebuah pintu raksasa yang separuhnya ter tutup penyekat lipat terbuat dari kayu sonokeling dengan ukiran Jepara dan ditutupi dengan anyaman kulit bambu halus bersulamkan benang emas yang menggambarkan laut.

Dengan ucapan yang tak terpusat Baekhyun memulai lagi: "Bersih amat di sini. Saudara-saudara Agus Junkook tak pernah main-main di sini?"

"Tak ada anak-anak di sini. Semua tinggal di kamar dapur. Kalau main mereka pergi ke pelataran depan, atau ke alun-alun."

"Mana bayi yang sering mBok gendong dulu?"

"Diungsikan biar tak mengganggu Mas Nganten."

"Biarlah aku urus dia."

"Oh, Mas Nganten, harap Mas Nganten jangan bicara begitu di hadapan Bendoro Chanyeol. Soal anak selamanya soal pelik di rumah-rumah gedung, jadi sumber pertengkaran, sekalipun yang mengurus cuma para sahaya."

Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Ia diam tak meneruskan.

"Beberapa waktu lagi Mas Nganten akan dikaruniai putra sendiri."

Baekhyun berseri riang, dan sekejap terlupa pada cemburunya.

Naluri keibuannya mulai bekerja. Dan lebih keras lagi naluri ini menjejaki darah hidup suaminya.

"Jadi dengan siapa Bendoro Chanyeol sehari-hari di sini?"

"Seorang diri. Tamu-tamu diterima di ruang tengah. Di sini tidak terima tamu wanita."

"Mengapa tidak? Di kampung kami pria dan wanita sama-sama bertamu."

Nampak bujang itu merasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun.

Pengalaman selama ini membuat ia banyak tahu tentang perbedaan antara kehidupan orang kebanyakan dan kaum Bendoro di daerah Pantai.

Seorang Bendoro dengan istri orang kebanyakan _(maksudnya orang desa, orang kampung, punya derajat lebih rendah)_ tidaklah dianggap sudah beristri, sekalipun telah beranak selusin.

Perkawinan demikian hanyalah satu latihan buat perkawinan sesungguhnya: dengan wanita dari karat kebangsawanan yang setingkat. Perkawinan dengan orang kebanyakan tidak mungkin bisa menerima tamu dengan istri dari karat kebangsawanan yang tinggi, karena dengan istri asal orang kebanyakan - itu penghinaan bila menerimanya.

"Mengapa mBok diam saja?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sahaya sering berfikir, Mas Nganten ..."

"Ya?"

"Betapa adilnya kalau setiap orang punya rumah sebesar ini."

"Takkan bisa diurus sendiri semuanya!"

"Ya-ya sehingga setiap rumah bakal jadi beban setiap orang. Lihat itu," dan bujang mengalih menunjuk pada sebuah meja kecil, dengan sebuah kotak kayu cendana di atasnya, terukir dengan berbagai gambar kupu-kupu dan bunga-bungaan.

"Itulah kotak obat Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Obat? Kelihatannya Bendoro Chanyeol tidak sakit."

"Mas Nganten ingin lihat kamar?" dan sebelum mendapat jawaban ia telah membuka salah sebuah pintu besar pada dinding.

Baekhyun menjenguk ke dalam.

Pertama-tama yang dilihatnya adalah jagang kayu, tempat tombak-tombak didirikan. Ia melompat ke samping dan memunggungi pintu.

"Tidak-tidak, terima kasih."

Bujang itu menutup kembali pintu dan Baekhyun pulang ke kamarnya.

Di luar hari telah mulai rembang.

Dan beduk mesjid serta surau bertalu bersahut-sahutan.

Sampai di pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba Baekhyun tak dapat menahan hatinya yang selama ini diaduk ketakutan dan kekuatiran.

Bertanya:

"Adakah wanita utama lain yang akan menggantikan aku?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Sahaya tidak tahu!" bujang itu memalingkan mukanya bersicepat pergi menuruni jenjang ruang belakang, hilang ke dalam dapur.

.

.

.

Setahun yang telah lewat merupakan perkisaran dari banyak perasaan dalam jiwa Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan kampung nelayan di tepi pantai berarti memasuki ketakutan dan hari depan tidak menentu. Memasuki kota dan gedung tempat ia tinggal sekarang adalah memasuki dunia tanpa ketentuan.

Dahulu ia tahu harga sesuatu jasa, tak peduli kepada siapa. Di sini jasa tak punya nilai, dia merupakan bagian pengabdian seorang sahaya kepada Bendoro.

Dahulu ia dapat bicara bebas kepada siapapun, bisa menyinggung martabat Bendoro atau siapa saja. Kini tak dapat ia bicara dengan siapa ia suka.

"Tidak, Mas Nganten," pelayan tua itu tak bosan-bosannya memperingatkan, "tidak semestinya wanita utama bicara dengan semua orang. Perintah saja orang-orang itu, jangan ragu-ragu. Tak ada gunanya Mas Nganten dengarkan pendapat atau keberatan mereka. Mereka di sini buat diperintah. Sahaya ini begitu juga Mas Nganten."

Begitulah lama-lama ia mengerti, di sini ia menjadi seorang ratu yang memerintah segala.

Hanya ada seorang saja yang berhak memerintahnya: Bendoro, tuannya, suaminya.

Otaknya yang masih bocah itu tidak mengerti mengapa cuma perintah dan memerintah.

Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang besar: keriaan, yang ditimbulkan oleh kerjasama dengan semua orang.

Di sini tidak ada kerjasama.

Di sini hanya ada pengabdian dan perintah.

Pada suatu hari, karena merasa kesepian ia bertanya: "mBok mengapa di sini tak ada orang tertawa dan tersenyum denganku?"

"Lantas apa guna senyum dan tawa?"

"Mereka hanya abdi, hanya sahaya. Tak layak jual senyum dan tawa pada Mas Nganten. Juga tak baik layani senyum dan tawa mereka. Tahu, Mas Nganten, seorang wanita utama adalah laksana gunung Dia tidak terungkit dari kedudukannya, terkecuali oleh tangan Bendoro Chanyeol. Bendoro lebih tidak terungkit, terkecuali Gusti Allah sendiri."

"Ah, ah."

"Mengapa, Mas Nganten?"

"Bodohnya aku ini. Aku tak mengerti."

"Kalau semua orang bisa mengerti, Mas Nganten, gampang saja jadi priyayi."

"Jadi? Aku bagaimana?"

"Mas Nganten adalah wanita utama, segala apa terbawa karena Bendoro Chanyeol. Begitulah Mas Nganten, jalan kepada kemuliaan dan kebangsawanan tak dapat ditempuh oleh semua orang."

Dahulu Baekhyun cuma mengerti: hanya nelayan-nelayan gagah perkasa saja yang patut dihormati dan dimuliakan.

Mereka lintasi laut dan menangkap ratusan, bahkan ribuan ikan dengan jalanya sendiri.

Nelayan yang paling terhormat, dialah yang bawa pulang ikan terbesar. Dia pahlawan. Ikan demikian tak dijual, tapi dibagi-bagikan, terkecuali tulangnya. Karena tulang-belulang itu akan dihias di atas pintu masuk rumahnya.

Dahulu ia bersama-sama kawannya sering berhenti lama-lama di depan pintu yang dihiasi dengan tulang-tulang yang besar dan panjang. Ia sendiri bayangkan gerigi dan mata yang semestinya dahulu terpasang jeli pada kelopak mata tengkoraknya. Betapa kuat ikan semacam itu, dua-tiga kali lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri. Ingin ia melihat mahluk semacam itu masih hidup-hidup dibawa ke darat.

Tidak pernah!

Selamanya binatang itu sudah mati. Malah ia pernah minta pada bapak.

"Bawalah pulang yang besar, yang masih hidup!"

Dan bapak membungkamnya dengan kata-kata keras, "Kalau kau kuat sekalipun, jangan kau tentang maut kalau tak perlu."

Tentu ia tidak mengerti.

Ia hanya rasai ketakutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia meriut dan waktu bapak berangkat, ia tidur di bale kawani emak, tanpa bicara sesuatu pun sampai malam tiba.

Dan malam-malam ia rangkul emak, tanpa bicara sesuatu pun sampai emak sengit.

"Anak manja," bentak emak.

Malam itu Baekhyun tak dapat tidur.

Yang terbayang olehnya hanya ikan besar yang gagah bersirip merah. Mereka kuasai samudra dan ikan-ikan kecil. Tidurnya gelisah tak menentu. Akhirnya emak terbangun juga. Memandanginya lama-lama dalam temaram pelita.

"Mengapa kau ini?"

Bapak waktu itu seperti biasa, tidak di rumah. Dia bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya untuk membantu nelayan-nelayan yang membutuhkan tenaga.

Dan Gadis Pantai menceritakan pada emak pengalamannya dengan bapak.

"Anak bodoh!" bisik emak sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Tidur, nak, tidur. Buat apa kau pikirkan ikan-ikan itu? Ikan besar-besar?nJangan bicara dengan bapakmu tentang ikan besar: jangan sekali lagi. Tidak boleh. Jangan kecilkan hati bapakmu, nak. Setiap ikan besar adalah bahaya. Dan di laut, nak, siapa yang bisa tolong? Biar orang menjerit setahun lamanya? Ombak itu lebih besar dari jeritannya. Ikan besar-besar itu lebih banyak dari nelayan. Gigi mereka lebih perkasa dari tombak bapakmu. Kau mengerti, nak? Kau mengerti?"

Dan bulu badan Baekhyun meremang.

Mulai waktu itu, setiap hari ia mendoa buat keselamatan bapak. Mulai waktu itu ia mengerti sekeping kepahlawanan bapaknya, bapaknya sendiri. Juga mulai waktu itu ia tak lagi bicara tentang ikan besar yang hidup, ikan besar yang menakutkan.

Pikirannya yang masih muda kini mulai membandingkan semua yang baru dengan semua yang lama.

Akhirnya ia tak mau berfikir membanding-banding lagi,

ia tak mengerti,

ia tahu ia tak tahu sesuatu pun.

Ia melihat, dan segera bertanya. Begitulah pada lain kali ia bertanya,

"mBok, apa sebab semua takut pada Bendoro Chanyeol?"

Ia ingin bertanya apakah kepahlawanan Bendoro Chanyeol. Apakah kehebatan dan keberanian orang selangsing, seputih, dan sepucat, serta sehalus itu.

Tapi ia tak berani.

Dalam pembisuan itu pelayan tua menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri seperti hendak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ingatannya masih bisa dipercaya.

Ia bercerita: "Mas Nganten dalam setiap peperangan raksasa selamanya dikalahkan oleh satria yang kurus-kurus gepeng dan layu. Gergaji cakil yang gesit penuh api sekali tersenggol jari kelingking satria, dia rubuh takkan bangun lagi. Dan satria itu hampir-hampir tidak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya, sedang si cakil berputar melompat, berjungkir balik meledek."

"Wayangkah itu?"

"Di tempat Mas Nganten tak ada wayang?"

"Kami hanya pernah dengar. Tak ada gambar wayang di rumah-rumah kami di kampung nelayan."

"Lha, mengapa?"

"Sekali seorang kota membawa wayang kulit ke kampung nelayan. Kakek tua marah. Dipukulnya orang itu dengan tongkatnya. Orang itu juga jadi marah kena pukul. Digelan-dangnya kakek. Waktu hendak diguguhkan tinjunya pada mulut kakek, nampak ia tak sampai hati, dan didorongnya kakek sampai terjatuh di atas pasir. Kakek keparat, kata orang itu. Apa dosaku? Apa dosa wayang ini? Kakek mengerang-ngerang. Waktu itu aku ada di situ. Mereka berhadap-hadapan di sebuah jalan kecil yang terapit barisan semak-semak. Tak ada orang lain lagi yang melihat. Aku hampiri kakek, mencoba mendirikannya. Orang kota itu melihat padaku, kemudian membantu aku mendirikan kakek. Dosamu, orang kota berangasan, kau mau tipu kami dengan wayangmu. Tipu? pekik orang kota. Benar, tipu! kakek menjerit. Kau mau menjual omong kosong. Kau mau buali orang kampung dengan kehebatan selembar kulit kerbau yang kau pahati dan kau lukisi berwarna-warni, kau akan katakan pada mereka, wayangmu, sangat berkuasa, tak ada bandingan. Bohong! Di sini cuma laut yang berkuasa. Bukan wayang-wayang itu."

"Sombong benar kakek kampung itu. Kalau dia di sini, dia akan tergetak tak dapat berkutik seperti batu yang habis di-belah."

"Nelayan dari kampung-kampung lebih-lebih lagi malah tidak mau menyebut kata wayang mBok. Mereka tak suka."

"Mereka tidak mengerti, Mas Nganten. Wayang itu nenek moyang kita sendiri."

"Nenek moyang mBok sudah tidak ada, tapi laut tetap ada."

"Uh-uh. Mas Nganten, kita tidak bakal ada kalau nenek moyang tidak ada."

"Kakek itu pernah bilang mBok, segalanya bersumber di laut. Tak ada yang lebih berkuasa dari laut. Nenek moyang kami juga bakal tidak ada kalau laut tidak ada."

"Entahlah, Mas Nganten, entahlah," jawab pelayan itu sopan dengan kejengkelannya.

Dan tanpa disadari, semua pertanyaan Baekhyun tak lain dari ucapan cemburu hatinya.

Ia ingin ketahui segala tentang suaminya yang sekaligus juga tuan dan majikannya, tapi itu takan mungkin ia berani tanyakan pada Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri.

"Jangan gusar padaku, mBok. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Bingunglah sahaya ini, Mas Nganten, pertanyaan-pertanyaan begitu tak pernah sahaya dengar seumur hidup."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mengetahui pasti, ke mana saja Bendoro Chanyeol pergi bila meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari lamanya. Siapa-siapa yang ditemuinya. Apa yang dibicarakannya. Bagaimana pendapat Bendoro Chanyeol tentang dirinya. Akhirnya ia berpendapat: betapa mahalnya pengetahuan di sini.

Aku harus belajar segala, dari membatik, menyulam, sampai membaca dan mengaji. Terkecuali belajar tentang suami sendiri, bahkan juga pendapat suami tentang istrinya. Di kampung ia sering dengar istri-istri pada mengkritik suami masing-masing. Kadang-kadang kritik itu membuat mereka pada bertengkar, tapi di sini?

Di sini?

"mBok pernah tinggal di kampung nelayan?"

"Pernah. Mas Nganten."

"Suami-istri hidupnya tidak seperti di sini."

"Sahaya tahu. Mereka bersama-sama makan, bersama-sama duduk, minum. Kalau sedang tak berlayar, mereka bicara tentang segala."

"Yah, tentang musim, tentang bulan, tentang angin, tentang binatang."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Tentang layar dan dayung, tentang jaring tersangkut pada batu karang dan kaki yang tertusuk duri babi."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Apakah di kota suami-istri tidak pernah bicara?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten, di kota, barangkali di semua kota - dunia kepunyaan lelaki. Barangkali di kampung nelayan tidak. Di kota perempuan berada dalam dunia yang dipunyai lelaki, Mas Nganten."

"Lantas apa yang dipunyai perempuan kota?"

"Tak punya apa-apa, Mas Nganten kecuali "

"Ya?"

"Kewajiban menjaga setiap milik lelaki."

"Lantas milik perempuan itu sendiri apa?"

"Tidak ada, Mas Nganten. Dia sendiri hak-milik lelaki."

Baekhyun tahu benar: Bendoro Chanyeol telah tiga hari pergi.

Dan ia tahu tepat pula: ia hanyalah hak milik Bendoro Chanyeol.

Yang ia tak habis mengerti mengapa ia harus berlaku sedemikian rupa sehingga sama nilainya dengan meja, dengan kursi dan lemari, dengan kasur tempat ia dan Bendoro pada malam-malam tertentu bercengkerama.

Tiga hari telah lewat. Setiap hari semakin panjang saja cemburu yang mengerumuti dalam hatinya.

 **tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kelima

* * *

Hari ke empat Bendoro Chanyeol datang.

Sore waktu itu, beberapa waktu setelah beduk asar bertalu.

Ia dengar bendi berhenti, di depan pendopo.

Ia dengar roda bendi dan telapak kuda itu berjalan perlahan di samping kamarnya.

Ia dengar selop melangkah-langkah berat di ruang tengah.

Ia dengar bunyi buutt terkenal itu.

Jantungnya berdebar.

Ia tutup pintunya rapat-rapat, tetapi ia tiada menguncinya.

TIDAK! Bendoro tidak membawa wanita utama baru, ia menjerit dalam hati. Tidak! Tidak mungkin.

Ia duduk di kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata melotot mengawasi pintu. Pintu itu harus terbuka perlahan, dan setelah itu wajah pucat berhidung mancung harus tersembul. Sosok tubuhnya yang langsing tinggi kurus menyelinap masuk ke dalam menghampirinya, meletakkan tangan di atas pundaknya seperti biasa, dan harus berbisik lunak seperti biasanya pula kepadanya,

"Mas Nganten, kau sehat bukan?"

Ia menunggu dan menunggu, menunggu dengan hati meriut dan jantung

berdebaran.

Tapi wajah pucat berhidung mancung itu tak juga menyembul di kirai pintu.

Suatu kekuatan gaib telah bangkitkan ia dari kursi, ia menghampiri pintu - menguraikan sedikit dan dipusatkan seluruh kupingnya pada setiap kata yang bisa terdengar dari kamar.

Tidak! ia tak dengar suara wanita.

Hanya bunyi selop berat saja berjalan mondar-mandir diselang-seling terbuka dan tertutupnya pintu serta berpindah-pindahnya kaki kursi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar olehnya perintah yang keras mengandung ancaman gaib.

"Daesung!"

Ia segera tahu apa artinya: Bendi harus segera disiapkan.

Hatinya jadi kecut.

Bendoro Chanyeol hendak berangkat lagi.

Berapa hari lagi ia harus menunggu kedatangannya?

Tanpa disadarinya matanya jadi sembab.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu.

Satu-satunya pelindungnya yang setia selama ini adalah kasur dan bantal ranjang. Kalau saja pelayan wanita itu begitu menyenangkan seperti itu! Tapi bertambah meningkat pengetahuan dan kecerdasannya, pelayan itu makin kurang kemampuannya menghibur hatinya.

Juga sekali ini ia lari pada pelindungnya.

Dipeluknya bantal dingin itu.

Ia teringat pada emak, pada bapak, dan saudara-saudaranya. Dan ia merasa begitu malu selama ini tak banyak mengingat mereka.

Betapa ia rindukan suaminya.

Betapa perasaan cemburu telah menyiksa ia begini macam.

Siapakah dia?

Siapakah dia yang begitu berkuasa atas Bendoro Chanyeol yang maha kuasa ini?

Siapakah dia yang dapat perintahkan Bendoro Chanyeol terungkit dari gedung ini menempuh jarak begitu panjang dan menahannya berhari-hari buat dirinya sendiri?

Ah, ah.

Dan ia tinggal demikian sampai magrib.

Waktu beduk bertalu, ia masih dengar selop Bendoro Chanyeol berjalan mondar-madir, beliau belum lagi pergi. Terburu-buru ia keluar dari kamar, turun ke kamar mandi, mandi dan ambil air wudu.

Ia masuk ke khalwat.

Ia duduk, duduk, duduk dan menunggu, menunggu.

Pintu pada dinding samping di depan sana masih juga belum terbuka.

Pintu itu, ah pintu itu.

Dalam khalwat ini tak sepantun pun suara dapat menembusinya, sekalipun dinding samping itu saja yang memisahkan khalwat dari ruang tengah.

Waktu pintu dinding samping itu akhirnya terbuka juga, buru-buru ia menunduk namun masih dilihatnya juga sosok tubuh yang dirindukannya berhari-hari belakangan ini. Ia lihat sarung baru berwarna merah bergenggang biru dikenakannya. Dan sosok tubuh itu mulai sembahyang.

Tanpa sedikitpun berpaling padanya.

Sudah berubah sikapnya!

Ia pun mengikuti bersembahyang. Dalam rukuh putih itu ia merasa lebih aman daripada di luarnya. Rukuh ini mampu menyembunyikan, tubuhnya, pikirannya dan perasaannya tanpa bisa diketahui orang.

Selesai sembahyang ia segera menuju ke kamarnya kembali, merias diri dan menunggu Bendoro Chanyeol pada meja makan.

Di luar dugaannya Bendoro Chanyeol muncul lebih cepat, langsung menuju padanya berbisik, "Ada tamu akan bersantap," dan Bendoro Chanyeol berdiri tegak mengawasinya.

Ia bangkit dari kursi, menunduk membungkuk dan pergi kembali masuk ke dalam sangkarnya.

Dari kamar didengarnya percakapan antara Bendoro Chanyeol dengan tamunya.

Baru hatinya lega sedikit mengetahui tamu itu bukan wanita.

Apa mereka bicarakan sambil santap? Tentang wanita utama baru? Betapa tegang urat sarafnya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan buat setiap pantun suara.

"Ya, huru-hara," kata tamu itu.

"Mereka tak kenal terima kasih pada Gubermen, pada Gusti Allah. Apa saja yang tak dilakukan Gubermen buat menjaga keselamatan mereka? Tumpas saja tuan."

Ia hafal sekali, yang akhir itu adalah suara orang yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Terima kasih. Tuan tahu, saya dikirim kemari oleh kanjeng Gubermen."

"Ah, tuan?"

"Benar, menurut keputusan Raad Hindia..."

Bendoro Chanyeol terdiam dalam terkejutnya.

"... buat cari ketetapan, tetapi sebelumnya Gubermen mau dengar dulu bagaimana pendapat pembesar-pembesar negeri tentang huru-hara di Lombok ini."

"Ya, ya, saya paham."

"Tuanlah yang pertama-tama memberi pendapat yang tegas. Yang lain-lain para bupati yang telah saya kunjungi, sampai-sampai tidak tahu di mana Lombok ini."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka bicara tentang perang.

Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dan selama setahun ini ia sudah terlalu sering dengar tentang perang di gedung ini. Tapi perang itu sendiri tak pernah nampak olehnya, hanya jauh, jauh sekali.

Tempatnya terjadi jauh sekali. Ia tak pernah tahu dan tak ingin tahu di mana. Ia hanya tahu: di seberang menempuh laut, lebih jauh yang pernah di tempuh bapak sehari-hari. Jantungnya berhenti meronta dan hatinya jadi damai kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau tuan menginap, di sini? Kita masih bisa bicarakan banyak hal."

"Tuan sudah perintahkan siapkan bendi, bukan? Malam ini juga saya harus berangkat, dan besok pagi saya harus sudah susun laporan tentang pendapat Bendoro Bupati Blora."

"Jadi tuan akan keliling seluruh Jawa?"

"Tidak. Ada enam orang bertugas seperti saya. Saya mendapat bagian daerah pesisir utara. Itu pun bukan seluruh pesisir Jawa, sebagian Jawa Tengah saja."

"Jadi kita tidak bisa bicarakan lain soal?"

"Maafkan saya."

Suara itu menarik hati Baekhyun.

Suara tegas, perkasa, berkuasa, dan selalu bernada memerintah. Ah, rasa-ranya ia rela diperintah olehnya, apa saja.

Dengan hati-hati ia kiraikan sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengintip ke luar.

Melalui punggung Bendoro Chanyeol ia lihat seorang priyayi muda, berperawakan kecil. Ikat kepalanya tinggi, tidak lazim terdapat pada priyayi pantai, sedang ujung-ujungnya tertarik pongah agak sedikit ke atas, kepalanya selalu terangkat lurus, jarang menunduk. Matanya berkilau gemerlapan, lebih indah dan menarik daripada berlian-berlian dan intan-intan dan jamrut yang pernah menghias tubuhnya. Kulitnya agak kehitaman, sedang gerak-geriknya begitu lincah menangani sendok-garpu-pisau.

Jantungnya kini berdenyut lain, manis dan mengusap-usap.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar akan dirinya.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu, Ia merasa sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Diambilnya bakul benang wol, mulai merenda.

Waktu didengarnya kaki-kaki kursi meja makan pada terdorong, ia berhenti sebentar. Suatu tenaga gaib menariknya untuk sekali lagi mengiraikan pintu dan mengintip.

Ia lihat tamu, priyayi muda itu, berjalan tegap meninggalkan ruang belakang menuju ke ruang tengah. Diletakkan bakulnya.

Ia keluar kamar langsung ke meja makan, duduk di tempat bekas priyayi muda tesebut. Betapa gagahnya priyayi muda itu. Dan dengan berahi ia rasai bekas tempat tamu itu. Ia resapkan sisa hangat pada kursi ke sekujur badannya. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur.

Dilihatnya pelayan tua sudah keluar dari pintu dapur dan sedang menuju ke tempatnya. Segera disendoknya nasi dan dituangnya di atas piring bekas tamu. Sebelum ia sempat menyendok sayur, pelayan tua telah datang.

Mata wanita tua yang merabai wajahnya membuat hatinya kecut, dan dengan sendirinya saja ia berbisik, "Tidak, mBok, tidak salah ini piring bekas Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Mas Nganten memerlukan sayur lagi? Atau yang lain-lain."

"Tidak, benar tidak."

Pelayan tua itu menarik diri kembali ke dapur.

Baekhyun menyendok sayur. Ia mulai menyuap perlahan-lahan. Dan dalam bayangannya muncul priyayi muda gagah. Tanpa disadarinya ia rasai betapa kemudaan pria itu begitu penuh, melimpah gesit, dan hanya dengan matanya yang bersinar, tanpa melihatnya, telah dapat taklukkan seluruh hatinya.

Satria seperti dia takkan tinggal-tinggal istrinya, pikirnya.

Betapa nikmat sisa sayur dan butir-butir nasi yang telah tersentuh oleh bibirnya. Siapakah dia? Siapa namanya? Di mana tempatnya?

"Siapa tamu tadi, mBok?" tanyanya sehabis makan.

"Mana sahaya tahu, Mas Nganten, orang bilang dari Betawi."

"Betawi kota besar. Aku ingin lihat Betawi."

"Semua orang pernah mimpi pergi ke Betawi, Mas Nganten."

"Kalau sudah selesai semua, temani aku di kamar, mBok."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

Ia bangkit dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dan jantung yang beberapa jam yang lalu masih berdebaran karena cemburu pada Bendoro Chanyeol kini berdebaran kental dan manis berisikan sesuatu yang hampir dapat dinamai harapan, penyerahan, kerelaan dan pengabdian pada seseorang yang namanya pun ia tidak tahu ...

Ternyata tamu itu masih beberapa jam lagi duduk di ruang tengah bersama Bendoro Chanyeol.

Dari kamarnya tak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat tertangkap kecuali derai tertawa yang kadang-kadang menerobosi deru angin malam dari laut.

"Sudah tidur Mas Nganten?" tanya pelayan tua dari tikar tidurnya.

"Ha?"

"Sudah ngantuk?"

"Ha?"

"Sebentar lagi tamu akan pergi. Jangan tidur malam ini. Bendoro Chanyeol begitu lama pergi. Empat hari. Empat hari kalau sahaya tidak salah?"

"Ya, empat."

"Kalau tamu sudah pergi," suara wanita tua jadi perlahan-lahan dan merongga. Tiba-tiba suaranya berubah jadi tegas, "ah ya buat apa sahaya mesti bicarakan?"

"Dongengi aku."

"Dongeng apa? Nabi Sulaiman?"

"Tidak, tidak, jangan. Dongengi aku tentang dirimu sendiri."

"Apa yang mesti sahaya dongengkan? Orang kecil memang cuma punya dongeng tentang dirinya. Tapi apa mesti sahaya dongengkan?"

"mBok, mBok sayang pada suami mBok?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten ini ada-ada saja. Di mana lagi seorang sahaya bisa menerima sayang kalau bukan dari suaminya sendiri. Cuma dialah yang dapat kita sayangi."

"Suami yang mana? Yang pertama? Yang kedua?"

"Suami yang mana saja, Mas Nganten. Pertama atau kedua itu tidak penting."

"Tidak pernah mereka pukul mBok?"

"Perempuan ini diciptakan ke bumi, Mas Nganten, barangkali memang buat dipukul lelaki. Karena itu jangan bicarakan itu, Mas Nganten. Pukulan itu apakah artinya kalau dibandingkan dengan segala usahanya buat bininya, buat anak-anaknya. Kalau saja Tuhan dulu mengurniakan sahaya anak, barangkali seorang, barangkali juga selusin? Apakah artinya pukulan pada emak? Mas Nganten sendiri lihat, bapak saban hari menentang maut."

"Ya, mBok, ya-ya. Saban hari menentang maut, dapatnya cuma nasi jagung."

"Ah-ah, tentang kemiskinan - janganlah dibicarakan, itu kekuasaan Tuhan, Mas Nganten."

"Ya-ya, mBok. Cuma sedikit saja yang tidak miskin."

"Apa mesti sahaya dongengkan, Mas Nganten?"

"mBok, mBok, bagaimana semua orang jadi kaya, atau semua miskin?"

"Tidak mungkin. Jangan pikir-pikir seperti itu, Mas Nganten. Itu syirik! Mas Nganten tahu artinya syirik?"

"Tidak. Setidak-tidaknya terdengar menjijikkan."

"Tuhan ciptakan bumi dan langit, alam dan dunia dalam kesempurnaannya. Ada siang ada malam. Ada malaikat ada setan dan iblis. Ada tinggi dan rendah. Kalau semua miskin, semua kaya, lantas bagaimana zakat, bagaimana fitrah, mana hamba dan mana Bendoro? Kiamat. Ya-ya mungkin itu tanda-tanda kiamat, Mas Nganten."

"Jelek benar dongeng mBok malam ini. Pijitlah aku."

Wanita tua itu bangkit dari lapik-ketidurannya, menyingkap kelambu dan sambil berdiri memijiti kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mBok sayangi aku."

"Apakah kurang sayang, sahaya?"

"Aku ingin senangkan hati mBok."

"Apa dikira sahaya kurang senang layani Mas Nganten?"

Demikianlah mereka terus-menerus bicara dan bicara.

Baekhyun tanpa pernah peroleh kata-kata tepat untuk mencoba mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tulus, yang terucapkan, tanpa tertutup-tutup kesopanan berlebihan.

Wanita tua itu tanpa pernah peroleh kata-kata tepat, mencoba dapatkan kasih sayang pula dalam penghambaan dan pelayanannya. Mereka rasai sesuatu kekurangan dalam kehidupan mereka, tapi mereka tak menyadari, tak mengetahui apa yang mereka rasai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ini anak mBok?"

Wanita tua itu berhenti memijiti.

"Mengapa mBok?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten ini ada-ada saja. Mana bisa, mana mungkin?"

"Biarlah kita andaikan mungkin, bagaimana?"

"Janganlah siksa sahaya ini, Mas Nganten."

"Mengapa mBok? Mengapa?"

Waktu diketahuinya mBok sama sekali berhenti memijit, Baekhyun bangkit. Ia duduk di kasur. Dan kala dilihatnya wanita tua itu mencoba menghindarkan wajahnya dari pandangnya, ia segera turun ke bawah dan meletakkan kedua belah tangannya, di atas pundak wanita tua itu.

Dirasainya kedua pasang pundak itu menggigil sedikit.

"Kok menangis, mBok, mengapa?"

"Sudahlah bolehlah sahaya balik ke dapur, Mas Nganten?"

"Mengapa mBok menangis? Apa salahku mBok?"

"Biarlah sahaya kembali, Mas Nganten."

"Tapi mengapa menangis?"

"Pertanyaan itu, Mas Nganten! Pertanyaan itu. Apa masih kurang kutukan ditimpakan pada sahaya?"

"Siapa telah kutuki orang sebaik mBok?"

"Siapa? Yah yang menguasai hidup sahaya."

"Bendoro?"

"Bukan, nasib!"

"Ah."

"Dirampasnya anak sahaya. Dirampasnya suami sahaya. Dan suami sahaya yang kemudian. Ke mana lagi perginya sahaya ini, kalau sudah tak sanggup lagi layani Bendoro? Mengapa Mas Nganten ingatkan sahaya pada masa tua sahaya? Tak lama lagi sahaya sudah jompo."

"Ampuni aku mBok. Bukan maksudku menyiksa mBok. Kan masih ada aku? mBok boleh ikut aku sampai jompo. Akan kupelihara sendiri mBok di hari jompo nanti."

Ingin sekali wanita tua itu peringatkan Baekhyun, tapi ia tak berani.

Ia takut.

Ia tahu benar, dalam sehari wanita utama bisa berganti 25 kali tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi perbawa Bendoro Chanyeol.

Ia tahu besok atau lusa paling lama setelah Baekhyun melahirkan anaknya yang pertama, wanita muda tak berdosa ini pun mungkin akan langkahi dan lalui jalan hidupnya sendiri tanpa ragu-ragu lagi: jalan hidup sebagai sahaya.

Dan ibu muda ini lebih menderita daripadanya karena ia punya anak tapi harus pergi dari anaknya. Ia tak boleh bertemu. Dan bila bertemu anak, maka itu bukan anaknya, tapi Bendoronya, orang yang harus disembah dan dilayaninya. Ditindasnya perasaannya sendiri, dan dengan lemah lembut dicobanya juga memperingatkan Baekhyun akan nasibnya yang akan datang.

"Mas Nganten jangan pikirkan sahaya. Sahaya ini orang kecil, orang kebanyakan, orang lata, orang rendah, kalaupun jatuh - ya sakit memang, tapi tak seberapa. Bagi orang atasan ingat-ingatlah itu, Mas Nganten, tambah tinggi tempatnya tambah sakit jatuhnya. Tambah tinggi, tambah mematikan jatuhnya. Orang rendahan ini, setiap hari boleh jatuh seribu kali, tapi ia selalu berdiri lagi. Dia ditakdirkan untuk sekian kali berdiri setiap hari."

Tapi Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Mengapa orang mesti jatuh? Dia kurang hati-hati," katanya kemudian seperti anak yang tak berdosa.

"Mas Nganten benar sekali. Kurang hati-hati, tapi sayang sekali, orang tak dapat berhati-hati setiap saat buat seumur hidupnya, Mas Nganten. Ada kalanya kita mengenangkan bapak atau emak, kita lupa pada diri sendiri, lupa pada Bendoro. Tentulah kekurangan mahluk Allah yang daif ini Mas Nganten, lantas dia tak hati-hati lagi melayani Bendoro."

"Lantas aku ini, bagaimanakan aku ini?"

"Mas Nganten ampunilah sahaya. Sahaya bukan bermaksud jelek. Boleh sahaya bicara?" .

"Ah, mBok apa yang salah pada diriku?"

"Tidak Mas Nganten. Cuma saja ..."

Baekhyun duduk di atas kasur ranjang mengawasi wanita tua yang menunduk itu, gelisah, mendesak, "Apa salahku?"

"Salah Mas Nganten seperti salah sahaya, salah kita, berasal dari orang kebanyakan."

"Lantas mBok, lantas?"

"Kita sudah ditakdirkan oleh yang kita puji dan yang kita sembah buat jadi pasangan orang atasan. Kalau tidak ada orang-orang rendahan, tentu tidak ada orang atasan."

"Aku ini, mBok, aku ini orang apa? Rendahan? Atasan?"

"Rendahan Mas Nganten, maafkanlan sahaya, tapi menumpang di tempat atasan."

"Jadi apa mesti aku perbuat, mBok?"

"Ah, beberapa kali sudah sahaya katakan. Mengabdi, Mas Nganten. Sujud, takluk sampai ke tanah pada Bendoro Chanyeol. Mari sahaya dongengi. Tahu bawang merah bawang putih?"

"Sudah tahu itu. Jadi mBok, bagaimana mengabdi sebaik-baiknya? Sujud-takluk sebaik-baiknya?"

"Mas Nganten sudah tahu cerita Trunojoyo menyeberangi Bengawan Solo?"

"Sudah, tapi agak lupa. Apa pengabdianku masih ada cacatnya?"

"Saban hari harus disempurnakan, Mas Nganten. Karena seorang abdi, Mas Nganten, setiap hari semakin nampak cacatnya. Mas Nganten sudah tahu tentang Surapati?"

"Ah Surapati itu, seorang budak-belian saja."

"Betul, Mas Nganten, tapi akhirnya dia jadi raja. Dia kalahkan raja-raja Jawa. Dia kalahkan kompeni, Mas Nganten. Bukan main."

"Apa cacatku?"

"Cacat itu tidak ada pada kita, Mas Nganten. Tapi di dalam hati orang atasan." Tiba-tiba ia terdiam.

"Dengar."

Baekhyun memusatkan pendengarannya. Terdengar hiruk-pikuk dari depan rumah, kemudian bunyi cambuk melecut. Tamu meninggalkan rumah.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun mendesak.

"Tidak ada jadi, Mas Nganten, kita kan terlalu lancang bila bicarakan Bendoro kita. Maafkan sahaya, tamu sudah pergi, ijinkan sahaya kembali ke dapur."

Dan tanpa menunggu ijin, ia menggulung tikarnya dan membawa keluar dari kamar. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya. Belum lagi selesai, sesosok tubuh tinggi langsing telah muncul dalam bayangan cermin.

"Mas Nganten," ia dengar suara bisikan.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri, mencium kaki Bendoro Chanyeol, kemudian memeluknya.

Waktu Bendoro Chanyeol duduk di atas kasur ranjang, ia angkat kedua-duanya, ia cium telapaknya.

"Inilah sahaya, Bendoro."

"Kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

"Sahaya menanggung, Bendoro, rindu tiada tertahankan." Baekhyun mengulangi hafalan dari pelajarannya.

"Apa kau harapkan dari kedatanganku? Emas? Berlian? Batik paling indah?"

"Tidak Bendoro, cuma keselamatan Bendoro." Baekhyun meneruskan hafalannya.

Dan jelas-jelas didengarnya derai ombak menjamah pantai mentertawakan dirinya. Dan lebih jelas lagi adalah gambar wajah tamu sebentar tadi, yang kini berangkat entah ke mana. Kaki Bendoro Chanyeol menjadi sosok tubuh tamu tadi. Dan bulu kaki Bendoro Chanyeol menjadi usapan tangan tamu tadi.

"Kau sendiri? Kau tak kekurangan sesuatu apa?"

"Sekarang sahaya, Bendoro, sudah kecukupan segala-galanya, selama kasih Bendoro tiada

putus."

"Ah, kau, siapa ajari kau?"

"Siapa? Keinsafan sahaya sendiri, Bendoro, keinsafan sebagai sahaya."

"Ah, kau bukan sahayaku. Kau temanku. Mari, Baekhyun, mari Baekhyun berdiri."

Tapi Baekhyun tetap berjongkok di atas lantai. Bendoro mengusap-usap rambutnya, turun dari ranjang, mengangkatnya dari bawah kedua belah ketiaknya.

Dan bangunlah Baekhyun.

"Mari, Baekhyun, mari."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Aku terlalu lelah, Mas Nganten. Buatlah aku bermimpi tanpa tidur."

"Inilah sahaya Bendoro."

"Naiklah ke ranjang, Mas Nganten."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Dan naiklah Baekhyun ke atas kasur. Ia duduk termangu sambil duduk.

"Tidaklah kau lelah seperti aku, Mas Nganten?"

"Tidak Bendoro."

"Biarpun begitu, bertidurlah."

Sunyi-senyap sejenak di dalam kamar. Tapi angin dari laut dengan ganasnya menggaruki genteng, sedang laut yang makin lama makin mendesak ke kota, dalam malam tanpa suara manusia, terdengar merangsang masuk ke dalam hati.

"Dengar!"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Apa yang terdengar?"

"Angin Bendoro."

"Cuma angin?"

"Ombak Bendoro."

"Kau suka pada laut?"

"Laut, itulah, kampung sahaya Bendoro."

"Dengar?"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Tak ada lagi kau dengar?"

"Suara Bendoro, Bendoro."

"Tak ada lain yang terdengar?"

"Tidak, Bendoro."

"Dekatlah, sini."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Tak ada lain yang terdengar?"

"Nafas Bendoro, Bendoro."

"Dekatlah lagi."

"Sahaya."

"Apa yang terdengar?"

"Apa Bendoro? Detakan jantung?"

"Aku dengar juga nafasmu."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Aku dengar juga detakan jantungmu."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Apa kau dengar lagi?"

Angin semakin menggaruk genteng. Dan ombak semakin mendesak kota.

"Pohon-pohon cemara sepanjang pantai itu takkan patah diterjang angin sebesar itu. Kau tahu dari mana datangnya cemara itu?"

"Tidak, Bendoro."

"Itu keturunan cemara yang dibawa tuan besar Guntur waktu membuat jalan pos. Waktu itu aku belum lahir, tapi ayahku bisa bercerita."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Apa sekarang kau dengar?"

"Detak jantung Bendoro."

Bendoro terdengar tertawa.

"Benar, detak jantung."

"Keras berdetakan."

"Benar."

"Nah sekarang apa terdengar?"

Tiada jawaban.

"Dengarkan lagi baik-baik."

"Sahaya mendengarkan, Bendoro."

"Ada?"

Diam sejurus. Angin berhenti menggaruk. Seekor burung hantu melenguh-lenguh sunyi pada pohon beringin di tengah alun-alun. Sedang ombak kian mengancam.

"Ada Bendoro."

"Apa yang terdengar?"

"Suara Bendoro. Suara kasih yang dibawakan oleh denyut jantung."

"Kau mulai pintar. Mulai pintar - siapa ajari?"

Baekhyun tertawa lemah.

"Siapa yang ajari?"

"Kasih Bendoro sendiri."

"Bagaimana kau perlakukan kasih itu?"

"Sahaya sambut setiap saat dia bersuara, Bendoro."

"Ah, Mas Nganten, kau belum lagi tanyakan apa oleh-olehku."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Terdiam sebentar kemudian,"... tapi..., apakah oleh-oleh seorang suami, Bendoro, terkecuali rindu?"

"Tidak seluruhnya benar. Ada yang lain: kain Lasem, Mas Nganten, kain Pekalongan. Bosan aku melihat kau mengenakan pakaian Solo itu jua. Gantilah sekali-sekali. Dan juga: intan laut, Mas Nganten. Mutiara, kau pernah lihat mutiara?"

"Belum, Bendoro."

Bendoro Chanyeol tertawa terbahak sekali ini, senang, terbuka.

"Anak laut yang tak pernah lihat intan laut." Sekali lagi ia tertawa.

"Bapakmu bagaimana, pernah lihat mutiara?"

"Cerita pun tidak pernah Bendoro." Kembali Bendoro tertawa terbahak.

"Cuma orang-orang berani bisa dapatkan mutiara, Mas Nganten. Dia selami laut sampai ke dasarnya. Dibaliknya setiap karang di dasar sana, diangkatnya setiap tiram."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya terhenti berdetak, dan sebilah sembilu mengiris ujung hatinya.

"Bapak sahaya, Bendoro, mungkin kurang berani, mungkin juga tidak menyelam," katanya hati-hati.

"Kasihan bapak sahaya, Bendoro. Kasihan memang. Tapi dia memang bukan cari mutiara, tapi cari nasi, jagung buat anak-bininya."

"Salah," Bendoro Chanyeol menggunting.

"Mencari jagung tidaklah di laut."

"Sahaya Bendoro. Mungkin itulah yang disebut takdir bagi orang-orang rendahan yang bodoh."

"Ahai, guru ngaji yang ajari kau seperti itu?"

"Tidak, Bendoro."

"Katakanlah, dari siapa?"

"Sahaya pernah dengar orang bilang, Bendoro, orang bawahan selalu lapar, karena itu matanya melihat segala-galanya, kupingnya dengar segala-galanya dan hatinya rasakan segala-galanya, sedang jantungnya deburkan darah buat segala-galanya."

"Guru ngajimu besok tak perlu datang lagi. Dan kau, Mas Nganten, jangan bicara lagi tentang orang rendahan dan orang atasan. Kita ini manusia yang menjalani perintah dan ketentuan Yang Maha Kuasa. Jangan pernah lagi membicarakannya."

Baru sekali ini Baekhyun tak menyambut.

"Engkau anak yang cerdik."

Sementara itu dalam kepala Baekhyun mengaum-ngaum cerita-cerita pelayan tua itu, cerita tentang segala-galanya, tentang nasib orang bawahan dan kebesaran orang atasan, tentang kejatuhan orang bawahan dan kemuliaan orang atasan, tentang orang bawahan yang menumpang diri kepada orang atasan, tentang kekuasaan dan tentang takdir, tentang Gusti Allah dan tentang kompeni. Jiwanya yang muda itu menangkap dan menggenggam semua, tak peduli mengerti seluruhnya atau sebagian darinya.

"Bendoro."

"Ya, Baekhyun."

"Bolehkah, sahaya..."

"Katakan, katakan, jangan sampai ayam terburu berkokok."

"Mengapa Bendoro begitu sering pergi? Berhari-hari? Tinggalkan sahaya menanggung siksa?"

Bendoro Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah pikirannya.

Hatinya yang beku mendadak cair. Yang keras dingin mendadak kembali cair hangat. Berbisik ramah:

"Kau, cemburu!"

"Sahaya, Bendoro. Sahaya cemburu."

"Kau juga tak pernah tanya pada bapakmu ke mana saja perginya kalau dia berlayar, bukan?"

"Ampun Bendoro, tidak pernah."

"Mengapa tak pernah?"

"Karena sahaya tahu dia bekerja."

"Mestinya kau tahu juga aku bekerja."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Sunyi-senyap benar. Sebentar lagi ayam berkokok..."

"Ah, Bendoro, Bendoro, ben ... do ..." dengan suara terengah-engah.

Tinggal angin kini berjingkrak merajai alam ...

Dan waktu pun merangkak terus, kadang-kadang saja melompat tanpa irama.

 **tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Keenam

* * *

BAEKHYUN MEMASUKI TAHUN PERKAWINANNYA yang kedua.

Kini setiap sebulan sekali ia terpanggil ke ruang tengah. Bendoro Chanyeol, suaminya, duduk pada kursi yang terbalik arahnya, sedang ia sendiri dengan sebuah jepitan bambu menjepit lintah-lintah seekor demi seekor dari stoples, dan diletakkan pada tengkuk, pelipis, kening, juga lengan Bendoro Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya letakkan di sini..."

"Sini, Bendoro?"

"Ke bawah sedikit, beberapa jari ke bawah, ya situ selalu terasa pegal."

Demikianlah setiap bulan. Dan binatang-binatang yang kurus kering itu menempel dengan letaknya, punggungnya menggelinjang, berombak-ombak, menghisap darah Bendoro Chanyeol dengan rakusnya, semenit, lima, sepuluh, lima belas, dan berubahlah binatang-binatang langsing itu jadi bola-bola bening dengan jeroannya yang nampak coklat gelap.

Bila sudah demikian, Baekhyun menjaga jatuhnya binatang-binatang yang kekenyangan dengan selembar karet sarang tawon.

Binatang-binatang itu tak boleh jatuh ke lantai.

Dia tidak boleh jadi pecah dan binasa.

Dia harus dikembalikan ke dalam stoples.

Dan bila pekerjaan yang membutuhkan keuletan kesabaran itu selesai, pasti terdengar Bendoro Chanyeol mengucap syukur memuji kegunaan binatang-binatang purba itu. Binatang pun tahu berdagang. Rupa-rupanya dagang bukan pekerjaan luar biasa.

Lihat! Dan ditunjuknya binatang-binatang itu.

"Itu si Kempul, ini si Karti, itu si Kutil, Ah, mengapa pula namanya si Kutil. Ini si Gempal. Itu si Kunyuk. Itu pedagang-pedagang tulen. Dia terima darahku, dia berikan padaku kesehatan, Mas Nganten, apa mereka tak bijaksana dan berbudi?"

"Terlalu berbudi Bendoro."

"Aku tak jadi kaya karena pemberiannya. Mereka pun tak jadi kaya karena pemberianku. Itulah kebijaksanaan."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Selesai sudah kerja lintah - sekarang pergilah."

Dan ia pergi balik ke kanan jalan menuju ruang belakang, kadang langsung menuju sasaran, kamarnya sendiri, kadang ke tempat ia biasa membatik. Tapi, baik ia pergi ke kamar maupun terus kerja atau belajar, hatinya selalu kecewa.

Sudah memasuki tahun perkawinan kedua, tak pernah hasratnya terkabul.

Suatu kali Bendoro Chanyeol mempersilakannya menemani duduk-duduk di ruang tengah. Dalam hatinya, demi mengabdi pada Bendoro, sengaja ia tindas kenangan dan kangennya pada kedua orang tuanya, pada saudara-saudaranya.

Pengabdian ini tak boleh cacat, tak boleh merosot dalam penglihatan dan perasaan Bendoro Chanyeol.

Bicara tentang saudara-saudara dan orang tua ia tak mau, biar tidak merusak kewajiban pengabdian yang kokoh. Wanita tua itu telah mengajari bagaimana menjadi bangsawan sejati, jadi ningrat, jadi orang atasan.

Dua tiga kali Bendoro bertanya, "Kau tak ingin lihat orang tuamu?"

"Tidak Bendoro, sahaya lebih suka melayani Bendoro."

Dan Bendoro selalu tertawa senang.

"Tapi kau anaknya, kau bukan hanya istriku."

"Sekarang ini kewajiban sahaya adalah mengabdikan diri pada Bendoro. Orang tua sahaya dapat menolong diri sendiri tanpa sahaya, Bendoro."

"Tak pernah kau kirim utusan ke sana?"

"Tidak Bendoro."

"Tentu aku percaya. Tak pernah kirim uang atau pakaian ke sana?"

"Tidak Bendoro."

"Aku percaya, tapi mengapa?"

"Saya tak berani Bendoro. Sahaya hanyalah sahaya."

Dan sudah tiga kali ini, percakapan semacam itu mati tanpa sambungan.

Tentu.

Baik di kamar maupun di tempat kerja, dengan sendiri Baekhyun kontan teringat dan kangen kepada orangtua dan saudara dan mulailah pekerjaan berat menindas perasaan. Cuma doa saja yang dapat menghibur hatinya, moga-moga keadaan semua berubah, dan ia dapat membalas budi dan segala jerih payah orang tua, terutama bapak yang selalu menentang maut buat menghidupinya.

.

.

.

Ia telah memasuki tahun perkawinan kedua, mendekati umur keenambelas dan keadaan tidak pernah berubah.

Kini ia harus lebih banyak berpikir sendiri, mengambil putusan sendiri, bertindak sendiri. Wanita tua itu makin lama makin tak dapat memberi apa yang ia butuhkan. Ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, ia harus makin memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Malah pada suatu kali ia merasa jengkel, karena jawaban yang pendek tanpa sesuatu keterangan.

"Bagi wanita yang masih muda, Mas Nganten, sebenarnya tak ada kesulitan hidup di dunia, apalagi kalau ia cantik, dan rodi sudah tak ada lagi."

Ia mengerti wanita itu menyindir dirinya.

Ia diam saja.

Mau juga ia pada suatu kali membalas menyindir, tapi masih banyak bantuannya yang dibutuhkan.

Pada suatu kali ia memberikan perintah pada sanak kerabat yang tinggal di situ untuk membongkar kamar, menjemur segala yang ada. Dan di sore hari waktu semua sudah diletakkan ditempatnya kembali, dan kamar itu menyebarkan bau kapur yang setengah kering, diketahuinya dompetnya sudah tidak tersimpan aman lagi di dalam laci meja hias.

Yang demikian baru sekali terjadi.

Sekaligus ia berpendapat pasti bukan pelayan tua yang melakukannya, ia hanya seorang sahaya.

Dia tak akan merusak kehidupannya yang telah tua. Tak pernah ia begitu ketakutan seperti waktu itu.

Apa harus dimakan besok, lusa, kalau uang tak ada? Apa harus dibelanjakan?

Buru-buru dipegangnya wanita tua itu. Ia lupakan sindirannya yang tajam, ia membutuhkan bantuannya, wanita tua itu mendengarkan, menatapnya dengan mata kuyu seperti kehilangan semangat, dan:

"Tidak, bukan mBok, yang kutuduh. mBok tak akan lakukan itu. mBok cukup minta padaku, dan aku akan beri, biarpun sampai sekarang mBok tak pernah minta dan tak mau diberi. Tapi apa mesti kulakukan kalau, kalau ... kalau ... kita semua toh musti makan? Bagaimana aku harus ganti uang itu?"

"Siapa yang Mas Nganten duga?"

"Mana aku berani menduga? Aku sendirilah yang bersalah. Mungkin aku sendiri yang kurang hati-hati. Seperti kata mBok, kurang hati-hati sama juga tidak jujur."

"Tak ada orang lain masuk ke kamar selain Agus."

"Ya cuma Agus."

"Duduk tenang-tenang, Mas Nganten biar sahaya coba usut."

Ia pergi, dan Baekhyun mulai sibuk kembali memeriksa sana sini tapi tanpa hasil. Apakah mungkin bangsawan-bang-sawan muda mencuri? pikirnya.

Dan pikiran itu sungguh-sungguh menyiksa. Bangsawan! Ningrat!

Orang atasan yang ditakdirkan buat memerintah orang bawahannya.

Mungkinkah mereka bisa mencuri? Mereka? Ia bebaskan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Syirik! Ia berteriak dalam hatinya, itu pikiran syirik menyangkal takdir! Tentulah aku sendiri yang salah, aku telah lupa tempat menyimpannya!

Aku sendiri orang bawahan, orang rendahan, orang kebanyakan. Hanya orang-orang yang seperti aku yang mencuri.

Tak ada bujang dapur yang berani masuk ke mari! Jangankan ke mari ke belakang pun tidak. Pencuri! Pencuri!

Baekhyun mendapat serangan saraf - ia mau menjerit, tapi mulutnya dibungkamnya. Bapak emak ampunilah anakmu ini. Ampuni ia. Tak ada orang atasan bisa dan boleh disalahkan. Mereka ditakdirkan buat memerintah.

Ya bapak, emak! Ia teguk habis air teh segelas yang terletak di atas meja. Ketegangan sarafnya mereda sejenak, dan jantungnya berdebaran kencang waktu wanita tua itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Saya telah panggil agus-agus, periksalah mereka, Mas Nganten."

"Apa?" Pekiknya tak terkendali.

Dan waktu ia menyadari dirinya, suaranya diturunkan jadi bisikan ketakutan.

"Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin? Mereka kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Periksalah mereka. Tanyailah mereka," desak wanita tua itu sambil memimpinnya ke luar kamar.

Wanita tua itu merasai tangan Baekhyun menggigil waktu menghadapi para kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol yang pada berdiri di depan pintunya.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya dengan gagah berani ia mulai angkat bicara. Ia telah bertindak sebagai jaksa:

"Gus, jangan susahkan Mas Nganten, siapa merasa ambil uang Mas Nganten? Itu uang belanja. Kalau tak dikembalikan besok semua terpaksa tak makan. Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri juga tak makan. Kembalikan uang itu."

Dengan mata berapi-api pemuda kerabat-kerabat Bendoro itu menentang mata Baekhyun.

Dan wanita tua itu merasai tangannya menggigil, wajahnya lesu. Dikencangkan pegangannya untuk memberanikan wanita utama itu. Dengan mata berapi-api karena merasa dihina, seorang pemuda angkat bicara:

"Kau pikir apa kami ini? Orang kampung? Orang dusun? Orang pantai yang tidak pernah lihat duit?"

"Apa ini semua maksudnya menghina kami?" yang lain lagi menyerang.

"Kami bukan bermaksud menghina agus-agus. Bukan. Ada kesulitan bersama, agus-agus. Siapa yang tahu uang itu dipindahkan? Siapa tidak bakal kena murka besok kalau Bendoro Chanyeol mengetahui? Semua kena!"

"Persetan!" seorang lain lagi mendesis.

"Dikiranya kami ini maling kelaparan dari kampung nelayan?"

Baekhyun tersedan-sedan.

"Kami ini anak sekolahan, tahu pengajaran."

"Dituduh bandit?"

"Kalau air mata bisa tebus hinaan ini, betapa murahnya itu!"

Baekhyun terserang demam saraf dan memekik, "Akulah anak kampung nelayan. Akulah pencurinya. Aku!" dan kemudian meraung, "Aku! cuma aku yang yang mungkin mencuri: Aku! Aku!" dan dipeluknya pelayan tua itu.

Mendengar pekik dan raung pemuda-pemuda itu berpandang-pandangan ketakutan. Bujang-bujang dapur pada berdiri di depan pintu dapur mengawasi adegan itu. Dan wanita itu menepuk-nepuk Baekhyun, "Baik, tidak ada yang mengaku. Sahaya cuma orang kampung. Cuma Sahaya. Tapi sahaya tahu apa mesti sahaya perbuat, agus-agus."

Nampak pemuda-pemuda itu menjadi pucat dan berpandang-padangan satu sama lain.

"Ayoh, kembalikan itu uang!" Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Baik, tunggu agus-agus di sini. Sahaya akan urus. Sahaya akan tunjukan orang kampung juga mengerti bagaimana berbuat. Tunggu di sini bendoro-bendoro kecil, dan ia bimbing Baekhyun menuju pintu ke ruang dalam.

"Tunggu!" seorang di antara para pemuda itu menengahi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rundingkan baik-baik dahulu?"

Baekhyun dan pelayan tua itu kini terhenti memunggungi pintu, menghadapi pemuda-pemuda itu. Baekhyun tetap menunduk ketakutan, sedang pelayan tua itu meradang menantang. Dengan suara perlahan, sopan dan hati-hati pelayan tua mengacarai, "Apakah yang masih bisa dirundingkan?"

"Kau mau mengadu?"

"Bukankah kewajiban kita mendudukkan kembali apa yang tidak benar?" tangkis pelayan tua itu.

"Kita? Apa maksudnya dengan kita?"

"Kau harus ingat, ingat mBok," pemuda yang tergarang di antara semuanya menghantam, "kami adalah kerabat terdekat. Orang-orang kampung yang tinggal di sini, kapan saja bisa pergi dari sini buat mati kelaparan di luar sana. Kami tinggal di sini. Tinggal tetap di sini, biar seribu orang kampung ke luar dari sini setiap hari, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersedan-sedan. Ia rangkul kembali pelayan tua itu berbisik di antara sedan-sedannya:

"Aku ke mari bukan karena melarikan diri dari kelaparan."

"Tentu Mas Nganten." Pelayan itu meneruskannya kepada pemuda-pemuda, "Mas Nganten pergi ke mari bukan karena lari dari kelaparan, laut tetap kaya takkan kurang, cuma hati dan budi manusia semakin dangkal dan miskin. Lihat saja ini, uang di rumah dikelilingi tembok begini bisa hilang."

"Terang-terang saja mBok menuduh kami mencuri?"

"Aku cuma bilang," pelayan tua itu jadi kasar, "kembalikan uang itu! Di sini ada hukum. Kalau hukum tidak ditaati lagi, mari, mari kita panggil hakim."

"Kau jangan kurang ajar mau panggil hakim, mBok. Kau sendiri bakal celaka."

"Orang kampung semacam sahaya ini, bendoro muda, kelahirannya sendiri sudah suatu kecelakaan. Tak ada sesuatu yang lebih celaka, dari nasib orang kampung. Ayoh, mau berunding apa lagi? Kembalikan tidak uang itu?"

"Baik-baik, carilah hakim itu, biar dia adili kau sendiri!"

"Baik, mari mas Nganten," pelayan itu memapah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan tengah.

Bendoro Chanyeol sedang duduk senang di atas kursi malas. Sebuah meja kecil berdiri di sampingnya. Di atasnya terletak sebuah stoples kristal berisi biskuit buatan negeri Belanda, sedang sebilah capit perak tergeletak di sampingnya. Sinar matahari sore jatuh melimpah-limpah pada deretan tafsir yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ampun Bendoro," pelayan tua itu memelas setelah menggelesot di lantai. Juga Baekhyun duduk menggelesot di lantai.

Bendoro Chanyeol menutup tafsir.

Melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di pangkuan dan bangkit duduk dari rebahnya, memandang ke samping bawah pada kedua wanita itu, lemah lembut ia bertanya, "Hemmmm?"

"Ampun sahaya, Bendoro Chanyeol, sebentar lagi bendoro masuk khalwat bersembahyang magrib, semoga tidak mengganggu sembahyang Bendoro. Tapi soal ini...soal ini, uang...ah."

"Uang Mas Nganten hilang?" Bendoro Chanyeol meneruskan dengan tanya.

"Ampun," Baekhyun menjawab sambil semakin menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua tangan menjagangkan pada lantai.

"Kau kurang hati-hati. Uang itu biar rejeki dari Tuhan sekalipun, tidak jatuh begitu saja dari langit."

"Ampun Bendoro," sekali lagi Baekhyun bersuara semakin perlahan.

"Dan kau, mBok Kyungsoo apa yang kau ributkan?"

"Ampun bendoro uang itu hilang."

"Aku tahu uang itu hilang. Apa yang kau ributkan?"

Pelayan tua tak menjawab. Kedua belah tangannya menggigil, sehingga tubuhnya yang bertunjangan pada tangannya meliuk-liuk sedikit.

"Jiyong!" Bendoro Chanyeol memekik.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sahutan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang anak muda menyembah sebelum memasuki pintu dan duduk menggelesot di lantai, di belakang kedua wanita itu.

"Panggil semua agus ke mari."

Jiyong menyembah lagi - hilang dari pandangan dan segera kemudian muncul pemuda-pemuda itu seorang demi seorang dari pintu ruang belakang. Mereka masuk tanpa menyembah, hanya langsung duduk di lantai di samping kedua wanita itu. Semua bersila dan merenungi lantai.

"Siapa ambil uang itu?" Bendoro Chanyeol bertanya perlahan tanpa melihat pada mereka, tapi justru pada lembaran-lembaran tafsir yang mulai dibuka kembali.

Tiada jawaban.

"Benar? Tidak ada yang mau menjawab?" Tiada berjawab.

Bendoro Chanyeol tertawa perlahan. Baekhyun mengangkat muka untuk melihatnya.

Dilihatnya Bendoro Chanyeol sedang mulai membaca tafsirnya. Tapi terdengar suara perlahannya.

"Sejak jaman Nabi memang sudah ada hamba-hamba iblis."

Ia mendengarkan tawa ejekan.

"Maling. Siapa heran ada maling selama iblis ada? Tapi maling pun butuh kehormatan, semakin dia tidak punya kehormatan diri."

Tiba-tiba ia tutup tafsir itu dengan kasarnya sehingga berdetak. Semua mereka yang duduk di lantai mengangkat pandang. Tapi segera dilihat mereka Bendoro Chanyeol dengan kasar sedang lemparkan pandang ke arah mereka, mereka menunduk kembali.

"Siapa tidak mengerti?" Bendoro Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara mengancam.

Setiap orang yang duduk di lantai semakin dalam tunduknya.

"Ya, semua mengerti, itu penting buat dipahami. Tapi apa kehormatan itu?"

Diam sejenak tak seorang berani bergerak.

"Taehyung, apa kehormatan itu?" Tak berjawab.

"Pertanyaan dibuat untuk dijawab, Taehyung," suaranya menurun jadi lembut kembali.

"Berapa tahun kau sudah tinggal di sini? Tujuh? Kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Jawabanmu mau kudengar. Hanya jawaban. Kau takkan rugi apa-apa."

"Sahaya, pamanda."

"Apa itu kehormatan?" Tak berjawab.

"Tapi kau tahu artinya maling?"

"Sahaya, pamanda."

"Kau tak tahu apa arti kehormatan?" Tak berjawab.

"Jadi sampai di mana kau belajar mengaji? Benar-benar kau tak tahu maknanya?" Tak berjawab.

"Jadi kau tidak punya kehormatan?"

"Sahaya, pamanda."

"Kau malingnya!"

"Tidak, tidak, pamanda sahaya bukan maling. Sahaya tahu makna maling. Dan sahaya tahu sahaya bukan maling."

"Apa penjelasannya, maka kau bukan maling?"

"Tidak ada bukti dapat dikemukakan sahaya seorang maling, pamanda."

"Siapa guru ngajimu?"

"Haji Masduhak, pamanda."

"Apa sabda Rasullulah kalau bukti itu ada?"

"Disumpah, pamanda."

"Berani kau disumpah?"

"Pamanda yang memutuskan."

"Namjoon! Haji Masduhak juga gurumu? Kau, Namjoon, apa kata gurumu tentang kemunafikan?"

"Ampun, pamanda, sahaya tiada hafal."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Sembilan belas, pamanda."

"Kau duduk di kelas berapa?"

"Enam, pamanda."

"Sini, kau berdiri di hadapanku."

Pemuda Namjoon beringsut-ingsut dari duduknya sampai di hadapan Bendoro Chanyeol, ia tetap duduk menggelesot di lantai.

"Kau dengar aku Namjoon? Berdiri?"

"Ampun, pamanda," dan Namjoon tetap tidak berdiri.

"Jimin," panggil Bendoro Chanyeol pada pemuda yang lain.

"Sahaya, pamanda."

"Apakah guru ngajimu sama dengan Taehyung?"

"Sama, pamanda."

"Sama dengan Namjoon?"

"Sama, pamanda. Haji Masduhak."

"Gurumu Haji Duhak itu pernah dia ajari kalian tentang ciri-ciri kemunafikan?"

"Pernah, pamanda."

"Kau, masih ingat?"

"Sahaya pamanda."

"Kau lihat Namjoon menolak perintahku. Apakah itu munafik?"

"Tidak menurut Ustad, pamanda."

"Jadi apa itu munafik?"

"Kelihatannya suci dan setia, tapi sebenarnya tidak, pamanda."

"Namjoon!" panggil Bendoro Chanyeol tegas-tegas.

"Apa sebabnya uang itu kau ambil?" Tiada jawaban.

"Terkecuali wanita-wanita ini dan Namjoon, semua harus pergi."

Pemuda-pemuda yang diperintahkan beringsut-ingsut mengundurkan diri dan sesampainya di pintu baru mereka berdiri dan lenyap dari pemandangan.

"Namjoon!"

"Ampun, pamanda. Ampunilah sahaya yang telah khilaf ini."

"Kau tidak lakukan kekhilafan, Namjoon."

"Ampuni kekhilafan sahaya, pamanda."

"Kau tak dengar aku? Kau tidak khilaf. Dengar! Orang tuamu telah kirimkan kau ke mari. Aku telah berikan rumah, sekolah segalanya terbaik bagimu. Aku berikan guru ngaji terbaik di kota ini. Aku berikan pengajaran terbaik di dunia ini. Sabda Allah dan nabi apakah yang masih kurang? Kalau semua ini tidak juga mencukupi bagi pendidikanmu, pergilah pada si guru yang lebih baik. Pergilah kau. Pergi! Aku tak sudi lihat tampangmu lagi seumur hidup. Pergi!"

Tanpa menjawab Namjoon bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Semua mata mengikutinya. Dan waktu ia telah hilang di balik pintu, kembali suara Bendoro Chanyeol terdengar:

"mBok Kyungsoo, kau mau lawan kejahatan ini dengan tanganmu, tapi kau tak mampu. Maka itu kau lawan dengan lidahmu. Kau pun tak mampu. Kemudian kau cuma melawan dengan hatimu. Setidak-tidaknya kau melawan."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Itu baik sekali."

"Siapa ajari kau berbuat begitu?"

"Pengalaman dan perasaan seumur hidup inilah, Bendoro."

"Kalau begitu pengalaman dan perasaan itu belum lagi cukup."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Tahu kau di mana kekurangannnya?"

"Kalau tidak khilaf, tahulah sahaya Bendoro."

"Aku ingin tahu kekurangan itu."

"Kekurangan sahaya ialah ...ialah...ialah karena sahaya terus berusaha bersetia pada Bendoro Chanyeol dan melakukan segala yang dijadikan kewajiban sahaya, karena itu sampai-sampai berani menggugat agus-agus bendoro-bendoro muda."

"Tepat."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Jadi kau tahu hukumannya."

"Bagi orang semacam sahaya, Bendoro, sebenarnya tidak ada hukuman lagi. Hidup pun sudah hukuman."

"Syirik! tak tahu bersyukur pada Tuhan."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Pergi kau. Sekarang juga tak perlu injakkan kaki di rumah ini, jangan pula di pekarangannya."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"mBok, mBok!" Baekhyun meraih tangan pelayan tua itu. "Ampuni dia, Bendoro, Ampuni dia."

"Jangan buat bising! Kembali kau ke kamarmu sendiri."

Pelayan wanita itu beringsut-ingsut mundur menyembah kemudian mencapai pintu. Dan Baekhyun mengikuti contohnya. Di ruang belakang kedua wanita itu berdiri. Dan di hadapannya telah menunggu bangsawan-bangsawan muda dengan sikap yang masih juga menantang.

"Apa aku bilang?" seorang menegur. "Kaulah yang terusir."

Pelayan tua tak menjawab sedang Baekhyun menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"mBok, mBok sudah tahu, bakal beginilah kejadiannya. Mengapa mBok lakukan juga? Apa aku mesti perbuat tanpa mBok?"

"Biar sahaya ceritai, Mas Nganten, mungkin ini buat penghabisan kali. Mas Nganten masih ingat cerita sahaya tentang kakek sahaya yang ikut berontak bersama Pangeran Diponegoro? Ya Mas Nganten masih ingat,bukan? Seorang penewu _(penewu (Jawa), wakil wedana.)_ pernah mengurniainya wejangan: Kau tidak mengabdi kepadaku, man, tidak, man! Kalau kau cuma mengabdi kepadaku, kalau aku tewas dan kau tinggal hidup, kau mengabdi kepada siapa lagi? Kau cari Bendoro baru kalau dia juga tewas? Tidak man, tidak. Kau mengabdi pada tanah ini, tanah yang memberimu nasi dan air. Tapi para raja dan para pangeran dan para bupati sudah jual tanah keramat ini pada Belanda. Kau hanya baru sampai melawan para raja, para pangeran dan para bupati. Satu turunan tidak bakal selesai, man. Kalau para raja, pangeran dan bupati sudah dikalahkan, baru kau bisa berhadapan pada Belanda. Entah berapa turunan lagi. Tapi kerja itu mesti dimulai."

"Aku tidak mengerti, mBok." Ia pegangi tangan pelayan tua itu.

"Jangan buru-buru pergi. Bisa aku ikut denganmu, mBok?"

"Tidak, Mas Nganten, tidak bakal lama lagi Mas Nganten bakal mengerti wejangan itu. Ayah sahaya teruskan wejangan itu pada sahaya, dan sahaya teruskan pada Mas Nganten. Sekarang Mas Nganten belum mengerti, tapi pengalaman bakal membuat Mas Nganten memahaminya baik-baik. Tuhan senantiasa melindungi Mas Nganten hendaknya."

Dan ia pun bergegas pergi.

Baekhyun tertinggal seorang diri di kamarnya, tercabut dari seluruh kekuatan dan tenaganya.

Nafasnya megap-megap, tubuhnya meliuk di atas kursi, kedua belah tangannya terkulai di atas meja, dadanya turun naik, sedang matanya merah Jingga sebak, dengan pandangan tidak menentu. Ingatannya menangkap dan menggenggam kata-kata pelayan tua itu, tapi ia tak mengerti, terdengar seperti sebuah mantra.

 **tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Ketujuh

* * *

BAPAK SELALU MENGUCAPKAN MANTRA bila hendak tinggalkan darat.

Dan tak pernah ia mengerti makna kata-katanya.

Hari-hari meluncur sendat, tertegun, setelah pelayan tua itu lenyap dari kehidupan gedung besar berkurung pagar tembok tinggi itu. Bila tadinya Baekhyun hidup sebagai pendiam karena terpaksa, kini ia jadi pendiam karena kehilangan hasrat untuk bicara.

Orang sebaik itu keluhnya dalam hati selalu. Orang sebaik itu! Orang sebaik itu!

Dan untuk mengisi hari-harinya yang lamban menyebalkan ia menenggelamkan diri dalam kerja batik.

Ingin ia menghadiahkan salah sebuah batik tulisnya pada wanita tua itu.

Tapi di gedung ini tak ada orang menyebut-nyebutnya, tak ada yang tahu dimana ia tinggal. Tak pula punya perhatian ke mana perginya.

Mereka yang telah keluar dari gedung ini, bila bukan kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol, adalah laksana roh-roh yang tidak punya suatu bekas. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang mau dan selalu mengenangnya.

Musim hujan datang lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Angin kencang antara sebentar mendesak dengan kekuatan besar dari timur-laut, mengangkat sampah dan pasir pantai, pasir alun-alun yang mulai gundul karena kemarau, menerobosi pintu dan jendela, masuk ke dalam kamar bahkan juga ke dalam lemari pakaian dan makan.

Masa demikian adalah masa banyak mendo'a di kampung nelayan.

Dahulu Baekhyun tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mendo'a. Tapi kini dirasanya hasrat untuk mengucapkan permohonan pada Tuhan agar seluruh nelayan dilindungi dari marabahaya, agar angin tidak terlalu kencang, agar ombak tak terlalu jahat, dan agar ikan menjadi jinak.

Pada suatu pagi dalam hujan lebat, empat orang wanita dalam keadaan basah kuyup masuk ke dalam dapur. Seorang di antara mereka diantarkan oleh Daesung datang kepadanya.

"Mas Nganten," Daesung memulai, "pelayan baru buat Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun meletakkan cantingnya, dan mori yang baru setengah terbatik ia gulung dan gantungkan pada jagangnya.

"Apa harus kupanggil kau?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mas Nganten, nama sahaya Luhan."

"Itu bukan nama orang desa."

"Sahaya lahir di kota. Mas Nganten. Di Semarang."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Empat belas, Mas Nganten."

"Belum ada laki?"

"Janda Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ditatapnya wanita muda itu. Lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Air mukanya begitu jernih dan ceria, gerak-geriknya cepat tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Di mana pernah kerja?"

"Di kabupaten Demak, Mas Nganten."

"Mengapa keluar dan kerja di sini?"

"Sahaya diperintahkan Bendoro Puteri Demak bekerja di sini, Mas Nganten."

"Apa hubungannya Bendoro Puteri Demak dengan aku?"

"Mana sahaya tahu, Mas Nganten? Sahaya cuma jalankan perintah."

"Engkau terlalu cantik buat pelayanku, juga terlalu muda."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia pun menduga pelayan muda ini berseri bebas dan ceria itu sadar akan kelebihan-kelebihannya.

Ah, mengapa dia dikirim ke mari? Ia teringat pada mBok yang telah pergi. Ah, tidak! Kini aku harus berfikir sendiri, berbuat sendiri tanpa siapapun. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mulai belajar curiga.

Apa sebabnya wanita muda berumur empat belas dikirimkan kepadaku?

Dan dengan sendirinya mengiang-ngiang kembali suara pelayan tua itu: Sekarang Mas Nganten belum mengerti, tapi pengalaman akan membuat Mas Nganten memahaminya baik-baik!

Sekarang ia belajar memahami, mencurigai.

Tak lebih dari dua hari kedatangan Luhan, terjadi suatu peristiwa.

Sore hari ketika Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman, dan bertiduran di ranjangnya. Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi.

"Sinilah sebentar," Baekhyun memanggil.

Luhan langsung duduk di kasur.

"Apa Bendoromu yang dulu tidak marah padamu kau duduk di kursi?"

"Bendoro tidak pernah lihat sahaya duduk di kursi."

"Apa Bendoromu yang dulu tidak pernah marah melihat kau duduk di kasurnya seperti

ini?"

"Bendoro tidak pernah lihat sahaya duduk di kasur."

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tentu saja."

"Mengapa tentu saja?"

"Karena Mas Nganten bukan Bendoro sahaya."

"Lantas siapa Bendoromu?"

"Bendoro sahaya, ya, Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri."

"Dan aku?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten. Mas Nganten kan orang kampung?"

Jantung Baekhyun terguncang.

Dengan sendirinya ia bangkit dan duduk, menantang wajah Luhan. Tapi ternyata Luhan membalas tatapan matanya tanpa sedikit pun ragu-ragu.

Melihat mata yang berapi-api, Baekhyun menjadi takut, menyesali diri.

"Benar, aku orang dari kampung, dan aku tidak menyesal berasal dari kampung. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Yang jelas, sahaya bukan berasal dari kampung."

"Apa hinanya orang kampung?"

"Setidak-tidaknya dia sebangsa kuli."

Untuk kedua kali Baekhyun terguncang. Ketakutan menjamah seluruh batinnya. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Jadi buat apa kau datang ke mari?"

"Yang jelas bukan buat mengabdi pada Mas Nganten."

"Lantas buat apa kau mendekam di kamar ini?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian membuka mata, sedang giginya yang tampak tak terhitami oleh sirih kapur dan pinang atau pun sugi itu gemerlapan menantang.

"Mas Nganten," katanya perlahan.

"Sahaya bisa baca bisa tulis, Mas Nganten bisa?"

Untuk ketiga kali dalam sehari Baekhyun terguncang.

"Apa bapak Mas Nganten? Nelayan, bukan? Benar, sahaya tidak salah. Mas Nganten tahu siapa orang tua sahaya? Pensiunan juru tulis."

Untuk keempat kali jantung Baekhyun terguncang.

Luhan tertawa menang dan senang, tapi tak melanjutkan. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang. Diperiksanya seluruh lemari dan laci, dikuncinya yang belum terkunci, meninggalkan kamar menuju ke kebun belakang.

Tanah sehabis hujan kemarin sore berwarna coklat tua, sedang butiran-butiran putih kulit kerang yang terhampar membuat tanah berwarna coklat itu silau gemerlapan kena cahaya matahari. Uap yang membumbung dari tanah membuat nafas jadi berat dan sesak.

Baekhyun duduk di atas bangku kebun di bawah pohon mangga tanaman Bendoro Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu.

 _Sekarang Mas Nganten belum mengerti, tapi pengalaman membuat Mas Nganten memahami baik-baik_ , terngiang kembali wejangan pelayan tua itu.

Jadi ini adalah permulaan.

Ia tak dapat memikir, ia tak tahu pada siapa ia harus adukan hal dan kesulitannya. Setidak-tidaknya kejadian begini tidak bakal terjadi di kampungnya - kampung nelayan pinggir pantai.

Seorang demi seorang di antara keluarganya terbayang: ayahnya yang sedang mengangkat jala, melompat dari perahu turun ke darat, emak sedang menumbuk udang kering, abang-abangnya sedang menambal lunas pada buritan perahu, dengan samar adik-kecilnya sedang memperbarui cat pada pahatan hiasan pada lambung dan haluan perahu... dan terbayang juga dirinya sendiri sedang bertanak nasi-jagung.

Bertanak nasi-jagung!

Ah, itu dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia tak pernah bertanak Tak pernah menyambal. Tak pernah mencuci piring dan cobek. Dengan lenyapnya kampung nelayan dalam hidupnya lenyap pula laut yang tiada bertepi. Dunianya kini hanyalah kamarnya, dengan beberapa meter radius sebagai lapangan bergerak.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya menangkap Daesung. Mungkin orang itu mau menyampaikan halnya pada Bendoro Chanyeol. Tapi segera kemudian dicegahnya sendiri pikirannya itu. Tidak! Aku harus selesaikan sendiri. Rumah ini harus selamat. Bendoro Chanyeol harus bebas dari segala kesulitan, bebas dari pikiran tentang istrinya.

Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus selesaikan sendiri semua. Semua! Semua!

Ia meronta bangun, dengan langkah tegap menaiki jenjang ruang belakang, langsung menuju kamar. Didapatinya Luhan telah bertiduran di ranjangnya.

Dengan langkah tegap itu pula ia langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Orang kota, bangun! Menurut ukuran orang kampung tidaklah sopan tidur di tempat orang lain tanpa ijin."

Luhan tertawa dan bangkit sendiri.

"Rupa-rupanya kau bisa menggeletak dan terlentang di mana-mana, di mana saja."

Ternyata Luhan kebal tusukan kata. Ia masih juga tertawa.

Dan tanpa terduga oleh Baekhyun keluar kata-katanya: "Ini, Mas Nganten," sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya sendiri, "tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tubuh sahaya sendiri. Terserah pada sahaya di mana sahaya taruh dan sahaya geletakkan."

"Tidak. Tidak terserah padamu semata-mata. Keluar kau dari kamar ini! Jangan masuk lagi. Keluar!"

Lenyaplah tawa dari wajah Luhan. Dengan mata berapi-api ditantangnya Baekhyun dan dengan suara mengancam ia menyatakan,

"Tidak mungkin orang kampung memerintah anak priyayi. Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin."

Tapi Baekhyun telah menudingnya tepat pada matanya.

"KELUAR!"

Luhan dengan kasar melemparkan lengan yang menuding matanya. Tapi Baekhyun menuding dengan tangannya yang lain.

Kemudian, "juh!" dan sepercik ludah bertengger pada hidung Luhan.

.

.

.

Tidak kurang dari seminggu lamanya Luhan tak pernah muncul di kamar Baekhyun. Ia tinggal di dapur. Dan karena bukan seorang pekerja dapur, ia hanya duduk-duduk di sana sambil mengobrol dengan para pekerja dapur.

Saban pagi Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya, memasuki dapur dan mengawasi santapan yang akan dihidangkan pada suaminya. Ia cicipi semua untuk menentukan baik tidaknya dihidangkan, kemudian ia tutup meja, setelah itu membatik.

Dalam seminggu ini bila ia masuk ke dapur, matanya tajam mengikuti segala gerak-gerik pelayannya. Tapi tiada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Pagi itu waktu ia kembali masuk ke dapur, dilihatnya Luhan telah menunggunya di belakang pintu. Dilihatnya wanita itu siap hendak menegurnya. Tapi Baekhyun jalan terus menuju tungku.

Demikian pula waktu ia hendak balik naik ke ruang belakang, dilihatnya Luhan masih berdiri di belakang pintu, tapi kali ini berhasil membuka suara, "Mas Nganten sana..."

Baekhyun berjalan terus tanpa menengok.

Luhan memburunya dan menghadang jalannya.

"Mas Nganten," tegurnya, dan hadangan itu membuat kedua orang itu berhadap-hadapan.

"Sahaya membutuhkan Mas Nganten."

"Bukankah aku bukan pelayanmu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tapi sahaya pun bukan pelayan Mas Nganten."

"Jadi pergilah dari sini. Yang aku butuhkan hanya pelayan."

"Biarlah sahaya melayani Mas Nganten."

"Maaf, aku tak butuhkan kau. Aku tahu mengapa kau di sini. Aku akan sampaikan sendiri pada Bendoro Chanyeol."

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa mesti diperbuat. Nampak pikirannya kacau. Dan kesempatan itu dipergunakan Baekhyun untuk menyisihkannya dan meneruskan jalannya ke tempat pembatikan.

Tapi baru saja ia duduk di bangku rendah membatik, Luhan telah datang menghampirinya membawa batikan pula, juga ikut membatik.

"Mas Nganten," Luhan berbisik sehabis meniup cucuk cantingnya.

"Apa kerjamu di sini?"

"Sekarang ini membatik, Mas Nganten."

"Siapa menggaji kau?"

Luhan tak menyahut. Ia celupkan cantingnya ke dalam belanga kecil lilin cair dan melukis cucuk burung garuda di atas kain.

"Mas Nganten," Luhan memanggil lagi. Dan tanpa menunggu reaksi ia meneruskan. "Mas Nganten bisa membaca, bukan?"

Mengerti kelemahannya sendiri Baekhyun terdiam.

"Ada surat buat Mas Nganten."

"Aku tak membutuhkan surat dari siapapun."

"Tapi surat ini sangat penting."

"Tak ada yang penting bagiku kecuali satu."

"Tidak ada yang penting? Juga percintaan tidak?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu mengabdi pada Bendoro Chanyeol, lain tidak."

"Bodohnya Mas Nganten ini. Setiap istri pembesar mempunyai kesenangannya, yang satu main ceki, yang lain main cinta, tapi Mas Nganten cuma sibuk di rumah seperti pesakitan."

Baekhyun terhenti membatik. Sekaligus tergambar dalam ingatannya seorang pria bertubuh tegap, tidak begitu tinggi, kulitnya kehitaman, dan suaranya begitu tegas dan yakin, dan bijaksana: tamu Bendoro Chanyeol yang ia tak ketahui namanya. Ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Sahaya juga bekas istri pembesar, Mas Nganten."

Canting Baekhyun yang sedang terangkat dari belanga lilin ke arah batikan terhenti di tengah-tengah pengangkutan, jatuh ke lantai, dan lilin cair dalam canting itu pun tertumpah di atas lantai, mengental kemudian membeku.

 _"Berhentilah membatik bila canting jatuh,"_ pelayan tua dulu sering memperingatkan.

 _"Ingatlah pada Bendoro Chanyeol, karena otakmu sedang diganggu iblis."_

Sambil mengawasi Luhan yang sedang tersenyum menyindir, ia meletakkan canting di dalam kotak cerutu. Dan sebelum bangkit berdiri kembali ia awasi Luhan yang masih juga tersenyum mengawasinya.

"Siapa sedang Mas Nganten pikirkan?" Luhan bertanya.

Baekhyun kaget, bingung. Tahukah dia siapa aku pikirkan? Ia selamatkan wajahnya dari pandang Luhan .

Melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk termenung di atas kursi di dalam kamarnya. Dua tiga kali ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia ingin bicara. Ia ingin mengadukan halnya. Tak ada orang lain selama ini yang dapat diajak bicara selain Luhan. Beberapa malam ini Bendoro Chanyeol tidak mengunjunginya. Dan ia pun terlalu lelah sehingga tertidur tanpa sempat mengimpi.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan pelayan tua itu. Ia ingin mengadu kan halnya. Ia pun ingin tahu bagaimana halnya. Tapi yang ada cuma Luhan, hanya Luhan.

Dia ingin bicara.

"Luhan," panggilnya.

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

Dan sebentar kemudian Luhan masuk ke kamar berdiri di sampingnya agak beberapa meter menjauh.

"Katakan apa yang hendak kau katakan," Baekhyun memulai.

"Seorang pemuda gagah ingin berkenalan, Mas Nganten."

"Apa lagi?"

"Inilah suratnya Mas Nganten."

"Apa lagi?"

"Haruskah saya bacakan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak membutuhkan surat. Apa lagi hendak kau lakukan?"

"Apa Mas Nganten tak ingin tahu isi surat ini dan membalasnya?"

"Tidak. Apa lagi?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Kapan pergi dari rumah ini?"

"Kapan? Tapi ini bukan rumah Mas Nganten."

Sekarang Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jadi menurut pendapatmu, siapa aku ini?"

"Selir."

"Baiklah selir. Apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sahaya."

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Sahaya akan bicara sendiri dengan Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Kapan?"

"Belum tahulah sahaya."

"Baik, biar aku bawa kau pada Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu."

"Bendoro Chanyeol pun tak tahu siapa kau."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mari menghadap."

"Mari. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Baik, tidak sekarang nanti jam dua siang."

"Baik. Tapi jangan jam dua."

"Baik," dan Baekhyun terdiam.

Luhan masih berdiri beberapa meter di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang menggaji kau di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mas Nganten."

"Tidak. Aku tak suka menggajimu. Minta gaji pada Bendoromu dari Demak. Aku sekarang mulai tahu siapa kau, kau datang ke mari buat membuat onar."

"Tidak, sahaya datang buat kepentingan Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Ha?"

"Karena tidak layak beberapa kali beristrikan orang kampung melulu."

Baekhyun menjadi pucat. Nafasnya megap-megap. Ia tahu tak punya kekuatan sedikit pun untuk menegakkan diri di tengah-tengah kumpulan bangsawan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan daun marmer meja. Tapi marmer yang dingin itu tetap dingin. Tak ada sesuatu kekuatan menyembur darinya dan mengisi dirinya.

Melihat keadaan itu segera Luhan menyerang.

"Jadi Mas Nganten tahu siapa sahaya. Seorang yang kebangsawanannya lebih tinggi dari Bendoro Chanyeol telah perintahkan sahaya ke mari. Sudah waktunya Bendoro Chanyeol kawin benar-benar dengan seorang gadis yang benar-benar bangsawan juga. Di Demak sudah banyak gadis bangsawan menunggu. Siapa saja boleh Bendoro Chanyeol ambil, sekalipun sampai empat."

Nafas Baekhyun tidak lagi megap-megap, tapi menyekat di tenggorokan. Dengan suara lemas ia berbisik lesu, "Sudah, sudah. Pergi kau. Jangan dekat-dekat aku."

"Terima kasih Mas Nganten. Sahaya boleh undurkan diri ke dapur."

Tanpa melihat pada Luhan, Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang lirih hampir-hampir tak tertangkap oleh pendengaran. Ia rasai Luhan berhenti di depan pintu mengintip padanya. Ia tak bergerak.

Hanya Bendoro Chanyeol yang tak terungkit di sini kata pelayan tua dahulu. Hanya dewa-dewa yang tak terungkit dalam kehidupan ini, yang lain-lain adalah goyah tanpa pegangan.

 _Kelahiran sahaya sudah satu hukuman!_ Terngiang suara pelayan tua itu. Ia meradang - apakah dosa suatu kelahiran di tengah-tengah orang kebanyakan? Mengapa? Apa dosa? Dan tanpa disadari air matanya telah mengembangkan cairan dukacita buat seluruh orang yang berasal dari kampung, terutama kampung nelayan.

Sekarang aku harus pikirkan sendiri semua ini.

Sekarang Mas Nganten belum mengerti kata pelayan tua dulu, tapi pengalaman bakal membuat Mas Nganten memahami baik-baik!

Pelayan itu telah pergi. Kini ia harus berfikir sendiri. Dan dalam usia tidak lebih dari 16 tahun. Ia mengerti semua itu dengan perasaannya, dengan tubuh dan jantungnya. Dan ia pun kenangkan kembali kampung nelayan nun jauh di tepi pantai, hari-hari yang penuh tawa, keringat yang mengucur rela, tangan-tangan yang coklat kuat, dan lemah-lembut, dan kasar yang pada saling membantu.

Ia tersedan-sedan di sini. Semua pada banting-membanting.

Buat apa? Buat apa? ia merintih buat kehormatan dan nasi.

Di sana di kampung nela yan tetesan deras keringat membuat orang tak sempat membual kehormatan, bahkan tak sempat mendapatkan nasi dalam hidupnya terkecuali jagung tumbuk yang kuning. Betapa mahalnya kehormatan dan nasi!

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun baru 16 umurnya.

Ia bertekad bicara dengan Bendoro Chanyeol, bila Bendoro Chanyeol datang menginap di kamarnya. Ia akan curahkan perasaannya. Ia akan minta penjelasan tentang Luhan, tentang dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa malam ia tidak tidur menunggu kedatangan Bendoro Chanyeol. Tapi banyak kali Bendoro Chanyeol kembali lagi ke ruang tengah, setelah bersantap di ruang belakang, bahkan dua tiga kali tanpa menegurnya.

Bila malam Jum'at ia tahu Bendoro Chanyeol takkan mungkin menginap. Ia menunggu pada malam Sabtu, malam Minggu, malam Senin, malam Jum'at lagi.

Akhirnya 15 hari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Luhan, pada suatu malam Bendoro Chanyeol mengetuk pintunya perlahan-lahan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan membukakannya. Bendoro masuk langsung menuju ke ranjang, dan Baekhyun menguncinya kembali. Ia tak menyusul suaminya ke ranjang, tapi duduk tepekur di kursi. Ia kehilangan keberanian untuk mulai bicara.

"Kau sakit, Mas Nganten?"

"Tidak, Bendoro."

"Sudah malam sekarang, mari tidur Baekhyun."

Baekhyun bangkit, tapi kemudian duduk kembali, kepala tertunduk.

Bendoro Chanyeol turun lagi dari ranjang menghampiri.

"Engkau pucat."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Benar-benar tidak sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, mengangkat pandang sebentar memandang Bendoro Chanyeol, kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Kau rindu pada orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas keluh. Ia tetap tak berani mencurahkan perasaannya. Bendoro Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya, di atas bahu Baekhyun, dan dengan tangan yang lain mengusap-usap rambut wanita muda itu.

"Aku tahu. Kau mau bicara. Bicaralah."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Dan keberanian Baekhyun mulai timbul sedikit. Lidahnya dirasanya kelu, dan segulung rasa yang linu menyerang di bawah kedua belah rahangnya.

"Bicaralah, aku dengarkan."

"Bendoro..."

"Ya?"

"Mengapa wanita Luhan dikirim ke mari?"

"Buat membantu kau."

"Siapa dia, Bendoro?"

"Kemenakan jauh, Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia kerabat jauh Bendoro Chanyeol. Ia tak punya hak menggugat. Ia berdiri dengan langkah lesu menuju ranjang dan naik ke atas.

Waktu Bendoro Chanyeol telah berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya, dirasainya air mata hangat telah membasahi wajahnya. Dan waktu Bendoro Chanyeol mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah itu, Bendoro Chanyeol terhenti sejenak, duduk menatap wajahnya tenang-tenang dalam cahaya listrik yang telah dipatahkan oleh kelambu, bertanya, "Engkau menagis kenapa?"

"Bendoro."

"Ya?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi Bendoro. Ampuni sahaya."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Bendoro."

"Ya?"

"Ampuni sahaya. Bolehkah sahaya...tapi jangan murkai sahaya."

"Tidak tentu saja tidak. Bicaralah."

"Sahaya ingin ... ingin ... ingin melihat orang tua sahaya."

"Tapi mengapa kau menangis?"

"Sahaya hanya mohon diperkenankan melihat orang tua sahaya di kampung, Bendoro. Sahaya takut dimurkai Bendoro."

"Kau boleh pergi - kapan kau mau pergi?"

"Jika dizinkan besok Bendoro."

"Baik. Besok kau boleh lihat orang tuamu. Luhan akan temani kau."

"Ampun Bendoro, jangan."

"Apa telah diperbuat Luhan terhadapmu?"

"Tiada Bendoro. Biar sahaya pergi sendiri."

"Husy, itu tidak benar. Kau harus ditemani."

"Sahaya, Bendoro. Tapi Luhan... ampun, Bendoro, jangan."

"Siapa akan temani kau?"

"Siapa saja Bendoro asal bukan Luhan."

"Apakah ia membuat onar di sini. Luhan itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak Bendoro. Seorang kerabat Bendoro tidaklah layak mengantarkan orang seperti sahaya ini."

"Kau tak boleh pergi seorang diri."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Kau milikku. Aku yang menentukan apa yang kau boleh dan tidak boleh, harus dan mesti kerjakan. Diamlah kau sekarang. Malam semakin larut," lalu seperti ada yang terlupa, "tapi kau belum punya persiapan."

"Apalah yang perlu dipersiapkan Bendoro?"

"Husy. Kau harus selalu ingat-ingat, tak boleh ada sesuatu terjadi yang menyebabkan penghormatan orang berkurang padaku. Bawalah juga beras sekarung."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Belanja dulu besok pagi di pasar. Beli dua puluh meter kain kasar, sarung, benang jala, damar, sandal, biskuit." Bendoro diam mengingat-ingat, "tasbih yang baik, hitam mengkilat tanpa cacat. Hitung benar-benar jumlah bijinya, lengkap tidak. Beli juga sebagai hadiahku: tembakau kretek Bojonegoro. Beli satu keranjang."

"Tak ada yang memikulkan barang yang sebanyak itu, Bendoro."

"Dokar sewaan bisa antarkan kau sampai ke rumahmu."

Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan, kampungnya tak dapat dicapai oleh dokar. Orang mesti berjalan kaki dua atau tiga kilo meter dari pos. Tapi ia padamkan keinginan itu. Jalan itu sunyi Dan ia bayangkan dirinya terengah-engah mengangkut barang-barang di atas kepalanya, seperti biasanya wanita-wanita nelayan, karena tak mampu beli kain gendongan.

Wanita, wanita melulu yang ada di kampung di pagi hari. Kaum pria masih menyisiri laut, atau tidur di gubuk masing-masing, atau sedang menggigil-gigil, karena malaria.

Wanita melulu.

Demikianlah malam itu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Baekhyun. Waktu Bendoro Chanyeol telah tergolek layu di sampingnya, lelah dalam kenikmatan, berkeruh deras dalam tidurnya, mulut menganga dan mata masih sedikit terbuka, lambat-lambat Baekhyun turun dari ranjang meninggalkan kamar menuju kamar mandi.

Malam gelap gulita waktu itu. Bintang-bintang bertabur di langit hitam. Ia berdiri lama-lama di tengah-tengah pelataran. Bibirnya menggeletar di malam gelap itu membisikan do'a syukur. Wajah manusia-manusia tercinta ganti-berganti muncul dalam bayangannya. Wajah manusia-manusia yang tak punya sesuatu pun untuk diberikan, kecuali tenaga, kasih sayang dan ikan. Ah bapak, bapak. Kita ini, ia masih ingat kata-kata bapak pada malam sebelum ia diberangkatkan ke kota kita ini biar hidup dua belas kali di dunia, tidak bisa kumpulkan duit buat beli barang-barang yang terdapat dalam hanya satu kamar orang-orang kota.

Laut memang luas tak dapat terkuras, kaya tiada terbatas, tapi kerja kita yang memang hina tiada berharga. Besok kau mulai tinggal di kota, _'nduk, jadi bini seorang pembesar. Kau cuma buka mulut, dan semua kau maui akan berbaris datang kepadamu. Kau tinggal pilih.'_

Ah, bapak. Bapak. Itulah dunia yang kau tawarkan padaku, dunia serba gampang, cuma hati juga yang berat buat dibuka, meski tinggal memilih dan tinggal meminta.

Ah, bapak. Bapak. Aku tak butuhkan sesuatu dari dunia kita ini. Aku cuma butuhkan orang-orang tercinta, hati-hati yang terbuka, senyum tawa dan dunia tanpa duka, tanpa takut.

Ah, bapak. Bapak. Sia-sia kau kirimkan anakmu ke kota, jadi bini percobaan seorang pembesar.

Dari kamar mandi ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Itulah pintu yang sehari lebih sepuluh kali dilewati mBok tua yang kini entah ada di mana. Orang yang pernah ia kasari karena perasaannya tersinggung, tapi yang kini ia sesali pernah berbuat kasar itu.

Waktu ingatannya tersentuh pada Luhan. Ia terhenyak buru-buru ia tinggalkan tempat itu. Di situ ada Luhan, pekiknya dalam hati.

Bodohnya aku, aku kenangkan orang sebaik itu, nyatanya orang yang kubenci yang ada di dalamnya. Ia bersicepat menaiki jenjang ruang belakang, masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Duduk termenung di kursi, sampai kemudian terdengar suara lirih, "Mas Nganten, tidurlah."

"Sahaya, Bendoro," tapi ia tak bergerak.

"Sudah malam tidurlah, kalau tidak, kau tak perlu pergi besok. Aku khawatir kau masuk angin kelelahan."

"Sahaya, Bendoro," dan Baekhyun berdiri naik kembali ke dalam ranjang.

"Mengapa kau punggungi aku? Aku tak suka dipunggungi."

Baekhyun mengubah letak tidurnya.

"Mas Nganten, kalau kau sudah datang ke kampung," kata Bendoro Chanyeol dengan suara mengantuk, "sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu."

"Beribu terima kasih, Bendoro."

"Jangan berlaku seperti orang kampung, kau istri priyayi."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Tidurlah, tidur."

Sebentar kemudian seluruh alam pun tertidur. Tinggal bintang, ombak dan angin yang masih melakukan tugasnya ...

 **tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kedelapan

* * *

 _ **Kita catat dari daerah ini, kawan**_

 _ **nelayan dimakan ikan**_

 _ **sedang di darat hanya tiga jam istirahat**_

 _ **dari segala yang didapat**_

 _ **untuk tengkulak dan pajak**_

 _ **nasi dan pukat**_

 _ **dari: "Kampung Nelayan"**_

 _ **-Pinore Gangga**_

IBLIS ITU MAU GIRING AKU SAMPAI KE NERAKA, TERIAKNYA DALAM hati. Dan dokar sewaan berjalan tenang mengangguk-angguk dijalan pos buatan tuan besar Guntur alias Daendels. Kuda kacang yang menarik dokar sarat muatan nampak seperti sedang berjingkrak kepanasan. Sedang semak-semak bakau sepanjang pantai nampak begitu hijau dan sunyi. Bau tembakau yang ke luar dari keranjang bergumul melawan bau laut yang abadi.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Sekejap diliriknya Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. Mengapa Bendoro kirimkan dia untuk antarkan aku? Mengapa? Mengapa? Bendoro Chanyeol lebih percaya padanya mungkin, pada kerabatnya sendiri.

"Surat itu mestinya Mas Nganten balas."

"Kau pernah ke kampung nelayan, man?" Baekhyun bertanya pada kusir tanpa mengacuhkan kata-kata Luhan.

"Sahaya, Bendoro Putri, tentu saja. Sahaya lahir di pantai."

"Kau tak suka ke laut rupanya."

"Kalau semua ke laut siapa yang ke darat, Bendoro Putri? Biarlah mereka mendapat makan dari ikan, sahaya lebih senang dari kuda. Cukup satu sajalah binatang sahaya."

Udara bebas itu meniupkan hidup ke dalam dada Baekhyun. Buat pertama kali dalam lebih dua tahun ia tertawa puas, tertawa terbuka.

"Apa yang lucu?" Luhan menegur. "Itu bukan layaknya seorang istri priyayi."

Baekhyun tersumbat.

Angin darat yang kencang menyebabkan kusir tak dengar teguran itu.

"Sahaya lebih suka darat, Bendoro Putri, kalau mati ketahuan di mana bangkainya."

"Bangkai siapa maksudmu, man? Kudamu?"

"Bangkai sahaya sendiri tentu, Bendoro Putri. Sahaya ..."

"Sayang benar kau rupanya pada bangkaimu sendiri," Baekhyun memotong kemudian tertawa lepas lagi. Dan lagi Luhan menegur.

"Kau tinggal di mana, man?"

"Kauman Pantai," kuatir menjawab tanpa menengok pada lawan bicaranya sejak awal percakapan.

"Di tempatmu apa orang tak boleh tertawa?"

"Masya'allaaaah, di mana ada di dunia ini orang tak boleh tertawa?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Aku masih terlalu muda, tapi aku lebih tahu dunia, pikirnya.

"Berapa umurmu, man?"

"Empat puluh, Bendoro Putri."

"Lebih baik kau terima surat itu daripada mencoba-coba seorang kusir."

"Banyak cucumu, man?"

"Bukan banyak lagi, Bendoro Putri, lebih duapuluh."

"Jangan teruskan bicara dengannya. Aku adukan pada Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Ada yang kau sayangi, man?"

"Sahaya, sayangi? Semua, Bendoro Putri."

"Kau tak pernah rodi di kebun coklat, man?"

"Inilah sahaya, Bendoro Putri, sisa yang masih tinggal dari hidup sahaya. Kiai sahaya dulu bilang, setiap orang dikaruniai hidup oleh Allah yang Maha Pengasih, tapi cuma segumpil saja hidup karunia Allah yang benar-benar sahaya miliki, Bendoro Putri. Inilah diri sahaya yang segumpil ini. Sebagian besar habis buat rodi di kebun coklat."

"Mengapa tak lari?"

"Lari? Ke mana? Di sana kompeni. Di sini kompeni Bapak sahaya seratus dua puluh tahun umurnya baru meninggal. Tapi sahaya ini, baru empatpuluh sudah begini reyot, kehabisan tenaga, Bendoro Putri. Bapak sahaya lari-larian saja kerjanya, tak mau kena rodi. Badannya besar, keberaniannya besar. Asal ada huru-hara pasti ikut. Sahaya tidak berani. Sahaya takut mati. Jadilah begini sahaya. Sama laut takut, ikan besar takut. Berani cuma sama kuda dan cucu-cucu."

Kembali Baekhyun tertawa senang. Ia temukan dalam logat kusir bahasa yang selama ini ia rindukan, yang ia sendiri ingin ucapkan: kata-kata yang keluar dari hati yang lugu - dari hati yang tertindas.

"Kalau ada nasib, mau kau jadi pembesar?"

"Nasib? Aiya-aiya, kudanya kelelahan, Bendoro Putri terlalu banyak bawaannya. Biar lambat-lambat saja, ya Bendoro Putri? Kasihan dia. Kalau dia angkut tembakau, maka diangkut-nyalah tembakau tanpa pernah mendapat bagian. Kalau dia angkut limun, seteguk pun ia tak penah minum. Aiya-aiya, mengapa tuhan takdirkan dia menjadi kuda, dan bukan jadi pembesar?"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas terbahak.

"Mas Nganten benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Apa kata kusir tentang Bendoro Chanyeol nanti? Jadi tertawaan tidak patut."

"Kalau kuda itu jadi pembesar ..."

"Aiya, untung tidak, Bendoro Putri. Kosong terus kuali sahaya nanti. Nasib jelek si kuda, Bendoro Putri, membuat sahaya sekedar makan, kawin dan bercucu sebanyak itu, membuat sahaya tidak menjadi kuda. Tapi dia, dia! Aiya."

"Apa aiya itu?"

"Sedap mengucapkannya, Bendoro Putri. Lepaslah segala sesak di dada."

"Dari mana aiya itu?"

"Aiya, dulu sahaya pernah tumpangi seorang singkek. Ngomong tak karuan, Bendoro Putri. Ngobrol banyak. Dari Rembang dia menuju Lasem. Dia bercerita, dahulu dialah yang jadi kuda - di Hongkong katanya - menarik kereta sewaan sambil berlari. Begitulah Bendoro Putri, setiap ngomong mesti ke luar aiya-nya yang ah, ah, senang sekali mengucapkannya. Coba ucapkan Bendoro Putri."

"Aiya!"

"Enak?"

"Sedap," dan Baekhyun terbahak lepas.

"Tidak bisa, Mas Nganten. Ini tak bisa diteruskan. Sahaya akan adukan pada Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Kau punya Bendoro, man?"

"Aiya. Semua orang Bendoro sahaya, Bendoro Putri. Cuma itulah susahnya. Tiap hari sahaya mendo'a moga-moga tak ada penyakit menyerang kuda sahaya."

Kembali Baekhyun tertawa terbahak, kemudian bertanya, "Berdo'a buat kuda? lantas do'a apa yang buat anak dan cucumu, man?"

"Mereka bisa berdo'a sendiri, Bendoro Putri. Itulah jeleknya takdir kuda. Dia do'a saja tak mampu. Aiya, barangkali dia berdo'a dengan bahasanya sendiri... bahasa kuda. Mungkin di dalam hati saja."

"Sayang."

"Ya, sayang Bendoro Putri."

"Apa yang sayang."

"Apa? Do'anya tidak pernah terkabul, Bendoro Putri. Mungkin ia berdo'a agar tidak ditakdirkan jadi kuda lagi seperti sekarang, tapi jadi kusir seperti sahaya ini. Tapi sahaya terus berdo'a keras agar sahaya tetap sehat seperti kuda. Kalau takdir berubah, aiya, mungkin sahaya kudanya, dia kusirnya. Celakalah badan yang sudah tua ini, Bendoro Putri."

"Menyebalkan," bisik Luhan.

"Ya menyebalkan, ya man? Nasib dan takdir kuda?"

"Begitulah."

Dan dokar berjalan kian perlahan, kian perlahan. Pada sebuah tanjakan kuda itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan berhenti. Kusir terpaksa lompat turun, mengambil dua buah batu dan mengganjal rodanya.

"Biar dia mengaso, man."

"Terima kasih, Bendoro Putri."

"Nanti kemalaman kita pulang," Luhan memperingatkan.

Dan Baekhyun pun turun berdiri memunggungi kereta, menebarkan pandang ke laut lepas, menerobosi daerah pesisir yang dirimbuni tunggul-tunggul akar bakau.

"Dua tahun lamanya aku cuma dengar suaranya dari kamar."

"Lhah, mengapa Bendoro Putri di kamar saja selama dua tahun? Sakit?"

"Sakit?"

"Tentulah sakit parah."

"Kalau malam hembusan anginnya melalui genteng kamarku. Tambah malam deburannya tambah menyata. Dia memanggil-manggil sini, sini, sini, Baekhyun. Mengapa kau lari dari pangkuanku? Semua nenek moyangmu telah kupangku, kuusapi, kubesarkan dan ku..."

"... kuburkan," kusir itu meneruskan. "Cerita-cerita nelayan selalu begitulah, Bendoro Putri, membuat sahaya ngeri turun ke laut."

Baekhyun membungkuk, menyendok segenggam pasir dengan tangannya dari pinggir jalan. Kersik kerang nampak gemerlapan kena cahaya matahari. Ia taburkan pasir itu perlahan ke tanah, dan jatuh miring tertiup angin.

"Lihatlah kuda sahaya, Bendoro Putri."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi murung. Didorongnya pasir di bawah kakinya dengan sandal. Ia angkat muka menghampiri kuda, memperhatikan matanya yang tertutup selembar kulit yang jadi satu dengan abah-abah.

"Kasihan, buat apa punya mata?"

"Kalau sedang dinas begini, matanya cuma jadi hiasan, Bendoro Putri. Kalau dibuka penutupnya, dia tahu nanti apa yang ditariknya: tembakau. Mungkin karena tahu tembakau dia tak mau kerja."

"Tapi, kau tak merokok kulihat, man?"

"Kuda sahaya juga tidak merokok, Bendoro Putri, tapi sahaya sendiri menyisik."

"Nanti kuberi persen."

Kusir itu menepuk-nepuk punggung kudanya. Seluruh tubuh binatang itu sudah bermandikan keringat.

"Ayoh, Gombak, Gombak, ucapkan beribu terima kasih."

"Dia tidak menyisik, kau yang menyisik, man?"

"Benar, Bendoro Putri, tapi kalau sahaya dapat menyisik, Bendoro Putri, dia dapat persen minum air gula-jawa" Kuda itu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. "Dia minta istirahat lebih lama dikit, Bendoro Putri. Diperkenankan, kan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan jalan pos buatan tuan besar Guntur alias Daendels, melompati semak-semak rendah menuju ke laut.

"Mas Nganten," Luhan berteriak, kemudian melompat turun dari dokar dan memburu. "Ke mana? Banyak ular di akar-akaran bakau di pantai tanpa penghuni begini."

Tanpa memandang Luhan Baekhyun berkata lemah: "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Duduk saja di dalam dokar."

"Mungkin sekali kalau ada takdir, seekor ular gigit aku, dan kau bisa senang gantikan aku sebagai wanita utama."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mengapa tidak mungkin."

"Mas Nganten tahu sendiri sahaya cuma seorang janda."

"Tapi kau wanita bukan?"

"Ah, Mas Nganten begitu lama di gedung tak juga mengerti para pembesar cuma mau terima wanita langsung dari tangan Gusti Allah."

"Kau?"

"Sahaya bekas lelaki lain."

"Lantas. Mengapa surat itu kau paksa-paksa padaku?"

"Ayolah, naik ke atas Mas Nganten."

"Naiklah. Aku lebih suka bicara dengan kusir."

"Bendoro Chanyeol akan marah."

"Lebih baik buat kau kan?"

"Tidak enak buat sahaya naik ke atas, sedang Mas Nganten masih di bawah."

"Kau sering membuat surat buat orang lain?"

"Lantas, siapa yang mesti sahaya surati? Tetapi sahaya bisa menulis."

"Apakah semua keturunan pembesar begitu?"

"Begitu, bagaimana Mas Nganten?"

"Ya, begitu seperti iblis."

"Sahaya akan adukan."

"Pergilah. Adukan sekarang juga. Suruh kusir itu balik ke kota dengan seluruh muatan. Aku bisa jalan kaki."

Baekhyun berjalan balik menuju ke dokar, dan Luhan mengikuti.

"Habis lelahnya si Gombak, man?"

"Silakan naik, Mas Nganten. Dia memang cerdik cepat benar segarnya kalau tuannya bakal kena tembakau."

"Tentang tembakau itu, man, aku tak lupa. Tapi kudamu sama sekali tak membutuhkannya."

"Memang tidak, tapi kusirnya membutuhkannya, Bendoro Putri," dan dengan suara senang ia berseru, "Silakan naik, Bendoro Putri. Angin sudah tak begitu kencang."

Semua telah duduk di atas dan dokar berjalan lagi.

"Betapa besar dan luas laut itu. Tanpa batas."

"Sahaya Bendoro Putri," kemudian kepada kudanya, "Aiya, yoh, lebih cepat, Gombak! Hati-hati kalau sampai kemalaman di jalan."

"Pasti kemalaman," Luhan memprotes.

"Bukan sekarang saja ada malam, bukan, man?"

"Seumur-umur sahaya, Bendoro Putri, sahaya tahu saban hari ada malam, tidak sekarang saja. Aiya. Ayoh Gombak maju!" dan dengan ujung cambuknya dikilik-kilik kudanya.

"Kau tak pernah cambuk dia."

"Hanya orang dan binatang bodoh saja kena cambuk, Bendoro Putri."

"Kalau orang atau binatang jahil."

"Patutnya disrimpung saja kakinya."

"Binatangnya atau orangnya? Kalau dia priyayi?"

"Itulah susahnya, Bendoro Putri. Itulah susahnya ditakdirkan jadi kuda dan jadi orang seperti sahaya. Dan hanya orang-orang seperti sahaya kebagian cambuk seperti si Gombak. Tetapi kalau terus menerus dicambuk tentu siapa saja tidak bisa terima. Macan sakit saja, biar sudah lemas kalau diusik-usik terus, tentu akan melawan, Aiya," cambuknya digeletarkan di udara. Begitu membelah suaranya dalam kesenyapan pantai utara.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam dokar kretek itu berjalan, belum juga mereka berpapasan dengan dokar lainnya. Grobak pun tak ada mereka papasi. Besok bukan hari pasaran.

"Kalau kemalaman kau berani pulang ke kota, man?"

"Ini bukan perjalanan pertama, juga bukan terakhir, Bendoro Putri. Lebih dari lima puluh kali sahaya pulang dari perjalanan jauh. Kadang-kadang sampai di tempat ini laut sudah di pinggiran darat itu, jadi sudah jam tiga pagi."

"Tidak takut?"

"Siapa tidak takut?"

"Takut, tapi berani juga ya."

"Bagaimana takkan berani, Bendoro Putri. Malu sahaya pada kuda sahaya nanti. Setan dia tak takut. Rampok dia tak takut. Itulah untungnya kalau mata ditutup."

Kembali Baekhyun tertawa. Sebelum habis tertawanya selesai, disadarinya tertawanya tidak seperti dulu. Dahulu terdengar seperti loyang kuningan tersentuh batu. Ia perpanjang tawanya. Seperti apa suara tawaku? Ia bergeleng-geleng, tak mendapatkan perbandingan.

Baekhyun terdiam. Waktu ia melirik dilihatnya Luhan tertidur senang bersandaran keranjang tembakau. Ia awasi wajah wanita muda itu. Bodohlah pria bila tak perhatikan dia. Mukanya bulat, dan mulutnya begitu kecil, seakan sebuah bawang merah menempel pada sebuah cobek. Sepasang alisnya hitam tebal, hampir-hampir bersambung, sedang dagunya yang begitu tumpul seakan merupakan bagian dari dasar mukanya yang bulat. Wajah yang seindah itu. Tapi apa saja yang dikerjakan hatinya?

Kini ia merasa mengantuk. Sekalinya diawasinya wajah bulat di sampingnya. Berapa pria yang telah dinikmatinya? Ah, mengapa kau punya pikiran sekotor itu?

Ia dengarkan deburan ombak sepanjang pantai yang semakin mendekati darat. Matahari makin condong ke barat, dan ombak tampak semakin besar. Apakah yang dikerjakan bapak sekarang? Dan emak? Angin bebas meninabobokannya. Seperti emak meninabobokan si adik. Ia senang nikmat dalam buaiannya, ia tertidur pada keranjang tembakau juga.

Dan kedua wanita itu baru terbangun waktu dokar berhenti. Kusir bertanya, "Benar, berhenti di sini, Bendoro Putri?"

Baekhyun menebar pandang ke luar jendela dokar, ia masih hafal tempat itu. Tiga batang pohon jati raksasa berdiri beberapa meter di pinggir jalan, sedang pantai tidak nampak sama sekali, bahkan deru ombaknya pun tak terdengar, karena laut berada tidak kurang dari 5 kilometer dari tempat itu. Semua orang di kampung nelayan tahu benar tentang tiga pohon jati itu. Seperti orang-orang sekampungnya, Baekhyun setelah turun dari dokar, langsung menuju ke tiga pohon jati itu, mengagumi batangnya yang perkasa dan lurus menjulang ke atas, paling tinggi di antara semua pohon. Ia pegang-pegang batang pohon itu, ia goyangkan tapi sedikit pun tak tergoyangkan, pindah pada batang yang lain dan juga pada yang ke tiga.

"Peninggalan nenek moyang yang tersisa," kata kusir.

"Jadi kau tahu riwayat tiga batang jati ini?"

Kusir tertawa senang mendapat kehormatan itu. "Sahaya sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ke mari, Bendoro Putri."

Luhan mengawasi kedua-duanya, dari atas dokar.

"Waktu tuan Guntur perintahkan seluruh penduduk kampung sini, laki dan perempuan, membuat jalanan ini, mereka tiga harmal tak boleh pulang. Bayi-bayi pada mati kelaparan di rumah."

"Aku kira cuma di kampung nelayan sana saja orang tahu riwayatnya."

"Banyak orang yang tahu, Bendoro Putri, sampai-sampai ada tembangnya."

"Mas Nganten, hari sudah hampir magrib," Luhan memotong.

"Man, dokar bisa membelok ke kanan?"

"Jalannya tidak keras, Bendoro Putri, roda agak tenggelam dalam pasir, kasihan kudanya, tapi kita coba pelan-pelan saja."

"Tiga pal lagi."

"Benar, sesudah itu dokar tak bisa terus. Ada yang menjemput di sana nanti?"

"Tidak."

'Tidak?"

Baekhyun naik ke atas dokar kembali diikuti oleh kusir. Dokar membelok ke kanan. Roda dokar tenggelam beberapa sentimeter di dalam pasir dan dengan susah payah kuda menarik bebannya. Kusir pun mulai menembang:

 _duh-duh aduh bayi bocah jadi korban emak pikul tanah bapak babat hutan orang-orang kampung dilarang pulang kejamnya rodi tiada alang kepalang_

 _waktu jalan besar sampai ke rembang orang-orang kampung barulah pulang oh nasib bayi bocah sungguhlah malang berserak sudah jadi tulang belulang_

 _seluruh kampung dirundung duka di tengah malam pakai obor pelita tiga jati kenangan ditanam bersama rodi celaka jangan sampai terlupa_

"Orang kampung pun tak semua pulang."

"Memang tidak semua, Bendoro Putri, lebih separohnya terkubur sepanjang jalan. Beruntung bapak sahaya kerjanya lari-larian dan berhuru-hara."

Baekhyun ingat pada pelayan tua. Bukanlah kakeknya juga selalu ikut setiap terbit huru-hara? Tapi tak ada keinginannya untuk bertanya. Ia terus membayangkan siapa saja yang bisa dipinta pertolongannya buat angkut barang-barang bawaannya. Dan emak, bapak, saudara-saudara bagaimana mereka akan sambut dia?

"Ayoh, Gombak dua pal lagi. Kau boleh tidur nanti di bawah petecina!"

Dan waktu dokar berhenti di depan sebuah dangau, di tempat jalanan pasir berubah jalan setapak, hari sudah tambah magrib.

"Kalau bukan perintah Bendoro Chanyeol enggan sahaya pergi ke sini."

"Aku tak perlukan kau, balik saja sekarang." Luhan terdiam.

Mendengar pertengkaran kusir terkejut, mengawasi kedua wanita itu berganti-ganti. Keceriaannya tiba-tiba hilang. Matilah pelanduk bila dua ekor gajah sedang bertarung. Ia menyingkirkan diri dan menutup kuping, duduk di bangku kayu dangau dan memasukkan sejumput tembakau ke dalam mulutnya, dan memainkannya di antara gusi depan dengan dinding bibir dalam.

"Man!" Baekhyun memanggil.

Kusir melompat dan segera menghadap. Sebelum sampai dekat Baekhyun, ia dengar suara wanita lain mendesis, "Dasar perempuan kampungan!"

"Inilah kampung. Kampungku. Jangan injakkan kakimu yang indah di atas pasir ini, nyonya janda, kalau tidak mau kena kutukanku."

Melihat kusir mendekat Luhan terdiam.

"Bawa dia balik ke kota, man!"

"Perintah Bendoro Chanyeol antarkan Mas Nganten. Sahaya tak mungkin pulang seorang diri."

"Kampung nelayan bukan tempatmu. Pulang kau sendiri."

"Memang tidak mungkin, Bendoro Putri. Mari kita bereskan dulu bawaan ini."

"Ayolah, kau bisa angkut yang mana, man?"

"Beras jelas sahaya tidak bakal kuat, Bendoro Putri."

"Apa kau kira aku kuat."

"Gombak tentu kuat, tapi ia bukan kuda beban, cuma kuda tarik."

"Tepat, Bendoro Putri."

"Cancang kudamu. Pergi kau ke kampung panggil empat orang."

"Gombak bisa bawa sahaya lebih cepat, Bendoro Putri."

Dan sebentar kusir melepas aba-aba kuda, melompat ke atasnya. Kuda dan kusir kemudian berjalan memasuki jalan setapak dan lenyap di balik rumpun pepohonan petecina, kingkit dan semak-semak.

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari dokar dan menuju ke dangau, ia duduk di atas bangku kayu. Luhan melihat sekelilingnya. Kemudian Luhan pun menyusul.

"Buat apa kau dekat aku?"

"Takut."

"Kau! Cuma aku tak kau takuti."

"Sahaya benci pada kampung. Kampung mana saja."

"Pergi, cepat!"

"Bagaimana sahaya mesti pergi?"

"Kau bukan orang kampung, tentu kau punya kelebihan."

"Tentu. Sahaya punya kelebihan, sahaya bukan orang kampung. Bapak sahaya juru tulis dan masih kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Pergi pada Bendoromu. Roh-roh nenek moyang kami bakal cekik kau kalau berani memasukinya. Kau telah hinakan kampungku, kampung kami kampung nelayan dengan nelayan-nelayan yang gagah berani, yang saban hari pergi ke laut hadapi maut." Ia menunjuk ke langit.

"Gelap. Petir kampung kami selalu menyambar orang-orang kota yang tak tahu diuntung." Ditunjuknya Luhan pada dadanya. "Kau bakal celaka di kampungku. Pulang. Ayoh, balik ke kota sebelum langit menjadi hitam." Dan mendadak sepasang kilat mengintip dari balik awan gelap.

"Ampuni sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Pasangan matanya putih, kalau ia melompat api menyembur. Kemudian dikeluarkannya dua belas tangannya dari balik awan hitam, dan dibelahnya orang yang membenci kampung nelayan dengan pisau kecilnya, kecil dan tumpul. Seminggu dia butuhkan buat membelah musuhnya."

Nampak Baekhyun begitu kecil seperti kucing kehabisan mangsa.

"Ampuni sahaya, ampuni. Sahaya cuma dapat titah antarkan Mas Nganten."

"Benar kau dari Demak?"

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Tidak apa dari Demak sana?"

Suara Luhan menggigil dan ragu-ragu tapi paksakan diri bicara terus, "Panjang ceritanya Mas Nganten. Tapi sahaya cuma dapat perintah."

"Perintah, buat usir aku?"

"Persaudaraan sekandung dan sepupu di Demak sangat malu, Mas Nganten, karena sampai sekarang Bendoro Chanyeol masih perjaka."

"Perjaka? Jadi aku ini apanya?"

"Apa mesti sahaya katakan? Bendoro Chanyeol masih perjaka sebelum beristrikan wanita berbangsa."

"Kau berbangsa, apa kau ingin diperistri Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Biarpun Bendoro Chanyeol pamanmu sendiri?"

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten, tapi saya cuma seorang janda."

Kembali Baekhyun bertanya, "Jadi aku bukan istri Bendoro?"

"Istri, ya, istri, Mas Nganten, cuma namanya istri percobaan."

"Lantas kau dapat perintah mengusir aku: Biar Bendoro Chanyeol dapat kawin dengan wanita berbangsa, bukan? Ah, ah. Aku bisa menetap di kampung ini, kampungku sendiri. Kau boleh pulang. Jangan ikut masuk ke kampung."

"Sahaya takut, Mas Nganten."

"Takut? Di mana kelebihan orang kota, orang berbangsa? Orang kampungan seperti aku ini tidak takut."

"Jangan biarkan sahaya seorang diri, Mas Nganten."

"Lebih dua tahun aku tinggal di kota, sampai akhirnya kau datang. Dan baru sekarang ini aku tahu, orang-orang kota, orang-orang berbangsa itu, begitu takutnya kalau orang tidak lagi menghormatinya. Dan mereka begitu takutnya kalau terpaksa menghormati orang-orang kampung."

 **tbc...**


	9. Chapter 9

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kesembilan

* * *

Hari telah mulai gelap. Dalam kegelapan Baekhyun melihat Luhan hanya menunduk di atas bangku di sampingnya, kepalanya ditumpangkannya di atas kedua belah tangannya.

Kedua wanita itu masih muda belia, namun berpengalaman sudah dalam banyak hal, seperti umumnya wanita-wanita di rumah-rumah gedung. Keduanya jadi dewasa dalam gemblengan kesulitan-kesulitan.

"Dan Mas Nganten sendiri? Mau kembali ke kampung apa tak takut kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Segalanya telah lenyap dari tangan orang seperti aku, semua orang kampungan. Kami cuma dapat mengimpi. Apa lagi yang dapat hilang dari kami? Impian itu?"

"Apa yang Mas Nganten impikan?"

"Segala-galanya yang tak pernah ada dalam kehidupan kami."

"Lantas, apa saja yang ada dalam kehidupan Mas Nganten?"

"Setelah lebih dari dua tahun tinggal di gedung, tahulah aku, kami Cuma punya kemiskinan, kehinaan dan ketakutan terutama pada orang kota. Di kampung kami tahu benar tepung udang dibayar sebenggol, padahal mestinya empat sen. Itu tidak layak, tidak adil. Tapi lihatlah diriku ini. Bukan lagi tepung udang. Manusia! Aku tak bisa dipungut begitu saja dari kampung, disimpan di dalam gedung. Kau, kau orang kota, apa yang kau tahu tentang orang kampung?" Luhan tak menjawab.

"Aku kenal seorang wanita tua. Dulu dia layani aku di gedung sejak aku tinggal di sana. Tapi dia diusir karena tuduh agus-agus colong duitku."

"Dia harus diusir."

"Mengapa?"

"Dia harus berbakti, bukan menuduh."

"Tapi ada yang colong duit di antara agus-agus itu."

"Dia seorang abdi tak tahu lagi cara-cara mengabdi."

"Pengabdian yang membosankan! Tanpa mengabdi nenek moyangku juga hidup. Laut lebih kaya dari segala-galanya." Kemudian, "Baliklah kau ke kota aku mau tinggal di kampungku sendiri."

"Apa sahaya harus katakan pada Bendoro Chanyeol?"

"Mintalah ampun, dan serahkan dirimu, biar Bendoro Chanyeol masih pamanmu sendiri, orang tuamu sendiri, kau sendiri saja jadi bini percobaannya. Mau bukan?"

Dan kusir itu tak juga muncul.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Sahaya kacau, Mas Nganten."

"Karena kampung ini yang mau kau hinakan? Coba pikir, lebih dua tahun aku mesti tinggalkan kampungku, hidup di gedung, di lingkungan orang-orang yang tak kukenal, kau baru beberapa saat di sini, sudah kelabakan seperti nenek kehilangan susur."

"Sahaya bisa jadi gila di sini."

"Aku ingin tinggal agak lama di kampungku sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin, Mas Nganten, sahaya tak sanggup tinggal begitu lama."

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang pun, aku tak ada keberatan."

"Berapa lama Mas Nganten akan tinggal di sini?"

"Seminggu, barangkali sebulan."

"Bendoro Chanyeol tak pernah bilang begitu."

"Kalau kau orang yang mengerti, sekarang ini kau mesti tahu akulah Bendoro."

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Sahaya masih punya gelar Mas Nganten, biar pun cuma, Mas."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Angin kencang tiba-tiba menero-bosi tajuk-tajuk pepohonan dan semak-semak.

"Dingin, Mas Nganten."

"Kau tak pernah ingat pada nelayan. Telanjang dada mereka pergi ke laut."

"Mengapa harus telanjang dada?"

"Pakaiannya tak cukup."

"Oh."

"Apa yang oh? kau ini aku tertawa tak boleh, begini salah, begitu salah, apa yang oh? Kami memang orang miskin, dan di mata orang kota kemiskinan pun kesalahan. Aku masih ingat pada hari-hari pertama. Bendoro Chanyeol bilang kami orang-orang jorok, tak tahu iman, itu miskin, kau mengerti agama?"

"Sahaya tak pernah belajar ngaji, Mas Nganten."

"Aku pun, tidak."

Tanpa mereka sadari kusir telah datang, dan turun dari kudanya. "Empat orang, Bendoro Putri, semua bawa pikulan."

"Uruslah semua pengangkutannya. Kau mau balik ke kota?"

"Belum, Bendoro Putri. Si Gombak masih lelah, belum lagi mengasoh. Kota begitu jauh dan ..."

"Tembakau itu? Ambil satu bungkus dari keranjang itu."

"Beribu terima kasih Bendoro Putri. Cukuplah buat lima belas hari si Gombak minum air gula-jawa."

Kusir itu memerintahkan mengangkuti barang-barang, kemudian kembali datang pada Baekhyun.

"Cukup orangnya, man?"

"Tentu tidak, Bendoro Putri. Cuma mereka, rupanya yang nanti malam tak turun ke laut. Apa boleh buat. Biarlah sahaya ikut saja membantu."

"Wah-wah, banyak benar barangnya," salah seorang penolong berkata.

"Ini barang-barang siapa, Bendoro Putri?" seorang lain bertanya.

"Ya, aku yang punya."

"Mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Ke kampung nelayan."

Tiba-tiba mereka tak bicara lagi, mulai mengangkuti barang-barang dari dokar dan menyusunnya untuk dipikul.

"Tembakaumu sudah kau ambil, man? Jangan lupa."

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan memasuki kegelapan malam.

"Sahaya takut," Luhan berbisik.

"Lebih baik kau bawa botol-botol itu. Aku sendiri keberatan dengan bawaanku."

"Ah, Mas Nganten..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, kerja memang hina, tapi apa salahnya menolong aku?"

Dan dengan ragu-ragu Luhan menjinjing empat botol yang telah diikat dua-dua. Mereka berjalan. Cabang dan ranting semak antara sebentar menyangkut pada baju, dan pasir di bawah kaki begitu empuknya seperti lumpur hangat. Para pemikul telah jauh mendahului. Tertinggal dua wanita dan kusir di belakang.

"Cepat benar, Mas Nganten, tak bisa lebih perlahan?"

"Lebih baik kau berdo'a semoga tak turun hujan."

Mereka berjalan terus dan malam kian menghampiri.

"Masih jauh, Mas Nganten?"

"Kau mau tinggal sendirian di sini?" Dan mereka berjalan terus.

"Mas Nganten sendiri mestinya juga capek."

"Siapa yang tidak capek, tapi ada yang kita tuju, dan kita belum lagi sampai."

"Bagaimana sahaya pulang, nanti?" kusir bertanya.

"Man, malam ini juga kau pulang."

"Sahaya Bendoro Putri."

"Bawa pulang Bendoro ini, ya?"

"Tidak Mas Nganten, sahaya diperintahkan mengantarkan, dan sahaya akan terus antarkan."

"Kau dengar, Luhan? Di sini, di tempat Bendoro Chanyeol suamiku tak ada, akulah Bendoromu. Aku yang perintahkan kau balik ke kota, kalau kau tak suka, ya apa boleh buat, kau mesti menginap. Suka atau tidak tanggunglah sendiri."

"Kalau menginap, maafkan sahaya, Mas Nganten, ah... ah..."

"Tentu kami akan perhatikan segala keperluanmu."

Dan mereka berjalan terus. Beberapa buah lampu nampak berkelap-kelip dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang meniup. Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencoba berpegangan padanya.

"Mas Nganten, sahaya ..." Baekhyun berjalan terus.

"Itulah rumah orang-orang yang menolong angkut barang Bendoro Putri."

Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat-ingat rumah itu - rumah-rumah penghabisan kampung nelayan. Kedua-duanya tak pernah punya perahu sendiri seumur hidupnya, dan terpaksa membantu nelayan-nelayan lain dengan tenaganya. Ia pun ingat namanya. Jumyeon dan Yixing, tapi ia tak pernah bicara dengan mereka. Anak mereka banyak dan kecil-kecil dan kerja anak-anak itu sehari-harian mencari kayu bakar untuk emaknya masing-masing dan bermain-main di pantai.

Waktu sampai di depan rumah mereka, Jumyeon dan Yixing berhenti menunggu. "Sekarang ke mana Bendoro Putri?" kusir bertanya.

Jumyeon dan Yixing sengaja hendak menatap wajah kedua wanita itu. Dan kala Baekhyun muncul kena cahaya lampu pelita, mereka berpandang-pandangan kemudian mengawasi Baekhyun lama-lama tapi tak bicara sesuatu pun kecuali dengan mata mereka.

"Kalian kenal aku pak? Pak Jumyeon? Pak Yixing?"

"Rasa-rasanya Bendoro."

"Bendoro? Mengapa aku dipanggil Bendoro, aku orang sini."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Bendoro?"

"Ayoh. Jumyeon cepat." Yixing menganjurkan.

Sementara itu istri-istri dan anak-anak mereka keluar dan merubung. Salah seorang di antara mereka menuding Baekhyun dan hendak menegur, tapi emaknya menarik jauh-jauh dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah kembali. Tinggal suaranya terdengar oleh semua, "Itu kan Baekhyun?"

"Husy, diam kau. Jangan sekali lagi."

"Mengapa tak boleh?"

"Biarlah, mak, biar dia ke luar," Baekhyun memberanikan.

"Anak-anak ini memang susah diajar, Bendoro."

"Tidak, aku bukan Bendoro. Mak sendiri kenal aku waktu kecil, kan?"

Wanita itu keluar lagi dengan anak kecilnya yang ditekap mulutnya.

"Yang dahulu tinggal dahulu, Bendoro yang sekarang kan lain lagi?"

"Ah, bisa saja omongnya ini mak."

"Yang itu jangan diangkat sendiri, Bendoro. Biar anak-anak yang bawa."

"Ayolah, kalau mereka mau." Dan anak-anak itu berebut keras mau ikut menolong.

"Ayoh, mari ikut semua. Ayoh, mak sama-sama ikut."

"Biarlah sahaya tunggu di rumah. Anak-anak saja yang iringkan Bendoro."

Sampai yang masih menetek pun mau ikut. Jumyeon dan Yixing telah mendahului. Dan rombongan belakang itu, berjalan sendiri seperti mengiringkan pengantin.

"Dulu tak dipanggil Bendoro," seorang anak berbisik nyata.

"Cantik, ya sekarang?"

"Ah-ah, anak-anak ini," kusir memperingatkan.

"Ayoh, nyanyi!" Baekhyun memberanikan.

"Apa? Menyanyi, Mas Nganten?"

"Nyanyi apa? Angin meniup?"

"Angin meniup, ya, ayoh!"

Suara bening kanak-kanak itu pun menembusi kegelapan dan kesunyian pantai:

 _menukik-nukik menukik-nukik menukik kau angin beliung masuklah masuk_

 _masuklah masuk masuklah kau ke kawah gunung_

 _pergilah pergi pergilah pergi pergilah kau ke dalam hutan di sanalah_

 _sana di sanalah sana berganda mangsa berkeliaran_

Baekhyun menitikkan air mata. Terbayang olehnya bapak sedang menebarkan jala di dalam gelap. Angin beliung telah menderu-deru dari kejauhan. Langit gelap-gempita, dan jala tersangkut pada cabang karang. Ah, berapa kali saja bapak pulang bawa cerita semacam itu? Dan bapak bersama saudara-saudaranya melompat ke dalam air dingin, menyelam, melepaskan jala.

"Nyanyi yang lain," kusir mengacarai.

Baekhyun tak dengar, ia bayangkan bapak. Karena dialah aku sekarang selamat ada di sini. Ah, bapak, dan ia bayangkan emak. Apa yang sedang dikerjakan sekarang?

Jumyeon dan Yixing telah jauh di depan. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan nampak berbagai obor bergerak menyambut, sedang lelatu daun kelapa kering bertebaran tertiup angin.

"Siapa mereka itu Mas Nganten?"

"Orang tuaku, tetanggaku, kenalanku."

Anak-anak kecil itu tiba-tiba mendahului menyerbu lari sambil berteriak-teriak, "Baekhyun datang, Baekhyun datang."

Obor dan lampu pun kian banyak dalam kegelapan, kemudian muncul juga wajah-wajah mengkilat keringatan. " Baekhyun! Baekhyun."

"Husy, diam! Jangan kurang ajar anak-anak!" seorang dari rombongan penjemput menggertak.

Baekhyun terbangun dari sendunya. Ia rasai sesuatu menggerumuti bulu tengkuknya. Dahulu tak pernah orang menyambutnya seperti sekarang. Ia merasa begitu asing. Dari kejauhan ia lihat bapak berjalan paling depan membawa obor daun kelapa kering. Ia bertelanjang dada. Dan otot-ototnya yang perkasa berkilat-kilat setiap bergerak kena cahaya obor.

Baekhyun lari, lari, lari. Pasir di bawah kakinya berhamburan. Baekhyun hanya melihat satu sosok tubuh saja di antara sekian banyak.

"Bapak! Bapak!" dan ia pun menubruk kaki bapak, memeluknya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

Bapak mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Selamat kau, nak?"

Seluruh obor turun ke bawah dan mengepung kedua bapak dan anak.

"Pangestu, bapak."

Tiada seorang pun bicara, berdiri pesona laksana segerombolan patung.

"Berdiri, nak."

Baekhyun berdiri mengawasi sekelilingnya, menatap setiap wajah yang melingkunginya. Dan setiap orang yang dipandangnya segera nunduk gelisah. Baekhyun jadi kecut. Mereka tak begitu dulu. Benar, tidak begitu dulu, ia yakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa asing dan terpencil laksana seekor kera dalam kerangkeng. Ia berdiri dengan bantuan tangan perkasa bapak.

"Mari pulang, emak menunggu di rumah."

Ia pandangi bapak dan dengan mata ragu-ragu bapak menghindarkan pandangnya.

Bapak? Mengapa bapak pun segan menatap aku? Anaknya sendiri. Dan bumi di bawah kakinya terasa goyah. Kampung nelayan ini telah kehilangan perlindungan yang meyakinkan baginya. Sedang dari belakang terus juga mengikuti mata-mata Bendoro Chanyeol yang tak dapat dikebaskan dari bayang-bayangnya. Ia masih kenal benar siapa-siapa yang menjemputnya - tetangga-tetangganya. Ada yang dahulu pernah menjewernya. Ada yang pernah mendongenginya. Ada yang pernah mengangkat dan menggendongnya sewaktu ia habis jatuh dari pohon jambu. Ada yang sering dibantunya menunggu dapur. Dan ada bocah kecil yang digendongnya dulu. Tapi semua tidaklah wajar lagi terhadapnya, tidak seperti dulu. Antara sebentar ia dengar kata Bendoro Putri! Bendoro! Bendoro! Bendoro Putri! Kata itu mendengung memburu.

Mengiris dan meremas di dalam otaknya Bendoro! Bendoro Putri! Bendoro! Bendoro Putri! Dan pasang-pasang mata yang menunduk hormat bila tertatap olehnya seakan menyindirnya: semu, semu, semua semu!

Dalam iringan bapak ia berjalan lambat ragu-ragu. Benar, kampung nelayan ini bukan kampungnya yang dulu lagi. Bahkan kegelapan malam yang ditembusi cahaya obor-obor daun kelapa kering rasa-rasanya juga bukan kegelapan malam kampung nelayan yang dulu. Sedang riak yang menjilati pantai, dan gemerlapan lemah kena cahaya obor, rasa-rasanya bukan lagi riak sejak sejuta tahun yang lalu. Suara-suara yang terdengar sekalipun, dalam bisikan lemah pun, terdengar olehnya begitu suram, begitu tak rela dan menyindir.

Luhan tiada buka mulut sama sekali. Kusir pun segan membuka bibir.

Bocah-bocah kecil berloncatan mengelilingi sambil memandangnya, seakan dia ikan duyung yang baru saja tertangkap.

Di depan dan di belakangnya bocah-bocah kecil tak habis-habisnya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik, dan setiap benda yang lekat pada tubuhnya. Seorang bocah bahkan menahan tangan kirinya dan mengawasi cincinnya, beberapa orang bocah berlari mendahului masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengerahkan seluruh perhatiannya, untuk mendapatkan emak menyambutnya di depan pintu. Tapi wanita itu tidak nampak. Hatinya jadi kecut.

Semua orang dewasa mengiringkannya di belakangnya. Cuma bapak berjalan di sampingnya pun agak di belakangnya.

"Mengapa di belakang, bapak?"

Bapak terbatuk-batuk.

"Mana emak, bapak?"

"Di mana tempat perempuan kampung kalau tak di dapur?"

"Ah, Emak," dan Baekhyun lari.

Sandalnya yang sebelah melompat entah di mana ia menyerbu ke dalam rumah. "Emak, mak! Emak, mak."

Tapi tak terdengar suara menjawab. Cuma api di dapur menjilat-jilat belanga besar yang selama ini tak dipergunakan, terkecuali bila kampung mengadakan pesta. Ia berdiri di depan api. Ia mencoba mendengarkan. Ya, ada sesuatu terdengar olehnya: angin dari laut. Ya, ada sesuatu lagi: suara lirih tertahan-tahan.

"Mak!" ia menjerit waktu dilihatnya emak berlutut di pojokan rumah.

"Ah, emak, emak."

Tapi emak Cuma menjawab dengan sedu-sedannya. Baekhyun menyambut dengan sedu-sedannya juga. Keduanya berlutut tanpa bicara.

Dan orang-orang pun kini telah masuk semua ke dalam rumah. Melihat tamasya itu semua orang berhenti tak menghampiri. Bapak membalikkan badan, dengan tergesa-gesa ke luar dari rumah, menyerahkan dirinya pada kegelapan pantai.

"Kau baik, nak?" emak bertanya terputus-putus.

"Pangestu, mak."

"Begitu lama kau tak nampak," dan emak terus tersedan-sedan.

"Emak dan bapak tak pernah panggil aku pulang."

"Ah, terlalu, terlalu. Apakah hak kami memanggil istri seorang Bendoro?"

"Ampuni aku, mak, ampuni."

Orang tua-tua dan orang dewasa seorang demi seorang ke luar rumah, mengikuti contoh bapak. Tinggal bocah-bocah yang jadi saksi bagi anak dan emak di pojok rumah di kampung nelayan.

"Mengapa mak sambut aku dengan tangis, mak?"

"Apakah jahatnya air mata buat anaknya sendiri, biarpun dia istri seorang Bendoro?"

"Mak tak suka aku pulang, mak?" Emak sekarang melolong.

"Emak!"

Kemudian wanita-wanita kampung nelayan pun pada masuk ke dalam. Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari anak-anak itu.

"Pengabdianmu diterima Bendoro, nak?"

"Apa yang dikehendaki emak dan bapak kucoba lakukan sebaiknya, mak."

"Bukan bapakmu, bukan emakmu tapi Gusti Allah yang menghendaki, nak."

"Emak baik, mak?"

"Cuma kau yang selalu terbayang, mengapa kau pulang?"

"Aku masih anakmu, mak"

"Kau tak kena murka?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak dikembalikan pada kami?"

"Tidak."

"Kau datang atas kehendak sendiri?"

"Benar."

"Kau datang dengan seizin Bendoro suamimu?"

"Tidak bisa lain, mak."

Emak menghapus air matanya, berdiri. "Betapa cantiknya kau sekarang."

Dan wanita-wanita tetangga pun mulai mendekat. "Seperti bidadari," beberapa orang menyambung suara.

Dan Baekhyun merasai setiap orang mencoba kuat-kuat untuk meniru kesopanan orang kota, menempatkannya di tempat yang lain, membedakannya dari yang lain-lain seperti pada penderita kusta. Setiap pandangannya bertatap pada wajah, segera wajah itu pun tunduk sambil tersenyum, dengan kedua belah tangan tergantung tanpa tenaga!

Tangan-tangan yang biasa lumatkan biji-biji jagung keras, yang biasa mengeping-ngeping kayu bakar yang keras ulet seperti berasal di jaman purba.

"Kita, masak!" Baekhyun mencoba mengubah suasana.

Tanpa membuka mulut orang-orang itu pun menuju ke dapur. Sejurus sunyi. Tiba-tiba seorang nenek melengking, "Mana orang-orang lelaki? Ayoh, kerja!" Hore, bocah-bocah bersorak.

Karung beras dibongkar. Botol-botol kecap lari ke dapur. Oleh-oleh digelar di atas ambin. Kaum lelaki mulai masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun mengeluarkan dua lembar sarung pelekat dan diserahkan pada kakek tertua kampung nelayan, selembar lainnya pada lurah.

"Yang lain-lain," kakek tua angkat bicara, "cukup makan kenyang-kenyang saja, ya."

"Beras sekarung takkan habis buat orang sebanyak ini." Baekhyun menyusul suaranya.

"Terima kasih, Bendoro Putri."

"Mengapa Bendoro Putri? Inilah Bendoro yang tulen!" Baekhyun menunjuk dengan jempolnya pada Luhan.

Barulah kini perhatian teralih pada Luhan, wanita kota bermuka bulat, bermulut kecil laksana sebuah bawang merah menempel pada bawah cobek.

Malam itu kampung nelayan bermandikan cahaya obor. Di sana-sini terdengar orang menyanyi, dan menjelang subuh tiada satu pun yang turun ke laut.

"Jangan ikut masak, Bendoro Putri," orang-orang mencegah Baekhyun.

Ternyata kusir pun ikut berpesta, lupa pada si Gombak kudanya yang tercancang sebatang kara di penghujung jalan setapak. Cuma setahun sekali kegirangan dan kedamaian semacam ini terjadi: di waktu lebaran haji, dan seluruh keluarga nelayan turun ke laut, menyerahkan ketupat pada dewa laut, meminta berkah dan memohon jangan hendaknya diganggu dalam pekerjaan sehari-hari. Setiap orang merasa bangga, seorang gadis dari kampung mereka telah jadi orang kota, jadi bangsawan, jadi Bendoro. Dan setiap orang merasa bangga kampung mereka dikunjungi seorang bangsawan turunan: Luhan.

Si Sehun pendongeng dengan rebana di tangan sedang asyik mendongeng ketika orang-orang pada sibuk melayani Baekhyun. Ia menyanyikan cerita waktu tuan besar Guntur alias Daendels membangun jalan raya menerjang selatan daerah mereka.

 _oh, oh dewa sejagad kalah bengisnya matilah dia berani tolak_

 _perintahnya bupati mantri semua priyayi apalagi orang kecil yang_

 _ditakdirkan jadi kuli_

 _dia sandang pedang tipis di pinggang kiri tapi titahnya wah wah wah_

 _lebih dahsat lagi laksana geledek sambar perahu dan tali-temali sehela_

 _nafas sedepa jalan harus jadi menggigil semua dengar namanya guntur_

 _semua pada takluk gunung kali dan rawa pantai dan jalan berjajar_

 _panjang membujur kepala kawula jadi titian orang yang kuasa ..._

"Bukan main, tuan besar Guntur," seorang menyela.

"Kalau ada empat orang seperti dia, habislah orang Jawa."

 _waktu jalan panjang sempurna jadi kereta-kereta indah jalan tiap hari_

 _bawa tuan-tuan nyonya-nyonya dan putri-putri tuan besar gubernur_

 _jenderal dan para abdi_

"Ganti saja ceritanya!" seseorang lain menyela.

"Ya, ya, ganti! Ceritakan saja"

"kisah Baekhyun," seseorang mengusulkan. Pendongeng itu berhenti sebentar. Manarik nafas dan mereguk kopinya, kemudian memulai dengan cerita baru. Laut tenang angin pun damai

"Panggil Bendoro Putri biar ikut dengarkan."

"Suruh dia mendongeng lebih keras - tak usah dipanggil."

"Ya, nyanyinya keras sedikit."

Pendongeng memukul rebananya keras-keras dan mengencangkan suaranya:

 _laut tenang angin pun damai nelayan pulang melepas dahaga_

 _tiada tandingan cantiknya gadis pantai laksana nawangwulan turun ke_

 _telaga_

"Bendoro Putri mari keluar - ke sinilah!" seorang berseru.

"Mari ikut dengarkan." Pendongeng memukul rebana lebih kencang dan bersemangat.

 _gadis tercantik kampung nelayan_

 _idaman pemuda pujaan perawan_

 _kekasih tua-muda laki-perempuan_

 _gadis pantai 'duhai cantik rupawan_

 _orang-orang kota penasaran_

 _bunga mekar di kampung nelayan_

 _bendoro pun cepat kirim utusan_

 _bawa lamaran orang kasmaran  
_

 _bunga dipetik menghias gedongan_

 _dimandikan mawar disunting berlian_

 _tiada lupa orangtua dan kenalan_

 _manis budi gadis pantai jadi teladan ..._

 **tbc...**


	10. Chapter 10

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kesepuluh

* * *

Rebana makin keras dipukul, giring-giringnya makin menggerincing. Dongeng semakin asyik menggelitik, suara laut semakin mendekat, dan malam semakin larut. Keriuhan mencapai puncaknya waktu hidangan tersedia, lengkap dengan segala lauk-pauk dan bumbu-bumbu dari kota.

Beberapa orang mulai menjelepoh di pasir, di bawah-bawah pohon karena mabuk tuak, sedang ruas-ruas bambu tempat bekas tuak bertebaran di mana-mana. Perut yang kenyang membuat keriuhan semakin lama semakin surut. Obor-obor makin pudar dan padam. Bocahbocah pada kehabisan tenaga bergolek di teritis rumah, bahkan di bawah ambin. Akhirnya padam sama sekali kampung nelayan. Yang ronda pun lupa pada kewajibannya.

"Mas Nganten," Luhan berbisik, "di mana sahaya tidur?"

"Tidurlah bersama aku."

"Tidak ada kamar?""

"Menggeletak bersama dan seperti yang lain."

"Mas Nganten ..."

Matahari merangkak cepat tanpa disadari. Baru setelah ada bocah menjerit bangun karena boroknya dipatuk ayam, orang-orang mulai membuka mata, mengucek-ngucek, terbatuk-batuk, kemudian mencari tempat-tempat kelindungan untuk melepas air. Laut telah lama menjauh dari pantai dan perahu-perahu yang kemarin telah disediakan kini pada kandas di pasir.

Bocah-bocah berebutan pada menyerbu dapur mencari sisa-sisa semalam. Dan mendadak saja kampung nelayan sibuk kembali.

"Di mana sahaya mesti mandi Mas Nganten?"

"Di kulan, tentu."

"Air asin tentu. Sabun tak bakal mudah lenyap terbasuh."

"Jangan dengan sabun."

"Sehabis perjalanan kemarin? Tanpa mandi semalam?"

"Kami hanya orang kampung miskin. Kadang-kadang sama sekali tak mandi air, lebih banyak mandi keringat dan laut."

"Seminggu saja di sini, jadi ikan asinlah sahaya."

"Man, Man!" Baekhyun berseru-seru.

Sambil mengerudungi badan bawahnya kusir segera menghadap.

"Ah, Bendoro Putri, lupa sahaya pada kuda sahaya."

"Jangan kuatir tak ada bajak semalam."

"Tak ada memang. Bagaimana kalau kakinya digigit ular?"

"Terpaksa kau turun juga ke laut."

"Tak ada binatang yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kuda, Bendoro Putri. Makannya cuma dedak dan rumput, tapi dia beri anak bini sahaya segala yang kami butuhkan. Sahaya tak perlu cari dia, tidak seperti ikan, Bendoro Putri."

"Tak lupa tembakaumu?"

"Semalam sahaya pergunakan jadi bantal, Bendoro Putri, sayang benar kalau jadi asap tanpa lewat hidung sahaya sendiri."

"Bawa Bendoro Putri ini pulang ke kota."

"Sahaya Bendoro."

"Mas Nganten juga mesti balik."

"Kapan kau punya hak memerintah aku? Man, bersiap-siap kau, cepat."

"Lhah, di mana sahaya mandi Bendoro Putri?"

"Tanyalah pada kudamu."

.

.

.

Dengan demikian di pagi hari itu juga Luhan kembali ke kota.

Ternyata cuma segumpil kecil saja kelegaan yang diperoleh Baekhyun. Pasang-pasang mata yang menyinarkan pandang tak wajar padanya, kesopanan yang dibuat-buat, kekakuan yang menjengkelkan. Terutama orang tuanya yang begitu jauh terhadapnya, menyebabkan ia merasa seperti batu karang tunggal, tak punya sesuatu hubungan dengan dirinya, terkecuali laut yang mengandung kesepian.

Bila ia masuk ke dalam rumah bukan lagi emak yang ramah dan selalu melindunginya yang didapatkan, tapi tetangganya yang dengan sukarela bekerja buat menyenangkannya. Sekarang bapaknya hampir-hampir tak berani masuk ke dalam bila ia tidak di luar rumah. Berapa kali sudah dalam sepagi itu, ia panggil bapak. Tapi ia muncul hanya sampai di pintu mendengarkan suaranya, mengangguk dalam, dan kemudian pergi lagi.

Semua orang menahannya dari bekerja. Semua orang memusatkan perhatian padanya. Setiap langkah dan gerak-geriknya diperhatikan. Maling kesiangan pun tak sejanggal nasibku dewasa ini. Rumah kelahirannya kini tak lagi kuasa melindunginya lagi.

"Bapak," akhirnya ia memanggil. Dan seperti selama sepagi itu, kini Bapak kembali muncul di pintu.

"Mengapa bapak tak terus masuk pak?"

"Di sini lebih senang, panas di dalam."

"Ah, bapak, aku tahu karena aku di sini. Bapak tak mau masuk."

"Tidak benar, itu tidak benar. Apakah yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu?"

"Dekatlah sini."

"Panas di dalam."

"Panggil namaku pun bapak tak sudi lagi."

"Bukan galibnya lagi anak terhormat dipanggil pada namanya."

"Ah, bapak dekatlah, sini."

"Biarlah, aku di sini saja."

Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu menghampiri bapak. Dan bapak meninggalkan bendul pintu menyingkir keluar.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi, bapak, seperti dulu. Orang tak perhatikan aku."

"Tak ada yang perhatikan."

"Mari jalan-jalan bapak. Lihat-lihat sepanjang pantai."

"Apa yang mau dilihat di pantai?"

"Dua tahun lebih aku tak jnjak pasirnya yang basah dan hangat."

"Tinggal saja di rumah, masih lelah dari perjalanan kemarin."

Baekhyun melangkah keluar, berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ke pantai. Bocah-bocah segera menyerbu dan mengikuti riuh rendah suara mereka, dan semua orang ke luar rumah menghantarkannya dengan pandang. Bapak mengiringkan dari belakang.

"Mengapa bapak selalu di belakangku? Bukankah bapak masih bapakku?"

Bocah-bocah pada berkicau mengenalkan keanehan pantai. Waktu Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi berjalan, yang nampak dan tercium masih yang dulu juga: ampas manusia yang berbaris sepanjang pantai, berbaris tanpa komando. "Ingin aku mandi di laut."

"Tak jelas, apakah patut."

"Memang tak patut, tapi aku ingin."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Memang tidak mungkin."

"Ai, bocah-bocah mengapa meriung-riung seperti udang di nampan? Ayoh bubar!" dan dengan tampang mengancam bapak melototi bocah terbesar.

Rombongan bocah itu pun mundur dan menggerombol, berhenti di suatu jarak dan mengawasi anak dan bapak berjalan terus menelusuri pantai.

"Mengapa tidak seperti waktu aku belum kawin? Kampungnya tak berubah, tapi orang-orangnya semua berubah."

"Kita semua semakin jadi tua."

"Lihatlah," ia menuding pada laut, "dia tak berubah," kemudian membalik badan menuding ke kampung. "Dia pun tak berubah. Atap-atap rumbainya tak ada yang baru. Pohon-pohon kelapa itu kulihat tak bertambah. Ada yang mati sepeninggalku?"

"Tidak."

"Cuma bocah-bocah semakin besar, dan banyak."

Bapak mendaham.

"Sedikit sekali perubahannya."

"Sedikit sekali memang."

"Tapi orang-orangnya jelas berubah. Terhadap aku. Bahkan bapak sendiri. Seakan mereka pada menuding padaku: pergilah lekas, pulang kau ke kota."

"Tidak benar. Tidak benar." Bapak mengulang-ulang dengan jerit tertahan.

"Aku datang dan tak seorang pun turun ke laut."

"Tak patutkah mereka ikut gembira bersama bapak yang ditinggalkan dua tahun tanpa kabar tanpa berita?"

"Dua tahun lebih sedikit. Tapi tak ada kulihat bapak bergembira."

"Tak patutlah orang setua ini berjingkrak seperti bocah."

"Betapa bodohnya aku mengharapkan bapak berjingkrak " Ia menuding ke arah laut. "Nampaknya itu bukan perahu kampung kita."

Bapak mengikuti arah tudingan, menggeleng.

"Aku bawakan benang jala."

"Ya, setiap orang bawa benang jala dari kota."

"Dan tasbih."

"Tasbih?"

"Dari Bendoro Chanyeol, buat bapak saja. Hitam. Dari kayu keras, buatan Mekah."

"Buat apa tasbih?"

"Bendoro Chanyeol menyampaikan salam. Kalau kampung belum punya surau, Bendoro bersedia membiayai pendiriannya."

"Betapa mulianya."

"Tapi orang di sini tentu tak ada waktu buat itu. Semua sibuk ke laut dan ikan tak semudah itu ditangkap."

"Jangan menyindir."

"Ah, bapak. Mana bisa aku sindir bapak? Kita semua tahu, buat dapatkan jagung pun tenaga tak cukup, jangankan dirikan surau, jangankan membuka-buka kitab!"

"Masih ingat kata kakek semalam?"

"Aku tak dengar apa-apa."

"Dia bilang, kita ini tak sempat apa-apa. Kaya tidak, cukup tidak, surga tidak, mati pun cuma dapat neraka. Habis segala-galanya tak sampai."

"Nasib nelayan."

"Ah, ingat aku," kata bapak.

"Waktu si Dul pendongeng buka cerita, dia bilang: Kalau kakek tua masuk neraka, kita semua masuk neraka. Cuma dia paling tahu di antara kita."

"Bendoro Chanyeol bilang bisa dikirim guru ngaji."

"Bagaimana kita mesti upahi dia?"

"Bendoro yang upahi."

"Barangkali ikan akan lebih jinak kalau kita ngaji, ya?"

"Barangkali. Belum dicoba."

"Kita tanyakan pada kakek. Cuma kakek tahu menjawab."

"Bapak, bendoro Chanyeol berpesan, ganti rumah itu dengan kayu. Aku bawakan uang buat biaya."

"Buat apa uang? Barang tak bisa dibeli di sini. Lagi semua orang seperti itu rumahnya. Dan kita sama dengan yang lain-lain."

"Barangkali buat beli perahu."

"Kita tetap bikin perahu-perahu sendiri seperti dulu."

"Apa mesti kujawab pada Bendoro?"

"Laut tetap kaya. Dia berikan kepada kita segala-galanya sampai yang terindah di dunia: mutiara."

"Bapak tak pernah bicara tentang mutiara."

"Buat apa? Dia takkan buat tenaga kita lebih berharga."

"Aku dibelikan seperangkat mutiara oleh Bendoro Chanyeol."

"Mutiara sangat berharga, memang. Tapi tenaga kita tidak. Cuma orang pilihan dihiasi mutiara. Yang menyelam mengaduk lautpun tak bermutiara."

"Panggilan aku pada namaku seperti dulu, bapak."

"Memanggil kadang-kadang cukup dalam hati."

"Ah, bapak seakan-akan aku bukan anak kampung nelayan ini lagi."

Bakau di pantai kampung nelayan ini sangat tipis, karena terlalu sering ditebang, dijemur buat kayu bakar. Tapi di suatu tempat semak bakau sangat subur nampak tak pernah terjamah. Jangan ganggu bakau di sini, pernah kata seorang asing dulu. Biar kelak kalau aku ada keberuntungan, aku akan dapat kemari lagi. Aku akan tahu, tanah ini tempat aku injak setelah ditolong perahu nelayan kampung sini, dibawa ke sini, dipelihara di sini dan diantarkan ke kota. Orang asing itu tak pernah datang lagi, tapi semak bakau itu tetap tak terjamah.

"Barang siapa pernah minum air setengah asin kampung ini, dia takkan bakal lupa. Dan barang siapa dilahirkan di kampung sini, dia tetap anak kampung sini."

"Abang-abang sama sekali tak bicara padaku lagi."

"Mereka sedang membikin pola ukiran."

"Nampaknya adik-adikku dilarang mendekati aku."

"Mereka diajar menghormati kakaknya dari kota."

"Ah, bapak, bapak. Sekarang aku seperti pertama kali bapak antarkan masuk ke rumah Bendoro." Bapak menunduk terharu.

"Barangkali aku harus segera balik ke kota kembali."

"Kampung ini memang mengecewakan, terlalu hina."

"Ah, bapak aku cuma ingin diperlakukan seperti dulu. Pukullah aku kalau aku bersalah. Tapi jangan cabarkan hatiku semacam ini. Apa tak cukup penanggunganku di kota? Apa kurang banyak yang kuberikan buat penuhi keinginan orang tua jadi bini priyayi? Mengapa sesudah seumur ini bapak sendiri bersikap begitu? Dan emak hampir-hampir tak mau bicara padaku? Apa dosaku?"

"Siapa sangka anaknya sendiri yang diserahkannya ke tangan priyayi tinggi menanggung?"

Tiba-tiba bapak tak dapat teruskan bicaranya. Dan dengan suara sayup-sayup dan sebagian lenyap tertiup angin ia berbisik, "Berapa kali aku telah pukuli anakku, kadang di subuh hari..."

Baekhyun berhenti, meneleng ke belakang. Mengawasi bapak yang berjalan menunduk dengan pandang menggaruk pasir. Pemberani itu yang menentang laut melawan badai, mengaduk laut, menangkap ikan setiap hari... betapa jadi kecil hatinya kini cuma karena di dekat anaknya sendiri, dan anak yang jadi bini kecil priyayi.

"Ah, buat apa menyesali diri. Kapan aku dikaruniai seorang cucu?"

"Kehendak Allah belum tiba, bapak."

"Belum pernah rumah kita dihiasi dengan cucu."

"Apa bapak harapkan dari cucu bapak?"

"Kesejahteraan, keselamatan, jangan seperti kita."

"Seperti priyayi?"

"Kalau lelaki dia - akan jadi priyayi tulen."

"Kalau ada nasib, bapak suka jadi priyayi?"

"Itulah yang dicitakan setiap orang."

"Kalau bapak tahu bagaimana mereka hidup di sana."

"Setidak-tidaknya mereka tak mengadu untung setiap hari. Setidak-tidaknya mereka tidak berlumuran kotor setiap hari."

"Ah, aneh benar pikiran bapak."

"Aneh dan tak guna. Kita hidup dan bekerja berat dan akan begini terus sampai tak bisa kerja sesuatu lagi. Terkecuali kasih nasehat seperti kakek tua."

"Mari kita lihat orang-orang memperbaiki jala."

"Hari ini semua pada mengasoh. Tak ada yang kerja."

"Kita lihat empang."

"Nanti terlalu lelah, sakit. Bibit sudah ditanam delapan pekan yang baru lalu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tahun ini banyak yang beli bibit dari sini?"

"Berkah, berkah. Anak-anak kampung sudah pada besar. Penghasilan bibit lebih banyak. Adik-adikmu saja dapat kumpulkan lebih 1.000 ekor dalam seminggu!"

Dan Baekhyun teringat pada masa beberapa tahun dulu, dengan telanjang diri bersenjatakan rumah karang ia sendoki bibit bandeng dari tepian laut, dimasukkan ke dalam belanga kecil yang diisi air dan dedaunan bakau.

"Aku tak lihat orang membuat trasi lagi."

"Trasi kita tak laku. Sedikit sekali pedagang datang ke mari cari trasi kita."

"Di kota orang lebih suka trasi buatan Lasem."

"Bukan salah kita. Kata orang-orang trasi kita dibawa ke kota sudah dicampur dengan lempung."

"Ya, banyak trasi penuh lempung di kota."

"Bukan kita yang mencampuri."

"Tentu saja bukan kita. Kita bukan keturunan penipu, bapak. Di kota kudengar itu buatan seorang pedagang. Dia punya istri kedua dan ketiga di kampung nelayan dekat kota. Pedagang itu mengaku diri haji. Dia rusak trasi kita biar kampung istri-istrinya saja dapat laku."

"Dari bibit bandeng saja tak banyak yang kita peroleh."

"Sedikit sekali?"

"Tapi kita masih tetap hidup segar, sehat."

Mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah. Bapak tetap saja diam-diam bila tak ditanyai.

"Bapak masih juga tak mau panggil namaku?"

Baekhyun merasai bapak tersiksa karena kata-katanya. Tapi ia sendiri pun tersiksa. Dan laut semakin jauh dari kampung. Dataran pasir nampak begitu jauh, begitu lenggang, coklat muda, datar dan kosong.

Laut nampak seperti garis biru tipis dengan garis lamat-lamat putih di atasnya. Sama sekali tak menandakan ada perahu di atas garis biru putih itu. Angin tiada terasa meniup. Sedang tunggul-tunggul bakau nampak begitu kaku, coklat, hitam tak mengandung hidup, bahkan Cuma kematian melulu. Burung-burung camar yang biasa nampak tergantung-gantung di udara, kini tiada mengisi kelenggangan cakrawala. Dan langit di atas sana putih, cuma putih, seperti kapas tanpa setitik pun warna lain.

"Emak sediakan sate ayam siang ini."

Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun seakan terasa lengang. Tak pernah seumur hidup emak buatkan dia sate. Ayam yang hanya beberapa ekor, hanya diambil telurnya buat obat kuat bapak. Entah berapa ekor dari yang sedikit itu kini harus membuktikan, bahwa ia memang lain daripada seluruh penduduk kampung selebihnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan hati bimbang ia masuk ke rumah kembali.

Waktu ia menengok ke belakang diketahuinya bapak tak ikut masuk. Bapak! Bapak! serunya dalam hati. Ia dapati beberapa orang wanita tetangganya masih sibuk bekerja membantu emak. Waktu melihatnya, mereka berhenti bekerja menekur ke tanah dan mundur-mundur memberi jalan. Barangkali karena perhiasanku, ia mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Aku harus lepas perhiasan ini nanti sore. Ia menghampiri emak yang sedang membuat sambal. Juga emak berhenti kerja, "Jangan ke mari nanti kotor."

Kotor! Tiba-tiba ia ingat pada hukuman Bendoro Chanyeol pada orang-orang kampung nelayan ini. Mereka kotor kurang beriman, karena itu miskin kata Bendoro. Kalau semua mau serba bersih terus siapa yang lenyapkan kotoran? ia bertanya lugu pada Bendoro.

Kotor! Miskin! Kurang beriman! Neraka! Ia tak pernah dengar kata-kata itu sebelum ke kota. Dan kata-kata baru itu banyak mengacaukan otaknya. Bagaimana ikan asin bisa dibuat kalau orang tak berani tarik ludes isi perut setiap ikan yang menggeletak di atas nampan? Binatang-binatang itu akan busuk dan sia-sia saja kerja kepahlawanan bapak dan abang-abang. Dan bau amis jala. Dan seluruh laut! Minyak wangi? Memang menyenangkan, tapi dia tak kuasa panggil ikan datang ke rumah manusia dengan suka rela.

"Mengapa kalau aku kotor?" Baekhyun menukas.

"Tidak baik orang kota kotor. Biarlah kami yang sudah biasa saja melakukannya istirahatlah di ambin. Lelah dari perjalanan kemarin. Mak Tao bisa pijit kalau mau dan kalau suka."

"Mau! mau aku dipijiti"

"Ran panggil Mak Pin."

Baru sekali ini dalam seumur hidup seorang ahli pijat meletakkan tangannya yang berbakat itu di atas punggungnya, pinggangnya, mengendurkan urat-urat yang tegang.

"Sudah lama memijit, Mak Pin?"

"Sahaya."

"Mak Pin pernah tinggal di kota?"

"Sahaya."

"Mengapa tinggal di sini?"

"Sahaya."

"Ha?"

"Sahaya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, lenyap hasratnya hendak bicara.

Mak Pin tak pernah dikenalnya sebelum ini. Pendatang, pikirnya. Ia telengkan kepala dan melihat ke arah dapur.

"Dari mana Mak Pin ini?" ia bertanya pada siapa saja yang mau menjawab.

"Siapa tahu? Tahu-tahu sudah ada saja di sini," seseorang menjawab.

"Di mana tinggalnya?"

"Di mana saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dalam waktu dua tahun lebih tinggal di gedung menyebabkan ia terbiasa memandang setiap orang punya tempat tetap buat tinggalnya. Dan ia sudah terbiasa memandang setiap orang tinggal aman bila pintu rumah telah terkunci, tiada orang asing datang mengganggu, mendengus.

Di kampung nelayan, kampung kelahirannya ini pelan-pelan tapi pasti ia mulai belajar kembali tentang masa silamnyadulu. Ia tersenyum. Ia menyesal telah menjadi begitu pelupa. Di sini tak ada rumah terkunci pintunya, siang ataupun malam. Di sini pintu bukanlah dibuat untuk menolak manusia, tapi menahan angin. Di sini semua orang tidur di ambin di malam atau di siang hari, termasuk para tamu yang tak pernah dipedulikan dari mana datangnya. Ia mendengus sekali lagi.

Di kota setiap orang baru selalu ditetak dengan tanya: Siapa nama? Dari mana? Di sini, orang tak peduli Mak Pin datang dari mana. Tak peduli Mak Pin gagu. Tak peduli sekalipun dia kelahiran neraka.

"Jadi bagaimana orang tahu dia bernama Mak Pin?"

"Lihat saja kakinya."

"Mengapa kakinya?"

"Pincang." Ah, anak-anak bengal itu sudah namai dia pada cacatnya.

Baekhyun tertawa. Bukan karena kebengalan bocah-bocah, tapi pada nada yang bicara itu! Ia rasai nada suara itu tak mengandung pembedaan diri lagi, itu suara manusia kampungnya. Bukan suara budak terhadap Bendoro.

Tiba-tiba Mak Pin mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Apa dia bilang?"

Orang-orang tertawa bergegar-gegaran. Baekhyun menghela nafas, itu tertawa manusia kampungnya: lepas, bebas, bukan tertawa budak di depan Bendoro.

"Mak Pin ini ada-ada saja," seseorang menjerit suka.

"Apa dia bilang?"

"Bendoro belum berputra, katanya."

"Haa?"

"Belum segala-galanya. Dia bertanya, Bendoro tak ingin segera berputra?"

"Haa?"

Kembali Mak Pin mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan riuh rendah, seperti suara keluar dari kerongkongan binatang buas sedang menanggung lapar. Kembali orang tertawa bergegar-gegaran.

"Apa dia bilang?"

"Katanya pinggang ini kecil benar-juga pinggulnya," seseorang memperbaiki, kemudian tertawa melengking.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala untuk melihat benar-benar bagaimana Mak Pin bicara. Ternyata suara-suara aneh itu dibantu oleh gerak-gerik tangannya yang lincah.

"Mengapa kalau kecil pinggang dan pinggul?"

Seseorang menghampiri Mak Pin, menyentilnya pada pinggangnya. Mak Pin terlompat terkejut sambil berteriak melengking, kemudian tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Wanita yang menyentil bicara dengan bahasa isyarat, tapi Mak Pin terus tawa cekikikan. Baekhyun pantai memperhatikan, tapi tak mengerti. Ia lihat Mak Pin menggeleng-geleng dan kembali tangannya bergerak memberi isyarat.

"Apa dia bilang?"

"Ah, ada-ada saja, Mak Pin ini," kata orang yang sedang mengaduk gulai di tungku sambil tertawa malu cekikikan.

"Keterlaluan memang Mak Pin ini," orang lain lagi berderai dengan suara keras.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Itu lho, Bendoro, katanya, ah, itu...itu...kalau begitu, itu...jadi, ininya..."

"Ah, apa sih ngomong seperti itu?"

"Mak Pin ini memang ada-ada saja bicaranya."

"Ya, tapi apa yang dibicarakan aku tak mengerti."

"Itu lho, Bendoro Putri, begitu, katanya, kata dia, sudah bisa punya anak."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlonjak dari bantalnya, melihat pada Mak Pin, wajahnya bersungguh-sungguh, dan seperti orang baru engah ia bertanya, "Mak Pin benar gagu? Tadi bisa sebutkan sahaya."

"Cuma itu yang dia bisa katakan. Entah berapa tahun lamanya dia pelajari sahayanya. Mungkin dia bisa ucapkan sesudah seratus kali dikepruk kepalanya."

"Sahaya."

Baekhyun mengawasi Mak Pin, yang dengan tangannya memberi isyarat agar ia rebah lagi. Tapi Baekhyun tetap mengawasinya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa takut, wajahnya mendadak kecut. Gelak tawa di dapur terhenti. Semua mata melihat Baekhyun, kemudian pada Mak Pin.

Baekhyun turun dari bale, berdiri, mengawasi Mak Pin sambil melangkah mundur-mundur. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Ketegangan merayapi setiap pojok rumah.

"Bapaaak!" Baekhyun memekik sekuat-kuatnya.

 **tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kesebelas

* * *

Pandang liar ketakutan berkilauan pada mata Baekhyun. Beberapa orang lelaki lari masuk ke dalam. Bapak menghampiri anaknya, dan tanpa menengok ke belakang pada bapak, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan ke belakang dan bapak menangkapnya.

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun menuding Mak Pin.

"Mak Pin. Kita kenal dia."

"Bukan! Dia lelaki!" suara Baekhyun melengking sekuat-kuatnya.

"Lelaki?" semua orang berseru, heran.

Mak Pin yang tiba-tiba saja dalam kepungan semua orang mencoba bicara dengan matanya. Tapi semua mata tertuju padanya justru minta jawaban darinya.

"Mak Pin, kau lelaki atau perempuan?" tiba-tiba bapak melompat maju mencekam lengan Mak Pin. Mak Pin menggigil.

"Lima belas hari kau sudah di sini, ya?"

"Mana bisa dia jawab? Dia gagu."

"Tidak," Baekhyun meraung.

"Dia bisa bilang sahaya."

"Ayoh, katakan sahaya," bapak meraung.

"Sa-ha-ya," Mak Pin berkata gugup.

"Dia tak gagu. Ayoh, katakan lelaki atau perempuan?"

Mak Pin mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Tapi dengan tangannya yang bebas bapak menampar pipinya.

"Kau mengerti omonganku? Kau tak gagu. Laki atau perempuan?" bapak menggertak.

"Buka pakaiannya."

Pengepung-pengepung mengulurkan tangan mau menelanjangi. Mak Pin meronta lepas, menerobos kepungan dan melarikan diri. Beberapa orang lompat berlari.

"Tangkap," bapak berteriak.

Mak Pin telah berada di luar rumah, hilang. Semua orang lelaki lari meninggalkan rumah. "Bawa tali," seseorang berseru dari rumah. Yang tertinggal semua

wanita, melihat ke arah lubang pintu.

"Tidak disangka," seorang nenek mendesis.

"Siapa sangka?"

"Kemarin dia tidur di rumahku. Ah, tidak kemarin dulu."

"Kemarin dulunya lagi?"

"Di rumahku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Semalam, semalam di mana dia tidur?" tak ada yang menjawab.

"Dia tak ikut pesta semalam?" Tak berjawab.

"Kemarin siang, di mana dia kemarin siang."

"Sahaya tak lihat, Bendoro Putri."

"Siapa yang lihat?" Tak berjawab.

"Heran sekali, Bendoro Putri. Kita semua tidak tahu."

"Mau apa dia sebenarnya kalau dia benar lelaki?"

"Yah, namanya saja lelaki." Diam sejurus.

"Jadi dia tak gagu?"

"Pura-pura barangkali."

"Mengapa pura-pura?" Tak berjawab.

Baekhyun melangkah ke pintu, melihat ke luar, tapi tiada sesuatu pun dilihatnya. Wanita-wanita lain segera mengikuti dan merubungnya.

"Mata-mata bajak laut," orang memutuskan.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun."

Mendengar kata bajak laut, dengan sendirinya orang menutup pintu dan mengunci dengan palang.

"Apa yang mau dibajak di sini? Di sini tak ada apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba orang mengawasi Baekhyun, dan semua mata itu membelainya dari ujung rambut ke seluruh tubuh, antara sebentar berhenti, pada perhiasan-perhiasan di leher, di kuping jari, pinggang, dada. Tak lama kemudian semua pada menunduk. Seseorang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, dan dirasainya tangan itu menggentar.

"Ambillah minum, buru! Silakan duduk saja, Bendoro Putri. Lelaki-lelaki kita akan bereskan, jangan kuatir orang itu mesti tertangkap."

"Mak, di mana mak."

"Inilah aku," sahut emak dari sampingnya.

"Sudah lima belas hari dia di sini?"

"Lima belas hari? Belum, belum sampai."

"Dia ditemukan waktu orang-orang mau turun ke laut."

"Ya, sedang menggigil kedinginan."

"Dibawa ke rumah Lurah. Dimasakan kopi."

"Ya, lantas tidur. Nggak mau ngomong."

"Besoknya orang baru tahu dia gagu."

"Ah, ah, ingat aku waktu tidur di rumahku dia ngigau. Ngigau benar-benar, tidak gagu."

"Ngigau apa dia?"

"Kurang terang Bendoro Putri. Terlalu pelan, tapi tidak gagu memang."

"Di mana barang bawaannya?"

"Tidak punya. Tidak bawa apa-apa."

"Makanlah," emak mencoba memutuskan perhatian dan Mak Pin. Tak seorang pun ingin makan.

"Ada yang pernah kehilangan di sini?"

"Apa yang bisa hilang di sini? Paling-paling tulang ikan."

"Sudah lama, lama sekali, tak pernah ada bajak."

"Apa yang mau dibajak dari kita?"

"Mereka takkan bajak kita. Orang kota lebih kaya, di sana menumpuk harta."

"Ya, di sini ada apa?"

"Pasti di kota sana semua orang punya emas berlian. Bagaimana Bendoro Putri?"

"Diamlah, diam. Buat apa ngomong yang bukan-bukan?"

Sate ayam menumpuk dingin tak terbakar di atas tungku.

Waktu matahari mulai condong ke barat, barulah para pria kampung nelayan datang ke kampung. Beberapa orang lelaki langsung menuju rumah bapak. Seorang di antaranya bapak sendiri. Dengan wajah muram ia mendekati Baekhyun. Wanita-wanita lain datang merubung.

"Laki apa perempuan dia bapak?"

"Memang bukan perempuan."

"Mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia takkan kemari lagi."

"Di mana?"

"Dia tak mau mengaku, itu salahnya."

"Ya, tapi di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia bilang, dia dari Demak."

"Demak?"

"Ya, Demak. Siapa percaya dari Demak? Bajak laut takkan pernah berasal dari pedalaman apalagi dari pegunungan. Dia berkukuh tak ngaku mata-mata bajak laut. Dia tak mau ngaku kapan bajak-bajak itu mau menyerbu ke mari. Jadi dia diadili-di tempat dari mana induk bajak bakal datang."

"Disuruh berenang?"

"Ya, ditelanjangi, digiring dengan enam biduk."

Baekhyun teringat pada cerita yang dikenal semua orang di kampung: setiap bajak yang tertangkap digiring ke tengah laut dengan biduk, sampai tak kuat lagi berenang dan tenggelam, kalau tak terburu disambar hiu.

"Berapa ribu depa dia bisa berenang?"

"Tidak sampai ribuan."

"Berapa ratus?"

"Tak sampai ratusan."

"Ha?"

"Segera tenggelam setelah dilempar dari perahu."

"Tidak berenang? Kalau begitu bukan bajak."

"Entahlah. Salah sendiri mengapa menyaru jadi perempuan."

"Bapak salah, salah, bapak, mungkin dia tak bersalah." Bapak menunduk menekuri lantai.

"Mengapa dia pura-pura gagu?" emak membela bapak.

"Mengapa dia pura-pura jadi perempuan?" seorang menguatkan.

"Di mana dia semalam?" seorang lain menyerbu bertanya.

"Tak ada orang lihat dia ikut makan-makan. Barangkali memang mata-mata bajak, Cuma tinggal di darat saja."

Mata bapak jadi beringas. Ditatapnya pembicara itu, kemudian menunduk lagi, kepalanya menggeleng.

"Lantas siapa dia?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tao."

Baekhyun terperanjat. Sekaligus ia teringat pada Luhan. Abang Luhan? Mengapa namanya Tao? Ia mencoba bayangkan kembali, tapi tak dapat. Dalam bayangannya selalu saja orang itu menunduk bila ditatapnya.

"Tao?" desisnya kemudian.

"Apa ada yang masih bisa ingat wajah Bendoro Luhan?"

"Bendoro Luhan?" orang berseru.

Bapak menatap emak, kemudian pada wanita-wanita lain.

"Ya, memang ada. Ada persamaan sedikit."

"Mukanya bulat, Tao itu?"

"Ya, ya hampir bulat, seperti Bendoro Luhan."

"Juga Luhan berasal dari Demak," Baekhyun mengingat-ingat.

Barangkali memang abang Luhan. Barangkali bapaknya. Lantas mau apa dia datang ke mari?"

"Kakek pengetua sudah tahu peristiwa ini?"

"Masih tidur dia."

"Benar, cuma dia yang mengerti."

.

.

.

Dan waktu kakek datang, matanya segar, tiada tanda-tanda mengantuk atau habis tidur. Seluruh mata ditujukan padanya. Tongkat kayu bakaunya yang setengah membatu itu seperti memerintah menuding pada emak, sedang suaranya yang garang terdengar terengah-engah kecewa, "Berapa kali aku mesti bilang? Emas! Emas itulah sumber bencana."

"Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan emas?" bapak membantah.

"Apa hubungannya? Kan aku sudah berulangkah bilang, emas itu bikin perahu-perahu pada kandas, tenggelam dalam lumpur. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang emas, emas, emas!" matanya meluncur dan membelai perhiasan - perhiasan pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Itu semua membuat perempuan ini membedakan diri dari yang lain-lain. Padahal apa beda kita di sini? Apa beda aku dari kau? Semua hidup berkat kemurahan laut."

"Kau tak suka aku tinggal di sini, kek?" Baekhyun bertanya lemah.

"Bukan aku yang bilang begitu, kau sendiri," kakek meraung gerang.

Hati Baekhyun terguncang. Kini ia mulai mengerti, mengapa sikap semua orang jadi berubah terhadapnya. Ia sadari diri bukan lagi penduduk kampung nelayan, hanya karena perhiasan.

"Lantas, apa hubungannya emas dan anakku, dan Tao yang menyaru jadi Mak Pin?"

"Jadi kau tak mengerti?" raung kakek dengan marahnya pada bapak.

"Baik, ayoh jawah, ke mana perginya luak kalau bukan kepada mangsanya?"

"Siapa mangsanya? Aku? Siapa luaknya? Aku?" juga Baekhyun meraung.

Rumah itu tambah lama tambah gelap, karena lubang pintu seluruhnya tertutup oleh penduduk kampung yang menonton. Anak-anak kecil tak seorang hadir, lari ketakutan pada bersembunyi di rumah masing-masing di dekat emak mereka.

"Diam," pekik kakek.

"Kau kami panggil ke mari bukan buat berteriak-teriak seperti monyet gila, kek," bapak meraung marah. "Kami ingin dapat penjelasan dari kau, apa artinya semua ini."

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Kau tak tahu, tetapi mengapa marah-marah kayak kesetanan?"

Dengan suara menyurut-nyurut reda kakek memukul-mukul tongkatnya pada tanah dan, "Ingat-ingatlah, berapa kali aku ajari kalian? Emas itu biang keladi di daratan - mutiara biang keladi di lautan. Tambah banyak barang emas masuk kemari, tambah banyak kemungkinan bajak datang ke mari."

"Tao bukan bajak."

"Kalau begitu dia bajak darat."

"Tapi belum terbukti."

"Tunggu saja. Tak ada bajak laut maupun darat, bisa bekerja seorang diri. Tunggu saja nanti bakal muncul kanca-kanca-nya. Tunggu saja! Tunggu saja." Dan sekali lagi kakek membentak gemas, "Lihat saja nanti."

"Bajak tak peduli siapa yang punya, pinjam atau tidak, dia cuma tahu emasnya, yang mengenakan boleh ditebang lehernya kalau perlu." Baekhyun mengeriut.

"Ya, jadi kau ngeri, kan? Tak ada gunanya seluruh kampung gendadapan cuma karena mau lindungi emas-emas itu. Tahu-tahu luput semua itu darimu. Bodoh semua! Begitulah polisi-polisi kota. Mereka digaji buat jaga emas priyayi, saudagar-sau-dagar Tionghoa, Belanda dan haji-haji. Goblok! Bodoh! Cuma kerbau tidak mengerti."

"Kau tak pernah pergi ke kota," seseorang menuduh.

"Berapa umurmu plonco? Waktu makmu belum lagi bisa buang ingusnya, aku sudah malang-melintang ke Kedah, Treng-ganu, Mengkasar."

"Jadi bukan nelayan?" seseorang bertanya.

"Bukan nelayan tadinya. Bajak aku!" kakek berkata bangga.

Tiba-tiba orang-orang mengambil sikap lain terhadap kakek.

"Mengapa terkejut?" Kakek menetak dengan suaranya. "Apa yang aneh? Kalau orang sudah habis kesabaran kumpulkan ikan, kalau orang sudah habis kesabaran karena jerih payahnya 'nggak laku di darat, apa diperbuat seorang nelayan kalau tak 'mbajak? Kau mau nantang?" teriaknya sambil menudingkan tongkat bakaunya yang setengah membatu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang jaman dulu? Jaman sekarang lain - jauh lebih baik."

"Barangkali kakek pernah membajak kampung kita," seseorang mengujar.

"Kampung ini? Hei, plonco! Kau tak tahu akulah yang selamatkan kampung ini dari bajak. Empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu jadi ingus pun kau belum lagi, plonco, kau tak tahu apa?'

"Apa maunya si kakek ini sih?"

"Mau ku? Selamatkan kampung ini. Jangan terjadi apa-apa. Kalian yang sudah agak tua-tua tahu apa itu marsose. Kalian pernah lihat satu kampung disembelih marsose? Semua bayi-bayi yang baru lahir kemarin? Marsose bakal tahu ada orang digiring ke laut, dikira bajak nyatanya tak bisa berenang, Apa kalian mau bilang kalau marsose datang? Uh, uh-uh," kakek terbungkuk-bungkuk dalam batuknya.

"Tao sudah mati. Mau apa kita sekarang ini?"

"Baik, uh-uh, balik uh-uh-uh. Balik kau kota!" Kakek menunjuk Baekhyun dengan tongkatnya.

"Dia cuma mau bertemu orang tuanya. Sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu."

"Buang itu perhiasan ke laut!"

"Bukan aku punya," Baekhyun meyakinkan kakek.

"Kau tak punya apa-apa memang. Semua kepunyaan Bendoro Chanyeol. Kembalikan saja semua pada Bendoro."

"Jangan kasari dia," seseorang menyela.

"Dia orang kita sendiri datang kemari buat tengok orang tua dan kampungnya. Dan kau sendiri girang dapat sarung bugis dan dia."

Kakek terdiam.

"Mengapa kau terima sarung itu?"

"Bagaimana takkan kuterima," kakek mendayu-dayu. "Apa kah layak aku kedinginan terus sampai matiku? Apa itu terlalu banyak?"

"Setiap orang mau dapatkan sarung bigis, bukan kau saja, kek."

.

.

.

Demikianlah, tak pernah selama ini kampung nelayan jadi guncang.

Setiap orang terlibat dalam kecurigaan dan dugasangka. Lenyap kedamaian, lenyaplah ketentraman. Di malam hari tiada seorang pun bermaksud menyiapkan perahu dan turun ke laut. Bulan waktu itu tak ada - cuma bintang-bintang gemerlapan tanpa makna, angin pun tiada meniup.

Dan di malam gelap gulita sayup-sayup, antara gonggongan anjing liar, terdengar nyanyian perlahan si Sehun pendongeng dengan iringan sayup pada rebananya.

 _tiada perahu turun ke laut tiada ikan bermukim ke darat nelayan_

 _sekampung pada kalut semua terlibat urusan berat_

Rebana dan giring-giringnya berbunyi perlahan sayup-sayup.

 _cring-cring duk-duk-duk - cring-cring duk-duk-duk_

 _ombak segan membanting diri menyulam pantai riak pun ragu nelayan_

 _sekampung pada jeri dikutuk dewa karamlah perahu_

 _cring-cring duk-duk duk - cring-cring duk-duk duk cring-cring duk-duk_

 _duk - cring-cring duk-duk duk_

Keesokan harinya, kembali orang lelaki pada berkumpul-kumpul meneruskan persoalan. Umumnya pada menyoal dalam nada peringatan.

"Siapapun tak boleh bicara tentang Tao."

"Marsose tak boleh tahu."

"Juga polisi kota tak boleh tahu."

"Bendoro Chanyeol juga tidak."

"Apalagi Luhan, sudah jelas ada apa-apanya. Luhan juga berasal dari Demak. Tao berasal Demak. Namanya pun sama-sama seperti saudara."

Suasana pembicaraan tak lagi sepanas kemarin. Juga kakek tak dipanggil datang, ia pergi berjalan-jalan dengan hati penasaran sepanjang pantai, di balik-balik semak bakau.

"Ya, ya panggil dia! Urun rembuk, semua kasih pendapat!"

Si Sehun dipanggil, muncul membawa rebananya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" seseorang bertanya.

Si Sehun pendongeng memukul rebananya dan mulai dengan dongengnya:

 _riuh rendah hati pada cemburu!_

"Husy, lempar rebana itu kita tak mau dengar dongeng sekarang. Apa pendapat dan saranmu tentang semua ini?"

Seseorang merenggut rebana dari tangannya, dan dengan hati-hati diletakkan di atas ambin, tepat di tempat Baekhyun semalam tidur. Si Sehun pendongeng menganga mulutnya melirik ke rebananya. Sungguh aneh sikapnya.

"Bicaralah, apa pendapatmu?" Tetap diam, mulut masih menganga, matanya terus melirik ke arah rebana.

"Mengapa dia?"

"Mengapa kau ini?" seorang bertanya langsung.

"Ah, dia cuma bikin-bikin diri aneh."

Kembali si Sehun hanya melirik ke arah rebana. Membisu seribu bahasa. Orang pada heran melihat si Sehun menjadi aneh kalau bercerai dari rebananya. Tetapi orang tak sempat memberikan perhatian lebih lama.

"Berikan kembali rebananya," seorang memerintah.

Waktu si Sehun pendongeng menerima kembali rebananya, sekaligus nampak wajahnya berseri-seri.

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang terus memperhatikan si Sehun pendongeng. Ia mengenal si Sehun pendongeng sejak kecil.

Semua orang bilang dia edan. Orang sering mengatainya si Sehun gendeng, di samping panggilannya sehari-hari si Sehun pendongeng, karena ia tak pernah bekerja selain mendongeng. Orangnya malas, padahal badannya sehat dan kekar. Di kampung nelayan tak ada kamusnya orang malas. Kemalasan adalah barang paling aneh di kampung.

Katanya, si Sehun pendongeng paling takut turun ke laut, sampai-sampai bapaknya membiarkan ia pergi mengembara meninggalkan kampung. Ia pulang bila matahari pun telah lenyap dari langit. Tahu-tahu orang mendapatkannya tidur di depan pintu. Bila bapaknya akan turun ke laut, selamanya hati-hati ia membuka pintu agar tidak mengagetkan anaknya dari tidurnya.

Kini si Sehun pendongeng berumur tiga puluh tahun sudah, namun tak ada wanita mau jadi istrinya. Sebenarnya si Sehun pendongeng cukup ganteng, tetapi malasnya tidak ketolongan.

 _Nenek pun, maulah aku, cring-cring-cring_ , sering ia pukul rebananya di malam hari, perlahan-lahan, lebih buat dongeng dirinya sendiri. Tapi nenek-nenek pun tiada sudi jadi bini lelaki malas.

Dalam riuhnya orang mencari pikiran, tiba-tiba si Sehun pendongeng membunyikan rebananya:

 _cring-cring duk-duk-duk - balik-baliklah bendoro putri_

"Husy," orang membungkamnya.

Tapi si Sehun pendongeng tak peduli:

 _balik-baliklah bendoro putri_

 _ke kota tempat harta ditampung_

 _bawa-bawa emas berlian ke mari_

 _oh oh celakalah seluruh kampung_

"Suruh diam pemalas gila itu!" seseorang berteriak gemas.

"Bungkam mulutnya."

"Tapi ia dipanggil buat ikut berunding."

"Ya, tapi bukan untuk mendongeng."

"Mau apa lagi, bisanya cuma mendongeng."

"Rebana? Gendang apa tak bisa?"

"Ah, gendang cuma ditetak di rumah-rumah priyayi."

"Apa dia pernah ke kota?"

"Orang tak pernah pulang begitu, ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke kota?"

"Hai, Sehun gendeng, benar kau sering ke kota?"

"Orang tak pernah tanya dari mana dia dapat rebana."

"Sudah, sudah, kita bukan berunding urusan dia."

"Jadi apa sebenarnya mau dirundingkan?" semua tercenung diam

Tiba-tiba si Sehun pendongeng memukul rebananya lagi dan menarik suara:

 _kembali kembalilah ke kota_

 _emas berlian bawalah serta_

 _di sana kesenangan menanti_

 _di sini bukan tempat bendoro putri_

"Mengapa aku harus kembali ke kota? Aku lahir di sini, orang tuaku di sini."

 _kampung nelayan gelap gulita pakai obor minyak kelapa kalau hidup cuma_

 _pikirkan harta sudah pasti datang malapetaka_

"Hei, Sehun gendeng, tak usahlah kasih-kasih nasehat. Urus saja dirimu sendiri. Cari kerja sana!"

"Mana bisa dia? Nangkap selar saja tak mampu."

Rebana segera gemerincing - kata berjawab gayung bersambut:

 _nangkap selar menyombong-nyombong_

 _omongnya besar kepalanya kosong_

 _seumur-umur makannya cuma ikan_

 _pantas otak buntu perut cacingan_

"Kurang ajar! Aku tendang kau!" seseorang mengancam.

 _Cring-cring dukduk- duk_ , si Sehun pendongeng memukul rebana.

"Otakmu itu, otakmu, cuma penuh duri sembilang, pemalas! Pura-pura edan begitu." "Sembilang pun bukan!"

"Belanak!" seorang memperbaiki.

"Otak udang."

"Udang? Teri busuk!"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi riang gembira. Orang tertawa riuh rendah. Pendongeng jadi sasaran.

"Otak begitu apa isinya? Tahu enggak? Ubur-ubur!" Ejekan kontan membal kembali pada yang mengejek.

 _kalau marsose datang dar-der-dor_

 _seisi kampung digedar-gedor_

 _pembual-pembual pada meriut_

 _berani sesumbar cuma ditengah laut_

Tiba-tiba gebrakan keras membungkam setiap orang, terkecuali si Sehun pendongeng, mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu. Di sana kakek muncul dengan megahnya, "Begitu ya, tingkah orang yang sudah kenal kota?" tongkatnya sehabis memukul daun-pintu menuding si Sehun pendongeng.

"Nggak bisa hargai kerja nelayan di laut! Pendongeng edan! Pemalas! Bukan rebana yang kasih kita makan, tahu! Ikan, ikan di laut yang bikin seluruh kampung tetap bisa bernafas. Tapi kau mengejek seperti orang kota!"

"Dia tak pernah ke kota."

"Siapa bilang? Lihat saja rebananya. Dulu dia pakai kaleng rombeng. Hei, mana kalengmu sekarang?" kakek tertawa menghinakan, kemudian menyambung, "itu tanda dia suka mengemis di kota. Kaleng rombeng tak boleh dekati masjid dan surau, ngerti. Tapi rebana di kota boleh masuk mesjid - masuk sampai ke dekat khotib di samping mimbar. Ngemisnya lebih gampang pakai rebana! Jejaka malas tak tahu diuntung!"

 _memang gede-gedenya beduk obral amanat muluk-muluk di depan_

 _khalayak beralim-alim di belakang-belakang paling lalim_

"Jadi pintar nyindir begitu dia."

"Jual saja ceritamu ke kota sana. Tanpa dongengmu orang-pun bisa bernafas di sini."

Tapi berbisik-bisik orang saling bertanya, siapa gerangan beduk gede?

"Hei, Sehun gendeng, siapa yang lalim pura-pura alim?"

 _Cring-cring duk-duk duk_ , kemudian tiba-tiba irama rebananya berubah, merangsang, melawan, membangkang, memprotes, _cring-cring dung-dung cring dung-dung cring_.

"Ceritanya dia sedang marah."

"Kau marah, ya?"

 _dung-cring dung-cring dung-cring..._

"Ah, layani orang edan, ikut edan."

"Usir saja, dia!"

Seseorang mengusir si Sehun pendongeng dengan satu tendangan mantap.

Si Sehun pendongeng tertelungkup, rebananya mengguling menggelinding menuju pintu. Seperti orang setengah lumpuh si pendongeng melirik dan merangkak laju menuju rebananya.

"Kok gendengnya menjadi-jadi dia sekarang?"

"Dasar pemalas! Lebih suka dikatai gendeng, asal tak bekerja."

"Bandeng kena tuba pun tidak begitu menjijikkan."

"Tahu kalian mengapa dia jadi begitu?"

"Siapa tidak tahu? Waktu emaknya membuntingkan dia, emaknya mencabut hidup-hidup kaki-kaki kepiting. Jadinya dia kayak orang tak berkaki tak bertangan, tak berdaya. Enggak bisa kerja apa-apa."

"Bagaimana dia kalau mati? Masuk neraka atau surga?"

"Siapa tahu? Berdo'a dia tak pernah, bisanya cuma mendongeng."

"Kita sebenarnya sedang berunding apa sih?"

Sekali lagi orang tercenung membisu.

"Enggak ada yang dirundingkan sebenarnya. Kemarin kita minta pendapat kakek, tapi seperti orang kesetanan kakek 'nggebah sini, 'nggebah sana. Naik pitamlah semua orang jadinya."

"Lantas apa lagi mesti diributkan sekarang?"

"Ah, dengar! Sst dengar ... indah sekali dia menyanyi."

"Memang si gendeng itu berbakat, tapi sayang, malasnya minta ampun."

"Sst, dengar."

Orang-orang terdiam dan sepantun suara lembut, lunak, menghiba-hiba sayup-sayup terdengar di luar rumah, indah.

 _ombak mengombak riak meriah_

 _perahu nelayan menembus kelam_

 _orang kampung tak kenal tamak_

 _peras keringat sepanjang malam_

 _seia-sekata ikan cakalang_

 _satu hilir semua hilir_

 _hidupi keluarga banting tulang_

 _kerja keras rezeki mengalir_

 _angin keras menghempas buritan_

 _udang-udang dijemur bertebaran_

 _lelaki semalu perempuan seresan_

 _sepakat sekampung tahan cobaan_

"Ha, sedang waras dia, ceritanya sudah nggak ngawur. Dia barangkali mau ikut bicara."

"Sekali ngawur, tetap ngawur!"

"Biar dia ikut bicara. Suruh masuk lagi dia."

Seseorang menjenguk keluar dan menyilakan masuk, tapi yang dipanggil tak mau datang, cuma mengeraskan bunyi rebana dan mengeraskan suaranya sendiri.

 _dasar peruntungan nelayan_

 _harta benda tak mampu cari_

 _jangankan peroleh emas-berlian_

 _gembira sudah dapat sesuap nasi_

 _biar bendoro putri ambil sendiri_

 _putusan terbaik buat diri pribadi_

 _dua tahun sudah bermukim di kota_

 _serasa tujuh turunan di kampung kita_

Orang-orang pada mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku akan putuskan sendiri!"

 _Cring-cring, duk-duk-duk cring-cring, duk-duk-duk_ , suara rebana makin lama makin terdengar sayup dan jauh, akhirnya padam sama sekali.

"Barangkali dia berangkat ke kota."

"Ke kota? Tangkap dia, Ikat! Kita semua celaka nanti."

"Dia mau ngadu pada masose? Barangkali ke polisi?"

"Tangkap dia, ayoh lari, buru."

"Bendoro, apakah mungkin Bendoro ..."

"Diam! Aku anak kampung sini."

"Maaf, Bendoro Putri."

"Jangan apa-apakan si Sehun itu."

"Tidak, pasti tidak Bendoro, dia dicancang cuma. Biar tak lari melapor ke kota."

 **tbc...**


	12. Chapter 12

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Keduabelas

* * *

Hari itu perjalanan sangat cepat, malam pun cepat tiba.

Belum lagi habis orang mengenangkan kembali segala kejadian sesiang tadi, kampung nelayan tiba-tiba jadi hidup lagi. Luhan, Luhan datang.

Kali ini dengan beberapa orang pengiring - semua pria. Langsung ia masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun. Dan langsung menyampaikan, "Bendoro Chanyeol perintahkan Mas Nganten pulang malam ini juga."

"Mana tandanya?"

Dari dalam kutangnya Luhan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat bersampul.

Ragu-ragu sambil menatap Luhan Baekhyun menerimanya. Waktu itu emak, saudara-saudara dan bapak masih tinggal di rumah. Mereka semua berdiri tanpa menyilakan duduk tamu-tamu tak diundang itu.

"Mas Nganten tak bisa baca. Mari sahaya bacakan."

"Siapa di kampung ini yang bisa baca, bapak?"

"Siapa? Tak ada."

Sebelum Luhan mendapatkan kembali surat itu, orang-orang kampung nelayan ramai-ramai telah berkerumun di depan pintu rumah.

"Barangkali, sahaya bisa," seseorang berkata.

"Tapi sudah lama sekali tidak membaca sahaya ini."

"Biar sahaya bacakan," dan Luhan mengambil kembali surat itu, menyobek sampul dan membacakan, "Mas Nganten pulanglah." Luhan terdiam. Ia tak teruskan bacaannya.

"Cuma itu?"

"Cuma itu."

"Tulisan itu panjang."

"Tapi bunyinya dikit."

"Mari sahaya bacakan," orang yang mengusulkan diri tadi berkata lagi.

"Tak perlu," gertak Luhan.

"Baiklah tak perlu. Kalau Bendoro Putri mesti pulang malam ini juga, kita antarkan beramai-ramai."

"Ha? Bendoro tak sediakan dokar buat orang sebanyak itu. Cuma dua."

"Semua mesti jalan kaki kalau begitu."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Ya, atau semua mesti naik dokar,"

"Ya, jangan lupa kudanya." Orang terdiam.

"Mestikah aku berangkat, bapak?"

"Kalau tergantung pada emakmu ini, kau mesti pergi nak."

Empat pengiring itu tak juga buka mulut. Salah seorang di antaranya mendaham. Dan orang-orang pun segera memandang padanya. Baru waktu itulah orang melihat nyala aneh pada mata mereka.

Dan orang-orang kampung pun semakin curiga.

"Sini suratnya," Bapak meminta.

"Apa gunanya? Bapak tak bisa baca."

"Surat ini buat anakku, bukan buat Bendoro."

"Ya, berikan surat itu."

Melihat Luhan dalam keadaan terancam, keempat orang pengiringnya pun maju melindunginya. "Surat ini tak kuserahkan," katanya sambil hendak menyelinapkannya kembali di balik kutangnya.

"Kalau begitu anakku tak perlu berangkat. Pulang saja ke kota kalian."

Bapak berkata tegas memutuskan.

"Tidak bisa," Luhan membantah. "Mas Nganten harus pulang malam ini."

"Tidak ada bukti."

"Surat ini buktinya."

"Kalau Bendoro Chanyeol perintahkan pulang, itu berarti pulang," salah seorang pengiring Luhan menengahi.

"Pergi kalian, aku bisa antarkan sendiri. Malam ini juga."

"Tak ada tempat di dokar buat kau!" salah seorang pengiring mengancam.

"Tak ada tempat buat kalian di rumah ini. Pergi!"

"Jangan, jangan pergi," emak menengahi percekcokan.

Tiba-tiba kentongan bambu dipukul bertalu-talu, dan semua lelaki kampung nelayan menyerbu ke dalam membawa tongkat, pendayung, golok, kampak. Yang tak dapat masuk, tinggal di luar mengepung.

"Anakku pergi kalau benar ada bukti. Berikan surat itu!"

"Ya, berikan"

Pria-pria pengiring itu pun mengundurkan diri ketakutan melihat orang banyak masuk. Dan Luhan terpaksa menyerahkan surat itu pada bapak.

"Siapa tadi bilang bisa baca?"

"Aku. Tapi dua puluh tahun aku tak pernah baca. Mari kubaca." Orang itu pun mendekati pelita. Ia pandang-pandang surat itu, mencoba membacanya.

"Ayoh. Apa katanya?"

"Lama benar."

"Aku bilang, dua puluh tahun aku tak membaca."

"Kami sudah dengar, tapi apa katanya?"

"Tapi ini bukan tulisan Jawa."

"Lantas tulisan apa?"

"Tulisan iblis kali."

Luhan mendengus menghinakan. "Tadi sudah kubacakan, tapi kalian tak percaya."

"Hitung ada berapa baris surat itu," bapak meminta.

"Satu, dua, tiga,... dua puluh."

"Yang dibaca cuma sebaris tadi. Mengapa baris-baris lain tidak?"

"Apa gunanya? Itu cuma alamat tempat tinggal Bendoro Chanyeol, dan alamat Mas Nganten di sini."

"Bagaimana bunyi alamatku di sini?"

Belum pernah selama ini kedua wanita itu berpandangan sedemikian tajam. Para pengiring mengawasi bapak - juga dengan mata tajam.

Luhan tak minta surat itu kembali, juga tak membacanya.

"Aku perintahkan kau baca yang lengkap!" Baekhyun menuding Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, ayoh pergi saja kalian dari sini!" Luhan mengusir orang-orang kampung yang berkerumun.

"Ada apa ini? Ah-ah orang kota lagi!" Kakek masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Tongkatnya kayu bakau yang setengah membatu menuding orang-orang kota.

"Asal ada orang kota datang, selalu mesti ribut."

"Baik, kita balik saja," Luhan mengisyaratkan para pengiringnya.

"Kami akan datang lagi bawa polisi."

"Polisi?"

"Ya, polisi, polisi. Biar kalian didrel habis."

"Ya, ya, benar polisi," salah seorang pengiring menguatkan.

Waktu sedang tegang-tegangnya suasana, nampak sekali bapak sedang keras berpikir. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada seseorang. Lama betul bapak berbisik. Sesudah itu orang itu pun lari keluar rumah, tak kembali lagi. Ah, sebodoh-bodoh orang kampung, dalam kepepet akal mereka selalu jalan.

"Jangan, jangan datangkan polisi ke mari. Silakan duduk kita berunding lebih baik lagi. Jangan marah," kata bapak menyabarkan.

"Sekarang juga Mas Nganten mesti pulang," kembali Luhan mendesak garang.

"Ya, sekarang juga anakku akan kembali ke kota. Tapi tunggu sebentar anakku belum siap."

Suasana tegang menjadi surut sedikit. Dan para pengiring pun nampak mendapatkan kepribadiannya kembali.

Mendadak seluruh kentongan bambu di seluruh kampung berbunyi bartalu-talu. Orang-orang terdiam mendengarkan. Terdengar seseorang berseru.

"Bajak laut! Mereka sudah mendarat mau menyerang. Lari!"

Orang-orang pun bersiaga, melompat ke luar rumah membawa senjata masing-masing.

"Mereka datang."

Luhan menjadi pucat. Para pengiringnya menjadi bingung.

"Ke mana kita mesti sembunyi."

"Ikut sama yang lain-lain."

"Ikut ke mana?"

"Pertahankan kampung."

"Tidak. Lebih baik buru-buru pulang ke kota."

"Jalan-jalan tidak mungkin aman sekarang."

"Biarlah aku bebenah," Baekhyun memutuskan.

"Mereka akan segera datang," bapak memperingatkan.

"Tiup itu pelita."

"Jangan dulu."

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar.

"Dua mata-mata bajak tertangkap."

"Bawa sini!" bapak berteriak.

Dua orang laki-laki itu di dorong ke dalam. Mukanya babak belur kena pukulan. Terhuyung-huyung mereka didekatkan pada pelita.

"Masya'allah. Itu kusir kami," Luhan memekik.

"Benar, kusir kami."

"Kusir?"

"Tidak! Dua orang biangkeladi ini mata-mata bajak."

"Tidak!" Salah seorang kusir membela diri.

"Kami berdua cuma kusir. Segerombolan bajak sudah serang dokar dan kuda kami. Waktu

dilihatnya dokar kosong mereka bunuh kuda kami. Dan kami lari ke mari."

"Jadi bagaimana kuda itu?"

"Mati. Dua-duanya kita temukan dekat semak-semak, dikampak kepala

dan kakinya," kata seorang kampung.

"Kalian tak di buru?"

"Mereka mengejar, mereka terus memburu ke mari."

"Tiup pelita itu!"

Gelap gempita.

"Keluar semua!"

Semua lari keluar. Di kejauhan terdengar seorang bayi menangis.

"Mereka sudah dekat!" seseorang berbisik.

Dan malam pun semakin gulita.

"Ayoh kita semua lari ke tengah laut."

"Ayoh, ayoh."

"Bendoro Putri siapa ganti kuda kami?" Kusir bertanya.

"Diam!"

"Uh."

"Sudah bagus kalian sendiri nggak digorok."

Seluruh kampung lari meninggalkan rumah. Ke tepi laut dan mendekati muara kali kecil tempat pencalang-pencalang nelayan ditambat.

"Selamatkan Bendoro Putri. Bawa ke laut!"

"Ya, dua-dua Bendoro Putri."

"Satu perahu saja. Pengiring-pengiring di dua perahu lain-nya."

"Benar. Jangan sampai kita kena. Salah nanti."

"Tapi, apa bajaknya tak ada yang jaga di tengah laut?"

"Laut lebih lebar dari darat."

"Naik. Silakan. Cepat-cepat."

Dalam kegelapan itu terdengar bunyi kecibakan kaki-kaki yang turun ke air.

"Jangan takut-takut orang kota. Di sini tak ada buaya."

"Benar. Di sini tak ada buaya. Buaya lebih suka di muara kota."

"Kok kalian tak takut kelihatannya?" tanya salah seorang pengiring Luhan.

"Biasa. Kita semua sudah biasa. Enam bulan sekali bajak turun ke mari."

"Dari mana?"

"Dari mana? Barangkali dari kota."

"Husy. Jangan ngobrol. Cepat!"

Dalam kegelapan itu pun tiga buah perahu meluncur ke laut lepas.

.

.

.

Waktu matahari sudah menjalankan dinasnya, orang-orang pria telah kumpul kembali di rumah bapak.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Ya, begitulah, semua menurut rencana."

"Benar dua kuda itu dibunuh?"

"Tidak. Cuma dipindahkan ke tempat lain."

"Tapi kusir-kusir itu ..."

"Cuma ruji gerobaknya kami gergaji tandas."

"Kusir-kusir itu ... katanya kuda-kuda dibunuh."

"Ah, memang kuda-kuda itu terpaksa dipukuli agak keras."

"Di mana kuda-kuda itu sekarang?"

"Di bawa ke hutan, ditinggalkan di sana."

"Anakku sudah mendarat?"

"Sudah, tapi ditahan dulu."

"Bagaimana pengiring-pengiring itu?"

"Mereka semua bersenjata tajam, dalam kegelapan kami pukuli mereka dengan dayung."

"Apa kata mereka?"

"Anak bapak akan dibunuh di tengah jalan."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka hanya tahu melaksanakan perintah dari Demak."

"Sama dengan Tao, jadi?"

"Sama."

"Nggak bisa berenang, tentu."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau lempar ke laut?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Yang di perahu lainnya?"

"Mungkin sama saja nasibnya."

"Luhan? Bagaimana Luhan."

"Dia cari-cari abangnya."

"Orang-orang itu yang bilang?"

"Ya."

"Siapa orangnya di Demak yang kasih perintah mereka."

"Mereka tak tahu."

"Jadi mereka cuma tahu Luhan?"

"Barangkali."

"Rupa-rupanya cuma Luhan yang tahu segalanya."

"Kita paksa dia. Kita tahan dia di sini."

"Bukan main perempuan itu, seperti lelaki."

"Mengapa dia sampai begitu? Siapa yang atur semua itu?"

"Nanti kita periksa."

"Celakanya tak ada yang bisa baca."

"Sialan."

"Ah, barang kali si Sehun pendongeng pernah belajar baca. Kita sudah lupakan dia."

"Selama ini masih dicancang dia?"

"Masih di bedeng sero."

"Dia tak bertemu kusir-kusir itu?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Lepaskan dia. Coba ambil dia ke mari."

Dan waktu si Sehun pendongeng muncul membawa rebana, semua mata tertuju padanya. Dipukulnya tepi rebananya lambat-lambat. Ia sedang memperhatikan apa yang bakal mungkin terjadi.

"Kau bisa baca?" bapak berteriak.

Si Sehun pendongeng terkejut dan dengan sendirinya membuat pukulan kencang pada rebananya, sedang seperti tersentak dan mulutnya meluncur kata-katanya:

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Ai-ai Tidak!" - dung-dung-dung-cring!_

"Jelas nggak bisa baca juga."

Cancang lagi dia.

Pukulan rebana itu tiba-tiba keras memprotes. Dan orang-orang pun memberikan kesempatan padanya berbicara. Pukulan rebananya kini kembali jadi tenang, dan dengan suara mantap dia bawakan pantunnya:

 _ke mana pun si kecil pergi_

 _ke sana pun penipu menanti_

 _orang kampung sifatnya lugu_

 _sasaran empuk para penipu_

 _tetapi tetapi –_

 _dung-dung-cring dung-dung-cring_

Suara rebana tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tetapi mengapa!?" serentak orang memotong.

 _tetapi tetapi — dung-dung-cring_

 _siapa sangka siapa nyana - dung-dung-cring_

"Mengapa, oi gendeng?" teriak seorang tak sabar.

 _sejak petang layar terkembang_

 _ikan terperangkap dalam langgai_

 _aih aih orang kampung sekarang_

 _menipu pun sudah pandai..._

"Setan! Siapa yang kita tipu?" seorang membentak dengan marah.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada, gendeng."

Tapi si Sehun pendongeng meneruskan tanpa peduli:

 _bajak mana mau singgah di kampung_

 _cuma udang kering berkarung-karung_

 _bajak mana mau datang menggempur_

 _cuma perawan dekil di dapur-dapur_

 _harta tidak — benda tidak_

 _ubur-ubur pun segan mendekat_

 _..._

 _..._

Kali ini si Sehun pendongeng tak sempat menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dia didorong keluar rumah, "enyah kaul"

Semua marah, tak tahu harus diapakan si pendongeng yang terus mengoceh tak keruan. Sekarang tinggal rebananya masih terdengar lambat-lambat gelisah, sayup-sayup karena orangnya sudah menjauh.

"Tak pernah dia seaneh ini," seorang memecah kesenyapan.

"Benar kata kakek. Kota merusak semua-mua. Betul-betul sudah gendeng dia."

"Selusin iblis sudah bersarang di otaknya."

"Dua lusin."

"Ah, tidak," bapak menyela, "dia cuma kelihatannya saja gendeng, tapi matanya jeli, otaknya jalan."

"Wah, bahaya kalau begitu. Lantas kita apakan dia?"

"Mulutnya tak boleh mencelakakan kita semua. Cancang lagi dia. Ambil rebananya! Simpan di rumah siapa saja, asal tak dirusakkan anak-anak," perintah bapak.

Seorang segera meniggalkan rumah, bertugas sekali lagi mencancang kedua kaki si Sehun gendeng, kalau perlu tangannya sekalian. Pukulan-pukulan rebana sekarang lenyap sama sekali. Tapi suasana dalam rumah masih terasa mencekik. Udara kian lama kian merangsang dengan panasnya, seakan angin enggan menyentuh tubuh manusia.

Tiada selembar rumbia bergerak di atas rumah. Kesaksian hidup Cuma panas udara dan sesaknya dada.

"Apa kita lakukan sekarang?" seseorang berkata.

"Mengapa kepala kampung tak juga bicara?"

"Mesti bicara apa lagi dia?"

"Setidak-tidaknya keselamatan dirinya juga terancam."

"Bukan dia sendiri, kita semua."

"Cuma kakek saja yang tenang-tenang."

"Bagi dia cuma tinggal cari tempat buat mati."

"Iblis tua itu, dia cuma pikirkan dirinya sendiri."

"Itu tidak benar. Dia pikirkan keselamatan kita semua."

"Mengapa sampai terjadi begini sekarang?"

"Husy, husy, jangan menyesali. Beginilah kita sekarang. Kita mesti dapatkan akal, lain tidak. Bagaimana pengiring yang dua lagi itu?"

"Tin! Coba cari keterangan kau." Seseorang segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

.

.

.

Mereka menunggu, menunggu, menunggu.

Tapi yang ditunggu tiada muncul.

Di hari-hari akhir ini mereka hidup seakan begitu lama. Tak ada ikan tertangkap. Lebih duapuluh jam perut tak dilalui makanan. Orang-orang hampir tak sempat terlelap. Sedang saraf terus juga dalam keadaan tegang. Minyak tanah pun telah habis. Kini orang mempergunakan minyak kelapa, dan nyalanya yang tak berpribadi membuat suasana semakin teras muram.

Tak lama setelah dapat kabar kedua pengiring lainnya juga tewas dan kedapatan bersenjata tajam juga, muncul Baekhyun dan Luhan diiringkan beberapa orang. Kedua wanita nampak layu kehabisan darah.

"Bendoro Putri takkan mungkin pulang." Bapak memulai.

"Bajak telah hancurkan dokar. Kedua-dua dokar. Tak ada dengar apaapa waktu di laut."

Luhan cuma setengah mendengarkan. Menjawab, "Tidak."

"Benar tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ingat-ingatlah lagi."

"Beberapa mayat nelayan kami ditemukan di pantai pagi ini. Juga keempat pengiring Bendoro Putri."

Wajah Luhan berubah. Matanya menyala serta tangannya dan bibirnya menggigil.

"Pada mereka terdapat luka-luka senjata tajam. Pasti mereka terkena kepung bajak di tengah laut."

"Benar Bendoro Putri tak dengar apa-apa waktu di laut?"

"Aku ada dengar teriakan," Baekhyun berbisik. "lamat-lamat sayup-sayup. Gelap gulita waktu itu. Perahu-perahu kami berpisahan. Kami tak berlampu."

"Beruntunglah Bendoro tak ikut terpelosok dalam kepungan bajak. Mereka tak kenal kasihan. Tak kenal ampun. Seperti orang-orang yang dendam pada kelahirannya sendiri. Syukur Bendoro Putri, syukur Bendoro masih selamat. Bukankah begitu kanca-kanca?"

"Ya, memang begitu. Syukurlah Bendoro Putri selamat. Kita semua sudah begitu kuatir."

"Tapi sekarang Bendoro Putri tak mungkin bisa balik ke kota."

Kemudian emak pun masuk ke dalam rumah, juga abang-abang dan saudara-saudara Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana makan, emak? Tak ada?"

"Ah, datang pun baru, kami ini."

"Masaklah."

"Beras dari kota masih ada kan, mak?"

"Beras masih ada, bajaknya yang sudah tak ada. Mari masak perempuan-perempuan?!"

Dengan tubuh layu, wanita-wanita pun mulai memasak.

Luhan rubuhkan diri di atas bale, dan sebentar kemudian tak bergerak-gerak lagi terkecuali alat-alat pernafasannya. Baekhyun menyusul merebahkan diri di ambin. Pun sebentar kemudian terlelap. Orang-orang laki walaupun capek masih kelihatan berembuk. Bersama mereka mencari akal tentang apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Seorang demi seorang meninggalkan rumah setelah lama bicara berbisik-bisik. Akhirnya bapak pun pergi ...

Ketika makan tersedia dan dua wanita yang tertidur dibangunkan, makan sore menyusul, lambat tanpa semangat. Dan waktu Luhan hendak merebahkan diri kembali ke ambin, seperti telah diperhitungkan sebelumnya bapak pun masuk ke dalam dan langsung membuka percakapan:

"Bendoro Putri, Bendoro terpaksa tinggal di kampung sini. Kami tak bisa panggilkan dokar lain, kami cuma mau menolong kalau kami pun ditolong. Kami orang-orang miskin saja, setahun sekali saja makan nasi. Biasanya kami makan jagung. Kami tak mampu sediakan apa-apa pada Bendoro Putri. Cuma sekali ini saja kami sediakan makan. Mulai besok Bendoro Putri silakan cari makan sendiri, mungkin ikut menangkap ikan di laut, mungkin menjahit jala. Sahaya tak tahu apa Bendoro Putri bisa kerjakan."

"Aku? Aku mesti kerja? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tahu benar Bendoro Putri, karena itu sahaya beritakan sebelumnya. Kami tak mampu sediakan makan lagi mulai besok, juga tak mampu sediakan ambin lagi. Juga tak mampu sediakan atap naungan lagi. Bendoro Putri bisa tidur di bawah-bawah pohon kalau suka."

"Mengapa dulu bisa sekarang tidak?"

"Karena masih tamu kami, mulai besok tidak lagi."

"Ah-ah aku tak biasa. Aku tak bisa kerja."

"Ya, Bendoro Putri lebih baik pulang saja kalau begitu."

"Kan tidak ada dokar ..."

"Jalan kaki."

"Takut."

"Kalau begitu harus tinggal di kampung sini."

"Suruh orang antarkan aku, aku akan bayar dia."

"Tidak ada yang bisa. Bendoro terpaksa pulang sendiri."

"Ah-ah, aku takut dan aku tak bisa kerja, aku bayar semua, makanku, tempat tidurku, mandi, minum."

"Berapa uang Bendoro Putri?"

"Tidak banyak, barangkali mencukupi buat beberapa hari sampai ada dokar."

"Dokar takkan datang ke mari. Dia datang kalau kami panggil."

"Panggillah."

"Tak mungkin. Berhari-hari sudah kami lak menangkap ikan. Kami terlalu lelah. Terlalu banyak ribut akhir-akhir ini."

"Ah-ah, biarlah kupikirkan besok."

"Maaf Bendoro Putri, pagi besok Bendoro sudah harus cari tempat lain dan cari makan sendiri. Bendoro sebaiknya tentukan sekarang.'

"Janganlah begitu keras padaku," Luhan memohon.

"Seribu maaf, sahaya tak bisa lain."

"Aku akan bayar semua."

"Mau bayar?"

"Ya! Minta berapa bayarannya?"

Bapak agak mengangkat muka, berdiri, berjalan menjauh menghampiri pintu, mendaham, kemudian dengan ragu-ragu mendekati Luhan yang kehilangan kantuknya.

"Ongkosnya tinggi sekali."

"Seringgit?"

Bapak tertawa.

"Kurang banyak? Tiga rupiah."

Bapak tertawa.

"Lima? Enam? Sepuluh?"

"Dari mana Bendoro punya uang sebanyak itu?"

Baekhyun bangun dari ambin dan menyumbangkan suara, "Di kota dia kerja melayani aku, bapak."

"Cuma pelayan? Tapi dari mana uang sebanyak itu Bendoro Putri?"

Luhan menarik-narik tepi kainnya sambil menunduk sedikit, kemudian dengan mata menyala menatap Baekhyun. "Tahu Mas Nganten tentang orangtuaku?"

"Bapakmu jurutulis."

"Apa jurutulis tak mungkin kaya?"

"Apa yang dimiliki orang tua Bendoro Putri?"

"Sawah puluhan bahu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Rumah, puluhan dokar-dokar sewaan."

"Tapi Bendoro Putri tak bisa keluar dari kampung sini "

"Aku bisa bayar berapa saja diminta."

"Kalau begitu bayar saja dengan sawah, rumah dan dokar-dokar itu. Buat biaya Bendoro Putri di sini. Setuju? Kepala kampung besok bisa pergi ke kota. Berikan uang yang lima rupiah itu kepadanya. Dia akan melihat sawah dan rumah dan juga delman-delman itu. Mengurusnya pada bendoro-bendoro priyayi sampai semua diserahkan pada kami, sesudah itu Bendoro Putri kami antarkan pulang ke kota setuju?"

"Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa sawah-sawah diserahkan."

"Beribu maaf, Bendoro Putri, itu kalau Bendoro Putri suka. Kalau tak suka, lebih baik sekarang saja Bendoro Putri cari tempat menginap lain. Tak usah tunggu besok."

Luhan menekur.

"Dengar!"

Luhan mengangkat kepala kembali dan mendengarkan. Sayup-sayup terdengar salak anjing.

"Silakan pergi Bendoro Putri! Ayoh silakan, silakan pergi! Di semak-semak bakau sana ada tempat."

Sementara itu di luar sana suara-suara anjing masih terus melolong panjang.

Luhan mencekam kedua belah tangan pada dadanya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya jadi biru. Dalam kegelapan malam berlampu pelita nampak seakan rambut kepalanya membumbung lebih tinggi.

"Silakan Bendoro Putri, kalau tak suka pergi, terpaksa sahaya seret keluar."

"Ampun, bapak. Ampun."

"Tidak ada ampun. Berapa uang Bendoro Putri bawa sekarang? Jawab lekas."

Luhan meriut ketakutan. Orang-orang yang kini masuk ke dalam membawa berbagai macam alat, membikin suasana semakin menyeramkan.

"Orang-orang ini datang buat carikan tempat buat Bendoro Putri di semak-semak bakau."

"Ampun, jangan aku harus tidur di sana."

"Berapa uangnya? Sekarang ada?"

"Lima puluh rupiah."

"Dari mana uang sebanyak itu? Serahkan!"

"Orang tuaku kaya."

"Bohong!" beberapa orang sekaligus bersuara.

Orang-orang yang baru masuk kini nampak mengancam sambil menghampiri. Luhan menutup matanya dengan kedua belah tangan dan menangis.

"Tidak ada gunanya, nanti di semak-semak bakau Bendoro Putri bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya."

"Ampun!" jeritan ngilu.

"Dari mana uang itu?"

"Ampuuuun!"

"Angkat saja, bawa saja Bendoro ke semak bakau tepi laut." Orang-orang semakin mendekat.

"Ampun. Uang itu, uang itu dari..."

"Mengapa tak lekas-lekas diseret? Dibuang!"

"Hayoh, kanca-kanca."

"Ampuuuun!" Luhan berpegangan erat-erat pada galar ambin.

"Tak usah minta ampun! Katakan saja dari mana uang sebanyak itu?"

"Aku akan katakan."

"Katakan, cepat!"

"Dari Bendoro Demak."

"Bendoro apa? Patih? Mantri Kanjeng Bupati?"

"Bendoro ... Bendoro ... Tidak, aku tidak akan katakan."

"Bendoromu yang suruh kau ke mari?"

"Tidak."

"Siapa suruh kau?"

"Siapa? Siapa? Aku sendiri!"

"Mengapa Baekhyun mau kau bunuh?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Kanca-kanca! Bawa pengiringnya yang masih hidup. Itu yang bahunya belah kena tombak bajak. Suruh dia ngaku di sini. Biar tatap muka. Sedia Bendoro Putri?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Pengiring itu bilang, kalau Bendoro Putri tak mau ngaku, parang yang dibawanya dari Demak bakal ditebangkan pada leher Bendoro Putri sendiri."

"Hei, para kanca, ikat kaki tangannya. Kita sendiri saja yang tebang

lehernya. Nggak ada yang tahu dia ada di sini. Bendoro di kota pun tak tahu."

Luhan membalikan badan merangkul dataran ambin dengan kedua belah tangannya, melekat erat pada galar-galar ambin.

"Tidak ada gunanya Bendoro Putri!"

"Ah, bukan Bendoro dia!"

"Tidak ada gunanya, Bendoro Putri. Gampang saja tangan itu ditebang, lepas sendiri Bendoro dari ambin."

Luhan menjerit minta-minta tolong.

"Tak ada guna menjerit. Tak ada orang kota di sini, takkan ada yang dengar. Takkan ada yang nolong."

Baekhyun terisak-isak.

Luhan melolong-lolong.

"Ngaku cepat!"

"Bendoro Demak janjikan aku, aku ...jadi..." Orang-orang terdiam mendengarkan. Luhan masih melekatkan tubuh pada ambin.

"Cepat! Kalau tidak aku lecut dengan buntut pari."

"Istri... Istri, Istri, istri kelima, kalau.."

"Kalau apa?"

"Kalau, kalau, kalau aku dapat, dapat usahakan .."

"Cepat!"

"... putrinya, dapat... dapat ...jadi istri Bendoro Chanyeol, Bendoro Chanyeol suami Mas ... Mas Nganten."

"Tengik!"

"Berapa kau dapat duit dari Bendoro Demak buat usir anakku?"

"Seratus rupiah."

"Mana sekarang?"

"Tinggal tiga puluh lima."

"Berapa kau bagi pengiringmu?"

"Baru seringgit-seringgit"

"Kalau berhasil pekerjaannya, ditambah berapa?"

"Ampun! Ampun!"

"Kita apakan perempuan culas begini?"

"Aku ada usul, aku ada usul."

"Bagaimana? Ayoh cepat apa usulnya?"

"Berikan dia pada si Sehun gendeng biar kesampaian maksudnya dapat lelaki."

"Bagus! Bagus! Setuju!" serentak orang menyambut.

"Betapa girang si Sehun gendeng. Dia bakal ileran."

"Ah, ah, Bendoro - pergi jauh-jauh, tahu-tahu jadi bini pendongeng gendeng."

"Cepat!"

Orang pun pada tertawa senang. Luhan reda sedikit. Ia terisak-isak.

"Ai-ai, tak dapat Bendoro, pendongeng edan pun jadilah. Oi, sudah pernah lihat si Sehun?"

"Hmm, kalau malam bisa dengarkan dongengnya: duk-duk-duk, cring!"

Kembali orang gelak-gelak.

Isak-isak Luhan semakin surut mendengar gelak-gelak itu.

"Tak jadi dibawa ke semak bakau?" Tak bersambut.

"Kasihlah dia pada si gendeng itu. Biar pesta dia malam ini."

"Bagaimana Bendoro Putri, jawablah, tidur di semak-semak bakau atau ditemani si Sehun pendongeng di bedeng sero. Jawab."

Luhan terdiam dari isak dan sedannya. Ia menekuri bumi sekarang.

"Nggak susah, nggak susah. Ayoh jawab saja."

"Para kanca! Itu usul baik, bukan?"

"Baik, lebih dari baik."

"Hebat!"

"Asyik!"

"Jawablah, Bendoro. Bendoro Putri bukankah masih perawan?"

"Janda," Baekhyun membetulkan.

"Ya, ya, biar sekali ini si Dul punya kerja. Kerja jadi lelaki."

"Benar, biar dia belajar jadi lelaki!" tertawa riuh.

"Cepat!"

"Para kanca, Bendoro Putri diam saja, tak menolak - jadi setuju."

Orang-orang mengawasi Luhan, yang kini duduk diam-diam di ujung ambin.

"Apa lagi yang ditunggu? Ayoh! antarkan dia pada si Sehun pendongeng."

"Ya, ya. Cari laki di sini tidak sulit."

"Silakan berdiri, Bendoro Putri. Mereka akan antarkan Bendoro Putri."

Ragu-ragu Luhan berdiri.

"Para kanca! Yang sopan! Antarkan Bendoro ke bedeng sero –jangan tinggalkan sebelum kalian tahu pasti Bendoro selamat sampai di tempat."

Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, lambat-lambat menuju ke pintu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Baekhyun berlari-lari menghadang jalan.

"Luhan, bukan kehendakku semua ini."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Ini semua barangkali akibat niatmu sendiri."

Luhan meneruskan langkah, dan Baekhyun menyingkir memberi jalan.

"Kau tak keberatan mendampingi si Sehun pendongeng?"

Ragu-ragu Luhan mengangkat bahu dan terus melangkah, keluar dari pintu, hilang ke dalam kegelapan malam, orang-orang pun mengiringkan di belakang sebagian di depannya.

"Seungri!" bapak berseru.

Seorang pemuda berjalan sigap menghampiri bapak. "Sampai besok pagi kau bertugas mengawasi si Sehun pendongeng dan Luhan. Jangan sampai mereka lari ke kota. Lepaskan ikatan si Sehun dan awasi mereka dari kejauhan saja. Jangan lupa kembalikan lebih dulu rebananya."

Pemuda itu pun segera ke luar rumah

Dari luar terdengar riuh rendah pemuda-pemuda tertawa.

"Si Sehun pendongeng masih perjaka!" seseorang memekik.

"Baik-baiklah mengurus dia, Bendoro." Orang pun bersorak.

Baekhyun terisak-isak. Bapak menatapnya sebentar kemudian berjalan juga menuju ke pintu.

"Kau menangis," emak menghampiri.

"Kasihan dia."

"Di sini tak seorang pun mau sama si Sehun gendeng. Kan baik ada perempuan yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi kita orang kampung, mak. Luhan orang kota, tentu lain kemauannya."

"Ah, hukuman itu tidak berat."

"Tidak berat? Kawin dengan orang biasa pun sudah tak tertanggungkan, mak."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat lagi pada kejadian yang telah menggegerkan seluruh kampung, ia bertanya, "Apa benar para pengiring mati diserbu bajak, mak?"

"Tanya saja pada bapak."

"Benar ada pengiring belah punggungnya? Bahunya?"

"Tidurlah, nak."

"Dia tak berbicara sama sekali tentang Tao," berkata Baekhyun terheran-heran tentang Luhan.

"Tao?" Emak tersentak.

"Si pendongeng tahu tentang Tao. - Bapak! Bapak!" emak pun lari mendapatkan bapak yang telah hilang di dalam kelam.

 **tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Ketigabelas

* * *

Keruyuk pagi ayam jago pantai mulai terdengar. Terdengar juga deru ombak menjilati pantai dan membanting diri.

"Satu malam lagi mereka tak berangkat ke laut," Baekhyun berbisik sendiri. "Apa jadinya orang-orang ini semua?"

Ia rebahkan diri di ambin. Matanya merenungi segala yang telah terjadi. Beberapa kali ia menarik nafas keluh, kemudian tertidur. Waktu, bapak dan emak datang ia telah tenggelam di dalam mimpi.

"Kasihan anak kita."

"Mestinya tak kau kawinkan dengan Bendoro."

"Diamlah, diam!"

Kedua-duanya pun merebahkan diri di ambin. Abang-abang Baekhyun telah keluar semua. Sedang adik-adik Baekhyun menyusul orang tua mereka. Kampung itu pun terlelap dalam embun pagi yang sejuk.

Jam sembilan pagi rumah bapak mulai ramai lagi, kedua orang kusir pun muncul, tapi kemudian dibawa ke rumah kepala kampung untuk sarapan pagi dan didengar ceritanya.

Pemuda Timin muncul untuk melapor tentang tugasnya semalam, ia menarik bapak ke pojokan.

"Luar biasa! Luar biasa!"

"Apa yang luar biasa?"

Mata Timin menyala bangga, takjub heran. "Bagaimana tak luar biasa! tanpa rebana si Sehun gendeng bisa senyum, bisa tawa. Dia waras, bisa ngobrol."

"Ngobrol? Ngobrol apa mereka?"

"Mana aku tahu?"

"Bagaimana Luhan?"

"Juga dia tertawa-tawa, mencubit dagu si pendongeng."

"Dasar!" Cih, sebenggol ludah pun mendarat pada dinding bambu.

"Ada mereka sebut-sebut nama Tao?"

"Mana sempat? Mereka sibuk kok,...berkasih-kasih."

"Kau kembalikan rebananya?"

"Tak perlu lagi."

"Kau lepaskan ikatannya?"

"Ya, sesudah lepas ikatan, ia bersila di tanah. Kami bertiga kemudian mengobrol. Luhan tak bicara apa-apa tentang abangnya. Aku beranikan diri bertanya, 'kau senang ditemani putri cantik dari kota? Tidak semua orang kampung dapat kehormatan seperti kau.'"

"Iblis! Kau sendiri kepingin?"

"Tidak! Mereka berdua memang sudah paling cocok. Waktu aku tinggalkan bedeng sero dan keadaan sudah sepi sekali, mereka malahan..."

"Malahan apa?"

"Ya, begitu ..." jawabnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Iblis kau! Aku suruh mengawasi jangan sampai mereka lari ke kota, bukan disuruh ngintip yang tidak-tidak!"

"Apa lagi kalau sudah begitu?"

"Apa lagi? Mereka harus kawin baik-baik."

"Mau makan apa mereka nanti? Si Sehun gendeng begitu takut pada ombak."

"Barangkalai sekarang ia terpaksa harus berani. Di mana keduanya sekarang?"

"Jalan-jalan di tepi laut."

"Oh, enaknya."

"Memang. Itu bukan hukuman namanya."

"Bukan. Perbaikan! Barangkali baik buat dua-duanya."

"Kapan mereka dikawinkan?"

"Tanya sendiri pada keduanya!"

Pemuda Timin lari meninggalkan ruang rumah bapak, menyegarkan diri ke dalam cerah pagi. Hadirin lainnya ngobrol sambil tertawa-tawa. Antara sebentar terdengar nama si Sehun pendongeng disebut-sebut.

"Tahu? Sekarang tidak ada bedanya Bendoro Putri dengan orang kampung seperti kita ini."

Orang-orang pun gelak-gelak tertawa. Baekhyun mengawasi mereka dengan mata sayu. Mendengar obrolan semua itu, justru yang sebaliknya terbayang dalam angannya: dirinya sendiri - orang kampung - diseret ke kota dan diupetikan pada seorang Bendoro. Tapi nampaknya Luhan terima nasibnya dengan senang.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Ia awasi orang-orang yang pada gelak tertawa. Apakah orang-orang kampung ini tak tertawakan aku juga waktu aku diseret ke kota? Tiba-tiba suatu sayatan menyerang hatinya.

Ia bangkit dari ambin, meninggalkan ruangan dan melalui pintu dapur memberanikan dirinya pada alam terbuka. Ia berjalan menuju pantai. Laut telah menjauh dari kampung, sedang pasir pantai yang kuning keputihan itu mengisi hatinya dengan kelapangan.

Di dekat sebuah biduk bergaris biru jauh di sana, dua titik bergerak perlahan. Sekaligus ia tahu: Itulah Luhan dan Si Sehun pendongeng.

Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka. Dan ia lihat titik satu lagi juga sedang bergerak menghampiri mereka. Sekaligus ia tahu: Itulah pemuda Timin.

Tak pernah dua tahun ini ia berjalan cepat seperti sekarang ini. Kakinya yang tak bersandal merasa dibelai oleh pasir basah yang hangat. Bertambah cepat ia berjalan, bertambah membesar titik-titik di hadapannya. Terus semakin besar sampai akhirnya nampak resam tubuh mereka. Titik yang satu nampak bergerak semakin cepat, akhirnya menggabungkan diri dengan yang kedua. Mereka kemudian nampak berjalan menuju ke arah kampung. Dan perjalanan mereka membuat tubuh mereka makin cepat nampak menumbuh jadi jelas.

Akhirnya di bawah genggaman terik matahari pagi Baekhyun menemui Luhan berjalan bersama si Sehun pendongeng sedang pemuda Timin mengiringkan di belakang. Ia melihat pancaran bahagia pada mata si pendongeng, dan pancaran menyerah pada mata Luhan. Tiada terdapat pertarungan antara kedua pancaran mata itu.

Nampaknya tak ada sesuatu pun patut disesali, ia berbisik pada diri sendiri. Ia hampiri Luhan, ia gandeng tangannya. Dan Luhan tak menolak.

"Bagaimana kau Luhan?" Tak berjawab.

"Mereka rupanya mau siapkan pesta," pemuda Timin menyambung dari belakang.

"Memang patut dirayakan," si Sehun pendongeng mendengus ria tanpa rebananya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kau sendiri, Luhan?" tetap tak berjawab.

"Mas Nganten!" keluar lagi suara si Sehun mendadak.

"Ya?"

"Sahaya..."

"Mengapa terdiam?"

"Ayoh," Timin memberanikannya dari belakang.

"Bendoro Putri, sahaya akan ikut turun ke laut."

"Kau? Kau? Ke laut?"

"Benar, Bendoro Putri!"

"Syukur! Mengapa baru sekarang? Sudah lupa pada rebanamu sekarang?"

"Tidak, Bendoro Putri, tapi sahaya akan turun ke laut. Kapan saja. Besok boleh, lusa pun boleh."

"Ah, Sehun, Sehun, kau tak main-main?"

"Percumalah sahaya jadi lelaki, kalau tak berani turun ke laut."

"Ya, ya Aku mengerti. Tapi mengapa baru sekarang?"

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Si Sehun pendongeng sudah menjadi anak nelayan sejati, Bendoro." Timin bersuara.

"Ya, anak nelayan sejati!" si Sehun pendongeng membenarkan.

"Kau bahagia Sehun!"

"Anak nelayan harus jadi nelayan."

Timin terbahak-bahak dari belakang mendengar jawaban jantan si Sehun gendeng.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Luhan? Kau sedia dikawinkan?"

Luhan angkat bahu. Nasib tak dapat diraih, mujur tak dapat ditolak.

"Kau takkan menyesal?"

"Mau sesali apa lagi, Mas Nganten?"

"Nasib kita memang berlawanan, Luhan."

"Sahaya."

"Aku seperti kau, dipaksa. Aku dipaksa ke kota. Kau ke kampung."

"Sahaya."

"Tapi pendongeng pun sesama mahluk Tuhan, bukan? Dia orang baik dan sekarang mau bekerja."

"Sahaya."

"Berbahagialah kau. Dia tak punya apa-apa terkecuali kasih sayang."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"... yang ada dalam dada setiap nelayan."

"Sahaya."

"Bagaimana kau Timin, ada kasih sayang dalam hatimu?"

"Lebih daripada ikan yang bisa ditangkap, Bendoro Putri."

"Kau dengar itu, Luhan?"

"Sahaya."

"Aku senang kau sudah terima nasibmu."

"Sahaya."

"Kalau nanti lakimu turun ke laut, kau akan kerja seperti bini nelayan lainnya. Kau juga mesti menumbuk udang kering. Kalau subuh antarkan laki tinggalkan darat. Kalau angin kencang, tinggalkan rumah meninjau laut. Dan kalau laki terlambat datang, kau tunggu dia di pantai, sampai dia datang dengan perahunya."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten."

"Tidak seperti di gedung sana, Luhan."

"Sahaya."

"Orang disekap dalam kamar, dalam rumah. Berapa tahun aku di sana? Baru kali ini lagi melihat laut, rasai hangatnya matahari, bertemu orang tua di sini. Luhan di sini setiap hari kau bertemu dengan setiap orang."

Si Sehun pendongeng terdiam mengangguk-angguk lemah. Mereka berempat terus berjalan, diam-diam menuju ke kampung. Dan ternyata seluruh kampung sedang menunggu mereka, berbaris besar, kecil, tua, muda, laki-perempuan, di pantai di bawah deretan pohon-pohon kelapa yang hijau melambai ria. Waktu mereka telah dekat orangorang pun bersorak riuh-rendah, sedang Timin dan Baekhyun mengiringkan di belakang mereka.

"Horeee!" anak-anak bersorak.

"Pengantin datang! Pengantin datang!"

"Horeee!"

"Kanca-kanca, ayoh kita iringkan ke rumah kepala kampung."

"Ayoh!"

Tiba-tiba rebana si Sehun menderu-deru dari tengah-tangah barisan. Si Sehun pendongeng berhenti berjalan menengok ke belakang, melambai-lambaikan tangan meminta rebananya. Dan rebana itu pun dilemparkan ke atas, melayang ke udara. Seperti ditarik tenaga gaib, benda itu menghampiri pemiliknya. Dengan cekatan ia menangkapnya, memeluknya, kemudian menciumnya. Dengan kasih sayang ia geletarkan jari-jari halusnya di atas kulit benda itu, dan dengan kuping sebelah diletakkan pada kayu bingkainya. "Oooh!" terdengar sayu suaranya seperti merintih penuh sesal.

Tiba-tiba dengan sekuat tenaga ia pukulkan jari-jari halusnya pada rebana itu. Satu rentakan suara riuh-rendah, merenung, merangsang, mengatasi pekik sorak yang segera berhenti karenanya. Si Sehun pendongeng terus membunyikan rebananya. Kadang diangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara, dan cuma bunyi kerincingannya yang terdengar. Kadang ia lemparkan benda itu ke atas untuk kemudian ditangkapnya kembali.

"Mana dongengnya!" orang memekik.

"Dia sudah kehabisan dongeng."

"Ya, ya, dia sendiri jadi dongeng sekarang!"

"Horeee!"

Waktu iring-iringan sampai di depan rumah kepala kampung, kulit rebananya itu telah pecah. Barisan berhenti. Si Sehun pendongeng meletakkan rebananya yang rusak di tanah. Membungkuk mengambilnya kembali. Semua orang terdiam sekarang, melihat si Sehun pendongeng berjalan ke luar dari barisan, matanya liar mencari ke kiri, ke kanan, merabai tanah di depannya. Akhirnya dia menemui sebuah batu besar, dan sekali hantam kayu bingkai rebana hancur berantakan. Dengan gaya seorang pemain sandiwara ia lemparkan bingkai itu tanpa melihatnya, matanya tertuju pada semua orang. Tiba-tiba ia angkat kedua belah tangannya. Dan seluruh pengiring itu pun bersorak:

"Horeee!" Gegap gempita seluruh pantai.

Dengan langkah tegap ia gandeng Luhan memasuki beranda kepala kampung.

"Kami ini yang datang." serunya menantang.

Dari dalam rumah terdengar sapa, "Siapa itu bikin ribut di sini?"

"Aku si Sehun pendongeng," ia menyebut dirinya sendiri.

"Angkuh benar kamu sekarang."

"Aku telah rampas wanita buat jadi istriku."

"Dari mana kau rampas dia?"

"Dari kota!"

Kembali orang pun bersorak gegap gempita. Dan seperti ada komando kemudian terdengar suara membenarkan, "Dia rampas wanita dari kota! Kami saksinya."

"Siapa nama wanita kota itu?"

"Luhan."

"Mana buktinya."

"Keluarlah! Ini buktinya."

Kepala kampung keluar sambil memandang Luhan dan mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan agar semua berhenti gaduh. Tinggal angin yang terdengar kini.

"Sehun! Si pendongeng kampung kita?"

"Ya, betul."

"Bagus, bagus. Bawalah wanita itu pulang jadi kawan hidupmu."

"Tentu."

"Bawalah pulang. Kau punya rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, untuk sementara bawalah ke rumah siapa saja yang mau terima."

"Kami mau terima," hampir setiap orang berteriak.

"Pergilah pada mereka! Kalau sudah cukup ikan kau tangkap, nanti kau bikin rumahmu sendiri."

Si Sehun pendongeng menggandeng Luhan. Dipunggungi-nya kepala kampung dan dihadapinya para pengiring. Kepada orang banyak yang mengerumuninya ia berseru, "Inilah kami. Siapa mau pinjamkan bale dan atapnya?"

Orang melompat-lompat girang menyambut permintaannya, para pengiring pun bersuka-ria. Sorak sorai berjalan terus ...

.

.

.

KEHIDUPAN SEHARI-HARI DI RUMAH BESAR INI KIAN LAMA KIAN terasa sunyi olehnya. Para kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol yang tidur di surau di sebelah kiri rumah dan yang bersekolah di siang hari, terasa olehnya tidak punya persinggungan dengannya sama sekali. Mereka seakan mahluk-mahluk dari dunia lain, apalagi kalau mereka sudah bicara dalam bahasa Belanda yang sepatah pun tak dikenalnya. Bendoro Chanyeol sendiri muncul dalam hidupnya hanya di waktu ia berada dalam setengah tidur, setengah jaga. Bujang-bujang di dapur dirasainya seperti mahluk-mahluk aneh, hanya bicara kalau ditanya dan bergerak seperti bayang-bayang di kala senja. Tamu ia tak pernah menerima.

Penjual sayuran yang setiap pagi berdiri di emperan dapur, penjual daging yang duduk di anak tangga ruang belakang - mereka seperti berasal dari alam lain. Sedang bila hari Jum'at tiba, dan para pengemis berbaris di depan rumah, maka ia pun keluar memberikan sedekah mingguan. Dirasainya mereka seperti muncul begitu saja dari bawah tanah.

Cuma satu yang menemaninya dengan setia sejak pertama kali tinggal di gedung besar ini: deru dan derainya ombak laut begitu nyata di malam hari, dan begitu lamat-lamat di siang hari. Bahkan bunyi angin yang setiap hari menggaruk genteng, mengguncang dan membelai pepohonan terdengar begitu asing.

Perabot rumah tangga yang indah-indah itu terkesan olehnya laksana ikan-ikan yang sudah kemarin dulu tertangkap dan menggeletak kaku di penjemuran.

Kedatangannya kembali ke kota, ke dalam gedung, sama sekali tak mendapat teguran dari Bendoro Chanyeol. Perhatian luar biasa pun tidak.

Pertanyaan pertama waktu Bendoro Chanyeol mulai bicara:

"Apa jawab bapakmu? Dibutuhkan surau itu?"

"Tidak, Bendoro. Di sana sudah ada."

"Guru ngaji? Sudah ada?"

"Ada, Bendoro."

"Bagaimana menurut orang-orang? Cukup pandai dia mengajar?"

"Kata orang-orang memadailah."

"Sudah ada yang bisa bahasa Arab?"

"Beribu maaf. Bendoro sahaya lupa tanyakan."

"Lain kali harus ditanyakan."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Suka bapakmu dengan sarung pemberianmu?"

"Beribu terima kasih Bendoro. Bukan kepalang girangnya."

Setelah itu Bendoro Chanyeol tak ditemuinya lagi selama tidak kurang dari tiga harmal.

Sekarang setiap Bendoro Chanyeol pulang dari bepergian, hampir tidak pernah bawa oleh-oleh lagi. Ia pun tak mengharapkannya. Gedung ini lambat laun membikin ia belajar tak mengharapkan sesuatu apa. Dari mengontrol dapur ke pekerjaan batik, dari berbelanja di emper dapur sampai melayani Bendoro, dari malam-malam Jum'at yang lowong sampai pada malam-malam lainnya, semua itu terhampar di hadapan dan di belakangnya, laksana jalan-jalan sunyi-senyap. Hanya seorang saja yang menempuh jalan itu, dia sendiri.

Bendoro Chanyeol tak pernah bertanya tentang Luhan. Ia seperti titik abu yang tertiup dari perapian, hilang terhisap oleh alam semesta. Pada mulanya kenyataan ini mengguncangkan Baekhyun. Bukankah Luhan kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol? Mengapa tak ada perhatian pada nasibnya? Tentang Tao yang telah tewas digiring ke laut, Bendoro Chanyeol tak pernah bicara sama sekali.

Pernah selama dua minggu beredar berita tentang serbuan bajak di kampung nelayan. Sumber berita adalah dua orang kusir yang pulang jalan kaki dari kampung nelayan tapi pihak yang berwajib tak ambil peduli. Pernah juga pada suatu malam Bendoro Chanyeol bertanya dari sampingnya, di tempat tidur:

"Kau bilang bapak dan emakmu baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Jadi tak ada apa-apa di sana?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Bendoro."

"Mereka bicara tentang bajak yang menyerbu. Tidak ada?"

"Tak ada, Bendoro."

"Syukurlah, mereka cuma omong kosong." Bendoro Chanyeol tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang cerah datang seorang Tionghoa diterima menghadap Bendoro Chanyeol di pendopo. Mereka berdua duduk di atas kursi goyang. Baekhyun sedang membersihkan perabot di ruang tengah.

Dan ia dengarkan percakapan dalam bahasa Jawa tinggi yang kini sudah dikuasainya.

"Bendoro sahaya dengar ada bajak menyerbu kampung nelayan."

"Kampung nelayan mana?"

"Kampung ... beribu ampun. Bendoro ... kampung nyonya Bendoro."

"Nyonyaku?" Bendoro Chanyeol menjawab setengah berteriak. "Aku belum punya nyonya!"

"Beribu ampun, Bendoro. Beribu ampun. Sahaya diutus surat kabar sahaya dari Semarang buat datang ke mari, menghadap Bendoro dan menanyakan soal ini. Kantor Pusat sahaya yang kasih keterangan."

"Pergi, sebelum aku marah."

"Sahaya, Bendoro. Beribu-ribu ampun."

Dan Baekhyun tak mendengar lagi orang Tionghoa itu. Ia menduga Bendoro Chanyeol akan segera memeriksa dirinya kembali tentang peristiwa yang disangkalnya itu. Buru-buru ia tinggalkan ruangan tengah, membawa serta sapu dan bulu ayam, langsung menuju ke kamar, duduk di kursi menunggu datangnya pemeriksaan.

Tidak, aku harus bilang tidak, terus, terus mungkir. Ya, Allah lindungilah seluruh kampung kami. Jangan datangkan marsose. Jangan datangkan polisi. Apakah mereka belum cukup diganggu orang kota?

Yang terjadi kemudian tepat sebaliknya. Bendoro Chanyeol tak datang ke kamar untuk memeriksanya. Tapi sepantun suara yang dingin, keras dan memerintah terdengar menggeletar berdembam-dembam memenuhi seluruh ruangan gedung besar itu:

"Mas Nganten, sini!"

Jantung Baekhyun terguncang. Jantung yang menjompak-jompak dirasainya memukuli dinding-dinding dadanya. Ia terlompat bangkit, berjalan cepat menuju ke arah datangnya suara. Tidak, kampung kami harus selamat. Kampung kami harus selamat. Harus selamat. Ia mempercepat jalannya, terlupa bahwa ia sedang ketakutan.

Bendoro Chanyeol duduk di kursi goyang di ruang tengah. Ia menghampiri dan berjongkok di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Inilah sahaya, Bendoro."

"Apa katamu perempuan? Benar tak terjadi apa-apa di kampung nelayan?"

"Benar, Bendoro. Tak terjadi sesuatu pun di sana. Sahaya tinggal selamat dalam lindungan Tuhan, Bendoro."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi di sana?"

"Seperti sehari-hari Bendoro. Orang-orang berangkat ke laut di subuh hari atau tengah malam. Wanita-wanita yang tinggal menjemur ikan dan menumbuk udang kering."

"Semua orang bicara tentang bajak laut."

"Tak ada yang tinggal selamat kalau bajak laut menyerbu, Bendoro. Juga bayi-bayi dibinasakan, dan wanita-wanita ditawan. Sahaya tinggal selamat berkat pangestu Bendoro. Tak ada bajak di kampung kami."

"Baiklah, dengar sekarang. Nanti malam akan datang seorang tamu. Bendoro dari Demak."

Jantung Baekhyun menggigil kencang.

Kini aku harus berhadapan sendiri dengan dia. Dia! Dia yang terbitkan rangkaian bencana atas kampung kami. Dia! Dia! Tapi kampungku harus tinggal selamat.

"Siapkan semua, jangan ada sesuatu yang kotor. Ruang tengah mesti dicuci bersih dengan sabun. Kerahkan anak-anak itu. Mereka tumbuh jadi begitu malas."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Kamar ruang tengah sebelah belakang harus disusun rapi. Lemari-lemari harus dibenahi dengan kapur barus. Meja rias harus lengkap dengan bedak, minyak wangi, celak, sisir, minyak rambut. Jangan ada terlupa satu pun."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Sahaya boleh berangkat, Bendoro?"

"Mulai! Sekarang!"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

Bendoro terdiam, Baekhyun mengangkat sembah dan meneruskan, "Ya sahaya pergi."

Baekhyun bergerak mundur sambil berjongkok sampai menempuh jarak beberapa meter, kemudian baru berdiri, masuk ke dalam salah sebuah kamar ruang tengah.

Setelah wanita tua pelayannya diusir Bendoro Chanyeol, ia mulai kerjakan sendiri segala-galanya di dalam gedung ini. Kamar-kamar ruang tengah ini tak lagi asing baginya. Di sebuah pojokan berdiri sebuah bupet segitiga. Sebuah buku tebal berdiri di sana. Sering ia buka-buka buku itu untuk melihat gambar-gambarnya. Tapi ia tak mengerti siapa yang tergambar dalam buku itu. Ia banyak melihat gambar berbagai benda aneh yang tak diketahui namanya pun, juga gunanya. Selalu bila ia membawa sapu dan lap atau bulu ayam ke dalam kamar di ruang tengah ia buka buku itu.

Barangkali saja anakku nanti bisa membacanya. Bisa menerangkan padaku gambar-gambar ini. Dan selalu ia berhadapan dengan buku itu timbul dalam hatinya pertanyaan yang menyiksa: Apakah sampai mati aku cuma pegang lap, bulu ayam dan sapu? Canting, sayuran dan piring-piring bekas makan Bendoro? Dan ia pun menyesal tak belajar baca tulis ataupun mengaji.

Dan seperti terjadi tiap hari, tangannya pun mulai bergerak melepas debu pada perabot, mengeluarkan permadani dan menjemurnya untuk kemudian memukulinya dengan pemukul kasur.

Sekarang suasana dirasainya lain. Seorang musuh akan datang dengan kebesarannya, memasuki perbentengan yang selama ini dianggapnya masih bisa lindungi hatinya. Tapi dengan keresahan tak menentu ia teruskan kerjanya menyeka seluruh perabot terkecuali senjata-senjata pusaka - sederetan tombak yang berdiri di atas jagangnya, karena yang demikian diharamkan oleh Bendoro Chanyeol.

Waktu ia sedang menyeka kaca cermin bundar telur yang terpasang pada lemari pakaian Bendoro Chanyeol, ia lihat wajahnya begitu pucat, letih dan kehijauan.

Sakitkah aku? Mengapa pipiku begitu aneh? Mengapa nadi-nadi pada pipinya bersaluran membayang di kulitnya yang putih? Ia tantang matanya sendiri. Mata itu kehilangan sinarnya. Sakitkah aku?

Ia masih berdiri seorang diri di hadapan bayangannya sendiri. Ya, aku lelah. Limabelas hari setelah meninggalkan kampung ia sama sekali tidak berkesempatan istirahat. Kepalanya terasa berat dan besar, seakan telah membesar dua-tiga kali lipat. Keringat dingin terus mengucur sepanjang hari dan antara sebentar matanya berkunang-kunang.

Ia teruskan kerjanya waktu didengarnya daham Bendoro Chanyeol dari ruang tengah. Tapi ia masih tak beranjak dari depan cermin. Dan waktu Bendoro Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ia masih menatap wajahnya. Sedang tangan kirinya mengusap-usap rambutnya. Ia kaget waktu bayangan Bendoro Chanyeol muncul di cermin di samping bayangannya.

"Mengapa kau?"

"Ampun, Bendoro."

"Kau lelah? Mengapa tak kau suruh bujang-bujangmu?"

"Biarlah sahaya kerjakan sendiri."

Tanpa melihat ia dapat mengetahui Bendoro Chanyeol sedang berganti sarung, mengenakan topi hajinya seperti biasa, dan tanpa melihat ia pun tahu Bendoro meninggalkan rumah, berjalan menuruni jenjang depan, turun ke pasir pelataran depan, menempuh gang pasir dan masuk ke dalam mesjid.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Perabot-perabot di hadapannya semua nampak besar-besar, nampaknya begitu rapuh baginya. Bahkan rumah batu sebesar itu dirasainya tidak pernah sekukuh pondok orang tuanya di kampung nelayan. Ia menuju ke jendela, dilemparkan pandangnya ke arah surau. Pemuda-pemuda kerabat Bendoro Chanyeol pada duduk-duduk di beranda surau membacai buku pelajaran mereka.

Seseorang melihatnya, tapi segera menundukkan muka dan meneruskan bacaannya.

Seakan-akan ia tak pernah ada di dunia. Seakan dia dan mereka pun tak pernah ada!

Tiba-tiba dirasainya sesuatu seperti selembar jarum menusuk hulu hatinya. Ia tertegun. Apakah ini? Benar-benar aku sakit? Dengan sendirinya tangan kirinya meraba tempat yang terserang sakit. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang Bendoro Chanyeol, berpegangan pada tepinya dan duduk di lantai. Ingin ia rebahkan diri di atas kasur itu, tapi ia tak berani. Dan waktu serangan sakit itu berhenti, ia buru-buru berjalan ke luar kamar. Dipanggilnya dua orang bujang wanita untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya: menyabun lantai, ia sendiri duduk di atas bangku kecil dengan mata berkunang-kunang sedang serangan jarum itu antara sebentar datang berulang. Dirasainya jarum itu berjalan-jalan dengan lamban di dalam tubuhnya, dan selalu ulu-hati itu juga sasaran kesukaannya. Setiap serangan pada ulu-hati dibarengi dengan mengucurnya keringat dingin yang merembes berbareng dari pori-pori kulinya.

Tak kurang dari dua jam ia mengawasi bujang-bujang itu bekerja sampai kamar-kamar ruang tengah bersih dan kering seluruhnya. Baru kemudian ia bangkit, meninggalkan kamar-kamar itu serta menguncinya dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Buru-buru direbahkannya dirinya di ranjang. Dirasainya sekepal-sekepal udara yang padat membumbung ke atas dari dasar perutnya - mendorong seluruh isi perutnya ke atas pula. Kadang-kadang udara itu keluar tanpa berhasil mendorong isi perutnya, tapi tak jarang satu dua kepal dapat memompa benda-benda cair dari bawah sampai ke tenggorokan, ke lidah dan dirasainya udara yang tak sedap dan tajam laksana air asam bercampur pahit empedu.

Aku mengandung, bisiknya.

Ia panggil seorang bujang masuk ke dalam kamar dan disuruhnya mengambil paidon _(paidon (Jawa), tempolong.),_ kuningan besar yang tersimpan dalam gudang.

"Jangan pergi dulu, pijiti aku. Bukan di bawah, tengkukku saja."

"Seribu ampun, Mas Nganten."

"Ya, pijiti," dan Baekhyun menengkurapkan dirinya dengan kepala mencekung di luar kasur, mulutnya mengarah pada paidon di lantai.

"Mas Nganten, mengandung."

"Barangkali."

"Syukurlah, Mas Nganten. Semoga Tuhan mengaruniai Mas Nganten seorang putra." "Ya, seorang putra."

"Diselimuti Mas Nganten?"

"Ya, selimuti aku, kakiku. Selimutnya lipat biar tebal."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten.''

"Jangan tinggalkan dulu aku."

"Sahaya jaga, Mas Nganten."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu. Tak ada wanita kampung nelayan dimanjakan seperti ini bila mengandung. "Tidak, tak usah, pergi kau membersihkan ruang belakang. Nanti malam akan ada tamu."

"Sahaya, Mas Nganten. Siapa yang datang?"

"Husy, mulai kapan kau belajar lancang bertanya?"

"Beribu-ribu ampun, Mas Nganten."

Dan malam itu waktu tamu yang diharapkan datang, ia tergeletak tanpa daya di dalam kamar. Kepalanya dirasainya sangat berat seakan tak mau diangkat lagi buat selama-lamanya. Dan waktu Bendoro Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menegurnya, ia hanya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Bendoro Chanyeol mengangkat bantal itu dan meraba keningnya.

"Kau mengandung," bisiknya kemudian dan segera meninggalkan kamar.

Ia memanggil-manggil pemuda kerabatnya. Dan sebentar kemudian menyusul suara perintah bertubi-tubi. Tiga jam kemudian waktu Bendoro Chanyeol menghadapi meja makan bersama tamunya, baru diketahuinya tamu itu seorang wanita.

"Adi Mas Chanyeol," ia dengar wanita itu bicara. Suaranya tinggi dan mengandung perintah.

"Aku senang, Adi Mas, melihat tak ada perempuan tinggal di rumah ini."

"Sahaya, Mas Ayu Xiumin."

"Dan aku lupa melihat si Luhan. Di mana dia?"

"Kurang terang sahaya di mana dia."

"Ha? Bukankah dia kukirim ke mari?"

"Beribu ampun, Mas Ayu, sahaya tidak pernah mengurusi bujang-bujang."

"Adi Mas priyayi sejati. Pantas banyak orang mengharapkan."

"Apa yang diharapkan orang dari sahaya, Mas Ayu?"

Tamu itu tertawa mengerti. Percakapan terhenti, sebentar. Baekhyun berkunang-kunang pemandangannya. Kembali kepalan-kepalan udara memompa isi perutnya ke atas. Ia miringkan kepalanya, dan ia dorong kepala itu dengan lehernya keluar tepian kasur. Tak ada sesuatu yang berhasil didorong oleh kepalan-kepalan udara itu terkecuali udara itu sendiri yang mengeluarkan bunyi tahak serta beberapa sendok cairan kuning yang rasanya asam dan pahit sekaligus dan segera jatuh ke dalam paidon. Waktu ia geletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas kasur, ia dengar lagi suara percakapan disambung. Tapi juga tamu itu rupanya sempat mendengar suara sendawa dari dalam kamar.

"Siapa itu? Luhan?'

"Bukan, Mas Ayu."

"Aa, mengerti aku sekarang!" dan diteruskan dengan nada menggugat, "mengapa tak kau taruh dia di kamar dapur? Tidak patut! Tidak patut! Lihatlah aku. Kau kira patut kau tempatkan dia di bawah satu atap dengan aku?"

"Beribu ampun, Mas Ayu."

Baekhyun tersedan-sedan. Buat pertama kali dalam hampir tiga tahun ini ia mengetahui ada kekuasaan yang lebih tinggi daripada kekuasaan Bendoro Chanyeol. Dan kekuasaan itu berada di tangan seorang wanita. Siapa dia? Siapa? Ia tersedan-sedan kembali. Ia rasai nasibnya sendiri pun berada di tangan wanita kuasa itu. Sia-sia kekukuhan dan kebesaran rumah batu ini. Ada kekuasaan lebih perkasa daripada kekukuhan perbentengan batu ini. Ia teriak-teriak dalam hati. Akhirnya ia diantarkan oleh sedan dari isaknya.

 **tbc...**


	14. Chapter 14

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Keempatbelas

* * *

Subuh hari waktu ia terbangun, didengarnya suara Bendoro Chanyeol yang sedang mengaji. Suamiku! Ah, suamiku! Tidak, dia bukan suamiku, dia Bendoroku, yang dipertuanku, rajaku. Aku bukan istrinya. Aku cuma budak sahaya yang hina-dina.

Dan sepagi itu kepalan-kepalan udara sudah mulai memompa di dalam perutnya. Ia merasa malu, sangat malu, Di kampung nelayan sana tak ada wanita tergeletak seperti ini waktu mengandung. Dan ayam-ayam yang berkeruyuk seakan bersorak riuh-rendah menganjurkan kepalan-kepalan udara itu memompa lebih cepat, lebih gesit dan lebih sering. Ia teringat pada jagonya. Dia juga berkeruyuk setiap bapak berangkat ke laut. Tapi suaranya jago-jago kota ini kini dirasanya begitu aneh bunyinya, begitu menyindir.

Waktu matahari terbit dan seorang bujang wanita masuk ke dalam, ia mendapat kabar bahwa tamu wanita itu malam itu juga terus pergi.

Baekhyun mengucap syukur. Ia tahu, seorang Bendoro Chanyeol takkan usir istrinya yang sedang mengandung.

Dan dengan demikian ia menggeletak tiga bulan di dalam kamar yang selalu tertutup pintu dan jendelanya. Ia merasa seperti hidup di dalam gua. Dan ia pun merasa malu, sangat malu. Tak ada wanita kampung mengandung seperti dirinya. Mereka bangun setiap suami mereka turun ke laut. Mereka selalu hadir waktu perahu suami mereka berlabuh di muara. Dan mereka selalu turun ke dapur memasak buat anak-anak dan suami mereka. Tapi ia seorang diri menggeletak tanpa daya.

Waktu tiga bulan telah lewat, baru ia bisa bangun dan melakukan kewajibannya sehari-hari, tapi sementara itu Bendoro Chanyeol sangat jarang di rumah.

Orang bilang Bendoro Chanyeol selalu tinggal di mesjid. Makanannya pun diantarkan dari rumah. Dalam masa mengandung itu Baekhyun selalu diamuk rasa rindu. Ingin ia duduk atau tinggal lama-lama dengan suaminya, tapi ia hanya seorang budak sahaya. Kadang-kadang ia menangis seorang diri tanpa sesuatu sebab. Ah, seperti anak di bawah jantungnya ini bukan anaknya, tapi calon musuhnya.

Ia ingin berdoa pada Tuhan, mengadu tentang ketidakadilan yang dirasai, tapi ia tak mampu melakukannya. Ia tak tahu doa mana yang tepat buat itu. Ia tak pernah teruskan ngaji dan pelajarannya dengan naik. Dan ia menyesal. Ia serahlan segalanya pada nasibnya.

Tapi anak ini, anak ini, dia akan bernasib lebih baik dari ibunya. Dan takkan dilahirkan di sebuah kampung nelayan. Dia takkan diantarkan dari kampung pada seseorang Bendoro di kota. Dia akan dilahirkan di sebuah gedung besar yang kukuh, tak sepotong pun angin menerobosinya. Dia akan dilahirkan dalam kerajaan Bendoro Chanyeol, bapaknya sendiri. Dia akan ikut berkuasa bersama bapaknya, dia akan ikut memerintah. Dan dia akan turunkan bendoro-bendoro baru, tanpa perlu turun ke laut menangkap ikan, menantang ombak dan kegelapan malam, tak perlu rasai jilatan air laut pada kakinya.

Apabila perasaan kesunyian serta murung menyerangnya dengan mendadak tanpa sesuatu sebab, dengan sendirinya saja tangannya mengelus-elus mahluk baru yang aman terlindung di bawah jantungnya.

Selamatlah kau, anakku. Selamatlah kau, bawalah emakmu ini ikut selamat denganmu.

.

.

.

Masa-masa yang gelisah mengguncangkan telah lewat. Di depannya membentang masa indah, masa keibuan. Seorang mahluk kecil menghembus-hembuskan nafas di dalam pelukannya, seorang mahluk kecil akan menghisap dadanya. Yang kecil ini kelak akan menjadi besar, tapi dia harus dilahirkan dulu.

Dan pada suatu hari yang baik, tanpa saksi Bendoro Chanyeol, bayi itu lahirlah dengan pertolongan seorang dukun bayi mashur.

Dengan kelelahan dan terengah-engah Baekhyun menolong mahluk baru itu lahir ke dunia. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima menit tiada didengarnya mahluk baru itu bersuara. Mati?

"Mana, mana suaranya?" ia berbisik dan tangannya meraba-raba tubuh si jabang bayi. Ia rasai gumpalan daging yang hangat.

"Mana, suaranya?" ia berbisik dengan mata masih dipejamkan karena terlalu lelah.

Tak berjawab.

Suatu serangan ketakutan menyebabkan jantung Baekhyun berdebaran. Ia ingin bangkit dan meniupkan hidup ke dalam dada bayinya.

Bayi itu sama sekali tak bersuara, tak bergerak. Ia ingin menjerit mengguncangkan pendengaran si bayi supaya bangun, tapi tenaga itu tak ada padanya. Dan waktu ia buka matanya dan perhatikan si dukun, dilihatnya wanita itu sedang mengangkat-angkat kaki bayinya ke atas.

Begitu putih kulit si bayi, begitu kecil. Itulah anakku, anakku! Tapi mana suaranya, mana tangisnya?

Mulut si dukun berkomat-kamit membaca mantra. Baekhyun ingin menjerit. Matikah anakku diangkat-angkat begitu? Tapi tiada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terkecuali lenguh kecil yang segera tenggelam dalam nafasnya sendiri.

"Sabar, Mas Nganten, sabar," dukun bayi berbisik.

"Ya, Allah, selamatkan dia."

"Demi allah, dia akan selamat."

"Mana suaranya?"

"Air tuban terlalu Banyak Mas Nganten," sambil terus mengangkat-angkat kedua belah kaki si bayi dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bayi itu merintih, kemudian muncul jerit lemahnya.

"Anakku!"

"Dia sudah menangis Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, kemudian ia terlena, matanya tertutup dan tertidur kelelahan.

Beberapa menit kemudian waktu ia terbangun, seorang mahluk kecil tidur di sampingnya. Dengan sendirinya saja tangannya meraba-rabanya. Kedua tangannya lengkap, bisiknya. Kedua kakinya lengkap tanpa cacat. Hatinya lega. Kedua kupingnya pun lengkap. Matanya, bibirnya. Semua baik. Dan hidungnya ini, begini sederhana seperti hidungku.

Bayi itu tidur.

Di hadapannya dukun bayi itu masih menunggu duduk termenung di atas kursi rendah. Ia tersenyum padanya.

"Lelaki atau perempuan?" Baekhyun berbisik, dengan cemas-cemas berharap anaknya lelaki.

"Perempuan!" jawab dukun bayi.

"Bendoro Chanyeol sudah lihat?"

"Belum."

"Sudah keras nangisnya?"

"Belum."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. Sekarang ia tunggu kedatangan Bendoro Chanyeol, dan seperti halnya dengan wanita-wanita kampung nelayan, ia akan bilang: Inilah anakmu, sembilan bulan lamanya aku besarkan dia di bawah ulu-hatiku. Terimalah dia, ini anakmu sendiri, aku cuma sekedar mengandungnya.

Pagi sebelum matahari terbit bayi itu mandi. Kini sudah jam sembilan pagi. Dan Bendoro Chanyeol belum juga datang menengok. Di kampungnya sana, seorang bapak takkan turun ke laut tiga hari sebelum anaknya lahir, dan tiga hari sesudahnya. Si bapak akan tunggu anaknya, akan jaga keselamatannya dan ibunya. Ia ingat tetangganya - baru sekali istrinya melahirkan. Ia berjaga siang malam di luar rumah. Dan waktu bayinya lahir menangis kencang, ia tubruk pintu, lupa pada wajahnya yang bercorengan air mata.

Sekarang kepada siapa anak ini kuserahkan kalau tidak pada bapaknya sendiri? Barangkali Bendoro Chanyeol tak pedulikan anaknya sendiri? Tidak, tidak mungkin, dia bapaknya, bapaknya sendiri. Tapi mengapa tak juga datang, sekalipun cuma buat menengok?

Dukun bayi itu turun dari kursinya, menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyeka air mata dari wajahnya.

"Bendoro akan datang."

"Sekarang sudah begini siang."

"Barangkali banyak pekerjaan."

Sore itu Bendoro Chanyeol datang membuka pintu kamar belakang Baekhyun, berhenti di samping daun pintu.

"Bendoro Chanyeol, ampunilah sahaya, inilah anak Bendoro..." tapi suara itu tak ke luar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu takut.

"Jadi sudah lahir dia. Aku dengar perempuan bayimu, benar?"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Jadi cuma perempuan?"

"Seribu ampun, Bendoro."

Bendoro Chanyeol membalikkan badan, keluar dari kamar sambil menutup pintu kembali.

Baekhyun memiringkan badan, dipeluknya bayinya dan diciumnya rambutnya...

.

.

.

Empat puluh hari kemudian si bayi membuka mata.

Dan Baekhyun mengagumi matanya sendiri di mata bayinya: agak sipit seperti matanya. Bibirnya pun ada di wajah bayi itu, hidungnya, resam tubuhnya yang kecil. Anak ini akan bertubuh kecil seperti aku, seenteng kapas.

Kini tak lagi ia merindukan Bendoro Chanyeol. Mata yang memandang dengan sopannya itu - apakah Bendoro Chanyeol tak ingin melihatnya? Ia ingin mempersembahkan anak ini pada bapaknya. Ia ingin anak dan bapak berpandang-pandangan mesra. Tapi Bendoro Chanyeol tak pernah menengoknya.

Demikianlah bulan demi bulan meluncur dengan cepatnya. Ia tak lakukan lagi pekerjaan-pekerjaanya yang dahulu. Tungku-batiknya sudah padam. Hanya kadang-kadang ia turun ke dapur memeriksa makanan.

Dan pada suatu hari tanpa diduga-duganya, bapak datang seorang diri dari kampung nelayan. Segera sang bapak mengangkat, menggendong dan mencium cucunya.

"Jadi sudah lebih tiga bulan umur bayimu?"

"Tiga setengah, bapak."

"Tak ada yang kasih kabar."

"Aku kira bapak datang buat lihat cucu."

"Tentu, tentu, kalau aku tahu. Sekarang aku datang buat melihatnya."

"Mau beli benang jala?"

"Tidak."

"Damar?"

"Juga tidak."

"Jarum?"

"Kau sudah kirimi kami sebanyak itu dulu. Tak perlu beli lagi."

"Emak, bagaimana emak?"

"Baik. Baik semua baik."

"Luhan?"

"Sedang mengandung."

"Syukur, Benar-benar si pendongeng turun ke laut?"

"Ya, benar. Dia ikut perahu kepala kampung sekarang. Semua orang suka padanya. Tapi sayang dia tak mau mendongeng lagi."

"Ada urusan datang ke kota, bapak?"

"Ada, tentu. Bendoro Chanyeol memanggil aku."

"Mungkin soal surau. Aku sudah hilangkan pada Bendoro Chanyeol, di sana sudah didirikan surau, guru ngajinya cukupan dan anak-anak sudah mulai belajar ngaji dan bahasa Arab."

"Mengapa tak dihilangkan tak ada yang sempat ngaji di sana? Sampai bocah-bocah kecil pun turun ke laut."

"Aku takut."

"Apa boleh buat."

"Jadi emak belum tahu, dia sudah bercucu sekarang."

"Belum, dia akan girang. Dia akan selamati cucunya."

"Bapak akan lama tinggal di kota?"

"Mungkin. Apalagi di dekat cucu."

"Bapak naik dokar?"

"Kemarin dokar dari kota datang. Kusir yang menyampaikan panggilan Bendoro Chanyeol. Dia nginap di sana, pagi-pagi kami berangkat ke mari."

"Bendoro Chanyeol sekarang jarang tinggal di rumah, bapak."

"Apakah bapakmu sendiri sering tinggal di rumah?"

"Sudah makan, bapak?"

"Sudah. Sudah. Emakmu bawakan aku nasi timbal."

"Apa yang kau bawa, bapak?"

"Bandeng. Di dapur sana. Bandeng sedang baik-baiknya sekarang."

Seseorang memberitakan Bendoro Chanyeol memanggil bapak.

Bapak menyerahkan si bayi pada Baekhyun dan menghadap. Tidak terdengar suara mereka di kamar belakang. Si bayi diletakkan kembali di ranjang oleh emaknya. Baekhyun kemudian duduk tepekur di kursi. Ia merasa bahagia dapat memberikan seorang cucu pada bapak. Kebahagiaan itu pun akan meningkat bila emak pun tahu akan kelahiran ini. Dan juga seluruh kampung. Mereka akan bangga: seorang di antara mereka telah dilahirkan dalam gedung besar di kota, jadi keturunan Bendoro Chanyeol.

Tak lama bapak pergi menghadap. Sebentar kemudian ia masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Wajahnya suram, langsung ia menuju ke ranjang si bayi dan menciuminya.

"Ada apa, bapak?"

Bapak meletakkan telapak tangannya lembut-lembut pada perut bayi.

"Mengapa bapak, mengapa diam?"

"Maafkan aku. Kumpulkan semua pakaianmu."

"Ada apa, bapak?"

"Jangan bertanya, nak, jangan bertanya. Kita akan pergi sekarang."

"Ke mana, bapak?"

"Pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Ya, pulang. Kau tak suka lagi pada kampungmu sendiri sekarang?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Mari pulang, nak. Ini bukan tempatmu lagi."

"Mengapa, bapak?"

"Mengapa? Kau telah dicerai."

Baekhyun menggigil di samping bapak. Bapak pun segera berdiri memapahnya.

"Tawakal, nak, Tawakal."

"Bapak!"

"Nak?"

"Aku belum persembahkan anak ini kepadanya."

"Persembahkanlah. Mari aku antarkan."

"Ini anak Bendoro sendiri, bukan anak orang lain."

"Aku antarkan. Mari."

Dengan bayi dalam gendongan, dengan bapak mengiringkan dari belakang mereka menghadap Bendoro Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang di ruang tengah. Segera Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai.

"Seribu ampun Bendoro. Sahaya dengar tuanku telah ceraikan sahaya."

Baekhyun terlupa pada ketakutannya demi bayinya.

"Apa kau tak suka?"

"Sahaya cuma seorang budak yang harus jalani perintah Bendoro."

"Apalagi?"

"Sahaya belum lagi mempersembahkan anak ini kepada Bendoro. Inilah putri tuanku Bendoro. Putri tuanku sendiri, bukan anak orang lain."

"Tidurkan dia di tempatnya."

"Sahaya adalah emaknya, sahaya yang hina ini, tuanku. Bagaimana sahaya harus urus dia di kampung nelayan sana? Ia anak seorang bangsawan, tak mungkin diasuh secara kampung."

"Aku tak suruh kau mengasuh anakku."

"Haruskah sahaya pergi tanpa anak sahaya sendiri, tuanku?"

"Kau tak pernah sebanyak itu bicara."

"Apakah yang takkan diperbuat seorang ibu buat anaknya?"

"Kau tinggalkan rumah ini! Bawa seluruh perhiasan dan pakaian. Semua yang telah kuberikan padamu. Bapakmu sudah kuberikan uang kerugian, cukup buat membeli dua perahu sekaligus dengan segala perlengkapannya. Kau sendiri, ini...," Bendoro Chanyeol mengulurkan kantong berat berisikan mata uang ... pesangon. "Carilah suami yang baik, dan lupakan segala dari gedung ini. Lupakan aku, ngerti?"

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Dan ingat. Pergunakan pesangon itu baik-baik. Dan ... tak boleh sekali-kali kau menginjakan kaki di kota ini. Terkutuklah kau bila melanggarnya. Kau dengar?"

"Lantas ke mana dia boleh pergi Bendoro?" bapak memprotes.

"Ke mana saja asal tidak di bumi kota ini."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Apa lagi mesti kukatakan? Dokar itu sudah lama menunggu."

"Anak ini, tuanku, bagaimana nasib anak ini?" Baekhyun memekik rintihan.

"Anak itu? Apa guna kau pikirkan? Banyak orang bisa urus dia. Jangan pikirkan si bayi."

"Mestikah saya pergi tanpa anak sendiri? Tak boleh balik ke kota untuk melihatnya?"

"Lupakan bayimu. Anggap dirimu tak pernah punya anak." Baekhyun tersedan-sedan.

"Sahaya harus berangkat, Bendoro, tanpa anak sahaya sendiri?"

"Aku bilang kau tak punya anak. Kau belum pernah punya anak."

"Sahaya, Bendoro."

"Pergilah."

"Tanpa anak ini perhiasan dan uang pesangon tanpa artinya, Bendoro."

"Kau boleh berikan pada si bayi."

Baik bapak maupun Baekhyun terdiam kehabisan kata. Dan Bendoro Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya.

Baekhyun pun berjalan berlutut mundur-mundur kemudian pergi diikuti oleh Bapak. Sesampainya di kamar ia segera memeluk bayinya.

"Maafkan aku, anakku, tiada kusangka akan begini akhirnya."

"Kalau aku bersalah, apakah salahku, bapak?"

Bayi itu membuka matanya dan menangis.

"Kita pergi sekarang, nak."

"Ya, bapak, biarkan anakku minum dari dadaku buat penghabisan kali."

"Ya, biar dia minum. Barangkali buat penghabisan kali." Baekhyun membuka kutangnya, memberikan dadanya pada bayinya.

"Minum, nak, minum!" bisiknya.

Dan waktu bayi itu menyentuh kemudian menghisap ujung dadanya, diusap-usapnya rambut jarang si bayi dengan tangannya yang lain. Berbisik, "Apa yang takkan kuberikan kepadamu, nak? Apa yang takkan kukurbankan? Sekarang, sekarang hakku sebagai ibumu pun kurelakan buat kau!"

"Maafkan aku, nak," bapak berkata perlahan dari samping ranjang, "tiada kuduga sebelumnya seperti begini bakal jadinya."

"Ah, bapak, bapak orang baik. Bapak tidak salah, tidak keliru."

"Kau menangis tapi."

"Apa yang dapat bapak perbuat? Bapak cuma menangis begini."

"Ah, siapa tak sayang pada anak?"

"Ini anakku yang pertama, bapak."

"Maafkan bapakmu yang bodoh ini, nak."

"Kita maafkan semua dan segalanya, bapak, terkecuali satu..."

"Kau bijaksana, nak. Memang tak patut seorang ibu dibatalkan haknya sebagai ibu. Tidak patut. Tidak patut! Tapi cucuku itu, nak, dia bisa jadi priyayi, tidak seperti kita."

"Mengerikan, bapak, mengerikan kehidupan priyayi ini. Ah, ah, mengapa bocah ini tak mau minum?"

"Tidak patut kita lebih lama tinggal di sini, nak. Kita tak punya sesuatu pun hak lagi di sini."

"Bapak benar, bapak benar. Anak ini, anak ini anakku. Kulahirkan dia dengan kesakitan. Lihat hidungnya. Bapak, itu hidungku. Dia anakku. Apa kurang darah yang telah kucucurkan? Duh-duuuh anak semanis ini - anak semanis ini! Pak, bapak, bapak kakeknya. Mengapa diam saja?"

"Apa mesti aku katakan, nak. Apa kurang cukup remasan di dalam hati melihat anak, anaknya sendiri seperti kau nasibnya. Seperti dia nasibnya? Kurang cukup itu?"

"Anakku, anakku, bayiku. Apa aku mesti bilang padamu?"

Kedua-duanya terdiam. Tapi keriuhan mengamuk di dalam hati masing-masing.

"Seperti kuburan rumah ini."

"Batu tanpa perasaan."

"Untuk ini mungkin kita harus dirikan surau?"

"Mari kita berangkat."

"Anakku ini... bagaimana anakku ini?"

Seseorang memanggil di depan pintu, kemudian:

"Dokar sudah tersedia di depan, Mas Nganten."

Baekhyun tersedan-sedan.

"Pakaianmu, nak, biar aku bereskan."

"Biar, bapak. Biarlah. Tambah banyak yang tertinggal di sini barangkali saja bertambah sering dia terkenang pada emaknya kelak."

"Apa kau pakai di kampung nanti?"

"Biarlah aku jadi seperti yang lain-lain."

"Ah, anakku."

Sekali lagi suara di depan pintu terdengar memanggil-manggil, "Dokar sudah tersedia di depan, Mas Nganten."

Bapak menatap Mas Nganten yang masih juga tergolek di ranjang memeluk bayinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, nak, maksudmu?"

"Dia ini bayi, bapak, bayi. Biarlah dia minum dulu. Biarlah dia kenyang barang sedikit. Siapa tahu ini penghabisan kali dia menyusu emaknya sendiri."

"Tapi ini bukan rumahmu lagi, nak. Mari bawa si bayi ke luar rumah. Susui dia di bawah pohon tanjung di tepi alun-alun."

"Anak ini belum turun bumi. bapak, belum potong rambut, mana dia kuat menahan angin laut?"

"Aku ngerti, nak, sangat ngerti. Tapi kita tidak ada hak tinggal di sini lebih lama. Kau dengar sendiri, kuda dokar sudah siap menolong kita menjauhi tempat ini."

"Bagaimanapun dia pernah suamiku, bapak. Sebentar tadi dia masih suamiku. Mana mungkin dia begitu angkuh terhadap emak dari anaknya sendiri?"

"Kita tak mengerti perangai bendoro-bendoro, nak. Kita tak ngerti."

"Tidak, bapak, kita tidak mengerti, tapi anak ini, anak ini."

"Dia akan dididik untuk tak mengenal kemiskinan, nak. Dia akan dididik untuk memerintah. Dia akan dididik untuk memerintah kau juga."

"Bayi ini anakku, bapak. Aku rela diperintahnya."

"Ah, bukan perintah itu yang menakutkan, nak. Kau tahu sendiri selain itu. Sayang aku baru tahu sesudah kejadian."

"Ini bayiku, bapak. Aku yang lahirkan dia. Biarlah aku lebih lama tinggal dengan dia. Biarlah dosaku pada Bendoro ku-perbanyak barang sedikit. Dia butuhkan dada emaknya. Ah, besok dia takkan minum susu emaknya lagi. Bapak tak mengerti ini?"

Bapak tak menjawab, hanya mondar-mandir gelisah. Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang menghampiri bapak.

"Biar aku menghadap lagi, bapak. Bapak turunlah dulu dari rumah ini. Tunggu aku di depan mesjid, di alun-alun sana, di bawah pohon-pohon tanjung." Dilihatnya bapak jadi ragu-ragu, Baekhyun meneruskan, "Jangan kuatir, bapak. Turunlah."

Dengan pandang memerintah Baekhyun mengikuti gerak-gerik bapak.

Akhirnya bapak meninggalkan kamar, dan hilang dari pemandangannya. Baekhyun mengambil selembar selendang. Digendongnya anaknya. Beberapa kali diciumnya pada pipi, kening, jari-jarinya yang putih mungil.

Tiba-tiba ia tersedan-sedan seorang diri. Anak ini, anak ini bagaimana kau bakalnya, nak? Lambat-lambat ia melangkah ke pintu, menyeberangi ruang belakang memasuki ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Bendoro Chanyeol masih duduk di tempatnya dengan buku Hadith di tangan. Ia menghampiri tanpa meninggalkan suara, kemudian duduk di lantai di belakang kursi Bendoro.

"Seribu ampun, Bendoro."

Tanpa menengok Bendoro Chanyeol menurunkan Hadithnya. Ia mendaham.

"Seribu ampun, sahaya datang buat serahkan anak sahaya ini, anak sahaya sendiri, bukan anak orang lain, Bendoro. Terimalah dia Bendoro."

"Letakkan di ranjang!"

"Tidak mungkin, tuan."

"Kau tak dengar perintahku?"

"Sahaya ini emak si bayi. Kalau bapaknya pegang pun tak mau, apa pula merawatnya, Bendoro. Sebaiknya sahaya bawa pulang ke kampung."

Bendoro Chanyeol meronta bangun. Dan kursi goyang itu pun terayun-ayun tanpa penghuni. Ia berdiri menghadapi Baekhyun yang menunduk menekuri lantai.

"Murkailah sahaya ini, Bendoro. Bayi bukan perhiasan, bukan cincin, bukan kalung yang bisa dilemparkan pada setiap orang."

"Mulai kapan kau punya ingatan mau larikan bayi ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat muka, menantang mata Bendoro Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri tegak dengan bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Ayam pun bisa membela anaknya, Bendoro. Apalagi sahaya ini – seorang manusia, biar pun sahaya tidak pernah mengaji di surau."

"Pergi!"

Baekhyun memunggungi Bendoro, dan dengan bayi dalam gendongannya ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Tinggalkan anak itu!"

Baekhyun telah keluar dari pintu ruang tengah.

Bendoro Chanyeol meraih tongkat, meletakkan Hadith di atas meja kecil di sampingnya, lari memburu Baekhyun dan mendapatkannya di jenjang ruang belakang di tentang dapur rumah. Dan bujang-bujang telah berderet di depan pintu dapur dengan mata ketakutan.

"Tahan dia!" seru Bendoro Chanyeol sambil mengayun-ayunkan tongkatnya.

Seperti sebuah peleton serdadu, bujang-bujang - laki dan perempuan - lari menahan dan mengepung Baekhyun.

"Bukan pencuri aku!" teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang.

"Semua kutinggalkan di kamar. Aku cuma bawa anakku sendiri. Cuma anakku sendiri," kakinya menyepak tapi bujang-bujang lain mendesak.

"Maling!" bentak Bendoro Chanyeol.

"Ayoh. Lepaskan bayi itu dari gendongannya. Kau mau kupanggil polisi? Marsose?"

"Aku cuma bawa bayiku sendiri. Bayi aku! Bayi yang kulahirkan sendiri. Dia anakku, bapaknya seorang setan, iblis. Lepaskan!"

Seseorang memukul mulutnya hingga berdarah. Masih terdengar orang berbisik ke telinganya, "Kau hanya dipukul sedikit."

Ia tak tahu kepala tongkat Bendoro Chanyeol yang mengucurkan darah pada bibirnya. Bayi itu tahu-tahu telah lepas dari tubuhnya, dan selendang itu tergantung kosong di depan perutnya.

"Anakku sendiri dia!" raungnya.

"Lempar dia keluar!" Bendoro Chanyeol berteriak.

Satu gabungan tenaga telah mendorongnya ke pelataran tengah. Ia memberontak dan meraung. Waktu diangkatnya mukanya ke arah langit, dilihatnya pada jendela rumah tingkat di samping gedung seorang wanita melemparkan pandang kosong padanya. Dan Baekhyun mangadu:

"Dia bayiku sendiri! Biar bapaknya setan, biar iblis neraka, dia bayiku sendiri!"

Wanita di jendela itu menghapus matanya, membalikkan diri dan menutup jendela.

"Buat apa dia mesti rampas anakku? Selusin anak dia bisa buat dalam seminggu. Dia cuma siksa aku! Dia, Bendoromu itu. Dia cuma mau siksa bayiku, Bendoromu itu. Sini, mana bayiku. Berikan padaku."

Ia telah didorong melewati pintu pelataran tengah.

"Bayiku! Nak, anakku. Sini, kau, nak!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa berusaha berjalan balik. Seseorang mendorongnya dengan kasar. Sebelum jatuh rubuh di pasiran ia masih sempat melihat pintu masuk ke pelataran tengah telah tertutup - tertutup buat selama-lamanya baginya. Ia dengar seseorang berbisik, "Maafkan kami, Mas Nganten."

"Aku tak boleh masuk ke sana lagi?"

"Tidak boleh, Mas Nganten, maafkan, beribu maaf. Kami telah berbuat kasar."

Baekhyun tersedan-sedan di atas pasiran.

"Putri Mas Nganten akan kami rawat. Percayalah."

"Sahaya akan gendong, sahaya bawa jalan-jalan kalau sore."

"Sahaya akan tunggui kalau malam."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih."

"Mari sahaya antarkan ke dokar, Mas Nganten."

Seseorang menolongnya berdiri. Baekhyun tak melawan. Ia sandarkan diri pada orang-orang yang selama itu melayaninya sebagai bujang. Mereka membimbingnya keluar dari pelataran depan, turun ke jalan raya, ke tepian alun-alun. Dan bapak yang duduk bersandaran dengan lamanya pada pohon tanjung segera berdiri, terburu-buru menghampiri anaknya, kemudian memapahnya menaiki ke atas dokar.

Waktu dokar mulai berjalan, bapak berbisik menghibur. "Nasib kitalah memang, nak. Nasib kita. Seganas-ganas laut, dia lebih pemurah dari hati priyayi."

"Kita ke mana, bapak?"

"Ke mana? Ke tempat kau dilahirkan. Ke tempat leluhurmu dikuburkan."

"Tak sanggup aku tentang mata mereka lagi, bapak."

"Tak ada tempat lain yang lebih pemurah dari kampung kita, nak."

Dan dokar berjalan terus menggelinding di atas jalan pos buatan Daendels. Cemara yang berkejar-kejaran tiada menarik perhatian semua yang ada di dalam dokar. Hutan-hutan jati dan bakau yang bergandeng-gandengan terkesan seakan gumpalan-gumpalan mendung yang melintas tanpa makna di malam hari.

"Apa mesti kukatakan pada emak?"

"Seorang emak, nak, biar tak lihat anaknya dia tahu apa yang ditanggungkannya!"

"Aku tahu penanggungan bayiku, bapak."

"Diamlah, tidurlah, nak. Tidur."

Ada masanya Baekhyun berusaha keras agar tak jatuh tertidur, menunggu kedatangan Bendoro Chanyeol. Kini bapak menyuruhnya tidur, dan ia tak mampu. Sedang bunyi telapak kuda yang berirama mengetuki daratan jalan raya yang keras itu, bergaung dalam hatinya, seperti ketukan-ketukan martil pada dinding-dinding jantungnya.

Dokar macam ini juga yang menyeret aku dari orang tuaku dan kampungku. Dan dokar macam ini pula yang menyeret aku dari perkawinanku dan anakku.

Ia rasai pelupuk matanya terlalu berat. Apa mesti aku kerjakan di kampung sana? Buat siapa aku mesti kerja?

"Bapak?"

"Ya?"

Tapi Baekhyun tak meneruskan. Ia teringat pada penduduk kampung yang menyusulnya dengan obor waktu ia pulang setelah kawin, ia ingat pada orang-orang yang menyebutnya Bendoro Putri. Ia ingat pada Baekhyun? Tapi segera ingatannya berbalik pada anaknya.

Sedang menangiskah dia sekarang, manisku itu? Ia raba dadanya yang sederhana. Dan kutangnya rasanya basah kena tetesan air susu. Betapa sia-sia buah dada ini diberikan kepadaku. Ah-ah, mengapa aku sesali buah dada yang telah dihisap anakku?

Kemudian ia teringat pada Bendoro Chanyeol: orang yang tinggi semampai tanpa otot - betapa besar kekuasaannya, biar pun tak pernah melihat laut! Disuruh apakah anakku kelak? Aku emaknya sendiri? Disuruh kelak hinakan emaknya sendiri? Ah-ah, dia bakal jadi serupa dengan bapaknya.

"Barangkali ini yang memang sebaiknya, bapak?"

"Nak"

"Kalau anakku besar nanti - kalau dia tahu emaknya cuma orang dusun dari kampung nelayan - barangkali dia malu punya emak seperti aku ini."

"Ah, anakku. Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku, pikir, barangkali ini memang sebaiknya, biar begini berat rasanya. Biarlah ia tak perlu tahu emaknya. Dia akan jadi seperti bapaknya. Dia akan memerintah. Dia akan tinggal di gedung - tak perlu melihat laut. Ah, bapak, aku harus berikan semua itu. Aku harus berikan."

Matahari di atas sudah melewati puncak ketinggiannya sekarang. Beberapa gumpal mendung antara sebentar menutup matahari dan menyuramkan dunia.

"Hari sepanas ini dan hawa seberat ini. Hujan

bakalnya."

Betapa senang tinggal di gedung bila hujan jatuh. Tak setitik tampias menyinggung tubuh.

Dan mendung di langit semakin tebal. Kini guruh mulai menderu-deru berselingan dengan deburan laut. Waktu hujan turun kuda yang nampak kelelahan itu menjadi segar dan kuat kembali, lari gesit kedinginan.

Waktu hujan reda, dokar telah sampai di ujung jalan yang tak dapat lagi ditempuh oleh dokar. Baekhyun turun. Ia tebarkan pandangnya keliling. Ia masih hafal pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Tak ada sesuatu-pun perubahan pada pohon-pohon itu. Cuma air hujan membuat daun-daunnya nampak jadi lebih berat dan lebih hijau.

Ia dengar suara tangis bayinya. Buah dadanya dirasainya keras menekan dadanya, mendenyut. Ia mulai melangkah tanpa tenaga, kakinya telah lupa mengenakan sandal yang biasa dikenakan dalam tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Dirasainya pasir basah halus itu membelai telapak kakinya. Ditengoknya pasir-an di bawah kakinya. Ia terhenti.

Bekas telapak kaki yang ditinggalkan di pasiran itu, ruang jejaknya jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah dicapkannya pada pasir kampungnya hampir empat tahun yang lalu. Sekali lagi buah dadanya mendenyut ngilu, sekujur punggungnya menggigil sedikit. Kembali ia dengar tangis bayinya.

Dia akan jadi priyayi. Dia anakku. Dia akan tinggal di gedung. Dia akan memerintah. Ah, tidak. Aku tak suka pada priyayi. Gedung-gedung berdinding batu itu neraka. Neraka. Neraka tanpa perasaan. Tak ada orang mau dengarkan tangisnya. Kalau anak itu besar kelak, dia pun takkan dengarkan keluh-kesah ibunya. Dia akan perintah dan perlakukan aku seperti orang dusun, seperti abdi. Dia pelakukan aku seperti bapaknya memperlakukan aku kini dan selama ini. Ya, Allah, pergunakanlah kekuasaaanMu, buatlah dia tidak mengenal emaknya.

Buatlah aku takkan bertemu dengannya kelak. Tapi lindungilah dia. Dia anakku yang tak mengenal emaknya, tak kenal lagi air susu emaknya. Kembali ia merenungi tanah dan mengamati bekas telapak kakinya yang begitu besar. Waktu diangkat kepalanya ia lihat bapak berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kampung kita akan terima kau seperti dahulu waktu kau dilahirkan, nak. Semua orang datang dan memberikan berkahnya."

Indahnya orang-orang kampung di pinggir pantai itu. Baekhyun kembali teringat pada bayinya: tiada seorang menyambut kedatangannya terkecuali emaknya sendiri. Bapaknya sendiri pun tak acuh terhadap kelahirannya

"Memang berat di kampung, nak. Kau pernah mengalami hidup yang lain di kota."

Baekhyun melangkah dua tindak lagi. Tiba-tiba berseru pada kusir,

"Jangan jalan dulu, man!"

"Mengapa kau, nak?"

"Tidak, bapak, aku tak kembali ke kampung. Aku mau pergi jauh!"

"Nak."

Baekhyun bersimpuh mencium kaki bapak. Kainnya bergelimangan pasir basah.

"Ampuni aku, bapak. Aku tak dapat tentang mata emak, para tetangga dan semuanya. Ampuni aku, bapak. Aku akan pergi bawa diriku sendiri."

"Kau sudah janji takkan balik ke kota, nak?"

"Aku akan balik ke kota, bapak, tapi tidak menetap. Besok aku pergi ke selatan."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke Blora, Bapak."

"Kau, mau ikut siapa?"

"Dulu aku punya pelayan. Dia sudah diusir. Mungkin ke sana dia pergi, bapak." "Jangan, nak, mari tinggal di kampungmu sendiri. Kau tak kenal tempat

lain."

"Beribu ampun, bapak. Bapak pulanglah sendiri ke kampung. Belilah perahu besar model baru buatan Lasem. Dia akan gantikan aku sebagai anak bapak. Mintakan maafku pada emak, pada semua saudara, tetangga dan siapa saja. Anggaplah anak bapak sudah tiada lagi. Perahu buatan Lasem itu bakal jadi anak bapak yang paling ceria." Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian merangkul bapak.

"Beri aku uang sekedarnya, bapak."

Bapak masih berdiri termangu tak tahu apa mesti diperbuat. Baekhyun merogoh kantong bapak, mengambil beberapa mata uang perak, kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu menuju dokar dan naik ke atasnya.

"Kembali ke kota, man!"

"Bagaimana ini, kanca!" seru kusir itu pada bapak.

Bapak juga masih tak tahu apa mesti diperbuat. Baekhyun mengambil cambuk dan melecut kuda dari bawah perutnya. Kuda pun melompat dan lari. Roda-rodanya menggilas jalanan pasir, lari laju menuju jalan pos. Tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi Baekhyun memusatkan mata ke depan.

 **tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

Gadis Pantai

* * *

Original Story

 **Roman Gadis Pantai by Pramoedya Ananta Toer**

Karena saya sangat kagum dan suka pada roman ini, maka disini saya akan mengubah Roman Gadis Pantai menjadi versi chanbaek.

Saya bukanlah pengarang aslinya. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang tidak berkenan Roman ini saya jadikan versi chanbaek.

Selamat membaca~

Muahh :)

* * *

Bagian Kelimabelas

* * *

Dalam satu bulan setelah itu sering orang melihat sebuah dokar berhenti di depan pintu pekarangan depan Bendoro Chanyeol dan sebuah wajah mengintip dari kiraian jendela dokar, tapi tak ada terjadi apa-apa di pekarangan itu. Selewat sebulan, tak pernah lagi ada dokar berhenti, tak ada lagi wajah mengintip dari kirainya.

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

" _ **Gadis Pantai**_ _merupakan karya sastra yang tidak selesai (unfinished story). Karya ini merupakan trilogi dari karya sastra Pramoedya Ananta Toer. Dua buku lanjutan Gadis Pantai telah hilang di bawah kekerasan kekuasaan Angkatan Darat. Karya sastra Gadis Pantai ini juga mungkin akan pernah ada jika pihak Universitas Nasional Australia (ANU) di Canberra tidak mendokumentasikannya melalui tesis seorang mahasiswi, Savitri P. Scherer, mengenai proses kepengarangan Parmoedya di tengah gejolak budaya dan kekuasaan. Mahasiswi tersebut mengirim kembali karya sastra tersebut kepada pengarangnya, yaitu Pramoeda Ananta Toer."_


End file.
